Recomenzando
by Xapyta Cullen-Masen
Summary: Edward terminó su relación con Bella, luego de años de noviazgo, ella con el corazón roto, asume su perdida y la afronta con madurez, pero Edward ¿Habrá hecho lo correcto?...
1. Chapter 1: El Fin de todo

_**La historia es mia, los personajes de la gran Meyer, simplemente Edward entra cada noche a cuidarme mientras les escribo**_

Capitulo 1: El fin de todo

BPOV

Miré por la ventana lo verde que era Forks, no entendía como mis padres pudieron elegir un lugar tan… como decirlo… ¡verde!, en realidad, siempre hemos vivido aquí, pero no lo sé, nunca me ha gustado demasiado la vegetación en demasía del pueblo, eso sin contar que el sol nos regalaba su presencia con suerte 3 veces al año, en realidad estaba resignada a vivir aquí, al fin y al cabo, tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, el amor de mis padres y mi hermano, el cariño de mis amigos, pero sobre todo, lo tenía a él… a mi hermoso novio, Edward Cullen, él chico más apuesto de todo el pueblo y era completamente mío hace 3 años

- ¿Crees que a Rose le guste?- dijo mi hermano sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, me giré con el ceño fruncido y lo miré

- ¿Qué cosa?- él bufó y meneó la cabeza

- Nada Bella, olvídalo, de seguro pensando en Eddie… como siempre- dijo soltando un suspiro cansado

- Ay Emmett, anda dime ¿si?, lo siento, venía distraída- pero él negó mientras seguía mirando al frente- ¿Seguro que no le quieres contar a tu pequeña hermanita que pasa?- dije batiendo mis pestañas y haciendo un puchero "al estilo Alice", él se carcajeó pero desordenó mi cabello-¡Hey!

- Ay hermanita, nunca podrás superar a la enana, pero en serio estas mejorando- le saqué la lengua mientras terminaba de ordenar mi cabello- Solo te estaba preguntando si ¿crees que el suéter que le compre a Rose por nuestro cumple mes le guste?- puse un dedo en mi barbilla mientras suspiraba

- Pues… ¡Obviamente que le va a gustar!, a demás sabes que ella ama cada cosa que le regalas - dije sonriéndole

- Si, pero estoy seguro que más le gustara el regalo de esta noche cuando…- me tapé los oídos, su sonora carcajada vibro dentro del jeep

- No quiero saberlo, ¡Dios! mis oídos- dije teatralmente mientras luchaba por no sonreír, pero al final terminé riendo con Emmett- Te adoro con mi alma oso, pero en serio no quiero saber detalles, guárdatelos para ti… y para ella- dije haciendo una mueca de asco, él se encogió de hombros

- No es muy diferente a lo que haces con Edward- dijo distraídamente

- No quieres saber- dije juguetonamente suspirando, apretó el volante del auto ¡bingo!

- No… si ese imbécil te ha puesto una mano encima, le daré una patada tan fuerte, que tendrá que poner a _Eddie _dentro de un tarro en conserva para que lo pueda mirar- me estremecí teatralmente- así que dile que mantenga sus manos lejos de ti- sonrió angelicalmente- si no, conocerá la fuerza de Super Emmett- dijo moviendo sus cejas, nos reímos mientras volvíamos a mirar, el por el parabrisas y yo por la ventana del copiloto.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy hija de Charlie y Renne Swan, quienes llevan casados feliz y activamente 17 años, melliza del tarado que va manejando, Emmett Swan, alias "el oso", quien es novio de una de mis mejores amigas, Rosalie Hale, la cual es gemela con Jasper Hale, quien es el novio de mi otra mejor amiga Alice Cullen, quien a su vez es la hermana melliza de mi super- apuesto-varonil novio Edward Cullen, hijos de mis padrinos, Esme y Carlisle Cullen, ya que son los mejores amigos de mis padres, he de ahí el porque somos todos tan unidos, las familias han sido amigas desde que tenemos uso de razón, y nosotros amigos desde que usábamos pañales, con el tiempo se fueron dando las relaciones, comenzando por Edward y yo, llevábamos 3 años de noviazgo, nos seguían mi hermano y Rose, tenían 2 años de noviazgo y por ultimo mi pequeña duende con Jazz, ellos llevaban alrededor de 8 meses de novios, somos todos de la misma edad, 17 años, por lo que asistimos todos al Instituto de Forks, este año es el ultimo y estamos a principio del mismo, por lo que aún faltaba un poco para comenzar a preocuparse de la Universidad y esas cosas, este ultimo año simplemente había que disfrutarlo.

- ¿Te bajas o que?- dijo mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos, sacudí la cabeza y abrí la puerta para bajarme del jeep, no noté que ya estábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto, caminamos saludando a todos a nuestro paso, ser hija del jefe de policía del pueblo no te hacia pasar desapercibida, llegamos al pasillo de los casilleros, y ahí mi día se iluminó, mi novio conversaba distraídamente con los demás, cuando Alice se percató de mi presencia, literalmente corrió a abrazarme

- Bella, buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, se lo respondí y puse un mechón tras mi oreja

- Bien Alice, como día Lunes, tengo sueño- dije a la vez que bostezaba para reafirmar mis palabras, ella sonrió y me arrastró con los demás, salude a Jazz y a Rose, dejando el rostro más hermoso para el final

- Hola precioso- dije mientras lo abrazaba, sus brazos me rodearon- te extrañe el fin de semana- dije contra su pecho, él besó mi frente antes de suspirar

- Estuve ocupado, eso es todo- dijo mientras me miraba, me puse en puntillas para besarlo, pero sus labios a penas rozaron los míos, fruncí el ceño

- ¿Pasa algo?- dije mirándolo seriamente, la verdad hace unos días estaba un poco extraño, pero lo asocie a que nos estaban dando millones de trabajos, su mirada se oscureció un poco

- Um… ¿Vamos?, tenemos el primer periodo libre, la maestra Thompson está enferma- dijo tomando mi mano y tirando de mi, me di la vuelta y juro que un destello de tristeza cruzó por los ojos de Alice, pero cuando miré de nuevo, Jasper la tenía abrazada, caminamos hasta unas bancas, había más chicos de mis clase que también disfrutaban del tiempo libre que teníamos, nos sentamos en la más alejada, frente a frente, pasó la mano por su cabello bronce, antes de mirarme con esas esmeraldas verdes de las que me enamoré a penas vi, con 5 años, cuando aun éramos unos niñatos, su simple gesto hizo que mi estómago se contrajera

- Edward… ¿Qué pasa?- dije tomando sus manos entre las mías mientras sonreía, él desvió su vista y suspiró de nuevo

- Yo… Bella, conocí a alguien más y… la quiero- solté sus manos y la sonrisa abandonó mis rostro, bufé

- Es una broma ¿verdad?- dije tratando de sonreír, mi novio era demasiado gracioso y solía hacerme estas cosas, pero nunca había jugado con lo nuestro, él no me miró- ¡Maldición!, mírame- dije tomando su cara entre mis manos

- No Bella, no es broma- dijo y dejé caer mis manos- Yo no quería hacerte daño pero… la conocí y me gustó, no puedo seguir con lo nuestro, yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti y- lo interrumpí

- ¿Desde cuando?- dije completamente tensa, estaba usando todas mis fuerzas para no llorar, el cobarde no me miraba si quiera

- Desde hace un tiempo, yo comencé a hablar con ella en la clase de español, nos hicimos amigos y cada momento con ella era especial, traté de decirme que lo que sentía era solo cariño, pero…- respiró y aclaró su garganta

- ¿Pero qué?- dije con los dientes apretados

- El viernes me pidió que la acompañara a Port Ángeles, habíamos quedado con los demás, por lo que me negué, ella me dijo que si podía el sábado, y le dije que si- me miró con sus ojos totalmente fríos- pasé el fin de semana con ella y… nos besamos- lo ultimo aunque lo dijo casi en un murmullo fue lo que golpeó más fuerte mi corazón, ahogué un sollozo con mi mano- Yo te prometo que no quise que nada de esto pasara, pero tampoco puedo seguir contigo, nos dañaría a los dos y te quiero demasiado para- me reí interrumpiéndolo, él me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca

- ¿Me quieres?, ¡Me quieres!- bufé- Muchas gracias por tomar en cuenta ese cariño, no sabes lo halagada que me siento de que me tomes en cuenta- dije haciendo una reverencia

- Bella, por favor- dijo en tono suplicante

- No, por favor tú Edward, ¿Por qué?, siempre, toda mi vida te he entregado todo de mi, ¡todo!, y tu ¿qué haces?, lo tiras, lo tiras como si fuera un envoltorio de golosina, lo pisas como si fuera una colilla de cigarro, lo arrugas como un papel, siempre salieron promesas de tu boca, y ahora… ahora ¿Qué debo suponer?, ¿Qué nunca me quisiste?- me puse de pie y apunté mi pecho- ¿Qué hago con esto?, dímelo por favor- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, él se levantó y cuando vi que se disponía a abrazarme, levanté mis manos- No me toques, no quiero tu lastima, simplemente no quiero nada de ti- tomé mi mochila del suelo y la colgué de mi hombro, él tomó mi brazo y su tacto me quemaba, cerré los ojos y no me moví

- No sabes como lo siento- dijo en un murmullo, me giré lentamente y vi dolor en sus ojos, pero no como el que sentía yo, si no el de alguien que perdió un amigo, sonreí tristemente

- No, no lo sé, pero ¿sabes que es lo peor?- enarqué una ceja hasta que él negó- que nadie, escúchame muy bien Edward, nunca nadie, te va a querer de la misma forma que yo- me solté de su brazo y simplemente camine en dirección a la salida, no me importaba nada ni nadie, no me quedaría a soportar las miradas de lastima que los demás me darían al saber de mi ruptura, algo de dignidad me quedaba, salí del instituto y eche a correr hasta que las piernas me dolieron, luego me detuve para mirar donde estaba, iba de camino a mi casa, el cielo estaba nublado y de pronto comenzó a llover, pero no me importó, comencé a caminar y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho para darme calor, las gotas heladas golpeaban mi rostro y acompañaban a mis lagrimas, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué hice mal?, eran las preguntas que se repetía mi mente una y otra vez, sinceramente no lo entendía, siempre, tal y como se lo dije, di todo de mi, le entregué todo lo que soy, compartimos tanto, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, nuestros sueños y metas, todo, y ahora él de pronto necesitaba algo más, claramente algo que yo no podía darle, ¿pero que?, me había esforzado para ser siempre digna de su belleza, a pesar de ser baja y de pelo castaño, básica con mis aburridos ojos chocolates y mi cuerpo sin las curvas de Rose, siempre trataba de ser digna de su persona, él, con su metro ochenta y cinco, sus ojos verdes y su desordenado cabello del color de cobre, con su mandíbula cuadrada y su cuerpo atlético y bien formado, con su estilo de vestir, siempre a la moda gracias a la intromisión de Alice, pero cuando estábamos juntos, simplemente éramos el complemento perfecto, éramos tan distintos y tan iguales a la vez, congeniábamos en todo, y compartíamos los mismos gustos, entonces ¿Qué nos pasó?.

Tratando de encontrar alguna razón llegué a mi casa, pero en vez de entrar al calor de mi hogar, pasé alrededor y me fui a sentar a la banca que mi padre había instalado cuando yo era una niña en el patio trasero, mis ropas estaban empapadas pero no me importó, mi mamá estaba en el jardín de infantes donde era maestra así que no me preocupé de que alguien me encontrara, subí mis piernas, tiré mi mochila a mis pies y enterré mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, lloré con todas las fuerzas, con toda la rabia y el dolor que sentía, lloré por cada pedazo de mi corazón que se caía, por no poder ser alguien digna del amor de una persona como Edward, por perder lo que más quería, por el fin de mis sueños y por todo lo que conllevaba, dejé que la lluvia limpiara mis lagrimas, desee que pudiera llevarse mi roto corazón, y rogué que todo fuera una pesadilla, pero no, aquí estaba, sola, en el patio de mi casa, aceptando y llorando por mi patética vida, no sé cuanto tiempo lloré, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que ya no quedaban lagrimas ni sollozos, sentía arder mi garganta y me dolía la cabeza, me quise poner de pie, pero el frio me agarrotó los músculos, quería entrar al calor de mi hogar y cerrar los ojos sobre mi almohada, de pronto sentí un auto detenerse y pasos corriendo apresuradamente, reconocí el aroma de inmediato y me aferré a la cazadora de mi hermano

- Bella, estas temblando, ven- dijo mientras me tomaba en brazos y entraba conmigo en la casa, subimos las escaleras y me sostuvo con un brazo mientras con el otro ponía una toalla en mi cama, me dejó sentada y fue por otra- ¡Dios!, estas morada, ¿Bella?- dijo mirándome, pero un sollozo ahogado volvió a salir de mis labios antes de caer en la oscuridad fría de la nada.-

_**La verdad a mi también me dio tristeza… pobre Bella…**_

_**¿Y bien, tomatazos o aplausos?... Sinceramente espero les guste, se ira poniendo mejor, lo prometo…**_

_**Les dejo besos tipo Emmett… Edward ahora mismo no me agrada mucho =S**_

_**Recuerden dejarme un review, ya saben que cada comentario, me incentiva a actualizar mucho más rápido**_

_**Ahora sip, me voy… besitos niñas lindas**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen/****_


	2. Chapter 2: Lo ultimo

_**Ya saben que la historia es mia, los personajes son de Meyer, aunque Edward cuida de mi mientras escribo**_

Capitulo 2: Lo ultimo

BPOV

Me sentía muy cansada, sentía un ardor en la garganta y mi cuerpo pesado, comencé a moverme ligeramente, oí unas voces

- Esta despertando, ¿Peque me oyes?- dijo una voz, pero a mi me parecía más un eco, fruncí el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados, había tenido una pesadilla de lo más extraña, Edward terminaba conmigo porque había conocido a alguien más, sentí un toque en mi frente

- Si, está despertando, Bella, abre los ojos- decía una voz más formal, pero la reconocí como la de Carlisle, abrí los ojos lentamente, su rostro me miraba preocupado, pero con una sonrisa suave- ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo en voz baja

- Me… me duele la garganta- dije con la voz ronca, de pronto caí en cuenta de algo- ¿Dónde estoy?- dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

- En el hospital, ¡casi mueres de una hipotermia hija!- dijo con tono preocupado, me tensé de inmediato

- No lo soñé ¿verdad?- dije en un susurro mientras sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, él suspiró mientras miraba sobre su hombro- No me quiere, Edward ya no me quiere- dije en un sollozo ahogado cerrando mis ojos fuertemente, de pronto la cama se hundió a mi lado

- Hermanita, mírame- dijo la voz de Emmett, hice lo que me pidió mientras veía lagrimas en sus ojos, tomó mi mano y tomó aire- Me tenias tan preocupado, ¡Dios Bella!, pensé que te morías- dijo mientras sus mejillas estaban mojadas- Lamento tanto lo que pasó yo…- pero no lo dejé seguir

- Emmett, ¿Por qué?, ¿Es que a caso se dio cuenta de lo insignificante que soy?- dije mientras mordía mi labio para evitar gritar, él negó frenéticamente

- No, es un maldito estúpido por no darse cuenta de lo que perdió, tú vales demasiado para alguien como él, simplemente eso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, acarició mi rostro y luego me tomó entre sus brazos apretándome fuerte contra su pecho

- Duele tanto, siento que estoy vacía por dentro- decía entre sollozos, sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba a cada momento con cada una de mis palabras, pero él solo se limitó a acariciar mi cabello, una garganta aclarándose llamó mi atención, miré por encima del hombro de mi hermano, Carlisle me miraba con los ojos brillantes, respiré y me solté de mi hermano- ¿Cuándo me puedo ir a casa?- dije limpiando mis lagrimas, él miró la tabla que tenía entre sus manos y suspiró

- Creo que ahora mismo, has estado todo el día durmiendo, así que si quieres, te doy el alta ahora mismo- asentí y él se acercó- siempre y cuando, mantengas reposo, no podrás ir al instituto mañana al menos, tomes tus medicamentos y me regales una sonrisa- dijo acariciando mi barbilla, hice mi mayor esfuerzo y le sonreí, pero sé que la alegría no me llegó a los ojos- Así está mejor-dijo golpeando mi nariz con su dedo índice, desvíe mi vista mientras él se iba- ¡Ah! y Bella- lo miré- No importa lo que haya pasado, sigues siendo parte de mi familia y no te quiero perder, sabes que tanto tú como tu hermano son como mis hijos- asentí aunque sabía que pasaría un largo tiempo sin que pisara la casa donde fui tan feliz hace solo días, con la salida de Carlisle, el silencio se hizo en la habitación, sabía que Emmett me estaba mirando, pero yo veía mis manos, ya no quería hablar más, solo quería mi cama, nada más

- Le iré a llamar a los chicos- dijo poniéndose de pie, asentí sin mirarlo- y a nuestros padres porque… estaban preocupados- se iba acercando a la puerta, asentí de nuevo- ¿No te importa quedarte sola?- me encogí de hombros, suspiró y cerró la puerta a su espalda, me deje caer con fuerza sobre la blanda cama de hospital y cerré mis ojos esperando que todo pasara pronto.

Cuando salí de la habitación, los chicos estaban en la sala de espera, todos… menos él, decir su nombre me abría una herida en el pecho, sentía que me faltaba el aire, Alice se acercó despacio y se paró frente a mí

- ¿Cómo estás?- dijo bajito, iba a responderle pero su risa nerviosa me interrumpió- Que tonta ¿verdad?, Ay Bells, lo siento tanto yo… yo espero que nuestra relación no cambie por esto, te quiero demasiado y no entiendo ni comparto la decisión de E- levanté una mano para que se detuviera

- Alice, estoy bien, no tengo ánimos de nada y en serio no te disculpes, al final sabía que pasaría- me encogí de hombros y Emmett maldijo apretando su brazo a mi alrededor, lo miré- ¿Nos podemos ir?- dije con un nudo en la garganta, él asintió- Nos vemos Allie, y no te preocupes, tan amigas como siempre- le di una sonrisa que creo que se vio más como una mueca, ella asintió y volvió al lado de Jasper, le sonreí a los demás y pase a su lado, mis padres ya estaban en el auto esperándonos, subí y mi hermano se fue conmigo, me recosté en su pecho y me dormí.

Caminaba por un pasillo desierto del instituto, al doblar en una esquina, me quedé de piedra, Edward tenía a alguien contra uno de los casilleros, no podía ver el rostro de la chica, pero él la besaba y susurraba en su oído mientras ella reía tontamente

- ¿Edward?- mi voz sonó rota, él me miró con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios

- ¿Qué?- dijo aún sonriendo

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- sentí como las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos

- Ay Bella, ¿Qué crees tú?- se acercó a mi- Simplemente mírate y mírame, no eres suficiente para mi, no me mereces, merezco algo muchísimo mejor que tú- dijo con tono despectivo, temblé y lo abracé

- No digas eso, yo te amo- sentía mis lagrimas bañar mis mejillas, su risa me hizo saltar y quitó mis brazos de su cintura tirándolos a mis costados

- Pero yo no te amo, nunca significaste nada para mí, así que deja de llorar como un bebé y acéptalo, nunca nadie te querrá si eres así de débil, ahora si me disculpas- dijo dando media vuelta, comencé a correr detrás de él, pero no lo alcanzaba

- Edward- nada- ¡Edward!- abrí mis ojos en la oscuridad de mi habitación, tapé mi rostro mientras seguía llorando, habían pasado 2 días desde que todo se terminó, la luz de mi habitación se encendió y no había que adivinar quien era

- Ya chiquis, tranquila, ya pasó- dijo mi hermano envolviéndome en sus brazos, lloré un poco más y él solo me consoló sin decir palabra, cuando me tranquilicé tomó mi rostro entre sus manos

- ¿Qué hago Bella?, dime que diablos hago para sacar la pena de tu corazón, por favor, lo que sea solo… dímelo, soy capaz de todo con tal de que ya no llores más, no sabes como me mata verte así- dijo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus pulgares, suspiré y desvié mi vista, era ahora o nunca

- ¿La conoces?- dije en un susurro, sentí su tensión

- Bella no…- negué con la cabeza

- Simplemente respóndeme- dije mirándolo, vi dolor en su respuesta cuando asintió lentamente, copié su movimiento- ¿Es linda?- él me miró con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Para que lo quieres saber?- dijo con pesar en su voz, me encogí de hombros

- Necesito saberlo- enarcó una ceja, suspiré- Mañana tengo que volver a clases, supongo que lo veré con ella y no quiero que me pille con la guardia baja, eso es todo- aunque en mi interior sabía que no era así, iba a necesitar de toda mi fuerza para no derrumbarme, pero lo tenía decidido, lo afrontaría aunque se me fuera la vida en ello, no me mostraría débil y me comportaría tal como siempre, era obvio que ella sería una deidad, tal como él, alguien a corde a su personalidad y sus necesidades, pero tenía que saber hasta que punto la conocía el resto

- Pues… ¿Qué puedo decir?, su nombre es Paulina, es una chica que llegó este año al Instituto desde Florida, comparto algunas clases con ella pero nunca me imaginé que fuera una zorr- lo detuve

- ¡Hey!, tranquilo- me encogí de hombros- no la culpes, ella no tiene culpa de nada, supongo- dije más para mi, pero él me oyó

- La verdad, es que es una chica simpática y muy callada, ayer se sentó con nosotros en el almuerzo y conversó un poco, pero- me miró y yo le hice señas de que continuara, suspiró- Bella, si tu lo quieres, nosotros nos sentaremos en otra mesa contigo, nadie está dispuesto a hacerte pasar un mal rato solo por aparentar que estás bien- me sonrió dulcemente- y sabes que como tu lindo hermano jamás te dejaré sola, así que- se paró haciendo una reverencia- tiene a este humilde servidor a sus pies señorita, seré tu guardaespaldas, tu sombra, oídos y ojos, lo que necesites, ¿Quieres que te cargue entre clases?, pues encantado lo hago- dijo levantándome al estilo novia, grité mientras pasaba mis manos por su cuello y sonreía- Eso peque, haré un mundo nuevo para ti si eso te devuelve la sonrisa- dijo besando mi frente, suspiré contra su pecho, me dejó en la cama y se dirigió a la puerta

- Emmy- dije desde mi cama, él se giró con una sonrisa- ¿Duermes conmigo?- dije palmeando un lado de mi cama, él sacudió su cabeza mientras corría y se tiraba sobre mi- No… res…piro… Em…mett- dije sin aire, él se quitó de encima y me arropó mientras se metía conmigo en la cama, apagó la luz y se volvió hacia mí

- Buenas noches hermanita, descansa que Super Emmett cuidará tus sueños- dijo besando mi frente, me acomodé en su pecho y lo abracé mientras cerraba mis ojos.

El sueño no venía a mi, por lo que mientras escuchaba la respiración acompasada de mi hermano, visualicé como sería el primer día de mi nueva vida, no podía dejar de lado a mis amigos porque no tenían culpa de nada, pero tampoco los podía alejar de Edward, a demás sinceramente no tenía odio contra la chica que me quitó lo que más amo, la rabia era contra mi, porque siempre dije que cuando en una relación alguien engaña, es porque fuera le estaban dando algo que claramente en su relación no tenia, así que volvía a la misma pregunta de siempre, ¿En qué falle?, hoy pensé todo el día en eso, y también me dedique a llorar mientras estaba sola, saqué todo el dolor que tenía en mi, dejé salir todo lo que tenía, grite, patee y golpee todo lo que pude y quise, y también maté a la Bella herida, mis pesadillas pasarían, de eso estaba segura, en algún momento tendrían que terminar, solo tenía que proponérmelo, y el primer paso era ese, dejar de pensar en él, dejar de seguir dándole vueltas a algo que ya no fue, suspiré, ojalá fuera tan fácil hacerlo, pero tenía que intentarlo, a demás, mi grupo no eran los únicos amigos que tenía en el Instituto, también tenía a Tyler, Erick, Ben, Ángela y Mike, así que los chicos no tenían porque apartarse de mesa por mi, yo sí podía cambiarme de mesa, al menos por un tiempo, sería bien recibida en el grupo de los otros, así que no habría problema por ese lado, lo que si sería un problema claramente eran los horarios, pero también había solución para eso, Jessica siempre murió por llamar la atención de Edward, por lo que sonreí al pensar que estaría feliz de cambiar puestos conmigo en Biología, Química e Historia, deportes no estaba dentro de mi horario así que no sería problema, y Lengua también era distinta, ya que él aprendía Español, mientras yo estaba en Frances, así que tampoco coincidíamos en esa, quizá después de todo no sería tan difícil estar en el mismo espacio.

_Ay Bella, tu sabes que será demasiado complicado _dijo una voz en mi cabeza, le enseñe el dedo y me dispuse a cerrar los ojos

- No, no será fácil, será difícil… pero no imposible- dije en un murmullo con los ojos cerrados- El mundo conocerá a la nueva Bella Swan- sonreí y suspiré mientras Emmett gruñía, suspiré pensando en que hoy había sido el ultimo día que lloraba por Edward Cullen.-

_**Bien… sinceramente muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y demaces… y por creer en este nuevo proyecto**_

_**El próximo es un EPOV, por lo que veremos que pasa, sinceramente tengo bastante avanzado esto, por lo que solamente depende de ustedes que suba los capítulos seguidamente…**_

_**Para las que quieran saber, si, Edward sufrirá… pero no aún, y a demás sepan que no utilizaré los mismos nombres de siempre, personajes nuevos y nombres comunes y corrientes… asi que simplemente no le pierdan el hilo a la historia, porque esto promete =)**_

_**Y ahora sip, ya me voy… chicas, sinceramente reviews porque Emmett es el mejor hermano de todo el mundo… lo merece ¿no?**_

_**Besos y nos estamos leyendo**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen Masen/****_


	3. Chapter 3: Mi Nueva Realidad

_**Ok, ya saben, la historia es mia, los personajes de la grandiosa Meyer, de lo contrario Edward sería nuestro y no estaría con Bella…**_

Capitulo 3: Mi nueva realidad

EPOV

¿Alguna vez han tenido sentimientos encontrados?, pues así es como me siento, estoy aliviado de haber terminado mi relación con Bella, pero a la vez me siento culpable, no digo que no lo merezca, pero sinceramente, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, es decir, sé que es complicado que me entiendan y que tenga el papel del villano de la historia, pero simplemente soy otra victima, no andaba buscando sentir cosas por otra persona, pasó y no pude controlarlo, en Paulina encontraba ganas, me divertía y mi corazón palpitaba con una fuerza desconocida cada vez que me miraba o me sonreía, ¡Dios!, me sentía como un quinceañero, su bondad y sobre todo su ternura, me hacían pensar en ella mientras estaba con Bella, antes de dormir cada noche texteaba con ella para poder dormir tranquilo, y el fin de semana di el paso y la besé, sentir sus labios contra los míos, fue lo mejor que nunca me pasó, en serio vi los dichosos fuegos artificiales tras mis parpados cerrados, y eso ya fue lo ultimo, hablamos y le dije que terminaría con Bella, al fin de cuentas, somos amigos desde pequeños, tampoco sería tan canalla como para terminarla por mensaje o por teléfono, pero cuando sus ojos me miraron con rabia y dolor, mi pecho se oprimió, es que simplemente no me gusta ver sufrir a las personas que quiero, porque aunque nadie lo crea, la quiero, solo que ya no como mi novia, si no como quiero a las chicas, bueno, Alice es mi hermana, pero Bella es como Rose, ese tipo de cariño es el que me di cuenta sentía por ella, mis sueños y proyectos estaban con mi actual novia, si, porque aunque en un principio no le pareció muy bien, le pedí de inmediato que fuera mi novia, ella aceptó y yo seguí haciendo mi vida normal, aunque cuando los chicos salieron de un disparo del Instituto, supuse que Bella los había llamado, sin embargo aún tenía las palabras de Alice dando vueltas en mi cabeza, _"Todo esto es tu culpa Edward, espero estés contento, porque si pierdo a mi mejor amiga, olvídate de que somos hermanos"_, la verdad no entendí a que se refería hasta que llegué unas horas después a casa, mi madre estaba al lado del teléfono, cuando le pregunté si estaba bien, vi dolor en sus ojos cuando me dijo que Isabella estaba internada por casi morir de una hipotermia fulminante, que si no hubiera sido por Emmett podría haber pasado lo peor, y bueno… un par de insultos hacia mi persona, y en ese momento me sentí la peor persona de la tierra, pero lo peor vino al día siguiente

_***Flash Back***_

_Caminé por el pasillo mientras me dirigía a mi casillero, sentía las miradas de los demás en mi, y me sentía como la peor basura del mundo, en cambio las chicas me miraban con sonrisas coquetas y me soplaban besos al pasar, moví mi cabeza mientras doblaba la esquina, por la hora ya la mayoría se había retirado a su casa, pero yo tenía unos apuntes pendientes que fui a fotocopiar, abrí mi casillero sacando mi mochila, sentí pasos pero no me preocupé y seguí con lo mío_

_- ¡Hey Cullen!, amigo- dijo la voz de Emmett, saqué mi cabeza del casillero para mirarlo con una ceja enarcada, debería estar furioso ¿no?, sonreí de vuelta_

_- Emmy ¿Todavía por aquí?, yo ya me iba- dije cerrando mi locker y colgando mi mochila al hombro, hizo una mueca, fruncí el ceño- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Necesito un consejo, ¿Me puedes ayudar?- se veía la preocupación en su rostro, ¿Sería Bella?_

_- Por supuesto que sí, lo que necesites- dije de inmediato, dándole una palmada en el hombro a modo de apoyo, suspiró mirando sus manos_

_- Si tuvieras que elegir entre una de mis manos… ¿Cual elegirías?- lo miré extrañado- Ya les he preguntado a los demás, solo me faltas tú- seguía mirando sus manos mientras hacía un puchero, bufé rodando los ojos_

_- Pues… la derecha supongo, siempre ganas en vencidas con Jasper cuando utilizas esa mano- dije encogiéndome de hombros, él asintió mientras sonreía, algo no estaba bien- Conozco esa sonrisa Emmett, ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- dije con una sonrisa, tronó sus manos y me miró aún sonriendo_

_- Para esto- no me di cuenta hasta que sentí el golpe de lleno en mi nariz, caí al suelo y llevé mi mano a la zona golpeada_

_- ¡¿Qué MIERDA te pasa imbécil?- le grité mientras me ponía en pie, mi mano estaba empapada en sangre_

_- ¿Qué me pasa?... ¡QUE CREES QUE ME PASA ESTÚPIDO!- se acercó de nuevo a mi caminando y tomándome de la camisa- Pasa que le rompiste el corazón a mi hermana, pasa que casi la pierdo porque estuvo a punto de sufrir una hipotermia por tu culpa, pasa que me duele el corazón con cada lágrima que malgasta en ti, pero sobretodo, me pasa que nunca pensé que eras de esa clase de personas, ¿Entiendes lo que me pasa?, ¿O necesitas un dibujito?- tragué pesado y asentí, el me soltó y arregló las arrugas de mi camisa_

_- Emmett yo…- pero un nuevo golpe, esta vez a mi labio, me interrumpió, no alcancé a ponerme de pie cuando su pie impactó en mi estómago sacándome todo el aire, una parte de mi sabía que algo así pasaría, sentí un par de patadas más y otro golpe, esta vez directo en mi trasero, ni siquiera hice el amago de moverme, sino sabía que me iría peor, Emmett jaló mi cabello haciendo que lo mirara- Ya, por favor Emmett- dije con las fuerzas que me quedaban_

_- No te preocupes Cullen, no morirás, ¿Duele?, pues simplemente imagina como está Isabella, tu dolor sanará en días, quizá con suerte semanas, pero el de mi hermana, ¿Crees que curará algún día?- no respondí- Responde ¡Maldita sea!- dio otro tirón a mi cabello_

_- Yo… yo no quise herirla, lo lamento- dije con la voz quebrada, realmente lamentaba que estuviera sufriendo, sobre todo porque siempre juré protegerla de todo aquel que quisiera dañarla_

_- ¿No quisiste?, ¡Dios!, me lo hubieras dicho- dijo con la mano en su pecho, de pronto sonrió- Mira Edward, es un hecho de que nuestra amistad se acabó y solo una ultima cosa te digo, y espero me escuches atentamente, no quiero verte cerca de mi hermana de nuevo, si me llego a enterar de que le dijiste lo que sea, y está llorando o algo por algo que sin querer herirla le dijiste, no vivirás para contarlo, ¿Entiendes?- asentí mientras el dolor se intensificaba en mi rostro, el olor de la sangre me estaba mareando, olerla y saborearla significaba que mi aspecto no debía ser muy bueno, Emmett soltó mi cabello y tomó su mochila, lo vi avanzar por el pasillo, de pronto se detuvo y me dio una ultima mirada- No te preocupes, a tu novia no le pasará nada, cuídate Cullen, no te ves nadita bien- se carcajeó y desapareció, pasado un tiempo como pude me puse de pie y caminé hasta mi auto…_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

- ¿En que piensas?- Paulina pasó su mano por mi cabello, suspiré y le sonreí

- Nada, simplemente en lo feliz que soy contigo- dije acariciando su mano, sonrió y siguió mirando el paisaje, la sentí un poco incomoda- ¿Qué pasa amor?- dije con el ceño fruncido

- Hoy… hoy vuelve Isabella, y realmente me siento mal por ella… es decir, no nos conocemos ni nada, pero… olvídalo, supongo que se me pasará- suspiró y me sonrió

- ¿Te… te arrepientes de estar conmigo?- dije con dolor en mi voz

- No, como se te ocurre, eres lo mejor que me ha dado la vida Edward, pero simplemente entiende que no sé en que plan viene ella, es decir, mira como te dejo Emmett- suspiré mientras pasaba una mano por mi labio, hice una mueca de dolor, la verdad es que me hubiera gustado asegurarle que todo marcharía bien, aunque la relación con los demás no había cambiado, no era lo mismo, pero por lo menos eran amables con ella, a mi… a mi con suerte y me hablaban, pero no me importaba

- Lo único que sé es que te amo… te amo muchísimo- dije sonriéndole al tiempo que nos deteníamos en el estacionamiento del Instituto, me solté el cinturón y me acerqué hasta posar mis labios en los suyos, eran dulces y suaves, podría pasar todo el día besándola, sonreí contra su boca

- Sabes que también te amo- dijo para luego darme otro beso, con mi lengua delinee su labio inferior para pedir su permiso, al instante nuestras lenguas comenzaron la danza más dulce que puede existir, todo con ella era así, delicado, natural, nos separamos cuando el aire nos comenzó a faltar, besé su nariz y bajé de mi coche, abrí su puerta y tomé su mochila, caminamos tomados de la mano bajo la mirada ya no tan curiosa de los demás alumnos, obviamente la mayoría sabia, que hasta hace dos días, Bella era mi novia, y aunque cotilleaban a mis espaldas, no me importaba, al contrario, sonreía como idiota por saber que era dueño de la chica que llevaba al lado, y mientras la tuviera a ella todo iría bien.

Llegamos al pasillo, los chicos estaban ahí, claro, Emmett y Bella aún no llegaban, el estómago me dolía, pero era solo remordimiento, bueno eso, y la paliza que me dio Emmett ayer en la tarde, que por suerte no fue tan grave, aunque si dolorosa, pero de todos modos mi aspecto decía lo contrario, mi nariz estaba hinchada aún y cojeaba un poco por la patada que me dio en la rodilla, y bueno, respiraba con dificultad por los golpes en mis costillas, menos mal no me quebró ninguna, aunque si tengo un lindo color morado en mi cuerpo

- ¡Pauli!, wow, amé tu blusa- dijo Alice mientras abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a mi novia, repitió lo mismo con Jasper y Rose

- Gracias, la verdad es que Edward me la regaló y sé que tuviste algo que ver ¿no?- dijo mi novia apuntándola con su índice, Alice se encogió de hombros mientras se hacía la desentendida y todos reímos, agradecí profundamente que aceptaran a Pau conmigo, aunque sinceramente se mostraban cordiales solo con ella

- ¡Amor!- Rose salió disparada, tomé aire antes de girarme, las sonrisas se habían borrado del rostro de todos, Bella estaba detrás de Emmett, quien sostenía a la rubia en sus brazos mientras la besaba, sonreía mientras veía a su hermano, sentí cuando Alice pasó a mi lado, tomé la mano de mi novia y le di un apretón

- ¿No crees que mejor nos vamos?- susurró en mi oído, la miré y negué con la cabeza, ella se encogió de hombros, los demás comenzaron a avanzar hasta donde estábamos

- Hola Pau, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Emmett mientras besaba la mejilla de Paulina

- Muy bien Emm, ¿Tú?- dijo sin mirar a Bella

- Pues… bien, en realidad…- miró a Bella- si, estoy bien- se giró hacia mi- Cullen, que mal estás, parece que un camión te pasó por encima- dijo serio, asentí respondiendo su saludo y no diciendo nada más, aclaré mi garganta para afrontar lo que se venía, el silencio reino entre nosotros

- Bien, ya que nadie nos presenta, hola, soy Bella Swan, hermana de este oso gigante, tú eres Paulina ¿Verdad?, he oído hablar mucho de ti, es un gusto al fin conocerte- dijo extendiendo su mano, juro que mi boca se abrió, la cerré antes de que una mosca se hiciera la graciosa y me ocupara de guarida

- Umm, sip, soy Paulina, un gusto también conocerte Bella- dijo tomando su mano, miré a Alice, pero simplemente miraba con una sonrisa a mi ex, sin embargo, al mirarla a ella, me di cuenta de que en ningún momento me dirigió una sola mirada, el timbre sonó

- Bien, a clases- dijo Emmett abriendo sus brazos, se giró hacia Bella- Si necesitas algo avísame, a demás debes tomar tus medicamentos, recuerda lo que dijo Carlisle, te quiero pequeña- dijo besando su frente, acarició su mejilla y se fue por el pasillo con Rose, ella dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el salón

- Es agradable, me siento mal por haber pensado mal de ella, y por… bueno, esto- dijo con una mueca Pau, solo asentí aunque sinceramente, no pensé que fuera así, es decir, sé que Bella no es violenta, pero simplemente pensé que nos pasaría por alto o algo así

- Yo me sentía peor teniendo que besarla pensando en ti- toqué su nariz con el dedo índice y le sonreí- A clases preciosa, ¿Te veo luego?- dije acercándome a ella, asintió antes de rozar nuestros labios en un inocente beso, la vi caminar por el pasillo y cuando dobló la esquina me dirigí a clases con una tonta sonrisa en mi rostro.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- dije lo más educadamente posible, Jessica me miraba desde el puesto de Bella, pasee mi vista por toda la sala, para detenerme cuando la encontré sentada detrás del idiota de Newton que estaba dándome la espalda mientras conversaba animadamente con ella, anteriormente era el puesto de Jessica, volví a mirarla- ¿Y bien?- enarqué una ceja

- Ay Edward, este es mi puesto ahora, Bella me pidió que cambiara con ella porque dijo que tenía que conversar unas cosas con Mike- se encogió de hombros- Pero será solo por hoy, no seas pesado y siéntate conmigo ¿Si?- suspiré y pase a su lado para sentarme, con Bella éramos los únicos que compartíamos mesa, todos los pupitres eran individuales, pero simplemente no tenía opción, cada uno estaba en su asiento correspondiente, el profesor hizo su entrada llamando al orden, mientras yo trataba de estar lo más lejos posible de Jessica, siempre, aún sabiendo que con Bella éramos novios, se me insinuaba, sinceramente tenía que frenarla de una manera caballerosa porque así me habían enseñado mis padres, pero si de mi dependiera, hubiera puesto cinta adhesiva en su boca con tal de no tener que escuchar su voz chillona en mi oído, la clase comenzó y me concentré en tomar atención y las notas correspondientes, este era el ultimo año de Instituto, y aunque sinceramente mis notas eran intachables, pues debía esforzarme para poder entrar a estudiar Medicina, de pronto el Inspector Sánchez hizo aparición en la sala

- Buen día alumnos- dijo con las manos en su espalda, era bajo y su pelo casi albino lo hacía parecer de mucha más edad de la que realmente tenía, eso sin contar que el terno que traía puesto, pues le quedaba un poco- muy grande, y esa expresión seria que tenía no ayudaba mucho más, respondimos a su saludo a coro- Como sabrán, el año pasado muchos de ustedes se inscribieron para clases de intercambio, la verdad es que nos costó muchísimo decidir quienes irían de intercambio y quienes no, ya que todos aquellos que postularon lo hicieron con excelentes calificaciones- dijo mientras paseaba su vista por todo el salón, podía escuchar la respiración de todos, la verdad es que yo no había postulado, por lo que en realidad no tomaba mucha atención a sus palabras, simplemente garabateaba en mi cuaderno mientras él hablaba

- Pues bien, una alumna de esta clase ha sido elegida para irse de intercambio por 2 meses a un Instituto en el estado de Arizona, a Phoenix- dijo mostrando una sonrisa pequeña, su mirada nos volvió a recorrer hasta que se detuvo en un punto al final del salón- Felicidades Srta. Swan, usted es la elegida- dijo apuntando con su índice al punto donde había estado mirando, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa ¿Bella?, me giré para mirarla, sabía que mi rostro denotaba demasiadas emociones, pero ella simplemente se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar al lado del Inspector- Chicos, démosle un aplauso- dijo mientras sonreía y extendía su mano hacia ella, Bella la estrechó mientras sonreía nítidamente y estaba ruborizada, copié el movimiento de la clase, pero seguía sin entender nada, si fue el año pasado, nosotros aún estábamos juntos, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?, sentí una opresión en el pecho que me hizo sentir incómodo, se supone que nos contábamos todo, ¿Los demás sabían?, le fruncí el ceño a mis apuntes, le preguntaría cuando la clase terminara.

Toda la hora estuve pendiente de la clase mientras aun procesaba lo que había pasado unos momentos atrás, sonó el timbre y demoré en recoger mis cosas, Jessica recogió sus cuadernos y salió del salón, aún quedaban alumnos, terminé de meter todo y tomé mi mochila, salí y me recargué en la pared a esperar que ella saliera, cuando lo hizo la tomé del brazo

- Bella, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- ella miró mi mano en su brazo y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos

- Primero que nada, suéltame- dijo retirando su brazo- y segundo, no es de tu incumbencia, así que no tenía porque decirte nada- comenzó a caminar y la seguí

- ¿No era de mi incumbencia?, Eras mi novia, y además somos amigos, creo que lo mínimo era que me lo comentaras ¿no?- ella se detuvo y suspiró mirándome

- Yo creí tantas cosas, pero ya ves- se encogió de hombros- nada es como lo creí, y por cierto Cullen, NO somos amigos, simplemente tenemos amigos en común, así que deja de molestar- su expresión fue fría mientras seguía caminando, maldije en mi interior y me giré para ir a ver a mi novia antes de mi segunda clase.

El día pasó de la misma manera, todas las clases que compartía con Bella, las compartí con Jessica de compañera de pupitre, Bella se sentó con distintas personas durante cada clase, y ni siquiera volteo a mirarme mientras salía del salón, ni siquiera cuando la llamé, suspiré, me sentía frustrado, pero a la vez entendía su comportamiento, me lo merecía.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, los chicos y mi novia ya estaban sentados en la misma mesa de siempre, sin embargo Bella no estaba, tomé mi bandeja y me senté al lado de mi novia, me recibió con un beso y sonreí contra sus labios al sentir como mi corazón saltaba feliz dentro de mi pecho

- ¿Y Bella?- dijo Jasper mientras mordía una manzana, Emmett masticó su emparedado y suspiró

- Tenía que presentarse en Dirección para tener toda la información sobre su intercambio, no puedo creer que estaré dos meses sin la enana- dijo con tono triste, Rose besó su mejilla

- Yo lo encuentro increíble, la verdad es que siempre he querido conocer Phoenix, pero simplemente mis notas no son como las de ella- hizo una mueca y todos rieron, sonreí mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello de Pauli, ella comía de su ensalada y tomaba de su agua, siguieron conversando de cosas triviales, hasta que Alice sonrió mirando en dirección a la entrada

- Y hablando de la reina de Roma- dijo poniéndose de pie, llegó donde estaba Bella y la abrazó, se enganchó en su brazo y caminó con ella hasta donde estábamos nosotros

- Bells, no sabes como nos alegramos por ti, aunque lo tenías bien guardadito ¿eh?- dijo Jazz mientras la abrazaba, ella sonrió

- Si, la verdad es que no dije nada porque no sabía si resultaría, pero en vista y considerando que si resultó, simplemente gracias por tus felicitaciones- dijo devolviéndole el abrazo

- Debes recorrer los centros comerciales de Arizona y contarnos como son, Bella, saca demasiadas fotos y tráenos recuerditos- dijo Alice a su lado, Emmett hizo un puchero

- Dejen de decirle cosas, aún no se va, a demás, va a estudiar, a nada más- todos rieron, Emm se cruzó de brazos y sacó la lengua, las risas aumentaron y sonreí mientras seguía enroscando mis dedos en el cabello de mi novia, no tenía nada que decir, simplemente porque no era asunto mío

- Pues querido hermanito, lo lamento, pero… ya hablaron con nuestros padres y está todo arreglado- sacó unos papeles de su mochila mientras se sentaba entre Emmett y Jasper, los abrió y Rose los tomó, sus ojos se abrieron

- ¡Por dios, te vas el Viernes!- dijo con una sonrisa, Bella sonrió y asintió, Alice se puso de pie y corrió a su lado, la abrazó

- Te extrañaré demasiado amiga- dijo haciendo su puchero famoso, Bella tomó sus manos entre las de ella

- Saben que también los extrañare, pero solo serán dos meses, nada más- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No las cambio niñas, ni a ustedes, ni a Jazz ni a mi hermano- dijo tomando la mano del susodicho

- ¿A mi si?- las palabras salieron sin pensarlo, la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro y me golpee mentalmente por ser tan estúpido, ella me miró y se puso de pie

- Bueno chicos, ya saben que nada de despedidas tristes ni nada, y ahora si me disculpan, Mike y los chicos me invitaron a comer con ellos, así que permiso- dijo tomando su mochila y alejándose, Alice tomó su bandeja y se levantó seguida de Jasper, Rose le dio unos apuntes a Paulina para que los estudiara y también se fue junto a Emmett, suspiré

- No te preocupes precioso, al principio es así, con el tiempo se acostumbraran- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, enterré mi cara en su cabello

- Eso espero, la verdad es que fue una broma, ni siquiera me importa- me encogí de hombros, era la verdad, y eso lo comprobó, no me importaba que se fuera, simplemente sentí que si éramos amigos, lo mínimo era que me lo hubiera dicho, pero las cosas habían sido de otra forma y simplemente ya no podía hacer nada, no podían crucificarme por hacer lo correcto, porque hice lo correcto ¿O no?

_**Umm… Seguro Eddie, seguro ¬.¬**_

_**Bien, sinceramente agradecer la cantidad de reviews y alertas, favoritos y demaces que me han dado, saben que tomo cada comentario o acotación… simplemente todo para que sean felices…**_

_**Prometo que tratare de actualizar más pronto, pero es que sinceramente no kiero que se me vaya ningún detalle… que bueno es saber que les transmito emociones con esto… es solo para ustedes**_

_**Listisimo entonces… ya saben, me dejan reviews con tooodo lo que quieran decirme, positivo, negativo, algún que otro tomatazo, pues lo que sea… también acepto flores =)**_

_**Besos y reviews… Por Emmett!... También me gustaba su derecha jijijiji**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo niñas hermosas**_

_**Besotes gigantescos**_

_****/ Xapyta Cullen Masen/****_


	4. Chapter 4: Diciendo Adios

_**Ok, debido a los demasiados reviews que dejaron… simplemente lean ^^**_

Capitulo 4: Diciendo Adiós…

BPOV

Suspiré mirando mi habitación, me parecía increíble que el intercambio haya venido justo en este momento, es verdad, nadie lo sabía, pero sinceramente no esperaba que me eligieran, lo hice en un impulso y simplemente lo deje pasar, no se trataba de que no confiara en ellos, en eso Edward se equivocaba, pero ya no me importaba lo que pensara o sintiera.

_¿Ah no?... Umm, y entonces ¿Por qué el día en que conociste a su novia querías arrancarle la cabeza mientras la saludabas?_, me encogí de hombros y le hice una mueca a mi conciencia, pero no tenía opción, aún me quedaba dignidad y orgullo, como para hacer de novia despechada y armarle un escándalo a ella en medio del pasillo, diciéndole que era una roba novios y ese tipo de cosas, total, ella no tenía culpa de ser más interesante que yo, y de que él la eligiera, aquí, los únicos responsables éramos Edward y yo, si, él por no haberme dicho que faltaba en mi para poder remediarlo, y yo por jamás ni siquiera hacer el intento de ponerme atractiva para él, aunque él decía que le gustaba mi estilo, jamás me puse una falda o un vestido, ni menos esos tacos de infarto que usan mis amigas, en maquillaje, con suerte el brillo labial me acompañaba de vez en cuando y mi cabello, pues, simplemente no conocía la plancha de pelo, con suerte y conocía el cepillo y los elásticos para amarrarlo en las tradicionales coletas de caballo que siempre usaba, si, creo que más fue culpa mía, Paulina era distinta a mi, totalmente distinta, bajita y de tez bronceada, siempre maquillada tenuemente haciendo resaltar sus ojos cafés, su cabello era negro azabache y estaba cortado en capas, siempre perfectamente planchado, y su anatomía era casi perfecta, de caderas anchas, y buen porción de busto, pero de estomago plano, su cintura era media, pero por lo demás, tenía todo en su sitio, a demás era simpática y tenía personalidad, cosa que yo jamás logre, los chicos son mis amigos, pero ni con ellos, siempre que decían algo me quedaba callada o simplemente me sonrojaba, sin embargo ella reía y siempre tenía respuesta para todas las tonteras de Emmett, amaba las compras igual que Alice, y era fanática del futbol al igual que Jasper, entendía de carros como Rosalie, y estudiaba idiomas como Edward, ¡Dios, ella pertenecía aquí!, dolió como el carajo aceptar eso

- Oye enana, ¿Ya no te vas?- mi hermano entró a mi cuarto y me sacó de mis pensamientos y nuevos descubrimientos, me giré y su sonrisa se borró- ¿Por qué lloras?- me preguntó abrazándome

- Nada, simplemente me doy cuenta de tantas cosas Emm, y no sabes como duele descubrir todo de un golpe- sabía que no entendería a que me refería, pero no tenía intención de hacer sentir mal a nadie, por lo que cambie el tema- A demás te extrañare una enormidad oso, ¿Qué haré sin ti allá?- dije haciéndole un puchero

- Aw! Bells, sabes que también te extrañare enormidades, pero solo serán 2 meses, a demás te llamaré todos los días y nos conectaremos por Facebook y Skype y todo eso, así que ni sueñes que te libraras fácilmente de mi, recuerda que soy tu sombra- dijo abrazándome, suspiré contra su pecho, porque realmente extrañaría tenerlo conmigo, me soltó y suspiró, miré mi reloj

- ¡Dios!, es tardísimo Emm, voy a llegar tarde si no me apresuro- dije tomando mi mochila, revisé llevar todo en mi equipaje de mano y mi hermano tomó mis maletas- ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?- dije mientras bajaba las escaleras detrás del oso

- No lo sé, dijeron que iban a dar una vuelta o algo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, suspiré

- Pero si saben que me voy ahora, ¿Por qué salen?- dije mirándome en el espejo de la casa por ultima vez, sentí la puerta de entrada abrirse pero no tomé atención, estaba demasiado entretenida viendo los retratos familiares que habían en la mesita al lado del teléfono, tomé una donde salíamos mis papás, los Cullen, los Hale y todos nosotros sentados en el césped, debemos haber tenido alrededor de 10 años, sonreí con pesar al verme al lado de Edward, con la cabeza en su hombro, eran tiempos que no volverían, pero que sin duda extrañaría una enormidad, mordí mi labio mientras una idea cruzaba por mi cabeza, no lo pensé dos veces y le di vuelta al portarretratos, lo abrí y saqué la foto, la doblé y la metí en el bolsillo trasero de mi jeans, dejé el portarretratos tal como estaba, pero unos murmullos y unas risas ahogadas hicieron que un sonrojo gigante se instalara en mi rostro, me giré lentamente para verlos a todos, y cuando digo todos, son todos los que aparecían en la foto mirándome, hice una mueca- ¿Qué?- dije simulando que no pasaba nada

- Umm, princesa, ¿Qué pusiste en tu bolsillo trasero?- dijo Carlisle con una ceja enarcada, mi corazón latió porque sus verdes ojos eran iguales a los de Edward, tenía a Esme abrazada por los hombros, con la espalda de ella pegada a su pecho, y sonreían de manera maternal

- Emm… Nada, solo tengo un par de dólares, ¿ven?- dije sacando los 10 dólares que tenía por si a caso en mi bolsillo trasero, obviamente por sus miradas, no se tragaron nada, los miré con un puchero- Está bien, me llevo esto- dije sacando la foto de mi otro bolsillo y mostrándola, mis amigas abrieron la boca con sorpresa y se acercaron a mi

- Bella, te extrañaremos demasiado, y quisimos venir a despedirnos aquí, porque la verdad es que dudo que si llegamos al aeropuerto, te montes en el avión… es decir, ya sabes, nos pondríamos pesadas y te rogaríamos porque no nos dejaras y eso, entonces mejor aquí- dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros

- A demás con lo impulsiva que es Alice, seguro te compra todo lo que hay en las tiendas del Aeropuerto, y la verdad no queremos arriesgarnos- Alice hizo un puchero mirando a su suegro, quien le guiño un ojo, todos reímos y mi pequeña amiga se unió a sus risas

- Debemos irnos peque… si no, llegaras tarde- dijo Emmett mirando el suelo, todos voltearon a verlo con tristeza, no miraba a nadie, simplemente de pronto sus zapatillas le parecieron lo más interesante del mundo, caminé hasta donde estaba él

- ¿Qué pasa super Emmett?- dije en tono de broma tomando sus manos entre las mías, él se encogió de hombros mientras mordía su mejilla por dentro, sonreí con tristeza porque sabía que eso lo hacía cuando estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar- Si no quieres que me vaya, dímelo y me quedo- dije mirando nuestras manos, su mirada se levantó de golpe y sus ojos estaban aguados

- No… no es eso, sé que necesitas esto y no voy a ser yo quien te prive de algo que quizá no vuelvas a vivir, pero no te quiero lejos de mí, ¿Qué haré sin ti dos meses enana?- lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, y a mi me conmovía su tristeza, sin duda era el hermano más tierno de todo el mundo, lo abracé fuerte, a mi también me costaba demasiado dejarlo

- Te quiero hermanito, te quiero tanto pero tanto, tanto que sinceramente, si pudiera te metería en mi maleta y te llevaría, pero como dices, solo serán dos meses, a demás me prometiste ser mi sombra, asi que supongo que no me sentiré tan sola, de todos modos gracias por comprender que es lo que necesito- besé su mejilla, su frente y la punta de su nariz, él me regaló esa sonrisa con hoyuelos y mi corazón se iluminó como siempre que veía la sonrisa sincera de mi hermano, me voltee a ver a los demás que miraban la escena en silencio, caminé hasta Esme y Carlisle, era la hora del adios

- Cuídense mucho, cuiden a Alice, saben que son como mis segundos padres, los quiero muchísimo- los abracé y les di un beso a cada uno

- Te tenemos esto hija- dijo Esme dándome un paquete dorado, le agradecí y le prometí que lo abriría en el avión, caminé hasta Renata y Benjamín

- También cuídense, cuiden a los rubiecitos, y les encargo al tarado de mi hermano- dije apuntando con mi pulgar sobre la espalda, ellos rieron y los abracé

- Bella, sabemos lo que pasó y en serio queremos que sepas que estamos muy contentos de la oportunidad que estas teniendo, hay veces que es mejor así, una sufre más tranquila, pero ya verás como a tu regreso, estás más aliviada- dijo Renata en mi oído mientras me abrazaba, la miré y sentí mi corazón doler, porque ciertamente, todo esto lo hacía para ver si a demás de aprender de otras personas, olvidaba a Edward y me sacaba todo el dolor que aún guardaba en mi interior por su culpa, sería poco tiempo, pero tenía que aprovecharlo, le sonreí y seguí caminando, Rose estaba con Emmett

- Amiga te extrañaré demasiado, prométeme que no conocerás a nadie más allá- no supe el tono de voz que usó, pero ciertamente se refería a amigas nuevas, sonreí mientras la abrazaba

- No te preocupes, ustedes ya tienen mi reemplazo, pero yo no reemplazo a ninguno de ustedes- la oración salió antes de que la pudiera controlar, Rose me miró con el ceño fruncido, pero continúe- Cuida a mi hermano Rose, y tu oso, cuida a mi amiga, quiéranse y disfruten lo que tienen, te quiero demasiado Barbie- dije usando el apodo que tan poco le gustaba, nos abrazamos de nuevo y caminé hasta Jasper y Alice

- Umm... ¿No tienes nada que decirme?- dije mirando a Alice que estaba abrazadísima a Jasper, sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas y su labio tembló, abrí mis brazos y ella me apretó tan fuerte que casi creí que se quería fundir conmigo- Ya duende, si no será para tanto

- Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a decir algo como lo que le dijiste a Rose, siempre, pase lo que pase, serás mi mejor amiga, nadie nunca ocupará tu lugar, ¿lo entiendes?- asentí y la abracé fuerte, fui donde Jasper, lo abracé y aspiré para llevarme su olor, él besó el tope de mi cabeza

- Te quiero mucho Bella, y siempre, siempre serás mi favorita, vive y sé feliz, lo mereces- me sonrió y de pronto me sentí calmada y llena de esperanza

- Los quiero chicos, cuídense y nos estamos viendo- dije dándoles un último abrazo, tomé aire y sonreí, ahora venía la verdad de todo, caminé hasta el último miembro del círculo familiar, me extraño no verlo con su novia, pero a la vez me alivió que me tomara esa consideración

- ¿Y Paulina?- dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, vi pasar sorpresa por ellos, aclaró su garganta

- Mandó… mandó sus mejores deseos y que tengas un buen viaje- dijo lentamente, lo miré con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Estás bien?- dije en tono casual, suspiró

- Bella ¿Podrás disculparme algún día?, ¿Volveremos a ser amigos?- dijo mirándome, y vi dolor en sus ojos, tomé aire y aclaré mi garganta

- No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad?, porque si es así, sinceramente pierdes tu tiempo, ahora todo lo que nos une es la amistad con los demás, pero nunca formarás parte de mi vida de nuevo Edward, para mi eres como cualquier persona, un conocido más, para mi vales lo mismo que Mike o Ben, incluso menos, simplemente espero que seas feliz- sonreí y me adelanté un paso, él ni siquiera se movió, me paré de puntillas y besé su mejilla mientras una lagrima bajaba por su ojo derecho- No llores, debes estar contento- él me miró y de pronto me vi entre sus brazos, la conocida corriente eléctrica me recorrió, por lo que me quedé quieta, simplemente esperando a electrocutarme, hasta que sentí que podía moverme al fin, ni siquiera le devolví el abrazo

- Bella…- moví mi cabeza negativamente

- Ya no me digas más, simplemente… espero que estés bien, mándale saludos a tu novia y cuídate- acaricié su mejilla para llevarme su contacto conmigo y suspiré mientras mis padres y mi hermano ya estaban montados en el Jeep, miré una ultima vez a todos los que formaban parte de mi vida, porque hoy sería el ultimo día de Isabella Swan, la chica retraída, al volver, simplemente verían… A Bella.-

_**Entonces… ¿Aplausos o tomatazos?... Espero sean los primeros =P**_

_**La verdad es que casi me desmayo cuando vi todos los comentarios que me dejaron… simplemente alegraron mi semana con sus puteadas a Edward y eso jajajajaja… pero sinceramente ¡gracias!**_

_**Prometo ke actualizaré prontito si este capi les gusto tanto como el anterior, se irá poniendo demasiado mejor y para las que quieren a un Edward sufriendo… tranqui niñas… que se viene, tarde o temprano, a demás gracias a sus comentarios, se me ocurrieron más ideas, asi que gracias de nuevo XD**_

_**Les dejo besos y ya saben, su comentario es mi sueldo, asi que denle al botón y comenten!**_

_**Reviews por Emmett… ¡como amo a ese chico!**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen Masen/****_


	5. Chapter 5: Phoenix

_**La historia es mia… si los personajes lo fueran, los hermanos Cullen estarían conmigo y ustedes… no con ellas =/… ¡A leer señoritas!**_

Capitulo 5: Phoenix

BPOV

Un mes, exactamente un mes desde que llegué a Phoenix y definitivamente es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, sinceramente extrañaba Forks, por muchas cosas pero no por el clima, aquí el clima era cálido, las personas amables y sobre todo acogedoras, el Instituto simplemente era… no tenía palabras para describirlo, en los recesos tenías tantos lugares para disfrutar del sol que te daba esta ciudad, la pensión donde nos estábamos quedando los de intercambio era divertidísima, conocí a Marie y Stella, quienes me recordaban mucho a las chicas, sobre todo Stella, era como una Alice en versión morena, salíamos de compras y nos divertíamos por las noches, simplemente haciendo "cosas de chicas", si, ahora Bella Swan va de compras, realmente mi corazón aún duele cuando en la soledad de mi habitación recuerdo una y otra vez todo lo vivido con Edward, desde el principio hasta el fin, pero al menos ya no lloraba, no habían pesadillas ni nada por el estilo, aunque sinceramente extrañaba demasiado a mis padres y mis amigos, a mis compañeros de Instituto y porque no decirlo… extrañaba ver a Edward, aunque la verdad es que sé que nunca más volveremos a estar juntos, debía agradecerle, ¿Por qué?, simple, porque de todo lo destruida que me dejó, aprendí a renacer, como el ave Fénix, ahora mi closet a parte de tener jeans desgastados y anchos, tienes pantalones y shorts de todo tipo, a demás de playeras y blusas, sweaters, zapatillas y zapatos… ¡Con tacón!, si, increíble, las chicas insistieron en que era muy bonita y tenía que sacar provecho, era lo que ellas decían _"Un diamante en bruto"_, así que luego de todas sus insistencias y como regalo de bienvenida, me llevaron a centros comerciales y esas cosas, así que supongo que dio resultado, aunque sinceramente, tras toda mi seguridad, aún había una Bella rota, que no sabía que mierda esperar de todos y de ella misma cuando volviera a la realidad de Forks, a su soledad

- Sinceramente el día está muy lindo, pero viéndote a ti, no hay nada más que caliente mi corazón- reconocí la voz del chico que ha sido mi pilar desde que llegué a esta ciudad, rodé mis ojos y mi corazón latió con la dulzura de su voz, nuestra historia fue como de película…

_***Flash Back***_

_Bajé del avión y camine hacía la cinta de donde saldría mi maleta, mientras esperaba sentí la mirada de alguien en mi, moví mi cabeza y vi a un chico fijando sus ojos en mi, era de tez bronceada y de cabello color miel, su estructura ósea era de deportista, debía medir alrededor de 1.85, y una linda sonrisa de esas tipo Colgate estaba en sus labios, mordí mi labio mientras miraba mis pies, aún podía sentir su mirada en mi pero lo ignoré, lo que menos necesitaba era cualquier tipo de enganche, mi maleta salió por fin de la cinta y la tomé cuando la tuve al alcance, caminé hacia la salida del aeropuerto buscando un taxi, ya era de noche y la suerte no estaba de mi lado, puesto que a demás de los autos de las personas que venían llegando o se estaban yendo, no había nada a la vista, suspiré mientras miraba nuevamente la dirección que tenía anotada en un papel, sentí que alguien se paró a mi lado_

_- Umm, veo que no hay ningún taxi y como que te quedaras de piedra esperando alguno- la voz del tipo hizo que me sonrojara, lo miré mientras fruncía el ceño, me encogí de hombros_

_- No me importa, esperaré lo que sea necesario- aunque sinceramente la idea de esperar demasiado no me hacia ninguna gracia, sentí una suave risa provenir del chico a mi lado, que por cierto era el mismo que me miraba dentro del aeropuerto_

_- ¿Sabes?, mi auto está por allá, si quieres te puedo dar un aventón hasta donde necesites- enarqué una ceja mientras sus azules ojos me miraban divertidos_

_- No hablo con extraños, a demás ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito de tu ayuda?- dije cruzándome de brazos y con el mentón erguido, él levantó sus manos_

_- ¡Hey! Chica ruda, tranquila, no te haré daño, simplemente luces muy pálida como para ser de acá, por lo que supongo que ni siquiera sabes donde vas, aunque sinceramente es bueno que seas desconfiada- sonrió y no sé porque, pero simplemente confié en él, suspiré_

_- Ok… como te llames, te advierto que tengo los mejores pulmones de todo Forks, así que sencillamente intenta algo y antes de que te enteres te dejaré sordo, a demás sé defensa personal, fácilmente te puedo dar una patada donde no te llega el sol, así que… más vale que seas buena gente- aunque él sonreía, yo estaba sería, no podía creer todo lo que acababa de decirle_

_- Bien, me llamo Alexander, pero mis amigos me dicen Alex, tu eres… umm, ¿Dorotea?- dijo con una ceja enarcada, rodé mis ojos y bufé_

_- No, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella- él me tendió su mano a modo de saludo, y aún un poco desconfiada la tomé, él deposito un beso en el dorso de la mía y juro que suspiré, aunque no supe bien el porque_

_- Bien Isabella… entonces ¿Dónde vas?- dijo mientras tomaba mi maleta y comenzaba a caminar, me apuré a alcanzarlo, le conté simplemente que venía de intercambio por dos meses, cuando nos detuvimos, mis ojos casi se caen de tanto que los abrí, un deportivo azul eléctrico estaba estacionado y Alex abrió el maletero para poner mi equipaje y el suyo dentro, luego abrió la puerta del copiloto y me indicó que pasara, aclaré mi garganta_

_- Esto… ¿este auto es tuyo?- Ok, fue una respuesta estúpida, él sonrió y asintió- ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_- Cumplo 17 el próximo mes- se encogió de hombros- Bien, ¿Subes o te quedaras ahí mirando el auto hasta que se te sequen los ojos y una mosca entre en tu boca?- le saqué la lengua y subí sin mirarlo al auto, él cerró la puerta mientras veía y sentía la melodía de su risa._

_Hicimos el camino hablando de cosas triviales y eso, me contó que era hijo de un empresario dueño de una importante productora de eventos, hijo único y mimado, aunque no engreído ni egocéntrico, jugaba futbol con sus amigos y practicaba esgrima, compartíamos gustos musicales y me encontré riendo mientras me contaba anécdotas de su infancia, se sentía… bien._

_Llegamos a una calle concurrida, había más autos estacionados frente a un gran edificio, estacionó el auto y bajó para abrirme la puerta, me sonrojé porque nunca nadie hizo eso para mí, nunca él abrió la puerta para mí, bajó mi maleta y me sonrió mientras caminábamos, llegamos a la entrada_

_- Bien Isi, hasta aquí llega el paseo- enarqué una ceja por el apodo que me puso, pero asentí, miré mi regazo y tímidamente le pregunte_

_- ¿Te veré de nuevo Alex?- él sonrió y asintió, algo dentro de mi se movió cuando tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas, depositó un beso nuevamente en mi dorso mientras sus ojos azules me miraban luminosamente_

_- Nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas linda niña, este humilde servidor se retira por ahora, pero lo que necesites simplemente llámame y estaré a tus ordenes, no importa la hora o lo que quieras, aquí estaré- acarició mi mejilla y se fue silbando hasta su auto, suspiré cuando lo vi perderse calle abajo y noté algo en mi mano cerrada, miré con el ceño fruncido el papel que no me di cuenta puso ahí_

_**08-5478596**_

_**Alex… lo que necesites, todo al alcance de una llamada… Nos vemos princesa**_

_Suspiré pensando que era un maldito embustero, guardé el papel en mi bolsillo hecho una bolita y tomé mi maleta para entrar al que sería mi nuevo hogar_

_*** Fin Flash Back***_

Quien hubiera dicho que aquel chico se convertiría en tanto para mi

- ¿Perdida de nuevo en tus pensamientos preciosa?- pasó su brazo por mi hombro mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el pasto, estábamos en hora de almuerzo y decidí comer fuera, el sol era lo que más extrañaría de aquí… a demás de Alex, sonreí mientras me perdía en sus ojos

- No, simplemente pensando en lo afortunada que soy de tenerte de amigo, mi super héroe- dije mientras besaba su mejilla, sacudió su cabeza

- ¡Oye!, que no te oiga Emmett, si no sabes que soy hombre muerto- dijo con el ceño fruncido, ambos reímos, suspiré cuando me acunó entre sus brazos- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- dijo apoyando su barbilla en mi frente mientras yo oía los amortiguados golpes de su corazón

- Supongo que mejor, por lo menos las pesadillas se fueron, y no duele como antes, creo que se debe a un lindo niño que ayuda a hacer más llevadera mi vida- dije juguetonamente, y pude sentir como su cuerpo se sacudía por la risa, besó el tope de mi cabeza, aunque ciertamente era cierto, si Alex no estuviera todo el tiempo pendiente de mí, quizá seguiría siendo retraída y esas cosas, pero estar con él era fácil y sano, me sentía como una maldita niña de doce años con su primer enamoramiento… ¿Yo dije eso?

- No te preocupes princesa, siempre que me necesites estaré ahí, no hay mejor recompensa que una sonrisa tuya- sabía que tenía razón, los primeros días era un adefesio, no hablé ni interactúe con nadie, no miraba a nadie y ni siquiera me interesaba mucho lo que pasaba fuera de las paredes del salón, pero gracias a Alex, todo esos días de mierda estaban quedando atrás, estar con él era tan fácil como respirar

- Mi caballero de armadura, mi niño bonito- dije besando el dorso de su mano, mi celular sonó y lo tomé con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hay duende?- dije alegremente

_- Bells, si no te extrañara tanto, juro que colgaría, pero ¡te extraño!-_juro que vi su pucherito, hice uno

- Aw Alli, sabes que también te extraño, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?- dije mirando mis manos, Alex tomó mi libro de matemáticas y comenzó a resolver los problemas de la tarea

_- Pues… Rose y Emmett como siempre, Jazz acordándose siempre de ti, vimos a las personas que llegaron por ustedes y sinceramente, necesito que vuelvas, el cambio realmente fue malo_- reímos por el tono en que lo dijo, no me dijo nada a cerca de Edward y lo agradecí-_ Y ¿Cómo está tu príncipe azul?_

- Bien, resolviendo mis problemas de matemáticas, rescatando mi trasero como siempre- rodé los ojos al instante en que Alex me sonreía, le sonreí de vuelta y él volvió a fruncir el ceño al libro, suspiré, conversamos de otras cosas, le dije que vendríamos a ver a las chicas, me pidió sus nombres para agregarlas a Facebook, rodé los ojos imaginando la fiesta que se armaría con ellas tres, después de mandarle saludos a cada uno de ellos, incluso a Edward, me despedí de mi amiga, me quedé mirando a mi amigo, hablaba solo mientras se peleaba con el lápiz y la calculadora, reí y él volvió a la realidad

- Umm, en serio necesito ayuda, pero como que no es necesario que seas el salvador del libro de matemáticas para que no se suicide por sus problemas- reímos juntos y él cerró el libro para sentarse junto a mí de nuevo

- Un pésimo chiste si se me permite decirlo- seguimos riendo unos momentos más, de pronto lo sentí suspirar, lo miré para ver que él no me miraba

- ¿Qué pasa?- fruncí el ceño, de pronto sus ojos azules me miraron y mi corazón se saltó un latido, tomó mi mano entre las suyas y tomó aire

- Me gustas Isi, pero no por quien eres, si no por como eres, me encanta tu exterior, pero amo tu interior, tu personalidad, la calidez con que dices las cosas, yo… yo sé que no tengo oportunidades contigo, pero… simplemente déjame estar cerca de ti, ser tu amigo, tu mejor amigo- mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa y mis mejillas ardieron, de entre todas las cosas que pasaban en este loco mundo, jamás pensé que pasaría esto, yo no me sentía preparada para una relación pero… me gustaba estar con él y en su compañía, a demás… un sentimiento muy cálido se instala en mi pecho cuando él está cerca, así que ¿Por qué no?

_Cuidado con lo que haces Isabella, no juegues con su corazón, él no tiene la culpa de nada_

Pero, no, aunque mi conciencia estaba en lo cierto, no había tomado una decisión basándome en palabras ni venganza, a demás, luego de este tiempo, no lo vería más, así que nada pasaba, y sinceramente me gustaba, me sentía importante para alguien, alguien que me quería tal cual era, suspiré y miré nuestras manos entrelazadas, sonreí mientras le daba una sonrisa espontánea

- Alex… ¿Cómo sabes que no tienes oportunidades conmigo?, eres mi mejor amigo, mi príncipe y la verdad… tu también me gustas, solo vayamos lento, aún no me siento preparada para nada- el asintió y me abrazó entregándome toda su calidez, respondí a su abrazo mientras una corriente que creí no sentir nunca más con alguien pasó por mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y sonreí porque realmente me merecía una segunda oportunidad, y no iba a desperdiciarla.

_**Ok, ok, la verdad espero les guste… tanto el chico nuevo como el capitulo… yo simplemente suspiré**_

_**Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, juro que los respondí todos, realmente me enkanta leer lo que piensan, sus insultos, sus ideas, todo me sirve y lo agradezco con el alma…**_

_**Les dejo millones de besos, si les gustó el capi… pues, el que viene está mejor, asi que si me dejan muchísimos reviews, hago promesa…. ¡Actualizo el Martes!, ¿Les parece?**_

_**Ok, se les quiere y denle la bienvenida a este precioso príncipe… anoten el número… yo ya lo hice ^^**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen Masen/****_


	6. Chapter 6: Tu regreso

_**OK, lo prometido es deuda mis preciosas niñas… ¡A leer!**_

Capitulo 6: Tu regreso

EPOV

Dos meses, ¡dos benditos meses!, los mejores de mi vida junto a mi novia, simplemente no me arrepiento de nada, ella me ha mostrado mil cosas que antes nunca pensé que haría, me divierto como un chiquillo cuando estoy con ella, las cosas por acá han estado bien, al igual que en el Instituto, ya nadie recordaba nada a cerca de mi relación con Bella, y lo agradecía, no quería que Paulina se sintiera incómoda o algo por alguna cosa que pudieran decir, los chicos se han portado increíbles, aunque los noto un poco misteriosos, pero siempre son así, así que no me preocupo, gracias a Dios, las cosas han vuelto a ser como antes, es decir, no exactamente iguales, pero al menos seguimos haciendo cosas juntos y aunque Emmett me ignora aún, ya no me tira dagas con los ojos ni nada, simplemente hace como que no estuviera con ellos, cosa que de algún modo agradezco, por lo menos no me siento tan fuera de lugar, mis padres aceptaron mi relación con Paulina, aunque no la hago venir mucho a casa para que no se sienta incómoda, le doy todo lo que ella me pide, simplemente para hacerla feliz

- ¿Y tu no piensas levantarte?- la voz de Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos, miré mi reloj y fruncí el ceño

- ¿Ya?, soy yo el que debería preguntarte porque estás despierta un sábado a las 8:30 de la mañana duende- ella rodó los ojos y bufó

- Ok, mira hermanito, entiendo que andes todo embobado, y que anoche hayas llegado tarde por una de tus super fiestas con Pau, pero para tu información, tengo demasiado que hacer, porque si no lo recuerdas, hoy regresa Bella- suspiré, la verdad si lo había olvidado, de hecho no he sabido nada de ella desde que se fue, dejé mensajes en su Facebook, pero nunca recibí una notificación de nada, ni siquiera un "Me gusta" o algo, una pequeña parte de mi tenía la esperanza de que me disculpara, el día que se fue, simplemente me puse muy triste, ¿la razón?, pues, puede que suene un poco pesimista y eso, pero uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en el tiempo, quería más que todo que conserváramos nuestra amistad, tenerla presente de algún modo en mi vida, pero que se le hace si la chica es una despechada, ¡Dios!, todos saben que no busque esto, pero simplemente creo que mi novia me ha ayudado a ver las cosas de distinto modo, por lo que sinceramente no me preocupo en absoluto de lo que pase con Bella

- Entonces… ¿Para que quieres que me levante?- miré a Alice, ella entró y se sentó en mi cama

- Edward, sé que estas super y eso, pero Bella es _nuestra _amiga, y como tal, le haremos una bienvenida, llega al mediodía, por lo que hay que ir de compras al supermercado, arreglar la casa y eso, porque será aquí, los chicos vienen en camino, así que levántate- dijo golpeando mi pierna, un sentimiento extraño se instaló en mi cuerpo cuando Alice se refirió a Bella como _nuestra _amiga, es decir, yo quería que lo fuéramos de nuevo, pero sé que ella no, ¿Por qué darle más vueltas al asunto?- A demás… nos trae una sorpresa- aplaudió y se puso de puso de pie, me apoye en mis codos

- ¿Una sorpresa?- enarque una ceja, ella sonrió y asintió- ¿No sabes de que se trata?- estaba intrigado

- Umm… no, pero si tengo una idea de lo que puede ser- me sopló un beso y salió de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta, me dejé caer en mi cama y cerré los ojos, a ver si podía dormir un par de minutos más.

Cuando estuve cambiado y listo, bajé y encontré a todos andando de un lado para otro, Alice dándole instrucciones a Jasper mientras colgaba un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenida Bells", Rose hablaba por teléfono ordenando comida italiana y ayudaba a Emmett quien estaba moviendo los muebles, fruncí el ceño divertido, faltaba solo la música de tira cómica para que esto pareciera una, los muebles estaban ordenados y pulcramente limpios, la mesa del comedor estaba puesta como para un ejercito de personas, aunque obviamente, seríamos Los Hale, Los Swan y nosotros, así que eso no me extraño, y en una mesa de esquina en el living, habían muchos paquetes de regalos, supongo que eran todos para Bella, pero ciertamente nadie me había dicho nada, así que no compre nada tampoco, parecía más que iba a venir la Reina de Inglaterra que simplemente Bella

- ¡Hey Edward!, ¿Te quedarás ahí mirando o ayudaras?- Jasper me gritó sacándome de mis pensamientos, iba a responderle cuando mi celular sonó, lo saqué de mi jeans y sonreí al ver que era mi novia, rodé los ojos y caminé hacia la cocina, saludé con un beso a mi mamá mientras me llevaba el teléfono al oído

- Hola preciosa- abrí el refrigerador sacando jugo

_- Hola mi amor-_ sonreí porque mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza_- ¿Cómo estas?_

- Bien dentro de lo que cabe, la verdad es que hoy regresa Bella así que están montando como una bienvenida o algo para ella, está todo patas arriba en mi casa- rodé los ojos como si ella me estuviera viendo, sentí su risa y reí también

_- Ay mi amor, si, Alice algo me comentó, pero la verdad es que… no me siento con ánimos de ir, sé que es amiga de ustedes y eso, pero… no me siento cómoda, así que simplemente disfruta y hablamos después-_ fruncí el ceño

- ¿Cómo es eso de que no estás de ánimos?- mi mamá me miró preocupada

_- Si… es que… ya sabes, mi papá no entiende que hay cosas que necesito, no tengo nada que ponerme y realmente necesito ropa y esas cosas, discutimos hoy en la mañana y eso no me tiene muy bien- _bufé por el teléfono

- ¿Solo eso?, sinceramente lamento que hayan discutido, pero sabes que lo que necesites, lo tienes amor, pasaré por ti, nos iremos al centro comercial y compraremos todo lo que quieras, ¿Te parece?- sonreí esperando me dijera que sí

_- Ay Ed, la verdad es que me da pena, siempre estás gastando en mi, no merezco tanto_- puso su voz de niña chiquita y surtía en mi el mismo efecto que el puchero de Alice, sonreí

- Mi vida, con todo lo que tu me das, mínimo te retribuyo de alguna manera, así que no se diga más, nos vamos de compras- ella rió

_- Gracias amor, entonces… Estarás en la bienvenida de ella y luego nos vemos ¿verdad?__-_ suspiré

- Debo estar, por mi familia y eso, pero te prometo que a penas pueda, salgo a verte ¿si?, te amo preciosa- ella hizo una risita y suspiró

_- Yo también, nos vemos, besos_- la línea se cortó y mi mamá me miró con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué pasa?- dije frunciendo el ceño también, ella suspiró

- Nada hijo, simplemente espero que no terminemos en banca rota con los caprichos de tu novia- no me dejo responderle y salió de la cocina con unas bandejas, bufé, mi novia simplemente tenía problemas económicos en su casa, y quería darle todo lo que quisiera, ella lo merecía por todo lo que me hacía sentir, terminé mi jugo y salí de nuevo a ver como iban los chicos

- ¿Ayudo con algo?- dije a Rose con una sonrisa, ella negó

- No, ya todo está listo, solo estamos esperando a que lleguen nuestros padres y Bellita por supuesto, ¿Pau no viene?- frunció el ceño, negué

- No, se peleó con su papa de nuevo, así que luego vamos al centro comercial- dije mientras miraba mi reloj- ¿Queda mucho para que todo esto pase?- dije apuntando el lugar completo que ahora parecía un auténtico salón de eventos

- Umm, no, Bella estará aquí en unos momentos, pero dime, ¿Qué se le ocurrió a tu novia ahora?- enarcó una ceja

- No empieces de nuevo Rose, Emmett te da todo lo que quieres también, así que no puedes reprocharla por nada- dije serio, ella sonrió mientras negaba

- Ojalá tu espejo te hablara Edward, simplemente no lo ves, pero estás cambiado, a demás agradezco cada cosa que mi novio me da, pero sinceramente, si no lo tengo a él nada más me importa, al parecer no es tu caso- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a conversar con Alice, ¿Qué diablos les pasaba a todos?

Media hora más tarde y unos cuantos arreglos más por parte de Alice, el timbre sonó, mi hermana corrió a la puerta mientras todos nos poníamos de píe, era obvio que era Bella, sentimos los gritos de Alice y reímos porque realmente sonaba emocionada, sabía que la había extrañado muchísimo, pero de todos modos hablaba con ella día y noche, cada día durante todo este tiempo, Charlie y Renne entraron en nuestro campo de visión, saludaron a todos y cada uno de nosotros

- ¿Cómo estás?- me dijo Renne luego de darme un beso en la mejilla, sonreí tomando sus manos

- Bien Renne, gracias, Charlie- dije al momento de apretar la mano de el padre de Isabella, él solo asintió a modo de saludo, supongo que aún agradezco a quien sea de que él no me hubiera dado un balazo cuando supo de mi ruptura por Bella, aunque creo que gozó mucho cuando supo que su adorado campeón me dio una paliza de aquellas, sentí la voz de Alice más cerca, mi estómago dolió porque no sabía como sería ver de nuevo a Bella, la ultima vez su tono fue triste pero decidido, y ¡diablos!, quería que al menos la tristeza de sus ojos ya no estuviera, pero al verla aparecer cualquier pensamiento de esos se deshizo.

¿Qué mierda pasó con Bella?, juro que cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir para ver si no estaba soñando, ella simplemente se veía… _genial_, estaba usando unos jeans pitillo azules y una blusa en negro arremangada hasta sus antebrazos, unas botas de esas que llegan al tobillo con un tacón de al menos 10cm, y su cabello totalmente liso, con bucles en las puntas, estaba suavemente maquillada y una genuina sonrisa abandonaba su rostro, tragué saliva mientras sonreía, se veía hermosa

- ¡Ay dios peque te extrañe!- dijo Emmett mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y giraba en el aire con ella, besó su frente y volvió a abrazarla, sin duda, él era el mejor hermano que Bella pudo haber tenido, saludo a cada persona y yo esperé mi turno, su aroma característico a fresas hizo su acto de presencia antes de que sus ojos chocolate me miraran, aclaré mi garganta

- ¡Hey!- _Bravo Edward, ¿nada más inteligente?_, le mostré el dedo a mi conciencia, ella me sonrió

- Hola Edward- dijo tomando mi mano, su calor llegó a mi corazón, suspiré involuntariamente, ¿Qué mierda me pasa?, pasé mis brazos por sus hombros y la atraje hasta mi, ella enrolló sus brazos en mi cintura y aspiré su aroma, si, comprendí que la extrañaba más de lo que pensaba, sonreí mientras besaba su mejilla, la esperanza de que volviéramos a ser amigos creció en mi interior, ella miró a Alice quien había salido al vestíbulo de nuevo y sonrió mientras caminaba hasta donde estaban sus padres, oí las risas de mi hermana seguidas de otras, las de un hombre, mi hermana entró del brazo de un chico alto, medía casi lo mismo que yo y era el típico niño bonito de las películas, fruncí el ceño, ¿Y este quien es?

- ¡Hombre!, Tú si que cumples ¿eh?- Emmett le dio un abrazo al chico que venía llegando y le sonrió como si lo conociera de toda la vida, repitió lo mismo con todos los demás, obviamente excepto conmigo, y los adultos, caminó hasta Bella y besó el dorso de su mano, rodé los ojos

- Bella, ¿Quién es tu apuestísimo amigo?- mi madre preguntó con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, Bella se sonrojó y tomó su mano, ¿Qué mierda hizo?, tomó aire y miró a mis padres

- Su nombre es Alex- simplemente dijo, mientras el chico tomaba la mano de mi madre y ponía un beso en el dorso de la misma, ¿Es que a caso no sabía hacer más?

- Un gusto Señora Cullen, mi nombre es Alexander Backer- dijo mientras repetía lo mismo con la mamá de los Hale, a los hombres simplemente les dio un seguro apretón de mano, llegó donde estaba yo, tenía una estúpida sonrisa de pasta dental en su boca- Tú debes ser Edward ¿verdad?- dijo tendiendo su mano

- Si, ese mismo- dije apretando su mano un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, él volvió a sonreír mientras también hacia presión en mi mano, la soltó y caminó hasta Bella nuevamente

- Ok, ya Bella, estás hermosa y todo, realmente te extrañe y sé que los demás también, pero creo que ya debes ser sincera y presentar a Alex como corresponde ¿no?- dijo Rose arqueando sus cejas con una sonrisa, Bella se sonrojó y mordió su labio inferior, estaba nerviosa, pero antes de que dijera nada, el principito encantador tomó la palabra

- Primero quiero hacer esto como se debe, ¿Puedo princesa?- dijo mirando a Bella, ella sonrió y asintió aún sonrojada, ¿Princesa?, el guiñó el ojo y se paró frente a Renne y Charlie- Sé que debí haberlo hablado antes con ustedes, pero puesto que Bella ya me dijo que sí, quiero su permiso para pedirle oficialmente que sea mi novia- ¡¿QUÉ?, los padres de Bella lo miraron y Charlie tendió su mano, mientras las mujeres lo miraban con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios, _¡Cursi!_

- Claro que sí Alexander, tienes nuestro permiso, cuídala- Renne lo besó en la mejilla a modo de aceptación y Emmett lo miró con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Me quitaras mi papel de superhéroe?- el rubiecito lo miró con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza- Y... ¿Trajiste los juegos que me prometiste?- el chico soltó una risa, ¡Idiota niño bonito!

- Todos y cada uno de los que me pediste, y unos extras- Emm le sonrió y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, todos rieron, menos yo, fruncí el ceño aunque nadie lo notó, llegó al lado de Bella

- ¿Ves?, ya es oficial, eres mi novia… mi hermosa y más linda novia- Bella le sonrió y mi corazón dolió, ¿Alguna vez me miró así a mi?, si lo hizo no lo recuerdo, él tomó el mentón de Bella entre sus dedos y acercó sus labios a los de ella, sentí un dolor en mis manos y me di cuenta de que tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza

_¿Celoso Cullen?, Ya no la querías, ¿Qué esperabas?_

Ciertamente, esperaba que ella encontrara a alguien que la quisiera, pero pensé que tomaría más tiempo, tenía celos de amigo, nada más, para demostrarlo tomé una copa de la bandeja que había encima de la mesa y la levanté dando mi mejor sonrisa

- Entonces hagamos un brindis- todos me miraron, tomaron una copa, Alex acercó una para Bella, ella la tomó y enrolló su brazo alrededor de la cintura de él- Por tu regreso Bella, realmente es bueno que estés de vuelta, y porque todo sea como antes, ¡Salud!- todos me imitaron y tomamos el liquido de la copa, las cosas siguieron su curso, Bella conversó con los chicos, comimos y reímos, me sumé al grupo mirando a cada momento mi reloj, quería estar con mi novia, sin ella aquí me sentía vacio.

- Vuelvo en seguida- Bella desapareció y Alice tomó la mano de Alex, el sonrió

- Entonces… ¿Ya se lo dijiste?- dijo con emoción en su voz, los demás lo miraron y él los miró de vuelta

- No, aún no… esta noche se lo diré, por cierto ¿Tienen planes?, me gustaría conocer Forks, nunca había venido acá, es lindo aunque Isi tenía razón, es demasiado verde y frio- rodé los ojos, ¿Isi?, que tonto, a Bella no le gustaba que le dijeran así

- Seguro a mi hermanita le da algo cuando se entere, no pienso perdérmelo- Emmett rió y todos lo acompañaron

- ¡Excelente!, entonces hagamos una salida colectiva, hay una Discoteque nueva en Port Ángeles, podemos ir ahí- dijo mi hermana, todos asintieron, Alice me miró- ¿Y tú qué?, ¿No vienes?- sonreí mientras asentía

- Claro, le diré a Pau que vayamos, solo digan hora y listo, por cierto- miré a Alex- ¿Qué es lo que le dirás a Bella?- enarqué una ceja, su maldita sonrisa volvió a aparecer

- Pues… que me mudé a Forks, seré compañero de ustedes en el Instituto, ¿No es genial?- dijo mirando a los demás, ellos asintieron mientras sonreían, miré mi reloj

- Bien, que bueno por ti, tengo que irme chicos, entonces me avisan y nos vemos más tarde- me di la vuelta y subí a mi habitación, llegue al pasillo y al levantar mi mirada, vi a Bella saliendo del baño, tenía los ojos húmedos y rojos, me acerqué a ella- ¿Estás bien?- dije con preocupación

- Si, gracias, simplemente emocionada por todo lo que pasó allá abajo- dijo mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos, era una pésima mentirosa, lo dejé pasar

- Es bueno verte de nuevo, estas… diferente- ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros

- Es bueno un cambio, a demás, ser siempre la misma aburre- dijo con una mueca, asentí

- Si, pero te ves bien, claro, para mi sigues siendo la misma de siempre, no soy como tu novio que hizo este cambio en ti- dije apuntando su atuendo, ella suspiró

- Tienes razón, él me cambió, pero… simplemente quiero estar linda para él, a Alex no le importa si ando en pijama o ando de etiqueta, me quiere tal cual soy- sonrió

- No me gusta- ella enarcó sus cejas- Es decir, no lo sé, tu no eres del tipo de chicas que anda con niños bonitos cabeza hueca, necesitas algo mejor- ella asintió

- Tienes razón- tocó su mentón con el índice- Lo mismo me dijeron mis compañeras en Phoenix cuando les conté que me habías terminado, así que, mejore mis gustos ¿ves?- apreté mi mandíbula, golpe bajo

- Que bien, me alegro- miré mi reloj- bueno, tengo que irme- dije pasando por su lado, mi humor se puso horrible

- ¡Edward!- me detuve y la miré, ella me sonrió- Gracias- fruncí el ceño

- ¿Por qué?- dije mirándola de nuevo, ella se encogió de hombros

- Por permitirme conocer a alguien que si me quiere de verdad- se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo, caminé hasta mi habitación hecho un energúmeno y di un portazo, ¿Quién se creía que era para decirme esas cosas?, Yo la quise, la quiero, y nunca hice que cambiara nada por mi, ese estúpido niño bonito si lo hizo, pero… ¿La vi así de feliz alguna vez mientras estuvo conmigo?, No quise saber la respuesta, sabía que luego me arrepentiría.-

_**Umm... me huele a celos por acá… a ustedes ¿no?, **__** ¿Qué pasa con Edward?**_

_**Bien, quiero agradecerles como siempre los muchísimos reviews que me dejaron, sinceramente no estoy haciendo muy largos los capítulos para que no se aburran, pero dado que han insistido tanto, pues comenzaré a alargarlos un poco más… este si fue más largo ¿verdad?**_

_**¡Ja!... Amé a las que se declararon team Alex… a mi no se me hubiera ocurrido, son demasiado ingeniosas, en todo caso me sumo a sus gustos… a mi también me gusta un montón…**_

_**Bien, espero les guste, ya saben dejen sus reviews y en una de esas nos vemos el Viernes, en vez del Sábado… tengo una cosilla en mente y a penas tenga novedades les comento**_

_**Reviews por el regreso de Bellita, y por Emmett!... Y OK, por Edward y Alex… "el niño bonito"**_

_**Besos mis niñas preciosas… y espero nos veamos prontito…**_

_**Se les quiere así tipo Emm a Bells =)**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen Masen/****_


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Qué pasó?

_**Bien mis niñas hermosas… Simplemente lean**_

Capitulo 7: ¿Qué pasó?

BPOV

-¡Al fin en casa!- me tiré en mi cama como un costal de papas, Emmett soltó una carcajada

- Si, Bells, realmente es lo mejor del mundo tenerte de vuelta- lo abracé y él besó el tope de mi cabeza- Ahora cuéntamelo todo, quiero saber cada detalle de tu estancia en Phoenix- reí porque se veía demasiado gracioso con sus ojos muy abiertos, como un auténtico niño pequeño

- Hermanito, creo que muchos años de junta con Alice te están pasando la cuenta ¿eh?- dije juguetonamente, me sacó la lengua y mis risas aumentaron

- No, no es cierto, simplemente quiero saber todo, en realidad como estas, ¿Lo pasaste bien?, ¿Te trataron bien?, ¿Alex se sobrepasó contigo?- a lo ultimo frunció el ceño, rodé los ojos

- No Emm, lo pase excelente, hice amistades, todos fueron muy lindos conmigo y Alex… él simplemente es un caballero- suspiré involuntariamente, él enarcó sus cejas

- Wow, parece que te trae volando ¿eh?- reímos, tomó mi mano entre la suya- Me alegro hermanita, sé ve que es un buen tipo, a demás no cualquiera hace lo que hizo él, es decir, mírate, pensé que volverías toda deprimida, pero no, y no sabes cuanto me alegra- su sonrisa fue demasiado cálida, bajé mi mirada y él suspiró- No fue fácil ¿verdad?- negué con la cabeza mientras sentía mis ojos humedecerse, lo miré

- No oso, no fue fácil, tuve tiempo para pensar, meditar, sufrir y dejar todo lo que era atrás, costó como la mierda, pero lo hice, y lo sigo intentando, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, no sé si estaré alucinando o que, pero simplemente Alex me hace sentir bien, me trata como si fuera de cristal, es atento y detallista, me dice lo mucho que me quiere a cada momento y siempre tiene algún halago para mi, sinceramente aumenta un poco mi ego- le guiñe un ojo, él me sonrió pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos- De todos modos, me siento muchísimo mejor, ni siquiera me dolió ver a Edward hoy- _¡Que gran mentirosa eres Isabella!, casi te derrites cuando te sonrió_, ok, es cierto, pero ¿Qué esperaban?, es decir, sé que debo olvidarlo tal como él lo hizo conmigo, pero aún siento cosas por él, no puedo evitarlo

- ¿Dónde te fuiste?- mi hermano me miraba serio, decidí ser sincera con él

- ¿Sabes?, cuando estaba con Edward, pensé que tenía todo, me sentía única y especial para él, pero… cuando Alex comenzó a tratarme, cosas tan simples como que mantuviera la puerta del auto abierta para mi, o que tomara mi mano al bajar, hicieron que me diera cuenta de que Ed nunca me trató así, los chicos ya no hacen esas cosas, a los ojos de los demás puede que suene y se vea cursi, pero a mi me hace sentir bien, me gusta que sea así- me encogí de hombros, él acarició mi mejilla

- Pues si a ti te hace sentir bien, da lo mismo lo que los demás piensen, a mi me cae muy bien y a los demás también, así que no hay problema- sacudí la cabeza

- No a todos, Edward dijo que no le gusta- sus ojos se abrieron y se puso de pie

- Mira Isabella, me importa nada lo que piense o diga Edward, ahora bien, es un relajo que no le guste, lo ultimo que faltaría es que te levantara el novio ¿No crees?- nos miramos y soltamos una carcajada, extrañaba estar con mi hermano, nadie me hacia sentir como él, reír era el 80% de mis actividades estando con el, miré mi reloj

- ¡Dios!, Emmy a arreglarse, Alex pasará por mi a las 8, no puedo creer que Alice lo haya convencido de que saliéramos hoy, ni siquiera puedo creer que esto me emocione- mi hermano rió

- Si que estas cambiada ¿eh?, entonces te ayudo con tu equipaje, ordenemos un poco y luego te das una ducha, demoro menos que tú en estar listo, ya sabes, mi encanto natural solo necesita un retoque- meneo sus cejas sugestivamente y rodé los ojos

- Ok, como digas super Emmett, ahora, a ordenar- nos pusimos manos a la obra ordenando mi habitación.

Miré mi imagen en el espejo, aunque ya llevaba un tiempo vistiéndome de forma distinta, aún me costaba pensar en mi como una chica linda, me puse un jeans en azul degradado y un sweater celeste, mi poleron azul y mis converse, alisé mi cabello y me maquille de a corde a mi vestimenta, apliqué un toque de perfume, en las muñecas y detrás de los oídos, las chicas decían que eso bastaría para que el aroma no se fuera, me miré una ultima vez y sonreí, definitivamente me sentía orgullosa de poder arreglarme sin la ayuda de nadie, unos toques a la puerta me hicieron salir de mi estudio de imagen

- ¡Pasa Oso!- dije mientras tomaba mi bolso, mi hermano apareció a mi vista con una camisa negra y unos jeans, perfumado hasta la madre y esa sonrisa sincera con hoyuelos- ¡Wow! Que bien te ves hermanito, tendré que decirle a Rose que se ande con cuidado- reí mientras él se sentaba conmigo, me abrazó y sacó una cámara de su bolsillo

- ¡Foto!- sentí el flash en mis ojos antes de que me diera cuenta, le di un golpe en el brazo- ¡Ouch!, eso dolió peque, a demás mira, sales preciosa- me mostró la instantánea, reímos por mi cara de sorpresa mientras él salía como un galán de novela, negué con la cabeza- Te ves preciosa, siempre linda hermanita, umm, por cierto… creo que hay un chico todo lindo esperándote allá abajo, así que- no lo dejé seguir, besé su mejilla y tomé mi bolso

- Nos vemos allá ¿verdad?- veníamos bajando las escaleras, mi hermano asintió mientras miraba su reloj

- Pasaré ahora mismo por Rose, nos encontraremos en Port Ángeles en una hora, frente al centro comercial, luego el destino solo lo sabe la duende así que, supongo nos veremos- sus ojos miraron al frente y sonrió- ¡Mi querido cuñadito!, más vale que no te desvíes del camino y mi hermana llegue sana y salva… y peinada- le guiñó un ojo, lo miré mal y me giré a mirar a Alex, mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa, lucia unos jeans tipo pitillo, una camisa blanca y un sweater sin mangas de color negro, su cabello aún húmedo por la ducha y sus ojos azules mirándome con adoración, mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando llegó a mi lado, olía como los dioses, era un olor entre perfume y su naturaleza, suspiré cuando tomó mi mano

- ¿Cómo estás preciosa?- dijo sonriéndome, me sonrojé y mordí mi labio inferior

- Bien, pero… mejor ahora que te veo- él soltó una risita y acercó sus labios a los míos, eran suaves y dulces, si no lo conociera, juraría que usa algo que los hace sentir así, pero no, simplemente era su esencia, moví mis labios contra los suyos hasta que el aire me comenzó a faltar, sentí la garganta de mi hermano aclararse, nos separamos y pasé mis brazos por su cintura aspirando su aroma varonil

- Ok, si me caes bien y eso, adoro que me consientas y juegues conmigo, pero no te pases con mi hermana, porque olvidaré todo lo anterior, a demás no es muy bonito ver como transfieres su saliva hermano, te lo digo en serio- reímos por las ocurrencias de mi hermano, Alex se separó de mi y me miró

- Traje estas para ti, ya sabes, como siempre- me dio el ramo de Rosas blancas que ha sido característico de él desde que comenzamos a salir, lo tomé y besé su mejilla antes de ponerlo en un florero, volví y lo vi hablando con Emmett- ¿Pasa algo?- enarqué una ceja, mi hermano sonrió y asintió, Alex tomó mis manos

- Isi, ya sabes cuanto te quiero y eso, que eres demasiado para mi y que no puedo ni quiero estar sin ti, es por eso que, hablé con mi papá hace unas semanas y… arregló los papeles para mi transferencia, desde el Lunes, yo te llevaré y traeré de clases, seremos compañeros, ¿Qué te parece?- mi corazón se detuvo y sentí bajar lagrimas por mis ojos- Si, si no te parece no importa, yo… simplemente me devuelvo y- puse una mano sobre su boca

- Tú… ¿Tú en serio harás eso por mi?- él asintió y sonreí- Por supuesto que me parece, ¿Qué hice para merecerte?- él dulcemente retiró mi mano de sus labios y besó mi dorso

- No, aquí el afortunado soy yo por tenerte a mi lado, gracias por existir en mi vida- me dio un tierno beso en los labios y sonreí contra su boca

- ¡Que ternura!, ahora, ¡vámonos!- Emmet palmeo la espalda de Alex mientras pasaba, reímos y salimos de casa, mis padres estaban en casa de Los Hale, en una junta de adultos, así que simplemente subí al auto de mi novio y mi hermano se fue en su Jeep, hicimos el camino entre conversaciones y risas, me contó como se le ocurrió la idea, y que simplemente faltaba yo por saberlo, tendría unas palabritas con los demás, son mis amigos, mínimo me lo hubieran dicho, jamás nadie en la vida se traslado de lugar solo por mi, definitivamente era una chica con suerte.

Llegamos al centro comercial donde ya estaban los demás, saludamos a los chicos

- ¿Dónde vamos?- pregunté mientras Jasper miraba su celular, Alice comenzó a saltar

- Iremos a una Discoteque, no se preocupen, nos dejaran entrar porque conozco al encargado, simplemente estamos esperando a Edward, estaba por llegar- sonreímos y comenzamos a conversar de diversos temas mientras lo esperábamos

-… entonces, simplemente estuvimos con ellos tras bambalinas, sinceramente fue genial- Alex les estaba contando a los chicos como su padre nos consiguió pases libres en Phoenix para el backstage del concierto de Muse, a demás de las entradas en primera fila, Rose enrolló su brazo alrededor del mío

- Eres una maldita con suerte amiga, en serio conseguiste un autentico príncipe azul- reímos, iba a responderle cuando el Volvo plateado de Edward nos barrió con los faroles antes de estacionar junto a los demás coches, Paulina bajó de un lado y él también bajó, por su rostro no tenía muy buen humor

- Alice más vale que sea un buen panorama- escuché cuando la saludo, Alice bufó y saludo a Pau, Ed besó mi mejilla y saludo a Alex con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, Pau llegó a mi lado

- Discúlpalo, anda de mal humor- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla- Es bueno verte otra vez Bella- sus ojos se fijaron en Alex y le sonrió coquetamente, ¿Qué mierda?- ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?- batió sus pestañas y mi boca se abrió de sorpresa, miré a Edward pero estaba entretenido conversando con Jasper

- Hola, mi nombre es Alex y no soy amigo de Isi, soy su novio- dijo él con una sonrisa auténtica y educada en su rostro, la sonrisa de Paulina murió y se convirtió en una fingida y tensa

- Oh, un gusto, soy Paulina, la novia de Edward, el ex de Bella, solo por si no lo sabías- Edward miró al oír su nombre, Jasper me miró con el ceño fruncido, me encogí de hombros, Alex soltó una risita

- Umm, ya sabía, gracias de todos modos por la información, pero él ahora está contigo e Isi me pertenece, así que no veo para que tanta descripción- me pasó el brazo por los hombros

- ¿Qué se siente que te vean como una propiedad Bella?- el sarcasmo de la voz de Edward me hizo apretar los dientes, Alex lo miró divertido

- Parece que no andas de humor amigo, en todo caso es una broma, ella no es una propiedad, pero estaré para ella en todo momento y me entregó su corazón, así que me pertenece, ¿O no princesa?- me guiño un ojo, amaba sus bromas, seguí su juego

- Por supuesto que te pertenezco, como una casa o lo que quieras- besó mis labios y acercó su boca a mi oído

- Sabes que jamás te miraría como una posesión ¿verdad?- acaricié su mejilla

- Lo sé bebé, tranquilo- besé su nariz, él besó mi frente y miró a los demás

- Entonces, ¿Nos vamos Allie?- ella sonrió y chocó su mano con la de él

- Por supuesto mi querido amigo, nos vamos, la Discoteque nos espera- besó a Jasper y subieron a su auto, iba a subir pero Rose me hizo señas

- ¿Me esperas un momento?- Alex asintió y corrí hasta donde estaba mi amiga- ¿Qué pasa Rose?

- Bella, ten cuidado , tengo mucho que contarte, ha pasado demasiado, simplemente vi como Pau miró a Alex, no lo dejes solo con ella amiga, llámame paranoica si quieres, pero sé lo que vi, y sé que también lo viste, más tarde te lo contaré todo ¿si?- asentí con el ceño fruncido- Nos vemos allá entonces, besos y no se desvíen- la abracé y corrí de vuelta al auto de Alex, él espero a que me acomodara y corrió a subirse, salimos del lugar

- ¿Todo bien?- asentí mirando por la ventana, aunque sinceramente me preocupó lo que me dijo Rose, es decir, quizá no estaba muy atenta a nada, pero… ¿Cambios?, ¿En qué?, suspiré pensando en que sería una noche muy larga.

Llegamos al lugar donde Alice nos indicó, estacionamos el auto y bajamos seguidos de Emmett, Rose, Edward y Pau, veía a Ed raro, de un humor extraño, lo conocía de toda la vida y conocía sus expresiones, no era tema mío así que lo dejé pasar, entramos y subimos al segundo piso de el lugar más lindo de todo Port Ángeles, las luces azules y rojas le daban un aire sofisticado al lugar, tenía una gran pista de baile que estaba llena, un dj en una caseta justo al centro arriba de la pista, habían bailarines en cada pilar del lugar, realmente era bonito, el segundo piso tenía mesas y un bar, meseros andaban ofreciéndote y sirviéndote lo que desearas, nos acomodamos en una mesa al final del pasillo, quedé entre Alex y Jasper, y mi novio al lado de Emmett, frente a mi estaba Edward y Paulina, algo le decía esta al oído que hacía que él riera como embobado, Alice lo miró con el ceño fruncido, un mesero llegó a nuestra mesa

- Buenas noches chicos, soy Joaquín, y esta noche seré su mesero, ¿Qué les traigo?- Emmett pidió cervezas y ron, bebidas y unas tablas de quesos y esas cosas, el camarero se alejó con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, conversamos de todo mientras nos traían los tragos, cuando estos llegaron, Jasper fue el que habló

- Ok, propongo un brindis por el regreso de Bella y obviamente dándole la bienvenida a Alex, compañero, lo que necesites, ahí estaremos- chocaron sus manos y todos levantaron sus copas, seguimos conversando de todo y nada, de pronto comenzó a sonar música electrónica y Alice se puso de pie

- ¡A bailar!- tomó a Jasper de la mano y lo hizo levantarse, Rose y Emmett los siguieron, Pau se levantó y tomó a Edward, pero él negó con la cabeza, ella le dijo algo y él se encogió de hombros, ella se alejó sola, Alex simplemente me miraba y sonreía, seguimos hablando más cerca para podernos oír, de pronto él se puso en pie, necesitaba ir al baño, dejándome sola con Edward, tomé un sorbo de bebida y aclaré mi garganta

- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunté mirándolo con una sonrisa, sus esmeraldas se clavaron en mi y me dolió el estómago, _¡Concéntrate Bella!_, negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

- Es increíble que me conozcas tanto- sonreí y me encogí de hombros- Bella, simplemente quiero saber si me pudiste perdonar, ¿Podremos ser amigos de nuevo?- suspiré mirando mi vaso

- No lo sé, sinceramente no me siento preparada, algún día sabrás… muchas cosas, pero no quiero tener que ver mucho contigo aún, creo que es mejor así- me encogí de hombros y él hizo una mueca

- Supongo que esta bien, pero Bella solo quería que supieras que- Alex llegó interrumpiéndolo

- ¿Me extrañaste?- me abrazó por los hombros mientras se sentaba a mi lado, asentí porque sinceramente me sentí completa y cómoda a su lado, besó mis labios y cuando volví a mirar Edward ya no estaba.

_**Ok, la verdad es**__** que ya muchas están especulando de Paulina, pero niñas… uno nunca sabe las vueltas que puede dar una historia… **_

_**El próximo será un EPOV, la historia comienza a tomar forma y estoy profundamente agradecida por los miles de reviews que me dejan, me emocionan sus halagos y buenas críticas, quiero tanto a las que se declaran Team Alex, como a las que son Team Edward… yo no lo cambio por ninguno… aunque Alex también me gusta bastante….**_

_**Ok, les daré actualización el Martes si se portan bien y me dejan saber que les pareció el capitulo… les juro que el que viene promete… así que atentas mis niñas hermosas… oh, y también será más largo**_

_**Por cierto… también quiero una foto con Emmett ^^**_

_**Besos y nos estamos leyendo**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen Masen/****_


	8. Chapter 8: No te metas conmigo

_**Ok, ya saben que la historia es mía, pero no los personajes… Si así fuera, Edward sería solo mío**_

Capitulo 8: No te metas conmigo

EPOV

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, ¿Qué está mal conmigo?, estaba con un humor de mierda, no quería venir a este lugar, pero tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para aclarar las cosas con Bella, no lo sé, tenía la necesidad imperiosa de tenerla de nuevo en mi vida, como una amiga por supuesto, pero quería poder abrazarla como un amigo, conversar con ella o lo que fuese, sin embargo el idiota de novio que tiene no la dejaba sola en ningún momento, abrí la llave y dejé que el agua fría bañara mi rostro, me sequé con una toalla de papel, no pensaba esconderme, salí del baño de hombres y me dirigí a la mesa, hice una mueca al ver a Bella besándose con ese gusano, me dolió el estómago, _esos son celos_, negué con la cabeza, nunca sentí celos de nadie, era un sentimiento estúpido y de inseguridad, a demás ya no veía a Bella como una mujer, simplemente como una amiga, aclaré mi garganta haciendo notar mi presencia, ellos se separaron, ella ruborizada y él me miró con una sonrisa

- ¿Interrumpo?- dije sonriendo y sentándome de nuevo

- No, no interrumpes, podemos seguir después- el imbécil me guiño un ojo y quise golpearlo, comenzó a sonar _dj got us falling in love again_ de Usher, miré a Bella y luego a su noviecito

- ¿Te importa si te la robo?- la apunté con una sonrisa, el la miró y ella se mordió el labio, él me sonrió

- No, los sigo- se puso de pie y la ayudó a ella, bajamos la escalera y nos pusimos en la pista, divisé a mi hermana y a mi novia, Alex le dijo algo al oído a Bella, ella asintió y le sonrió, me golpeó el hombro- Ok, ahí está tu novia, iré con ella- se acercó más a mi- Aprovéchala Cullen, porque ya no es tuya- me sonrió y apreté mis puños, le estiré la mano a Bella, ella la tomó dudosa y la acerqué a mi, nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la música, ella daba vueltas sobre si misma y movía sus brazos y caderas junto al ritmo de la música, modulaba la letra y hasta hacía algunos pasos de la coreografía, la miré y sonreí mientras trataba de recordar cuando antes se movió así, pero no pude, ella no bailaba, de echo detestaba que saliéramos a bailar, o fuéramos a alguna fiesta de alguien del Instituto, en una de las vueltas que se dio perdió el equilibrio, estiré mis brazos y la tomé antes de que cayera, ella soltó una carcajada y se agarró de mi camisa, mis manos picaron cuando me di cuenta de que su blusa se había levantado y tenía mis manos en su espalda desnuda, la ayude a enderezarse, pero ella no me soltó

- Lo lamento- se ruborizó y sacó sus manos de mi ropa, la solté y miré alrededor, todos seguían bailando, busqué a Alex, estaba unos metros más allá bailando a una distancia prudente con mi novia, nada parecido a lo que yo estaba con la de él, volví a mirar a Bella que se echaba aire con las manos

- ¿Estás bien?- la miré con el ceño fruncido, ella asintió

- Si, pero quiero tomar algo de agua- la tomé de la mano y la guíe hasta la barra, una chica limpiaba copas mientras bailaba

- 2 aguas con gas, por favor- ella asintió y sacó dos botellas de un cooler, le di un billete y le dije que guardara el cambio, destapé una y se la di a Bella, ella la tomó y dio un sorbo, aclaré mi garganta

- Necesito conversar contigo- ella limpió su boca y me miró con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Sobre qué?- pasé una mano por mi cabello y tomé aire

- Ya sabes sobre qué, realmente quiero que volvamos a ser amigos- ella hizo una mueca- esta bien, no los mejores amigos, pero… te extrañe, quiero estar ahí para apoyarte en lo que necesites, y tenerte como amiga, sentirme bien con tu compañía y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes- ella miró sus manos y suspiró

- ¿Eres feliz?- su pregunta me pilló de sorpresa, suspiré

- Si, pero no completamente, para que mi vida sea perfecta necesito saber que me disculpas, que podemos volver a mirarnos sin ver dolor en tus ojos, que me disculpes por todo el daño que te hice y podamos hacer las paces- ella suspiró y miró la botella de agua, sus ojos se fijaron en los míos

- Supongo que si, es decir, este tiempo me he dado cuenta de mucho, ¿Y sabes?, comprendí que quizá nunca estuve enamorada de ti- casi me atraganto con mi agua

- ¿Cómo?- ella sonrió y negó con su cabeza

- Te quise, muchísimo, pero… este tiempo comprendí que a lo mejor me creí enamorada de ti, cuando en realidad solo tenía la ilusión de mi primer amor, es decir, nos conocemos desde siempre, me haz protegido desde que tengo uso de razón, siempre hemos estado en la casa del otro, conocemos toda nuestra vida, ¿No era lógico que termináramos de novios?- ella tenía razón, aún así me dolió el pecho al escucharla decir todas esas cosas, porque lo que yo sentí por ella si fue real

- ¿Estas queriendo decirme que todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, no fue nada para ti?- enarqué una ceja, ella tomó mi mano

- No es eso, simplemente míranos, es verdad que sufrí cuando terminamos, pero… tu eres feliz con Paulina porque ella te hace sentir cosas que nadie más, y yo, soy feliz con Alex, porque él me trata como nadie jamás lo hizo- abrí la boca para preguntar a que se refería, pero ella me calló con un gesto de su mano- No me estoy quejando de que hayas sido un mal novio, pero… simplemente él es distinto, siento que me trata con una delicadeza única, y nunca creí que lo que siento por él fuera más fuerte de lo que alguna vez sentí por ti- me quedé helado, y sentí un nudo en mi garganta, ok, eso me dolió, fue un golpe duro a mi ego, iba a responderle cuando unas manos me recorrieron el pecho y sentí un beso en mi cuello, me di la vuelta para mirar a mi novia y le sonreí, los chicos venían tras ella

- Ok, lo estamos pasando excelente, pero mañana iremos a la Push, y si queremos salir temprano y disfrutar el día, simplemente debemos irnos- Alice tomo sus cosas, tomé las cosas de Pau y las mías, salimos todos juntos, pero no me encontraba ahí con mi mente, en mi cabeza quedaron dando vueltas las palabras de Bella

- ¿Todo bien?- Jasper me golpeó la espalda, lo miré y suspiré

- Supongo, simplemente me siento cansado, han pasado muchas cosas hoy- él me miró, no se lo tragó- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- él asintió- ¿Podrías… podrías ir a dejar a Pau a su casa?- enarcó sus cejas- Yo me llevo a Alice, no te preocupes, vivimos en la misma casa- él rodó sus ojos

- ¿Qué pasó con Bella?- pasé una mano por mi cabello

- Nada, es decir, conversamos y supongo que me hizo darme cuenta de que se dio cuenta de muchas cosas- él bufó- Está bien, supongo que comenzaremos de nuevo, como conocidos o algo así, pero… no lo sé, simplemente no me siento bien- él hizo una mueca y asintió, lo bueno de Jasper es que siempre puedes contar con él, caminé hasta mi auto, mi novia me miraba con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué pasa?- sus ojos me recorrieron y puso una mano en mi mejilla, suspiré

- Nada, simplemente no me siento muy bien, Jasper te llevará a tu casa, te llamo mañana ¿si?- ella asintió con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, la besé y la vi ir con Jasper, Alice llegó a mi lado

- ¿Conduzco?- asentí y le di las llaves de mi Volvo, nos subimos y vi a Alex abrir la puerta del copiloto para Bella, luego subió el, no sin antes hacerle una señal de despedida a Alice, ella tocó la bocina a modo de despedida, puse mi cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y cerré los ojos, nos mantuvimos en silencio durante un momento

- ¿Edward?- la voz de mi hermana sonaba a un susurro

- Umm- simplemente dije, ella bajó la música que sonaba y abrí mis ojos, su mirada era preocupada

- Necesito decirte algo, no quiero que me lo tomes a mal ni nada, pero eres mi hermano, y como tal me preocupo en demasía por lo que te pase- asentí dándole una sonrisa

- ¿Qué pasa duende?- volví a cerrar mis ojos, ella suspiró

- Tengo la sensación de que Paulina no es quien aparenta ser- abrí mis ojos y la miré- no, no me malinterpretes, sabes que me cae bien y eso, pero simplemente… siento que no te quiere por quien eres, si no por lo que tienes- enarqué una ceja

- Ok, ahora en español, me estás diciendo que mi novia es una interesada ¿verdad?- ella asintió, bufé- ¿Por qué?

- Edward, dime solo una vez que no te haya insinuado que necesita algo y no se lo compres, le encanta todo lo que sea caro, siempre se anda pavoneando con los demás que su novio es de dinero, y… esta noche cuando nos juntamos en el centro comercial, ella… miró a Alex como si fuera una mina de oro- negué con la cabeza

- No hermanita, ella no es así, tiene problemas económicos en su casa, es natural que necesite cosas, a demás, no puedo negarle nada, es mi novia y me gusta comprarle todo lo que pueda si eso la hace feliz- ella miró hacia adelante y suspiró

- No lo sé, es decir, hasta mamá lo nota, y sinceramente, espero que me esté equivocando, porque el día de mañana no quiero que andes llorando por los rincones, si lo haces, haré que lleves una playera que diga _"Alice me lo dijo"_- reí, pero ella no se unió a mis risas, cerré mis ojos de nuevo, Pau no era interesada, ni mucho menos me quería por mi dinero, nuestra relación era especial porque entregábamos lo que más podíamos de ambos cada día, la volví a mirar

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- ella asintió, me enderecé en mi asiento- Durante el tiempo que estuve con Bella… ¿ella me miró alguna vez como mira a Alex?- mi hermana me miró y suspiró

- ¿Quieres que sea sincera?- asentí- La verdad no, o sea, sé que te quería demasiado, incluso casi tanto como yo quiero a mi Jazz, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Pero nunca tuviste un detalle con ella, a Pau la llevas a cenar, le das flores y le compras todo lo que se le ocurre, a Bella nunca le diste nada, ni siquiera por su cumpleaños, ella hacia sacrificios, trataba de atraer tu atención siempre, sin embargo nunca… nunca te preocupó realmente- su voz era triste

- Eso es mentira, Alice, yo siempre estuve ahí para ella, nunca la dejé sola, y te juro que la quise, en un momento llegué a pensar que ella era la mujer de mi vida- sentía rabia, yo si la quería, amaba a Bella

- Si, pero llegó Pau y todo eso se rompió, quizá ustedes pensaron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero en realidad no era así- me sonrió

- Supongo, pero de todos modos yo si quise a Bella, y la quiero, claro, ya no como mi novia, pero si como una amiga- ella siguió con su vista al frente, me sentía cansado y la cabeza me dolía de tanto pensar, cerré mis ojos y me concentré en la música que sonaba

- ¿Y si solo los mató la rutina?- abrí mis ojos y la miré con una ceja enarcada

- ¿Cómo?- ella hizo una mueca y detuvo el auto, se giró a mirarme

- ¿Qué pasaría si te das cuenta de que Pau fue solo algo de momento?- mordí mi labio inferior y rasqué mi cien con el índice

- Nunca he pensado en eso- fui sincero- Pero, ¿Y qué?, si hubiera sido algo _"de momento"_, debería haber sentido algo cuando Bella volvió ¿no?- mi hermana miró sus manos un momento

- ¿Y no sentiste nada?- _¿Sentiste Cullen?, ¡Por supuesto que si!, _negué con la cabeza a mi conciencia _¡Oh si!, querías decirle lo linda que se veía, cuando la abrazaste casi se te sale el corazón ¡Dios! que imbécil eres_

- Entonces si no sentiste nada, quiere decir que realmente estás enamorado de Paulina, ¿ves?, problema resuelto- puso el auto en marcha de nuevo y ya nadie dijo nada más, porque ya todo estaba dicho, llegamos a casa y me fui directo a mi habitación, miré el techo hasta que los ojos se me cerraron solos.

Desperté sintiendo una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, era angustia y dolor, me dormí pensando en lo que Alice dijo, ¿un capricho?, eso no era posible, yo quería a Pau, con ella me sentía especial, vivimos cosas a diario que antes nunca experimenté, era ridículo pensar que eso fuera solo una cosa de momento como ella decía, aunque siendo sinceros, es verdad que nunca tuve detalles con Bella, pero era simplemente porque la conocía de siempre, sabía que no le gustaban las cosas románticas ni los detalles cursis, _Sin embargo, su novio tiene cada detalle con ella y nunca la habías visto tan feliz, ¿Me equivoco Cullen?_, no, es verdad, nunca la vi tan radiante, de los 3 años que estuvimos juntos como novios compartimos mucho, pero siempre sabíamos que esperar del otro, es decir, nos conocemos desde que usamos pañales, siempre supimos la reacción del otro antes de que las cosas si quiera pasaran, sin embargo, ¿Por qué me sentía así?, sacudí mi cabeza y miré mi reloj, ya era hora de levantarme, tomé mis cosas y me fui a la ducha, de seguro con la ducha se me despejaría la mente.

Bajé y me fui directo a la cocina, Alice estaba metiendo cosas dentro de una cesta mientras cantaba, mi mamá estaba ayudándola mientras papá leía el periódico

- Buenos días- dije dándole un beso en la frente a Carlisle, a mamá le besé la mejilla y le revolví el pelo a Alice, me senté y tomé mi cereal con leche y una tostada

- ¿Ves que lindo está el día?, nada mejor para ir a la Reserva- asentí mirando por la ventana, teníamos un día soleado en Forks y había que aprovecharlo, Alice me miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si, en realidad me duele un poco la cabeza aún, pero se me pasará- miré mi reloj- ¿A qué hora quedamos con los chicos?- ella se sentó a mi lado y tomó una tostada

- Emmett pasará por Rose y Bella vendrá con Alex, Jasper estará aquí como en media hora más- se encogió de hombros y asentí

- Llamaré a Pau entonces, ¿nos vemos allá?- mi hermana asintió, terminamos de comer el desayuno y subí a lavarme los dientes y terminar de arreglarme, me puse unos jeans azules y mis zapatillas Nike negras, una playera negra y mi camisa azul encima, tomé mi poleron, mi celular y mi cartera y bajé

- ¿Dónde dejaste las llaves de mi auto duende?- estaba buscándolas por el mueble cuando un sobre atrajo mi atención, mi hermana llegó con las llaves girando entre sus dedos, la miré con el ceño fruncido- ¿Qué es esto?- ella se encogió de hombros

- No lo sé, debe ser de mamá o papá, mío no es y no tiene tu nombre tampoco, así que despreocúpate- lo volví a dejar ahí a regañadientes, mi curiosidad era enorme, quería saber que era, pero me contuve y lo dejé pasar, saqué mi celular y le marqué a mi novia, ella me contestó al tercer timbrazo

_- Hola precioso, buenos días-_ mis dudas se aclararon al escuchar su voz, ella era todo lo que yo quería y necesitaba

- Hola amor, buen día, ¡hey!, los chicos van a la reserva, ¿Vienes?- la sentí suspirar

_- Claro, ¿Pasas por mi?_- sonreí contra la línea telefónica

- Salgo ahora mismo para allá, un beso… Y Pau, te amo- ella soltó una risita

_- También te amo, te espero, besos_- corté la comunicación y fui a la cocina

- Ok, duende nos vemos allá ¿si?- ella asintió, besé a mamá y salí, Jasper venía llegando, le saqué la alarma al Volvo y espere que llegara mi amigo

- ¿Qué onda bro?- sonreí mientras chocábamos los hombros

- Voy saliendo a buscar a Pau, nos vemos allá, Alice está esperando por ti- nos despedimos y subí a mi auto, durante el camino a casa de mi novia repasé nuevamente lo acontecido anoche, ¿En serio tan mal novio fui con Bella?, y ella… ¿ella en serio nunca me quiso?, eso no era posible, compartimos demasiado, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, es cierto que nunca miré a nadie más, pero porque pensé que con ella lo tenía todo, quizá después de todo ella tuviera razón y lo nuestro no fuera más que un enamoramiento de adolescentes, la ilusión del primer amor, nada más, _Entonces si no fue nada más, deja de darle vueltas e importancia_, asentí a mi conciencia, lo mejor era dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Cuando llegamos a la reserva, el sol quemaba, realmente el día estaba perfecto, ayude a mi novia a bajar y saqué las toallas y demaces de la maleta del auto, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta donde estaban los demás, vi a Emmett en el agua junto a Jasper, Alice estaba sentada conversando con Rose, no vi a Bella ni a su novio con los chicos, llegamos donde mi hermana

- Hola niñas- Pau saludó a mi hermana y luego a Rose, los chicos salieron del agua riendo y llegaron a nuestro lado, tendí una toalla en la arena y dejé mis cosas ahí

- ¿Y mi hermana?- Emmett se tendió al lado de Rose

- Fueron por agua, se me olvido traer- Alice miró sobre su hombro- Ahí vienen- seguí la vista en dirección de los demás y casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, Alex venía con una bermuda de color blanca con detalles en negro y el torso desnudo, ¡Maldito modelo!, y Bella se veía… simplemente el azul siempre se vio bien en ella, pero ese bikini resaltaba su pálida piel, venía riendo y su mirada se encontró con la mía, juro que mi corazón sufrió un calentamiento desconocido, me lo sobé sobre la tela de mi playera disimuladamente y me encontré sonriendo como un bobo soñador, ellos llegaron a nuestro lado

- Hola Edward- Alex tendió su mano, la apreté como siempre con un poco más de fuerzas, me sonrió y tomó la cintura desnuda de su novia, ella me sonrió

- Hola- me puse a su altura y besé su mejilla, respiré antes de que se alejara, fresas, siempre fresas, ella se ruborizó, _¿Qué estás haciendo?_, pasaron por mi lado y se tendieron junto con las chicas, saqué mi playera y mis zapatillas, dejé mis jeans y quedé solo con mi bermuda azul, me giré y vi a Bella mirándome, le sonreí torcidamente y le guiñe un ojo antes de que me diera cuenta, ella mordió su labio y negó con su cabeza, _Edward, me encantaría saber que PUTAS te pasa, ¿Le estás coqueteando a tu ex?_ fruncí el ceño y me volví con la vista al frente, ni siquiera sé porque lo hice, miré a Pau, se había quitado su vestido y dejó al descubierto un trikini de color negro, se veía linda, pero no tan espectacular como Bella, ok, necesito salir de aquí, le tendí una mano

- ¿Vamos al agua?- mi novia me sonrió

- Amor, en serio no quiero, prefiero quedarme aquí con las chicas, a demás mira el sol, debemos aprovecharlo, estoy demasiado pálida- hice una mueca, comencé a caminar hasta el agua cuando unos gritos divertidos me hicieron girar, el niño bonito traía a Bella sobre su hombro y corría hacia el agua mientras ella le rogaba que la soltara aún entre risas, pasaron por mi lado y ella ya no estaba sonriendo, ¿No iría a tirarla verdad?, pero antes de terminar el pensamiento ella había caído junto con él al agua, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, él salió a flote y sentí a los chicos detrás de mi, le di un empujón a Alex

- ¡Imbécil!, no puedes tirarla así, ella no sabe nadar- no esperé su respuesta, me sumergí y salí con ella entre mis brazos- Tranquila, ya te tengo- ella tosía, seguramente tragó agua, la puse en la orilla y Emmett llegó con una toalla

- ¿Estás bien Bells?- ella tosió un poco más, Jasper me tendió una botella de agua, la abrí con los dientes y se la di

- Ok, despacio Bella, eso- ella tomó un sorbo y luego otro, su hermano la cubrió con la toalla- ¿Estás bien?- ella me miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mi corazón se oprimió, asintió y quería sentirla contra mi, pero el idiota de Alex me apartó de un empujón

- Princesa discúlpame, no lo sabía, soy un estúpido, perdóname- la abrazó y ella rodeo la cintura de él aún envuelta en la toalla, ¡Menudo idiota!, Emmett la tomó entre sus brazos y caminó con ella, su noviecito la vio alejarse al igual que yo, de pronto se dio la vuelta, su mirada no era amigable

- Mira Cullen, puedes dártelas de héroe, Bella me contó que quieres volver a acercarte a ella, pero no me conoces, y no sabes de lo que soy capaz, ya la perdiste, ahora es mía, y pronto lo será en todo el sentido de la palabra, ¿Entiendes?- apreté mi mandíbula

- No estamos hablando de una propiedad o una cosa cualquiera, es tu novia, mínimo que supieras o investigaras ¿no?, a demás, solo seremos amigos, no quiero volver con ella y no es una cualquiera para meterse de buenas a primeras contigo- nos habíamos acercado, y no se amedrentó a pesar de que yo le ganaba por una cabeza de altura, simplemente sonrió

- Ay Edward, ella terminará en mi cama, es decir, soy el hombre perfecto para ella, y a demás está vulnerable aún, ¿Por qué no lo haría conmigo?, mal que mal soy un modelo de novio y los tengo a todos de mi lado- enarqué una ceja- Simplemente te digo una cosa, no te metas conmigo Cullen, porque saldrás mal parado, muy mal parado- apreté mis puños

- ¿Quién eres en realidad?- él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa arrogante

- Simple, un chico más atractivo y con más cerebro que tú, que siempre consigue lo que quiere, ella es mi objetivo, ¿mi meta?, ser lo que ella siempre deseo en un novio, y llevarla a mi cama, una vez que eso pase, ya veremos- me dio una palmada suave en la mejilla y se alejó hasta donde estaba Bella aún en brazos de Emmett

- No te tengo miedo Alexander, y te desenmascararé, se lo debo a ella por todo lo que le hice, tú no te la llevas… ella es mía- dije para mí, _¿Tuya?, ok, ahora si perdiste el juicio, ya no lo es_, le enseñe el dedo a mi conciencia y sonreí, ahora no es mía, pero lo fue… y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, habían veces que quería que lo volviera a ser.-

_**Umm…. ¿Quedará alguien del Team Alex ahora?**_

_**Ok, mil gracias por los reviews que me dieron, sinceramente me encanta saber que les guste tanto…. Al parecer nuestro niño bonito tiene sus cosas ocultas…. ¡Que mal!**_

_**Bien, ya saben, dejen sus comentarios, el Viernes esta humilde servidora está de cumpleaños, mi mejor regalo sería que me dejaran demasiados comentarios para subirles capitulo… casi tan largo como este…**_

_**Ok, les dejo besos y ya saben, reviews por Edward… Aw lo amo ^^**_

_**Se les quiere a reventar mis preciosas**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen Masen/****_


	9. Chapter 9: No te tengo miedo

_**EPOV**_

_**Umm… hola lindas señoritas, si, el disclaimer hoy lo vengo a hacer yo, ya saben que la creadora de esta historia, la cual por cierto me tiene demasiado intrigado, está de cumpleaños…. Pues, ya ven, vine a darle su regalo… Asi que como personajes le pertenecemos a Meyer… Hoy yo, Edward Cullen… soy solo de ella**__**, asi que disfruten…**_

Capitulo 9: No te tengo miedo

BPOV

Desperté y sentí un poco de dolor en la garganta, realmente me sentí mal por Alex, él no sabía que yo no sabía nadar, no podría haberlo culpado, sin embargo se deshizo en explicaciones y disculpas, obviamente las acepté y casi tuve que jurarle que estaba bien, simplemente fue el susto, sin embargo nunca pensé que Edward sería quien me sacara del agua, aunque había llegado a la conclusión de que aún lo seguía queriendo demasiado, no haría que se sintiera mal, ni mucho menos dejaría que supiera aún de la manera en la que me afectaba en todos los sentidos, cuando regresé el sábado y volví a verlo, llegó un momento en el que toda mi fachada se fue al traste, por eso me fui al baño, necesitaba derramar las ultimas lagrimas por él, aunque pareció no notarlo, porque cuando nos topamos fuera en el pasillo, simplemente me preguntó si estaba bien, sé que he sido hiriente con él, pero era mejor así, yo ya estaba asumiendo que jamás lo volvería a tener conmigo, ahora tenía que aceptarlo y concentrarme en mi novio, tal como él lo estaba haciendo con su novia, la cual por cierto no se ha vuelto a portar insinuante ni nada por el estilo, es por eso que le dije todas esas cosas en la Discoteque, necesitaba que si queríamos intentarlo como amigos, debíamos dejar las cosas claras, guardaría todo lo que aún siento por él en un cajón con llave y ahí se quedarían por siempre

- Bellita, ya levántate- los golpes en la puerta y la voz de mi hermano me sacaron de mis pensamientos

- Ya me levanto oso- patee las mantas fuera de mi cuerpo y me froté los ojos, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a bañarme, el agua caliente ayudó a despertar, volví a mi cuarto y comencé a vestirme, el día volvió a amanecer soleado, por lo que me puse una falda de mezclilla y una playera blanca que caía por un hombro, tomé mis converse y me las calcé y tomé mi poleron, me maquille tenuemente y cepille mi cabello, dejaría que se secara con el sol, bajé a tomar desayuno, papá ya se había ido a la comisaria, mamá estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas

- Buenos días mami- ella me sonrió y besó mi mejilla

- Buenos días cielo, el desayuno está listo, queda jugo en el refrigerador, apresúrate antes de que tu hermano se lo termine todo- sonreí y asentí, caminé hasta las escaleras y tomé aire

- ¡Oso, apúrate o te quedas sin panqués!- sentimos un golpe sordo, tapé mi boca para no reírme, mi hermano bajó con la playera en la mano

- Enana, deja mis panqués tranquilos, comete los tuyos- se sobaba el trasero mientras pasaba por mi lado, besó a mamá y se puso la playera, hice un puchero

- ¿Y no hay saludo para mí?- él se devolvió y me tomó entre sus enormes brazos

- Buenos días hermanita hermosa, espero hayas dormido bien y soñado cosas lindas, ahora… ¡A comer!- me besó la mejilla y me dejó en el suelo, se sentó y comenzó a devorar, mamá sonrió y se despidió de nosotros, me senté al lado de mi hermano

- ¿AgeorapachaAleshpoti?- lo miré con el ceño fruncido

- Trágate lo que tienes en la boca y luego dime, ¡cerdo!- él abrió la boca dejándome ver su comida, le tiré una servilleta, mastico y tragó

- Dije que a qué hora pasa Alex por ti- me encogí de hombros- Si quieres te llevo, aunque sabes que debo pasar por Rose primero- negué mientras tomaba mi jugo

- No te preocupes, Alex me dijo ayer que pasaría a buscarme- suspiré y el asintió, seguimos comiendo

- ¿Qué pasa con Edward?- lo miré con las cejas enarcadas- Ya sabes, el sábado me di cuenta de que estaban conversando, ayer no conversaron mucho, pero si creo que le debes las gracias por haberte salvado, si no supiera que quiere tanto a su novia, juraría que aún siente algo por ti- solté una risita

- Que gracioso Emm, ¿Ya son amigos de nuevo?- él se encogió de hombros

- No los mismos de antes, pero verte feliz, y con Alex, me hace pensar que quizá es bueno que también haga las paces con Edward, a demás, sinceramente extraño patearle el culo en los videojuegos, jugar con Alex no tiene tanta gracia- hizo una mueca, suspiré, era cierto, hoy en el Instituto le agradecería lo que ayer hizo por mi, terminamos de desayunar y subimos a lavarnos los dientes y terminar de arreglar las cosas para irnos a clases, un bocinazo me hizo acercarme a la ventana, mi novio me saludó desde su auto, tomé mi mochila y bajé, Emmett se estaba poniendo su chaqueta

- Nos vemos en el Instituto hermanito- le soplé un beso y salí, Alex se acercó a mi

- Buenos días princesita- se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los míos, le devolví el beso y su lengua pidió permiso para entrar, abrí mi boca dándole la bienvenida, sus manos me recorrieron la espalda y una se deslizó hasta mi trasero, abrí mis ojos y me alejé de él al tiempo que quitaba su mano

- Alex, lo siento yo…- aún no me sentía preparada para pasar a segunda base con él, suspiró

- Lo siento Isi, no volverá a pasar- asentí y besé sus labios de nuevo, tomó mi mochila y caminamos hasta su auto, subí y el hizo lo mismo, encendió el motor y emprendimos rumbo al Instituto

- ¿Preparado para tu primer día?- le sonreí, él me miró y asintió

- Si, preparado, a demás te tendré conmigo en casi todas las clases, así que mientras estemos juntos, lo demás es un pelo de la cola- reímos y seguimos en silencio.

Aparcamos al lado del Mercedes de Jasper, los chicos estaban ahí, menos mi hermano y Rose, bajamos y nos unimos a ellos

- ¡Hey guapo!, que bien te ves- Alice besó a mi novio en la mejilla, chocó su palma con Jasper, saludó a Pau y miró divertido a Edward, se dieron la mano y vi como los músculos de ambos se tensaban por la presión, mi ex tenía su ceño fruncido y podría jurar que su mandíbula estaba apretada, se soltaron y Jasper me abrazó

- Bienvenida de nuevo Bells, ya eres parte de nosotros de nuevo- le sonreí y le besé la mejilla, repetí lo mismo con Alice y Paulina, Edward me dio una sonrisa

- Buen día Bells, ¿Qué tal tu garganta?- mordí mi labio y me sonrojé, le besé la mejilla

- Bien Edward gracias, uh, sobre eso… quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer- él se encogió de hombros, Pau lo abrazó por la cintura

- Si, mi novio es todo un superhéroe, le encantan las obras de caridad, ¿verdad amor?- él la miró con el ceño fruncido, asentí y caminé hasta donde estaba mi novio, mi hermano llegó con Rose y nos dirigimos a clase.

El día pasó relativamente rápido, me sentía un poco incómoda por las miradas que los demás me daban, tanto a mi como a mi novio, sí, supongo que el haber cambiado mi look hizo que me notaran más que antes, mi pobre Alex tuvo que presentarse en todas las clases, realmente no sé como aún mantenía su sonrisa intacta, Rose me vino a buscar para ir a la siguiente clase

- Alex, me la llevo, a demás la siguiente clase no te toca con ella, así que despídanse, nos vemos en el almuerzo- mi novio besó mi frente y lo vi caminar por el pasillo, solté un suspiro y Rose me miró divertida- Ok, Fiona, Encantador ya se retiró, ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar- me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hasta el patio trasero del Instituto

- Rose, perderemos la hora- dije con tono preocupado, ella sonrió

- No, el Señor Smith no vino, así que tranquila, tenemos libre el periodo- caminamos hasta una banca, generalmente no venía para estos lados porque era muy desolado, nadie nunca estaba aquí

- Rose me estás asustando, desde el Sábado que estás rara, ¿Qué sucede?- ella se sentó frente a mi al estilo indio, yo no podía por la falda

- Bella mira, yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia, y quizá esto no te importe o te duela saberlo, pero es sobre Paulina- sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos

- Si, recuerdo que me dijiste que era sobre ella, pero la verdad no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo ni nada- ella suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabellera rubia

- Hay algo en ella que no me gusta, Edward está muy cambiado, sale a fiestas, está tomando alcohol y vaciando su cuenta bancaria, la niña tiene problemas económicos o no se, la verdad es que todos pensamos que es una interesada a morir, y necesito que tengas cuidado, el sábado le coqueteó a Alex, sus ojos brillaron, es como si tuviera olfato para el dinero o no lo sé, lo que sí sé es que esto no acabará bien- miré mis manos

- Tú… ¿Tú crees que engañe a Edward con Alex solo por dinero?- ella me dio una mirada triste y asintió- Pero Edward vale más por lo que es, no simplemente por lo que tiene, ¿Se lo han dicho a él?, creo que debería saberlo para andar con cuidado, yo no puedo interceder demasiado, a penas y conozco a Pau, sería una imprudencia de mi parte, lo único que te puedo asegurar es que la mantendré vigilada en cuanto a Alex, nada más- ella asintió y tomó mi mano entre las suyas

- Aún lo quieres ¿verdad?- mordí mi labio

- ¿Acaso importa?, él de todos modos ya eligió y yo estoy aprendiendo a vivir sin él, y vaya que he avanzado- ella soltó una risita, reí junto a ella- No te niego que aún lo quiero, pero… el sábado en la noche conversamos y decidimos que lo intentaremos como amigos, puede que funcione, puede que no, pero por lo menos lo intentaremos- sonreí

- Amiga, sabes que lo que necesites, siempre estaré ahí para ti, no solo yo, los demás también, y ojalá puedan mantener una relación de amistad, así… así se cuidarán el uno al otro, sobre todo sé que tú estarás ahí para él, lo necesitará- asentí y nos dimos un abrazo, seguimos conversando de cosas triviales hasta que el timbre que anunciaba la hora del almuerzo sonó, caminamos hasta los casilleros, Edward estaba sacando unos libros mientras guardaba otros, sabía que era él por sus zapatillas, su cabeza estaba metida dentro del locker y mi casillero estaba arriba del de él, me puse a su altura

- ¡Hola Ed!- su cabeza chocó contra la parte de arriba de su casillero- ¡Dios! lo siento- me aguanté la risa, sacó su cabeza y se la sobó con una mano, tenía un ojo cerrado mientras se sobaba

- Hola Bells, ouch, eso dolió- me miró y no pude contener la risa, me senté en el suelo a reírme, él se rió conmigo

- Lo- lo lamento… no sabía- que- estabas concentrado- decía entre risas, él me ayudó a ponerme de pie- Uff, ok, ya pasó- respiré tocándome una costilla y secando mis lagrimas, él puso su oreja contra mi casillero, dio unas vueltas y luego un golpe y este se abrió- ¡Eso es violación!- me miró divertido

- No, es costumbre, nada más- dio un golpe en mi nariz con su índice, arrugué mi nariz y él sonrió, le saqué la lengua, siempre había echo eso, ¿Cómo?, ni yo lo sé

- Espero no te quede un huevo donde te pegaste- sonreí, él se encogió de hombros, de pronto me tomaron por la cintura y me giraron, el movimiento fue tan rápido que casi me caigo, Alex me besó y mordió mi labio inferior tirando de él, me hizo soltar un gemido, pasó su lengua por él y luego me soltó, me ruboricé

- Hola hermosa, Cullen- le dio una sonrisa, Edward pasó una mano por su cabello, su humor volvía a ser malo, ¿Qué le pasaba?- ¿Lista para ir a almorzar señorita?- asentí

- Déjame guardar mis libros- guarde todo y cerré mi casillero, me giré a mirar a Edward- ¿No vienes?- él suspiró y asintió, caminamos por el pasillo, al dar la vuelta para ir al comedor, Paulina venía hacia Edward con sus ojos rojos, miré a Alex, Edward miró con preocupación a su novia, que a penas llegó donde él se aferró a su cintura

- Amor que pasó… ¿Estás bien?- ¿Por qué hacen esa pregunta?, rodé los ojos, obvio no lo estaba

- Yo… yo, me llamaron a Dirección, mi papá no ha pagado dos meses de mensualidad, el Señor Sánchez dijo que si no tenía cancelado eso antes del Viernes, me tendría que cambiar de Instituto, ¿De dónde sacaré el dinero?- volvió a llorar, saqué un pañuelo y se lo tendí con los ojos entrecerrados, ella lo recibió y se secó las lagrimas

- Tranquila amor, no te preocupes, yo te la pagaré- ella se soltó de él y lo miró negando con la cabeza

- No Edward, puedo aceptar muchas cosas de ti, pero no te meteré en mis problemas, ya veré como lo soluciono- él tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mi corazón dolió al ver el amor con el que la veía

- No Pau, yo lo haré, mira si te hace sentir mejor, te doy el dinero para que la pagues y después ves como me lo regresas ¿si?- ella mordió su labio inferior, él la besó dulcemente y yo desvié mi mirada- Te amo y siempre estaré ahí para ti, lo que necesites ¿si?- ella asintió y lo abrazó, suspiré y mire a Alex que miraba con las cejas enarcadas la escena

- Gracias amor, te prometo que te lo pagaré- él sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo

- ¿Vamos?- ella asintió, seguimos caminando, pasamos por el baño y ella le dijo algo a Edward, entró al baño, me giré mirando a Alex

- Amor, ¿me esperas?, debo lavarme las manos- él asintió y siguió caminando, entré al baño y me metí en un cubículo, la puerta conjunta a la mía se abrió, por la rendija vi que Pau sacaba su celular del bolsillo

- _¿Hola?, si, soy yo, si, tendré el dinero para mañana, no, que no se te haga costumbre, si, se lo creyó todo, pero… ¿Estás seguro?, ok, entonces eso haremos, sí, de eso me encargo yo, tengo que irme, adiós_- esperé a que saliera y luego salí yo, me lave las manos y me miré en el espejo

- ¿Qué pretendes niña?- dije para mi misma, me sequé las manos y salí rumbo al comedor.

Cuando llegué, iba a hacer la fila, pero me di cuenta de que Alex me hacia señas desde nuestra mesa, caminé hasta allá, los chicos ya estaban ahí, me senté al lado de mi novio

- Cogí tu almuerzo para ti- había un sándwich de jamón y un jugo de manzana, hice una mueca y los chicos me lanzaron miradas divertidas, los miré mal y Edward sonrió

- Umm, parece que tu novio no le atinó ¿verdad?- su sonrisa era burlesca, entrecerré los ojos y dejó de sonreír- Ok, es broma- miré a Alex con una mirada de disculpa

- Alex, no como Jamón a no ser que sea en Pizza, y… la manzana me provoca nauseas- él mordió su labio y me miró sintiéndose culpable- No te preocupes, ya cojo algo yo- me puse de pie y caminé a hacer la fila, pedí una ensalada surtida y un jugo de naranja, pagué mi comida y me fui a sentar de nuevo- ¿Ves?, asunto resuelto- besé su mejilla y tomé su mano, él me sonrió

- Lo lamento, creo que tendrás que hacerme una lista de tus gustos o algo, siempre termino haciendo algo mal- hizo un puchero y sus ojos azules me miraron tristes, sonreí

- Te estas juntando mucho con Alice- los demás rieron, miré a Paulina con una ceja enarcada- ¿Te sientes mejor?- ella me miró y asintió

- Si, gracias por preguntar- se acomodó contra Edward y luego lo miró a los ojos con cara triste- Amor… ¿Crees que puedas tener mi dinero para mañana?- rodé los ojos, él asintió, los demás estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos

- Si amor, mañana mismo te paso el dinero- ella le besó los labios y se acomodó en su pecho, miré mi ensalada y luego a ella, me sonrió maliciosamente, fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué le pasa?, seguí comiendo, los chicos comenzaron a contar chistecillos y cosas mientras comíamos, sonó el timbre y nos levantamos, Alex tomó mi bandeja y se encaminó a botarla, me puse de pie, tenía el tiempo justo para cepillar mis dientes antes de la próxima clase, mi novio me esperó fuera del baño, caminamos a Literatura, entramos y nos sentamos en el rincón del salón, él detrás de mi, la clase comenzó pero no ponía atención, ¿Con quién estaba hablando Paulina en el baño?, obviamente estaba mintiéndole a Edward, de pronto sentí una mirada puesta en mí, giré mi cabeza para encontrarme a Edward mirándome fijamente con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, tenía un papel entre sus manos y lo apretaba con demasiadas fuerzas, sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos, dejé de respirar

- Señorita Swan, ¿Está bien?- la maestra me miraba con una ceja enarcada- ¿Me puede responder lo que le pregunté?- aclaré mi garganta

- Me… ¿Me podría repetir la pregunta?- ella suspiró y me miró seriamente, miró detrás de mi- ¿Señor Backer?

- Ese párrafo corresponde a Cumbres Borrascosas- ella asintió sonriendo, me volvió a mirar

- Tome atención Señorita Swan, por favor- asentí y ella siguió explicando la trama de los clásicos, miré de reojo a Edward, pero ya no me miraba, suspiré poniendo mi rostro entre mis manos, ¿Debería decirle lo que oí en el baño?, ¿Y si no me cree?, sentí el timbre del termino de hora y me sobresalté, tomé mis libros y caminamos al pasillo, Alex me miró preocupado

- Amor, estabas como ausente en clases, ¿Pasó algo?- suspiré, no le diría nada, lo hablaría con las chicas primero

- No amor, estoy bien, simplemente me cuesta un poco más adaptarme de nuevo a todo esto- él sonrió

- Dímelo a mí, aunque me agradó estar aquí, pero es demasiado distinto, a demás extraño el clima de Phoenix, aunque contigo a mi lado, pues… el frio es lo de menos- me sonrió coquetamente, escondí mi rostro en su cuello aspirando el aroma de su perfume, demasiado fuerte, no como el de Edward, _¡detente ahí Swan!_, sacudí mi cabeza y lo miré- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro, princesa, ¿Te parece si vamos por un helado?, luego te puedo ayudar con tu tarea de Matemáticas- asentí y caminamos hasta el aparcamiento, mi hermano estaba ahí con Rose y los demás

- Supongo que tu dulce caballero te lleva a casa ¿verdad?- sonreí mientras el oso me besaba la frente

- Pero pasaremos por algo antes, necesito ayuda con Matemáticas, Alex me ayudará- él asintió prometiendo llegar a tiempo para las clases de mi novio, si, tampoco era aplicado con los números, me despedí de Rose, Alice y Jasper, Edward me miró y suspiré

- ¿Cómo va tu cabeza?- él me sonrió

- Ahora que me lo recordaste, me duele- sonrió- Si se murió mi ultima neurona por tu culpa, atente a las consecuencias- le di un beso en la mejilla, él me abrazó- Cuídate Bells, lo que necesites, llámame- me soltó y vi preocupación en sus ojos, asentí con el ceño fruncido, me despedí de Pau, que sorprendentemente me dio un abrazo

- Gracias Bella por preocuparte- sonreí devolviéndole el abrazo, ella me apretó más- Escucha Swan, sé que me oíste en el baño, si comentas algo o le dices algo a Edward, te prometo que sufrirás, él es mío, ya no te pertenece-susurró y me soltó, había una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, entrecerré los ojos- Que estés bien, y recuerda lo que te dije- me guiño un ojo, asentí y ella se giró hacia Edward- ¿Vamos?- él asintió y se subió a su Volvo seguido de ella, me los quedé viendo hasta que salieron por el estacionamiento, definitivamente no le tengo miedo, y si guerra quiere, guerra tendrá, si no, dejo de llamarme Isabella Swan.-

_**Si, ya vamos viendo demasiadas cosas… me gusta que todo les guste… ¡Diablos!, estoy hablando incoherencias… pero es que tengo a un chico muy guapo… solo para mi y tiene un pastel justo… ¡AHÍ!**_

_***Respirando* Ok, espero les guste el capi, gracias x sus reviews, flores y puteadas también… no en serio, las disfrute y me rei muchisimo…**_

_**Ok, el próximo será un EPOV nuevamente… y probablemente comience la acción, celos, sufrimiento y demaces…**_

_**Les dejo mxisimos besos y dejen reviews…. Muxisimos reviews… espero estar viva para leerlos todos…**_

_**Ya saben, muchos comentarios= Actualización el Lunes =)**_

_**Se les kiere muchisimo… Edward me lleva a soplarle la velita… aaahhh!... Bye**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen Masen/****_


	10. Chapter 10: Simplemente hagan su vida

_**Bien niñas lindas, después de un muy arduo trabajo… sus deseos son ordenes para mi… Ya saben, la historia es mia, los personajes son de S.M, si fueran mios, pues tendría a un sexy vampiro a mis pies =)**_

_**Ow y cualquier similitud con la realidad, es mera coincidencia… ¡LO JURO!**_

Capitulo 10: Simplemente hagan su vida

EPOV

- Si se atreve a hacerle algo o a jugar con ella, juro que lo mato- Jasper me miraba desde mi cama con una ceja enarcada, soltó una risita y sacudió su cabeza

- Sigo sin entender nada, y por favor, deja de caminar de un lado para otro, le harás un hoyo al piso- lo fulminé con la mirada- Ok, amigo cálmate, siéntate y explícame que es lo que tanto te preocupa- suspiré y me senté a su lado

- Jasper… ayer cuando Bella se ahogo, Alex me dijo unas cosas horribles- me miro con el signo de interrogación dibujado en su rostro- Me dijo que solo está con Bella porque quiere acostarse con ella, nada más, que ese era su objetivo, ¡Dios Jasper!, ella es inocente en todo esto y estoy seguro que él la obligara- mi amigo torció la boca y suspiró

- Umm, ok, a ver si entendí, según tú, Alex te dijo que solo está con Bella para llevarla a su cama, ¿no es así?- asentí- Discúlpame amigo, pero no te creo, lo que yo pienso es que estás celoso, simplemente eso- negué con la cabeza

- No, no estoy celoso, ¿Por qué habría de?, a demás, ¿Por qué tendría que estar mintiendo?, no tengo esa necesidad, y por ultimo, no lo sé, simplemente hay algo de él que no me gusta, sé que está mostrando algo que no es- soltó una risita

- Ay Edward, primero, si estás celoso, ¿Por qué?, fácil, Bella llegó cambiada y feliz, ya no llora por ti y a demás te dejo en claro que quizá nunca te quiso como tu creías, segundo, pienso que mientes, por la sencilla razón de que basta solo ver como Alex la mira, si fuera un maldito aprovechador, no se mostraría tan protector ni culpable ni atento ni enamorado, yo pienso que si te dijo eso, lo mal interpretaste, él nunca haría algo así, y por ultimo si hay algo que no te gusta de él, es que Alex si sepa como querer y complacer a su novia, y en todo caso, no lo quiero saber, pero quizá y ya lo hicieron, ¿Quién asegura lo contrario?, todos lo hacen, a demás son novios, es normal ¿no?, o me vas a salir con que no lo haz echo con Pau- mi estómago dolió al imaginarme a Bella y _ese _en un mismo cuarto, uniéndose a ella, tocándola, no, eso no era posible, sacudí la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos

- Aunque no lo creas, con Pau no hemos pasado de segunda base- me miró divertido, pero es la verdad, juro que intenté que pasáramos a más, pero… el rostro de Bella aparecía en mi mente, me la imaginaba a ella, supongo que todo aún está muy reciente, así que no, no me había acostado con Pau

- Bien, no imaginé que me dirías eso semental, pero… ok, supongamos que te creo respecto a lo de Alex, si fuese así, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?- me puse de pie y comencé a caminar de nuevo por mi habitación

- No lo sé, quizá… ¡ya sé!, tu eres uno de sus mejores amigos, habla con ella, dile que se ande con cuidado, o mejor, dile a Emmett, seguramente así el no los dejará solos jamás, también podríamos decirles a las chicas que se queden con ella, la acompañen al baño, que jamás la pierdan de vista- él puso su mano en mi hombro, me detuve y lo miré

- Edward, estás alucinando, ¿sabes?, si tanto te molesta lo que pudo haber dicho Alex, o lo que se supone que quiere para Bella, ¿Por qué no vas tú y se lo dices?- me quedé de pie y lo mire, no tenía problema en ir, pero ¿Me creería?, ¿Creería que estaba inventando todo?, o lo que era peor, ¿Y si me decía que ya lo habían echo?, no, eso no lo permitiría, _Edward escúchate, estás celoso, déjala en paz, tu ya no la querías, estás con Pau, ella es tu responsabilidad ahora_, asentí y miré a Jasper

- Ok, no haré nada, pero no me mantendré muy alejado, por lo menos hasta saber si ciertamente estoy "alucinando", pero sé lo que oí, me lo dijo a mi, y aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, se darán cuenta de que tengo razón- mi amigo se encogió de hombros y miró su reloj

- Bien, supongo que tu hermana ya debe estar lista, así que me voy, de todos modos… Edward, sabes que estoy contigo, te prometo que si veo una cosa fuera de lugar, haré algo, no me quedaré sentado ¿Si?, pero por el momento simplemente sé feliz, y deja que ella lo sea, lo merece- nos dimos la mano y salió de mi habitación, me dejé caer en la cama y miré el techo, _dejarla ser feliz_, por alguna razón solo pensar en ella siendo feliz con alguien más me provocaba un sentimiento extraño.

El resto de la semana estuvo bien, hablé con mi papá para que me diera el dinero para Pau, la verdad es que no me gustaba verla mal por su colegiatura, entendía que sus padres tuvieran problemas de dinero, esas cosas suelen ocurrir, a papá le dije que necesitaba el dinero para otra cosa, si le hubiese dicho la verdad lo más probable es que tuviera que dar demasiadas explicaciones, Bella es otro tema, la notaba rara, como pensativa, la conozco demasiado, sé que algo quería decirme, vez que nos quedábamos solos o conversábamos en los pasillos, mordía su labio y no me mantenía la mirada, y cuando estábamos todos, Pau la miraba de una forma rara, ella le devolvía la mirada y solo suspiraba, cuando le pregunté a mi novia que pasaba, ella solo me dijo que no me preocupara, seguramente Bella la miraba así porque en el fondo le tenia un poco de resentimiento por ser la causante de nuestra ruptura, viéndolo desde ese punto, sinceramente le encontraba razón, y Alex, pff, de ese niño modelo ni hablar, cada vez que estábamos todos, se comía la boca de Bella, y juro que use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no romperle la cara el día que lo vi dándole un agarrón, el muy estúpido lo hacía sabiendo que yo estaba viendo y solo me sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo, maldito imbécil, las cosas con los demás han seguido igual, es sábado, vengo a casa de los Swan a jugar Play con Emmett, si, creo que después de nuestra constructiva conversación de reconciliación, decidimos intentarlo de nuevo, aunque no se disculpó por la paliza de hace unos meses, porque dijo que lo merecía, me dijo que extrañaba pasar tiempo conmigo, y la verdad, también extrañaba al oso, doble la esquina y me estacioné frente a la modesta casa de la familia de mi ex, siempre con su fachada blanca, su jardín muy bien cuidado, obra de Bella, y sus dos plantas, desde la ventana de mi auto, podía ver la ventana del cuarto de Bella y el árbol por el que tantas veces trepé hasta su balcón, suspiré y bajé, caminé cruzando la reja de madera que bordeaba la casa y toqué la puerta, esta se abrió y mi boca también

- Hola Edward- Bella me miraba desde el umbral de la misma con una playera que se caía por un hombro y un short que dejaba al descubierto sus largas y cremosas piernas, aclaré mi garganta

- Hola Bells, umm… ¿Está Emmet?- negó con su cabeza

- No, fue donde Rose a ayudarla con algo de su auto, pero debe estar por llegar, si quieres puedes pasar- dijo apuntando con su pulgar por encima de su hombro, metí las manos en mis bolsillos, porque picaban por quitar un mechón de cabello que le caía por la mejilla

- No quiero molestar, prefiero esperarlo en mi auto, o dile que me llame cuando llegue- me estaba dando la vuelta pero su mano agarró mi brazo, me sonrió

- Vamos Cullen, sabes que no molestas, pasa- tiro de mi y cerró la puerta cuando estaba ya dentro, la seguí hasta el living aturdido con el movimiento de su trasero, pase una mano por mi cabello y miré hacia otro lado- Siéntate, ¿Quieres jugo o algo?- la quería a ella, _Cullen… contrólate y céntrate, ¿Qué pasa amigo?,_ ni yo lo sabía, pero siempre encontré que la piel de Bella era sin duda la más hermosa que jamás vi, no me la imaginaba bronceada ni mucho menos, su palidez era embriagante, era como crema, miré sus ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta

- Jugo, jugo estaría bien, gracias- ella asintió y desapareció hasta la cocina, me sentía extraño, nervioso, mi estómago picaba por dentro, cerré los ojos y respiré calmadamente

- ¿Estás bien?- salté en mi lugar cuando oí su voz, me miraba preocupada y con una sonrisa, asentí y tomé el vaso que me ofrecía- Y… ¿Puedo saber a que se debe tu visita?- tomó un sorbo de su jugo, yo miré mi vaso

- Pues, Emmett me dijo que tenía unos juegos nuevos y quería que jugáramos, como no tenía nada que hacer pues le dije que si- ella asintió y tomo de su jugo de nuevo, la imité, estuvimos en silencio, solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, debería aprovechar de conversar con ella a cerca de lo de Alex, este era un momento que no tendríamos de nuevo, tomé aire y la miré, ella hizo lo mismo

- Edward yo

- Bella yo- soltamos una risa, le hice una seña- Ok, tu primero- ella negó con su cabeza

- No, tu dijiste primero, ¿Qué ibas a decir?- tomé aire, era ahora o nunca

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?, si no quieres responder está bien, pero… me gustaría que lo hicieras- ella frunció el ceño y asintió preocupada- Ok, umm, ¿Qué tanto conoces a Alex?- ella frunció los labios y me miró

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- ladeo su cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos, ok, algo sospechaba, pase una mano por mi cabello, sonrió- No te pongas nervioso, a ver, pues sé que es de Phoenix, su papá es dueño de una productora, conoce mucha gente importante, su mamá pasa viajando, es hijo único… ¿Qué mas quieres saber?- miré mi vaso

- Bella, puede ser que no me creas, pero el otro día, cuando pasó lo de la playa, él… él me dijo que solo estaba contigo porque quería… pues, ya sabes, que ustedes dos, esto… ok, el quería simplemente meterte en su cama, o que lo dejaras estar a él en la tuya- sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y casi escupe su jugo, la mire apenado- Lo lamento, sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero no sabía si me creerías, Bella, yo- su risa me cortó, la miré con el ceño fruncido

- Ok, Ed, fue una buena broma, lo admito, casi me lo trago ¿eh?- la miré con el ceño fruncido

- No es una broma, Bella, esto es serio, de verdad él me lo dijo, ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte?- su sonrisa se borró y me miró seria

- ¿Sabes?, qué él no te caiga bien, no significa que tengas que estarle inventando cosas, si lo que dices fuera cierto, ya no estaríamos juntos- apreté mis puños, ¿¡QUÉ!

- A caso… A caso tu y el… ustedes ya…- ella asintió y mi respiración se detuvo- ¿Cuándo?- suspiró mirando por la ventana

- No pretenderás que te de detalles ¿verdad?, somos novios, es normal, a demás, ¿Por qué te importa?- se encogió de hombros, no, ella estaba mintiendo, apreté el puente de mi nariz

- Isabella, pregunté cuándo- la miré, mordió su labio inferior, no me iba a responder, sentía que la cabeza me explotaría en cualquier momento- A penas lo conoces ¡por dios!, como pudiste meterte con él, pensé que tenías más principios, pero veo que te engatusó, ¿sabes?, al final no me importa, puedes hacer lo que quieras, a mi me da igual- me puse de pie y dejé el vaso en la mesa de centro, ella me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- Dile a Emmett que vine, si quiere jugar que vaya a mi casa, adiós- salí de esa casa como alma que lleva el diablo, di un portazo y en tres zancadas alcancé mi auto, ni siquiera me puse el cinturón, simplemente quería salir de ahí, porque su confesión me dolió como la madre, sentí mis ojos humedecerse y le di un puñetazo al volante del auto, manejé sin destino, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie, me sentía frustrado, enojado, quería partirle la cara al niño bonito por haberse a atrevido a tocarla, _esas son cosas de dos, ella también quiso que pasara, así que no debes estar enojado, simplemente ahora sabes que puedes hacerlo con Pau sin remordimientos, ella ya te olvidó, hazlo tú también, ya te lo dije, tú la dejaste ir, ahora debes vivir la vida que elegiste_, negué con la cabeza, no, las cosas no tenían que pasar así, es cierto, la dejé porque no la quiero, pero de todos modos no quería que sufriera, ahora con todo esto, lo más probable es que el imbécil de Alex la tuviera en sus manos, y se reiría en mi cara por su triunfo, él no la quiere, solo la está usando _Tú ya no la querías, la botaste y te dio lo mismo, ¿Por qué mierda te preocupas ahora?, ella no te lloraría toda la vida, pensaste que la tendrías siempre, eso te molesta, te pudre y te mata el corazón ¿verdad?, _ quise golpear a mi conciencia, que se dejara de cantar tonteras y decirme verdades, no entendía porque tanto problema, no sentía celos, simplemente me molesta que jueguen con las personas que quiero y que utilicen a las mujeres, nunca he sido así, nunca he forzado a nadie a hacer algo que no quiera ni mucho menos, lamentablemente en el corazón no se manda, y aunque estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia mi novia, siempre le tendría un cariño especial a Bella, porque ella fue mi primer todo, y por lo mismo pensé que esperaría un poco más para acostarse con el idiota de su novio, ¿Por qué no le dije que aún no me acuesto con Pau?, ok, a estas alturas da lo mismo, ella ya eligió, no tenía porque sentirme culpable de nada y podía hacer mi vida normal, si, eso haría simplemente me enfocaría en mi relación y en hacer feliz a mi novia, ella era lo único realmente importante en mi vida y no dejaré que nada me aleje de ella, mi celular sonó sacándome de mis ideas, detuve el auto y miré el visor, era Jasper

- ¿Qué pasa?- mi tono sonó seco

- Hey, ¿estás bien?, te oyes terrible- aclaré mi garganta y sequé mis ojos

- Si estoy bien, ¿Qué sucede?- me miré en el espejo retrovisor

- Erick Yorkie hará una fiesta en su casa esta noche, ¿vienes?- suspiré

-¿Ustedes van?- la verdad no quería ver a Bella por lo menos hasta el Lunes, no tenía cara para mirarla después de lo que pasó esta mañana, pero necesitaba despejarme, baile y alcohol, eso era lo que necesitaba

- Si, estaremos allá- me dio el horario de la fiesta y el motivo, el cumpleaños de Erick, asentí

- Ok, lo tengo, nos vemos allá entonces, adiós cuñadito- corté con una sonrisa, la cual se borró cuando miré mi teléfono, tendría que ver la cara de ese idiota de Alex mientras estaba con ella, pero no me importaba, simplemente los dejaría vivir su vida, yo era pleno con la mía y no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

BPOV

Simplemente no entendía nada, aún estaba sentada en el sofá de mi casa mirando el lugar por donde hace menos de cinco minutos desapareció Edward, se fue echo un energúmeno, ¿Por qué?, porque le dije que dormí con Alex, si, el Miércoles vino a cenar, mis papás no estaban, habían ido a la reserva, y se puso a llover con furia, entonces con Emmett le dijimos que mejor se quedara, podía dormir en mi habitación, yo dormí con Emmett, pero a mitad de noche me cambie a mi cama, dormimos abrazados, pero nada más, él sabía que no estaba lista aún para "eso", entonces… un momento ¿Edward pensó que Alex y yo…?, ¡Dios!, me di un golpe en la frente, él no se refería a dormir, pero ¿Por qué se enojó?, ¿Estaba celoso?, quise bailar y gritar _un momento señorita, simplemente es preocupación, no te hagas ilusiones, ya no te quiere ¿Recuerdas?, si estuviera celoso, hace mucho que hubiera vuelto contigo,_ si, era cierto, pero por lo menos me sentía bien porque le importaba, aunque como se enojó ya no pude decirle nada sobre Pau, no sabía como afrontaría eso, estaba segura que no me creería, diría que estaba despechada o algo más, y sinceramente no quería eso, no quería a Edward fuera de mi vida, y de paso no quería dañar a Alex haciéndolo pensar que aún estaba enamorada de mi ex, simplemente creí que es mi deber como amiga el contarle, a demás no puedo seguir con esto dentro, me siento ahogada, necesito orientación o lo que sea, pero ¿A quien recurrir?, las chicas… no, las chicas ya lo sabían, no serían objetivas, solo se encargarían de apresurarlo todo, y de todos modos se sabría que fui yo la que les dijo, Alex, no, él no entendería, a demás vuelvo al punto, pensará que me intereso demasiado por Edward, mi hermano simplemente no es una opción, es un bocazas, no sería capaz de guardar ni un secreto de confesión, descartado y solo me quedaba una persona, mi celular sonó, corrí a buscarlo, era Alex

- Hola preciosa- me tiré de panza en mi cama y comencé a cruzar mis tobillos mientras sonreía

- Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?- lo sentí suspirar

- Extrañándote horrores, no regreso hasta mañana- hice una mueca- Tú, ¿Qué tal?- suspiré mirando mis manos

- Bien, pero te extraño, ¿Cómo está tu mamá?- mi novio había tenido que ir a Phoenix porque su mamá se encontraba muy enferma, había salido anoche para allá, y por lo visto regresaba mañana

- Si, está mejor, simplemente pescó alguna clase de virus en La India y según el médico, el bicho hizo su trabajo cuando ella se encontraba de camino a casa, así que a demás de fiebre y medicamentos, no le pasa nada, supongo que tendrá reposo y estará unos días en cama- sentí alivio al escuchar esas palabras

- Que bien, estaba tan preocupada por eso- soltó una risita- Me hubiera gustado ir contigo, habría aprovechado de conocer a tus padres- suspiró

- En realidad, solo te falta conocer a mamá, papá ya tuvo el placer de conocerte, y… hablando de placeres, no puedo dejar de pensar en como dormimos juntos la otra noche- sonreí ante el recuerdo, aunque también recordé otra cosa

- Alex, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- mordí mi labio y cerré los ojos

- Claro amor, lo que quieras- sentía su sonrisa a través de la línea

- Veras, Edward estuvo aquí, me dijo que el otro día, cuando pasó lo de la playa, le… le dijiste que tú solo querías acostarte conmigo, que solo me usarías y después me dejarías, ¿Es cierto?- necesitaba saberlo, lo escuché suspirar

- Isi, sé que quizá confíes en lo que él te diga porque lo conoces desde hace más tiempo, es cierto que hablamos y no fue una conversación amena, pero… él me lo dijo, dijo que haría lo que fuera para que no fueras feliz, que inventaría cualquier escusa para apartarme de ti, no le caigo bien supongo, pero por favor, no creas en sus palabras, simplemente está celoso, quizá preocupado, pero sabes que sería incapaz de hacerte daño, si hubiera querido forzarte a algo, he tenido oportunidades, sin embargo, ya ves, la otra noche dormimos juntos y no paso nada, te amo y sabes que te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario- sus palabras sacaron lagrimas de mi, no entendía porque Edward me diría algo así solo por separarme de mi novio, tengo derecho a ser feliz, si para él no fui suficiente, no debería molestarse en inventar cosas, y mi corazón se hincho de felicidad por las dulces palabras de mi novio, me hubiera extrañado y dolido mucho que me hubiera reafirmado las palabras de Ed, suspiré y sonreí

- Alex, te amo, te extraño y quisiera que regresaras pronto- suspiró

- Bebé, también te amo, y obvio te extraño, no llores, todo estará bien y mañana en la noche a penas llegue a Forks, iré a golpear tu puerta, lo prometo- sonreí, hablamos de unas cosas más y nos despedimos, miré el techo de mi habitación, ¿en que estaba antes de que Alex me hablara?... Ah, si, tomé mi celular y llamé a la persona indicada.

Tocaron la puerta, bajé corriendo y abrí de un tirón, como siempre la sonrisa de mi amigo me tranquilizó

- Bien pequeña, aquí me tienes- abracé a Jasper mientras entrabamos en la casa, pasamos al living y fui por jugo, volví y me senté frente a él- Tu dirás para que soy bueno- dijo dándome una sonrisa mientras tomaba de su jugo

- Jazz, primero gracias por venir, en serio necesito conversar con alguien, y simplemente tú eres el más centrado y objetivo de nosotros, es por eso que te lo puedo decir a ti- sus azules ojos tan iguales a los de mi amiga me miraron serios

- Me estás asustando Bells, dime que pasó, ¿Pasó algo con Alex?- negué- ¿Entonces?, deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dime- tomé una respiración

- Se trata de Paulina- me miró con una ceja enarcada- ¿Recuerdas que el otro día estaba mal por lo de su colegiatura?- él asintió- Pues… yo estaba ahí cuando se lo dijo a Edward, luego entró al baño y yo también, pero ella no me vio, el caso es que la escuché hablar con alguien por teléfono, le decía que ya tenía el dinero y que no se acostumbrara, que Edward se lo había tragado todo y que se juntaría con una persona para darle el dinero, esperé a que saliera del baño y después salí yo, no podía creer lo que había oído, pero luego en el estacionamiento, cuando me abrazo, me amenazó y me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que si le contaba algo a Edward me iría mal, que él era suyo y que no volvería jamás conmigo- mi amigo me miró y suspiró

- ¡Dios!, en que están metidos ustedes- fruncí el ceño- Olvídalo, dime, ¿Le dijiste algo de esto a Edward?- negué con la cabeza, suspiró y pasó sus manos por sus rodillas- Bella, sabes que todos tenemos sospechas de que Pau no es la linda niña que Edward piensa, que no está con él por sus ojos verdes ni su cabello rebelde cobrizo, le pesa la billetera, eso es lo que ella ama, ahora el porque habrá echo esto, no lo sé, supongo que es ambiciosa, te creo, pero… no podemos decir nada, a no ser que tengamos pruebas, y como no las tenemos, pues simplemente… tendremos que quedarnos de brazos cruzados- me dio una mirada de disculpa, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar de un lado al otro

- No puedo permitir que Edward sufra, él no merece que lo engañen así, ¿Por qué no hablas con él?, o mejor que eso, dile a Alice, ella puede conversarlo, tenemos que hacer algo- mi amigo me miraba con la boca abierta- Jazz, ¿Qué te pasa?- él sacudió su cabeza

- Simplemente que me doy cuenta de que tengo a los dos amigos más estúpidos del mundo- lo miré con el ceño fruncido, sacudió su cabeza- Ok, Bella mira, te diré lo mismo que le dije a un amigo hace poco que estaba igual de preocupado que tú por un asunto, que según yo, no tiene demasiada importancia, si tanto te importa que Edward no sufra, ¿Por qué no vas tú y se lo dices?- me senté de nuevo junto a él

- Jasper, no puedo hacer eso, me encantaría, pero sinceramente si se lo digo yo pensará que estoy actuando por despecho o algo parecido, no me creerá- dejé caer mis manos en el cojín que sostenía- Necesito que me ayudes en esto, si no fuese necesario ni siquiera te lo hubiera contado, pero estoy sola con lo que sé, y realmente puede que suene tonto y hasta ridículo, pero a pesar de todo, lo quiero y no quiero que sufra- sentí mis ojos humedecerse, mi amigo me abrazó

- ¿Sabes?, siempre se dice que en una relación hay uno que quiere más que el otro, pero sinceramente, pienso que en este caso, tú y Edward son un par de estúpidos, él por dejar ir a alguien como tú, y tú por seguirte preocupando de él, creo que deberías superarlo, él ya eligió y si se equivocó, pues hay que dejar que caiga solo, nosotros estaremos ahí para ayudarlo a levantarse, después de decirle la cantidad de veces que se lo advertimos, pero estaremos con él, por lo que sinceramente creo que debemos seguir que las cosas sigan su curso- abrí la boca para discutirle, pero me detuvo- Pero, te prometo una cosa, estaré pendiente, si ves algo más, cualquier cosa que nos pueda ayudar a desenmascarar a Paulina, prometo que te ayudaré, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, no dejaré que te haga daño, ni ella ni nadie, ¿si?- asentí y él besó mi frente- Bien, ahora aprovechando que estoy aquí, ¿Te parece si salimos hoy en la noche?, Erick dará una fiesta por su cumpleaños, todos vendrán, vamos- sonreí

- No Jazz, me encantaría, pero mis papás no están, no me gusta dejar la casa sola, a demás Alex tampoco está en la ciudad, y no me sentiría cómoda sin él, pero diviértanse, convence a Emmett de que simplemente vaya y se divierta, sé cuidarme sola- me encogí de hombros y mi amigo me miró con los ojos entrecerrados

- Umm, entonces… ¿No le temes al coco?- me cruce de brazos y le saqué la lengua- Bella, le temes, cuando pequeña solías esconderte en la cama de alguno de nosotros, odiabas dormir sola- tomó mi mano y sonrió, sonreí junto con él

- No Jazz, ya no le temo al coco, tú tranquilo, pásenlo bien, diviértanse y por favor, no le comentes a nadie de lo que conversamos- mi amigo asintió y miró su reloj

- Bien me voy, Alice seguramente querrá que todo esté en orden para la noche, ¿Segura que no vienes?- negué suavemente- Bien, si cambias de opinión me avisas y vengo por ti ¿si?- asentí, nos despedimos y lo acompañe a la puerta, prefería quedarme aquí, si, soy una aguafiestas, pero cuando estaba con Alex en fiestas o algo así, me sentía menos desprotegida, mi corazón aún dolía al ver a Edward con Paulina, más ahora que sé que ella esconde algo

- Ok Bella, deja de pensar en ellos, enfócate en ocupar tu mente en otras cosas- me dije a mi misma, así que me pase la tarde limpiando la casa, haciendo los deberes, vi una película y luego me duche, cuando miré mi reloj iban a ser las once de la noche, decidí que me iría a dormir, apagué las luces, y me metí en mi cama, cerré los ojos y dejé que el sueño me llevara.

Me revolví incómoda, sentía unos toques en mi ventana, me acomodé y seguí durmiendo, otros toques más, prendí mi lámpara y miré hacia la ventana, ahogué un grito al ver una silueta que estaba golpeando con el índice el cristal, al parecer no me había visto porque seguía golpeando, tomé una zapatilla y me acerqué hasta el ventanal, corrí la cortina y grité con todas mis fuerzas por el susto, un enojado Edward seguía dando golpes en mi ventana, la abrí y el se hizo para atrás

- Diablos Bella, ese árbol está más grande al parecer- tenía una botella de cerveza en una mano, puso su codo a la altura de mi cara- Mira el rasmillón que me hizo, y está sangrando- sonrió

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- puse las manos en mis caderas mientras esperaba una respuesta, él se limitó a sonreírme

- Hazte a un lado- se afirmó del marco de mi ventana y entró de un salto, casi se cae- ¡Ja!, viste, mi equilibrio es único- camino por mi habitación con la cerveza aún en su mano

- Edward, deberías estar en la fiesta de Erick, a demás, ¿Desde cuando tomas?- dije quitándole la cerveza de sus manos, él me miró divertido

- ¿Te preocupas por mi?, dame mi cerveza, tomo desde hace un tiempo, la fiesta de Erick estaba aburrida, a demás… quería verte- mi corazón se saltó un latido por sus palabras, sus verdes ojos me miraban con intensidad, se acercó a mi y puso su mano en mi mejilla- Eres tan hermosa Bella, eres sin duda… la mujer maaaas bella que nunca he visto en mi vida- su toque me quemaba, claramente estaba borracho, olía el olor de la cerveza mezclado con su aliento de menta

- Edward, no estas bien, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas- lo miré y el mordió su labio mientras asentía

- Sip, tienes razón, no estoy bien, dime Bella, dime que tiene él que no te di yo, porque lo mi… lo miras como nunca me miraste- mi respiración se detuvo

- No tengamos esta conversación ahora, a demás… fuiste tú quien me dejo, tú elegiste tu camino y no me incluiste, yo simplemente decidí comenzar mi vida de nuevo, si quieres que conversemos, lo haremos, pero cuando estés sobrio, no en estas condiciones- él negó con su cabeza

- ¡No me voy!, ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Sabes?, pensé que había elegido bien, pero… ya no lo sé, ella no es tú, tú eres única, me muero de celos de verte con Alex, él te está utilizando, YO lo sé, a mi me lo dijo, y tú… tú te metiste con él, le diste lo que él quería… ¿A caso es mejor que yo en eso también?- abrí los ojos, primero porque lo dijo todo de corrido, y a demás porque veía el odio en sus ojos, tenia la mandíbula apretada mientras me decía todas esas cosas, pero solo una se quedó grabada en mi mente… _me muero de celos_, ¿estaba celoso?, sacudí mi cabeza, no, él simplemente lo decía por la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en el organismo

- Edward, ya supéralo, sinceramente creo que lo mejor es que salgas de aquí, ven, te acompaño a la entrada- tiré de su brazo, abrí la puerta de mi habitación, pero de un solo movimiento me vi acorralada entre su cuerpo y la puerta pared del pasillo

- Bella… dime quee ya no sientes nada por mi y te juro que no te molesto nunca más- sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los míos, ¡Mierda!, no tenía escapatoria, aunque estaba oscuro, _dile que se pudra, invéntale una mentira, dile que lo odias, que nunca sentiste nada por él, ¡vamos Bella!, no lo dejes ganar_, asentí

- Yo… yo ya no te quiero Edward, no… no siento absolutamente nada por ti- sus ojos me miraron con una ceja enarcada, ok, no se lo tragó, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, me sacó de su cárcel, bajó sus brazos y asintió, eso, ándate Ed, por favor no me hagas esto más difícil, me miró divertido

- Bien, te creo- suspiré- Entonces… si no sientes nada por mi, no te importará que haga esto- y antes de terminar de procesar sus palabras, sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

_**Ok, por favor no me maten… si lo hacen se quedan sin historia, piensenlo… ¡Piedad!**_

_**Umm, capitulo más largo, y punto de vista de ambos, ya ven que si leo sus reviews y acepto sus sugerencias para que sean felices?... Si, lo sé, soy la mejor =)**_

_**Bien, gracias como siempre por todos sus comentarios, y a demás por los saludos por mi kumple, lo pase excelente y tuve mi gran regalo con Edward… ¡Dios!, eso fue lo mejor, en serio**_

_**Ok, dejen sus reviews, flores, puteadas, tomatazos, lo que sea… simplemente dejenme saber si les gustó o no… aunque estoy viendo sus caras de o.O jajajaja… okno ¬¬**_

_**Les dejo besos y ya saben, si me dejan muchos comentarios, pues… nos estamos viendo el Viernes, ¿si?**_

_**Se les quiere mis lectoras hermosas**_

_***/Xapyta Cullen Masen/***_


	11. Chapter 11: Cuestionamientos y promesas

_**¡Aún viva!... Ok, simplemente lean =)**_

Capitulo 11: Cuestionamientos y promesas

EPOV

_Cullen, retira tus labios de ahí, ¿Es que a caso te volviste loco?, _quería responderle a mi conciencia, pero sinceramente no podía, al posar mis labios en los de Bella, sentí que volvía a casa, ¡Dios!, si antes vi fuegos artificiales con Paulina, ahora estoy viendo una lluvia de estrellas fugaces tras mis parpados cerrados, sentía su respiración irregular, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento, moví mis labios de nuevo tomando el inferior entre mis dientes, sus manos en mi pecho me hicieron sonreír, de pronto me sentí volar y el ardor en mi cara me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, ella me miraba con tristeza, lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, me traté de acercar aún con el ardor en mi mejilla producto del golpe

- Bella yo- su mano en mi pecho me detuvo

- Solo… vete- su voz era a penas un susurro, un susurro triste, mi corazón dolió, ¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer?, negué con la cabeza

- No, espera… veras, yo… tú- ni siquiera podía formar una frase para defenderme, sus ojos me miraron

- Yo te amaba Edward, di todo de mí para que fueras feliz, sin embargo nunca fui suficiente para ti, buscaste una salida fácil, nunca me comentaste nada, ¿Qué querías?, ¿Sexo diario?, lo hubieras tenido, ¿Qué cambiara mi apariencia?, lo hubiese hecho, hubiese caminado por fuego si eso te hubiese hecho feliz, pero no, tu me botaste, te lo dije cuando terminamos, no, cuando TU me terminaste a mi, ¿Y ahora?, entras borracho a mi habitación, haciéndote el muy macho, diciéndome que estás celoso, cuando lo único que tienes herido es el ego, porque encontré a alguien más, porque no me suicidé por ti, ¿Y me besas?, dime Edward, dame una sola razón del por qué me besaste- sus dientes estaban apretados y me miraba con odio, _Anda Cullen, dale la razón que está esperando… yo también quiero saberlo_ me encogí de hombros haciéndole caso omiso a mi conciencia, la miré y pasé una mano por mi cabello, estaba mareado, pero no imbécil

- Lo hablas todo en tiempo pasado, entonces… ¿De verdad no sientes ya nada por mi?- sus marrones ojos me miraron con un resentimiento que jamás pensé ver en su mirada- Yo lo lamento tanto, Bella, fue… fue un impulso, no estaba pensando, de veras… te pido me disculpes, por favor- asintió y suspiró

- Quiero que te vayas de aquí, no vuelvas más, mandaré a cortar el árbol si es necesario, esto nunca pasó, me daría vergüenza que Alex se enterara, simplemente es lo más bajo que he pasado- cerré los ojos para no llorar, sus palabras se clavaban como cuchillos en mi corazón, _Cullen, creo que te están botando definitivamente, así se sintió ella, no se siente bien, ¿Verdad?, _apreté mis puños para no darme un golpe yo mismo con tal de hacer callar mis pensamientos, aunque después de todo, tenía razón, no se sentía bien

- ¿Seguiremos… siendo amigos?- la pregunta escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella mordió su labio, eso no era bueno

- No… es decir, lo intentaremos, pero quiero que las cosas queden claras, seremos amigos, nada más, si fuese otro tiempo, lo más probable es que te hubiera rogado porque me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amaba, pero esa Bella ya no está, la mataste tú hace exactamente 3 meses- enarqué una ceja en confusión- Si Edward, hoy, hace 3 meses terminaste con lo único que le daba sentido a mi existencia, me mataste en vida, mi corazón, el cual te entregué hace años, desde pequeños, me lo devolviste roto, lastimado e inservible, ¿Sabes que hice con él?, lo enterré- sus sollozos eran incontenibles y yo quería taparme los oídos para no seguirla escuchando- Y ahí se quedo, murió con todo lo que tuvimos, nunca me quejé, nunca te pedí nada material, simplemente te pedía que me amaras de la misma forma en la que yo te amaba, sin embargo nunca pasó, siempre me tuviste a tu lado, siempre te di lo que me pedías, nunca había entendido como alguien como tú podía estar con alguien como yo, si eres un Adonis, eres bello y perfecto, yo soy simple y aburrida, no como tu novia actual, ella, la perfecta Paulina encaja con todo el mundo, es linda y divertida, se preocupa por su imagen y por tu billetera, un encanto ¿no?- lo ultimo claramente fue en un tono irónico, pero no me importaba, negué con la cabeza y la tomé de los hombros

- No Bella, cada momento que pase contigo fue único e irrepetible, lamento haber sido un mal novio, no ver lo que necesitabas, no haberme parado a pensar en lo que tu necesitabas, para mi eres perfecta, no cambiaría nada de ti, nunca, no quiero que te culpes por nada, por favor, el que hizo mal las cosas fui yo, tienes razón, nunca me esforcé por mirar más allá de mi nariz- ella se sacudió de mi agarre

- Ya no me importa, ya no quiero escucharte, a demás estás borracho, ¿Qué te paso?, estás tan cambiado, veo que eres feliz, pero tus ojos no brillan, nada volverá a ser lo de antes- abrió la puerta de su cuarto- Ahora ándate, vete a tu casa y olvida lo que pasó, entiende que no te quiero, al menos ya no como te quería antes, una vez te lo dije, para mi eres uno más del montón, nunca más habrá un nosotros, porque tu mataste todo lo que teníamos, lo único que yo cuidaba con mi vida, te perdoné todo, absolutamente todo, los cumpleaños que no me saludaste, nuestros cumple meses como novios, incluso la vez que Lauren te estaba besando en la cafetería de la escuela, pero no fuiste capaz de darme nada a cambio- se acercó a mi y puso su mano en mi mejilla, su toque quemaba como la mierda, cerré los ojos disfrutando de tenerla así, porque sabía que sería la ultima vez- Sé feliz Edward, yo nunca olvidaré nada de lo que vivimos, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón, pero como un amigo, nada más- la miré y sus ojos mostraban determinación, suspiré, ciertamente ya no tenía nada más que hacer acá

- Lo lamento, y también lamento haberte molestado, no debí venir, nos vemos Bella- caminé hasta su ventana, me trepé en el árbol y bajé, una vez abajo volví a mirar, podía ver como a la luz de la luna su rostro brillaba por el resto de lagrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas, cerré los ojos y corrí, mi respiración era errática mientras corría sin dirección alguna, corrí con todas mis fuerzas, no me dí cuenta de cuando trastrabille y caí de rodillas al suelo, pero no me importó, simplemente me abracé a mi mismo y lloré como un niño pequeño, solté toda la rabia que tenía, grité y sollocé hasta que no me quedaron lagrimas, terminé hecho un ovillo sobre el pasto, estaba helado, pero no me importó, no había nada que me importara, porque perdí lo único maravilloso que tenía en mi vida, ¿Por qué tarde o temprano debemos darnos cuenta de lo que perdimos?, yo la quería, siempre la he querido, pero ahora que no la tengo la quiero más, no quiero que sea de nadie más, ella tenía razón, siempre me perdonó todo, nunca me esforcé por hacerla feliz porque la conocía demasiado, sabía cuan cabezota podía llegar a ser, sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que odiaba, pero aún así, me fui de buenas a primeras con otra, no tenía nada que reclamarle, sin embargo puedo ser sincero al declarar, que pensé equivocadamente que ella siempre me esperaría, si no resultaba con Paulina, pues volvía con ella y ya, pero contrario a todo, ella ya no sentía nada por mi, ni siquiera un poco de compasión, simplemente era uno más… solo uno más.

No sé por cuanto tiempo caminé, pero cuando crucé la puerta de mi casa, ya estaba amaneciendo, temblaba a causa del frio y la baja temperatura de afuera, y eso sin contar lo mojada que estaba mi ropa, subí directo a mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama como costal de papas, quería desaparecer de este mundo, volver el tiempo atrás y poder fijarme mejor en lo que tenía, abrí el cajón de la mesa de noche y toqué con los ojos cerrados hasta que di con el portarretratos, lo saqué y lo miré, era una foto de Bella y yo, la tomamos el primer mes de noviazgo, lo sabía por la fecha que tenía anotada en el reverso, ella sentada en mi regazo, plantando un beso en mi mejilla mientras yo sonreía mirando la cámara, apreté la foto contra mi pecho hasta que dolió, _Te amo Bells, perdóname por todo el daño que te cause… yo estoy comenzando a pagar mi error_, ese fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Unos toques en mi frente y voces me hicieron moverme incómodo en mi cama, ¡Mierda, que calor!

- Edward… hermanito, abre los ojos- la voz de Alice era a penas un susurro, me dolía la cabeza, hice una mueca de dolor e intenté hacerle caso a su orden, abrí mis ojos despacio- ¡Esme, despertó!- temblé internamente

- Mierda Alice, no grites- dije tocando mi cabeza, la garganta me dolía horrores, carraspeé- Me duele la garganta- dije tocándome el cuello, mi mamá hizo aparición en mi cuarto seguida de Carlisle

- A ver- mi papá tocó mi frente- ¡Santo dios!, estás ardiendo- me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama y cerré los ojos

- Me siento pésimo, déjenme dormir- dije tomando mi cobija, algo cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo, pero no me importó, sentí la cama hundirse a mi lado

- Edward. ¿Se puede saber donde te metiste anoche?- la voz de mi hermana era entre enfadada y preocupada, tiró las cobijas, gruñí

- Me fui por ahí, déjame en paz Alice- sentí como suspiró y salió de mi habitación, tenía recuerdos vagos de anoche, estaba en la fiesta de Erick, los chicos llegaron, pero Bella y su novio no estaban, Paulina estaba conversando con sus compañeras, había tomado mucho, y con una botella de cerveza salí al patio a tomar aire, de pronto me pregunté que estaría haciendo Bella, sin pensarlo atrapé a Newton que ya se iba y le dije que me dejara en una calle antes de donde vivía Bella, trepé un árbol, entré en su habitación y… la besé, un momento ¡¿La bese?, luego la recuerdo a ella abofeteándome y diciéndome que ya no me quería, luego me fui, pasto… pasto verde y mojado y yo… yo llorando, ¿Por qué?, un paño frio en mi frente me hizo temblar, abrí los ojos un poco y me topé con la mirada de mi papá

- Con esto bajaremos la fiebre, ten- me dio unas píldoras y un vaso de agua, las tomé de un solo trago- Bien jovencito, espero tengas una buena explicación del porque anoche saliste bien de aquí y ahora estás agripado… y todo sucio- seguí su mirada, vi mi camisa con manchas y mis jeans también, mis rodillas estaban verdes con un poco de lodo, tiré de la cobija de nuevo

- Papá… me fui de la fiesta y salí a caminar por ahí, seguramente me caí, por eso vengo así- él asintió con el ceño fruncido

- Venías borracho- no era una pregunta, me sonrojé y asentí- Hijo, no puedes andarte emborrachando por ahí, ¿Qué pasa Edward?, tus cambios de humor me asustan, me pides dinero cuando sabes que siempre tienes en tu cuenta personal, te emborrachas y sales por ahí como si nada más importara- suspiró- sabes que te quiero, nunca te negaré nada, pero sinceramente estoy comenzando a sospechar de cierta persona que te tiene así, y no me gusta- y ahí vamos de nuevo, enarqué una ceja a modo de pregunta, aunque ya sabía la respuesta- desde que andas con Paulina las cosas han cambiado muchísimo, si puedo ayudarte en algo, sabes que solo debes decírmelo, nunca sientas vergüenza de decirme como o que sientes, más que tu papá, soy tu amigo- asentí, cerré los ojos y sentí su mano en mi cabello- Duerme y descansa, ya verás como más tarde estás mejor- sacó mis zapatillas y me arropó como cuando era niño, beso mi frente y salió de mi habitación, abrí mis ojos mirando el techo, tenía todo lo que alguien puede pedir, padres maravillosos, amigos valiosísimos y una novia preciosa, traté de sonreír, pero solo pude hacer una mueca, si mi vida era tan perfecta, ¿Por qué no me sentía completo?.

Un toque cálido en mi frente, un beso cálido en mi mejilla, sonreí aún con los ojos cerrados, un roce en mis labios, conocía esos labios

- Bella- dije en un susurro y una sonrisa mientras abría mis ojos, mi sonrisa murió ahí mismo

- No, soy yo- Pau me miraba de cerca, había tristeza en su mirada, ¡_Excelente Cullen!, ahora arréglalo como puedas, quiero verlo_, apreté mis dientes y me senté en mi cama, mi novia se sentó a mi lado

- Pau yo…- ella negó con su cabeza

- No te preocupes, haré como que no dijiste nada, tranquilo, supe por Alice que te sentías mal, ¿Cómo estás?- sonreí, me había sacado la lotería con la novia que tenía, ella sin duda era la mejor persona del mundo, tomé su mano

- Bien, en realidad aún me duele un poco la cabeza, pero me siento mejor, ahora que estás aquí- ella acercó sus labios a los míos, cerré mis ojos y la besé, sus labios se movieron sobre los míos con amor, le devolví el beso, pero me sentía raro, sus labios no eran suaves, al menos no tanto como los de… _¡Ok, ya es demasiado!, Eddie, simplemente concéntrate y siente, estás con TU novia, ella es lo que quieres, no hagas comparaciones, es de mala educación_, tomé su cabello entre mis dedos sin dejar de besarla, nos separamos cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos, dejé mi frente pegada a la suya- Te amo Pau, eso grábatelo bien en tu cabeza, te amo solo a ti, no me dejes nunca por favor- ella suspiró y desvió su mirada separándose de mi, fruncí el ceño- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, simplemente que nunca nadie ha dependido de mi, es la primera vez que me siento tan amada y… me da miedo- miró sus manos, la abracé

- Pues te amo mucho, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- _¡Que mentiroso!, lo mismo le dijiste anoche a Bella, ¿no te acuerdas?_, sacudí mi cabeza- ¿Y solo viniste a verme?- la miré con una sonrisa

- Pues si, vine a verte y saber como te encontrabas, pero a demás vengo a preguntarte algo- asentí indicándole que continuara- El otro día estuve aquí y al parecer perdí un sobre, ¿No lo haz visto?- fruncí el ceño mirando a la nada, ¿un sobre?, un sobre… ¡El sobre!, claro, estaba en la encimera donde dejamos las llaves, por alguna razón negué con la cabeza

- No, no lo he visto- ella suspiró y maldijo en voz baja- ¿Es importante?- ella asintió

- Si, es muy importante, en realidad… es un documento de mi papá… pensé que había quedado aquí, pero al parecer lo perdí, creo que es mejor así- me sonrió- Bien, te levantarás o algo, quisiera que saliéramos por ahí- me levanté de golpe, y aunque me maree un poco, me mantuve firme

- Ok, dame unos minutos, me ducho y estoy listo, ¿Me esperas con Alice?- ella asintió y me besó antes de salir de mi habitación, tomé unas toallas y me dirigí al baño.

Salimos tomados de la mano, la ayudé a subir al auto, subí y me abroché el cinturón

- Bien, ¿Dónde vamos señorita?- ella soltó una risita

- Umm, pues… ¿podemos ir a tomar un helado al parque?- le sonreí mientras ella me miraba con cara de gato con botas

- Entonces… helado en el parque será- le di un beso en la mano y salimos rumbo al pueblo, hicimos el camino silenciosamente, el celular de mi novia comenzó a sonar, se revolvió incómoda- Amor, está sonando tu teléfono, ¿No contestarás?- ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y negó- Puede ser importante- ella sacó su celular y miró el visor, pulsó el botón de colgar

- No, seguramente es de la compañía de telefonía, ya sabes, siempre están llamando para que uno contrate planes y ese tipo de cosas- se encogió de hombros, suspiré y volví a mirar al frente, sentía por alguna razón que no me estaba diciendo la verdad- Por cierto, mi padre tendrá un poco de dinero esta semana, así que podré pagarte lo que me prestaste por la colegiatura- negué con la cabeza

- Amor, sabes que no debes devolverme nada, a demás… prefiero guardes ese dinero para algo más que necesites- ella sonrió

- Eres tan bueno Edward, odio tener que hacer esto, me siento demasiado humillada, debes pensar que soy una aprovechadora y eso, no quiero que se te pase por la cabeza… Yo, yo prefiero pagarte cada peso que me prestaste, Bella tiene razón y- detuve el auto y la miré

- ¿Bella?, ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?- se sonrojó y desvió su mirada mientras una lagrima descendía por su mejilla

- Ella… ella me dijo el otro día que… que aún te amaba y que no me quería cerca, está loca, lo juro… y, y me dijo que inventaría lo que fuera para que terminaras conmigo, hasta me amenazó- mi sangre hirvió, ¿Quién se creía ella para hacer algo así?

- Pau, yo no creo en nada de lo que me digan, te prometo que no pasará nada, nadie te hará daño y yo no pienso que estés conmigo por el dinero, te amo y no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe- ella me sonrió y mi corazón se calentó- Ahora, vamos, pasemos una tarde increíble y concentrémonos solo en nosotros- bajamos del auto en el centro de Port Ángeles, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta una heladería y después de comprar, nos sentamos en un parque, aunque mis pensamientos estaban a miles de kilómetros de ahí, era ahora que entendía muchas cosas.

Los días siguieron pasando, con Bella evitaba toparme, primero, por lo del beso de su cuarto el sábado, y segundo porque si la veía, seguramente le preguntaría que le pasaba con Paulina, la idea de que sintiera celos me hacía sentir algo extraño y cálido, como una esperanza, pero no, ella simplemente estaba despechada, si quería ser feliz ¿por qué no me dejaba serlo también?

- ¡Tierra llamando a Edward!- Jasper movía su mano frente a mis ojos haciéndome volver a la realidad, estábamos en clase de Historia, le sonreí

- Perdón, estaba distraído- pase una mano por mi cabello, él suspiró

- Edward, andas muy extraño, Bella anda muy extraña, siento su incomodidad cuando sales de tema de conversación, y se preocupó demasiado cuando supo que el Domingo habías estado enfermo, la evitas y ella se sonroja cada vez que alguien te nombra, ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?- su ceja enarcada me hizo maldecir, él siempre sabía todo

- Jazz, si te digo, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie- él asintió- El sábado me fui de la fiesta de Yorkie… para ir a ver a Bella, no me preguntes que pasó porque no te daré detalles, pero… en un impulso la besé- sus ojos se abrieron y rascó su barbilla

- ¿Y?- lo miré con una ceja enarcada- ¿Por eso se evitan?- negué- ¿Hay más?- asentí

- Paulina… ella me dijo el domingo que Bella la amenazó, Jasper mi novia está asustada porque Bella la trató pésimo, dijo cosas horribles de ella, Pau se la pasa llorando, diciendo que se siente humillada porque ella le dijo que la descubriría ante mí, que solo le importaba mi dinero, juro que si veo a Bella molestando a Paulina, le diré unas cuantas cosas- mi amigo me miró con los ojos entrecerrados

- Umm, no lo sé… ¿Te puedo dar un consejo?- asentí- No pongas las manos al fuego amigo, te puedes quemar, menos por alguien a quien conoces hace tan poco- iba a replicarle, pero me detuvo- ¿No te parece extraño que Bella la amenazara?, ambos la conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, ella no es de ese tipo de chicas, ten cuidado… porque puede que si abres la boca contra Bella, luego te puedes arrepentir- me apuntó con su índice, fruncí el ceño, Jasper tenía razón, Bells no era así, ella nunca amenazaría a alguien, cuando algo la cabreaba mucho, simplemente actuaba, así que supongo que si fuera verdad, pues… hace rato le hubiera dado algún golpe a Paulina, cosa que no había ocurrido hasta el momento, repasé en mi mente los acontecimientos recientes, Pau me había pedido dinero, un sobre que estaba en mi casa, contenía algo importante, desde lo del dinero de la colegiatura que Bella y ella se lanzaban miradas cómplices, pero de esas que matan, y su celular nunca estaba prendido cuando estábamos juntos, y él día que lo estuvo, no lo quiso contestar… ¿Qué pasaba con mi novia realmente?, ¿Me estaría ocultando algo?

BPOV

No toparme con Edward en los pasillos, ese era mi cometido diario, después de lo del sábado y todas las lagrimas derramadas y las cosas dichas y las mentiras a las que tuve que recurrir, simplemente no tenía cara para verlo, ¿me odiaría?, si fuese así sinceramente lo entendería, con todo lo que le dije el sábado en la noche… era lo justo que ya no quisiera ni siquiera acercarse a mi, pero era lo mejor, al menos eso era lo que me repetía a cada momento, doblé por el pasillo hacia mi casillero, iba tan metida en mis pensamientos que cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde para escapar de esa verde mirada, suspiré

- Bella, si no te conociera, juraría que me evitas- oí la diversión en su voz, la ira hizo mella en mi, me giré a mirarlo con indiferencia, su sonrisa desapareció- Ya te dije que lo sentía ¿si?, los tragos se me subieron a la cabeza, obviamente estaba borracho, hablo incoherencias cuando estoy así, no te quería besar, ni siquiera sé porque dije todo lo que dije- mi corazón dolió e hice una mueca, era mejor así, era mejor así

- No te preocupes, no fue nada para mi, a demás con todo lo que me entrega mi novio a diario, pues… hasta se me había olvidado- dije con tono inocente, lo sentí tensar los músculos del rostro- Pero por si no lo recuerdas, prefiero que no se lo digas a nadie, ya sabes, no quiero perder mi noviazgo solo por una tontera tuya- guardé mis libros en el locker- Nos vemos Ed- salí pitando de ahí dejándolo estático en su lugar, iba caminando cuando de la nada apareció una rosa en frente de mí, salté del susto, mi novio me miró divertido

- Señorita Isabella, ¿me haría el honor de ir a almorzar conmigo?- me tendió su brazo y me enganché de él mientras besaba su mejilla

- Encantada Señor Backer- reímos y caminamos hasta el casino del Instituto, nos sentamos junto a los demás, Edward llegó acompañado de la santurrona de su noviecita, la cual, como siempre me saludó con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, enarqué mi ceja a modo de respuesta, comimos entre risas y comentarios de clases

- El señor Banner me tiene bronca, eso es todo, soy más apuesto que él- mi hermano como siempre con sus cosas nos sacó unas carcajadas, Rosalie besó su mejilla

- Si amor, es por eso que te dio 15 hojas de trabajo para mañana- volvimos a reír mientras el oso hacía un puchero

- Pero Bellita me ayudará ¿No es cierto hermanita?- asentí mientras mordía una ramita de mi apio

- ¿Averiguaron quién se trató de colarse en tu casa el fin de semana?-la duende y su boca, casi me atraganto y Edward también, tosí un par de veces, Alice me miró con el ceño fruncido- Solo preguntaba- dijo con su voz inocente, miré a mi hermano

- No, simplemente la Señora Blass dijo que vio a alguien saltando del árbol, algún imbécil que se las estaba dando de Tarzan- se encogió de hombros y Edward suspiró, miré mi comida, si, la chismosa de mi vecina vio justo cuando una sombra salto del árbol que daba con mi habitación, no supo explicarle bien a Charlie que fue lo que pasó, ni describir al sospechoso, cuando papá me preguntó, le dije que no había escuchado ruidos ni nada, por suerte me creyó y no me preguntó nada más

- Que raro ¿no?- Paulina me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Qué es lo raro?- dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido

- Pues… nada, que simplemente Bellita no haya escuchado nada, podría haber sido un borracho, un violador, un ladrón, un-

- ¡Basta!, no sigas, que me pone de los nervios pensar que mi hermana estaba sola mientras nosotros estábamos divirtiéndonos, gracias a Dios no pasó nada- miré a Emmett, él me sopló un beso, Alex me tomó de la cintura acercándome a él

- Si hubiésemos estado juntos, nada habría pasado- le sonreí y besé su mejilla

- Si, seguramente nada hubiera pasado- miré por el rabillo del ojo a Edward- de todos modos, quien quiera que haya sido, perdía su tiempo… no consiguió nada- Edward me sonrió y movió sus cejas pasando una mano disimuladamente por sus labios, ¡maldito egocéntrico!, rodé los ojos y soltó una risita

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté con una ceja enarcada, Edward nos apuntó

- Que me dará un coma diabético de ver taaanto amor entre ustedes, es amor del bueno, ¿verdad Alex?- mi novio lo miró con una sonrisa de superioridad

- Lamento que no puedas comer de la miel que como, y si, es amor del bueno, y del que dura ¿verdad?- me miró- Por cierto, pasaré a buscar mi suéter a tu casa esta tarde, podríamos ver una película, ¿Se apuntan?- miró a los demás

- Uh, me encantaría, pero debo terminar un trabajo de historia, y Jazz me ayudará ¿verdad amor?- él asintió y sonrió disculpándose

- Pues nosotros los alcanzamos después, pensándolo bien, yo te puedo ayudar con el trabajo mi osito hermoso- mi hermano asintió

- Pero si comen algo rico, me guardan ¿eh?- asentí sonriendo, una tarde a solas con mi novio sería perfecto

- Pues nosotros si vamos- miré sorprendida a Edward- ¿Verdad amor?-miro a Paulina, ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros, me volvió a mirar con una sonrisa- Nos dicen la hora y ahí estaremos- entrecerré los ojos con una mueca en mi cara, pero su sonrisa era más grande

- ¿Sabes?, pensándolo bien, prefiero que lo dejemos para otro día, tengo mucha tarea que hacer hoy, ¿Puede ser?- mi novio me miró, vi el agradecimiento en su rostro, asintió y me besó suavemente los labios

- Lo que tu digas princesa- miró a Edward- Lo siento Cullen, otro día será- la cara de Edward se tensó, estaba enojado, la verdad no entendía que buscaba, quizá hacerme sentir mal o algo, el timbre sonó haciéndonos soltar un suspiro colectivo, quedaba el ultimo periodo antes de la salida, tomé mi bandeja y caminé al lado de Rose mientras mi novio conversaba con Emmett

- Rose… necesito que me ayudes- su mirada era de confusión, miró hacia delante

- ¡Alice!- la aludida miró en nuestra dirección, mi amiga le hizo una seña para que se acercara, ella sonrió y besó a Jasper, quien se unió a la conversación de los chicos- Ok, ahora si

- Necesito que me ayuden- ellas me miraron con una ceja enarcada- No se los puedo decir ahora, pueden ir a mi casa durante la tarde, ¿quizá luego de hacer la tarea?- ellas asintieron, tenía un plan, pero necesitaba pruebas, y las conseguiría, sabía que mis amigas me ayudarían.

Caminamos hasta el baño, las chicas se quedaron ahí, nos despedimos y seguí caminando, me tocaba Literatura, Alex llegó a mi lado

- Amor ¿Vas a clases?, tengo examen ahora- lo abracé

- No te preocupes bebé, anda tranquilo, debo recoger unos libros de la biblioteca y me voy a clases- él besó mi frente

- Nos vemos luego, te paso a buscar a tu salón o te llamo, ¿Juntémonos en el estacionamiento?- reí, él era un buen alumno, pero aún así estaba nervioso por su examen, hablaba solo incoherencias, tomé su rostro entre mis manos

- No te preocupes, luego vemos como nos encontramos, suerte y relájate, lo harás excelente- me besó dulcemente y se fue corriendo por el pasillo, entré en la biblioteca, como siempre, todo estaba en silencio, comencé a caminar entre los pasillos, necesitaba encontrar Orgullo y Prejuicio, tenía un ejemplar, pero estaba a punto de romperse, al doblar por un pasillo vi a Paulina de espaldas a mi, ¡Dios, otra vez no!, me fui por el siguiente pasillo para que no me viera, comencé a caminar hasta escuchar su vos, claramente estaba hablando por teléfono, ¡Bingo!, necesitaba pruebas, las tendría, saqué mi mp4 de mi bolsillo y puse el modo grabar, saqué un libro y acomodé el aparato

-… No lo sé, cuando lo recibí lo guardé en mi mochila, pero luego ya no estaba… si, lo sé, pero ya le pregunté… no, él no me mentiría con algo así… es demasiado imbécil para darse cuenta de nada, ya sabes que lo tengo en la palma de mi mano… si, prometo que encontraré el sobre, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer una estupidez como esa, lo se amor… esto pronto acabará y estaremos juntos, entiende que es lo que tengo que hacer, por mi y por ti… si no me hubieras escrito esa carta, pues no estaríamos pasando por esto- tapé mi boca para no gritar, ¿amor?, ella está engañando a Edward, ahora más que nunca necesitaba decírselo a los demás- Tengo que irme, te llamo luego, besos- cortó su teléfono, tomé mi mp4 y guarde la grabación, esto no se quedaría así, sentí sus pies avanzar rápidamente por los pasillos, hasta que llegó a la puerta, seguí con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos, una vez que estuvo fuera, tomé el libro que necesitaba y salí de ahí pensando en demasiado y nada a la vez, caminé por el pasillo, a estas alturas ya todos estaban en clases, en cambio yo no podía presentarme en la mía, por lo que caminé hasta la parte de atrás del Instituto y me senté en una banca, sentía como las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, era una estúpida por lo que sentía pero amaba a Edward y quería que fuera feliz, aunque fuese lo ultimo que hiciera juro que lo libraré de Paulina, luego de eso lo dejaré ir… con todo el dolor de mi corazón, ahora si enterraré su recuerdo.-

_**Bien, hoy lo siento pero no ando con muchos ánimos… creo que si les gustó el capitulo anterior, eso me gustó, ame sus tomatazos y sus flores también…**__** oh y las que tuvieron consideración con mi vida =)**_

_**Ya saben, reviews**__**, prometo que el capitulo del Martes será más largo… e interesante, para las que quieren saber cuantos capitulos tendrá esto… no les puedo decir, porque ni yo lo sé… lo siento =P**_

_**Ok mis hermosas niñas, ya saben cuanto las quiero… así que simplemente espero el capitulo sea de su agrado… ¿Qué tiene el sobre?... Ya lo sabremos, aguanten un poco más**_

_**Besos y si dejan muchos comentarios, nos estamos viendo el Martes, esta humilde servidora está trabajando para hacelas felices**_

_***/Xapyta Cullen Masen/***_


	12. Chapter 12: Pruebas y Descubrimientos

_**Ok mis niñas hermosas, acomoden sus lindos traseros y traigan algo para comer, porque esto viene para largo…**_

_**Ya saben que la historia solo está en mi cabeza, los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, aunque secretamente Edward me pertenece y toca una nana para mi mientras les escribo =)**_

Capitulo 12: Pruebas y descubrimientos

BPOV

- Ponla de nuevo- reproduje la grabación como por quinta vez mientras Jasper, Alice y Rose estaban en mi casa, mi hermano entró con una bandeja en las manos

- ¡Los sándwiches llegaron!- gritó mientras entraba, lo chitamos y frunció el ceño- ¿Qué están oyendo?, yo también quiero oír- se sentó al lado de Rose, detuve la grabación, Jasper suspiró

- Emmett, primero que todo, no debes gritar, no somos sordos, segundo estamos escuchando una grabación que le salvará el trasero y la billetera a la familia Cullen, la oirás, pero debes guardar silencio, ¿Crees que puedas?- mi hermano sonrió ampliamente mientras asentía y Jasper sonrió de vuelta

- ¿Seremos espías?, eso me parece bien, podemos vestirnos de negro y tener micrófonos en los relojes, ya saben, como los Power Rangers o Conan el detective, y también comunicarnos en claves- la sola idea de imaginarnos vestidos así nos hizo soltar una risa, Rose lo miró tiernamente

- No osito, seremos tipo… como decirlo, oh, no lo sé, ya se nos ocurrirá algo, pero te podrás quedar, simplemente si juras que no dirás nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Alex, ni mucho menos a Edward, ¿está bien?- él asintió y ella besó su mejilla, Alice tomó su jugo y nos miró

- Ok, ¿En qué estábamos antes de que nos interrumpieran?- puse la grabación de nuevo, Jasper anotaba algo en una hoja, mi hermano tenía su ceño fruncido, si, estaba confundido, le hice una seña para que luego preguntara cuando vi que iba a decir algo, me mordía el pulgar mientras pensaba en que teníamos que hacer esto bien para que resultara, si no, saldríamos agarrados y ella nos ganaría la partida, la grabación termino y pulse el botón para no volver a reproducirla, casi me la sabía de memoria, Rose suspiró

- Ok, claramente está escondiendo algo, ¿Qué?, no lo sé, a demás tiene un novio extra al parecer, obvio que tiene a Ed en sus manos, si le da todo lo que ella pide, pero no entiendo que mierda quiere conseguir, Edward le compra cosas, no le da el dinero para que ella las compre- negué con la cabeza

- No es la primera vez que pasa- Jasper fue el único que no me miró, tomé aire y froté mis manos- Hace unos días atrás, ella le pidió dinero a Edward por lo de su colegiatura, pero yo la oí en el baño mientras hablaba con alguien y le decía que ya tenía el dinero, que no se acostumbrara y bla, bla, bla- mi hermano levantó la mano

- Oso sexy quiere decir una cosa- rodé los ojos, ¡tan inmaduro!- Ok carita de farol, tengo una pregunta, ¿Hablamos de Paulina?- fruncí el ceño

- ¿Carita de farol?, ¿Qué mierda Emmett?- dije exasperada, mi hermano rodó los ojos

- Serán nuestros apodos, yo seré Oso Sexy, tu serás Carita de farol, Rose será La Diosa, Jasper será Ricitos risueño, y Alice será Campanita Hiperactiva- lo miré mordiendo mi labio, Jasper sacudió su cabeza mientras sonreía, Alice aplaudió y Rose lo miró con amor- Entonces ¿responderás mi pregunta Carita de Farol?- pasé una mano por mi cabello

- Si, estamos hablando de Paulina- él frunció el ceño- Sospechábamos que estaba con Edward solo por su dinero, hace poco… hace poco me amenazó, pero no me importa, simplemente necesito desenmascararla, es por eso que pedí su ayuda, no puedo dejar que Edward cometa un error y acabe herido- Emmett hizo una mueca

- No entiendo porque te preocupa tanto, si yo fuera tú, dejaría que sufriera, se lo merece por todo el daño que te ha hecho, pero… no estás haciendo esto para volver con él ¿verdad?- negué y pasé una mano por mi cabello

- No Emm- enarcó una ceja- digo, Oso Sexy, no lo hago por eso, pero de todos modos es mi amigo, o al menos, intentamos llevarnos mejor, y aunque sé que no lo entienden, no busco venganza de nada que él me haya echo, tengo a Alex y simplemente estoy bien con él, pero, Alice es como mi hermana, no puedo dejar que su hermano sufra así, porque este tema nos compete a todos, si Edward termina mal, Alice sufrirá, por lo que Jasper sufrirá, y entonces Rose también lo pasará mal, entonces tu andarás triste, lo cual me afectará a mi también, y a nuestros padres, ¿Entiendes?- él asintió con comprensión

- Ok, tengo datos- miramos a Jasper que se levantó de mi cama y comenzó a caminar mirando su cuaderno- Entonces, sabemos que Paulina le pidió dinero a Edward para algo extraño, le mintió, a demás amenazó a Bella, por lo que sabe que ella sabe algo, tenemos que tiene alguna especie de relación que si es verdadera y una carta que perdió… Un sobre que no sabemos donde está, dijo haberle preguntado a Edward por él, ¿Por qué haría eso?- frunció el ceño, mi hermano le quitó el cuaderno y el lápiz y se puso a escribir algo

- ¿Dices que perdió un sobre?- Alice miraba a la nada mientras hablaba, asentimos, ella nos miró- Hay un sobre en mi casa… ¡Claro!, Edward el otro día me preguntó de quien era, le dije que no era para él, tampoco era mío, podría ser de papá o mamá, pero no tenía remitente ni nada- la miramos para que prosiguiera- debe estar aún en el mueble de mi casa, no creo que nadie lo haya sacado aún, Paulina estuvo el Domingo en casa, pero si hoy dijo que aún no lo encontraba, entonces Edward tampoco le dijo nada, seguramente no se debe acordar, puede que aún esté ahí- si teníamos ese sobre, sería otra prueba para saber en que estaba metida esta chica

- ¡Listo!- miramos a Emm que sonreía- Tengo nuestros nombre aquí, repartí las misiones- Miró a Alice- Campanita, irás a casa y buscarás el dichoso sobre junto con Ricitos, cuando lo encuentren, nos avisarán por código azul- Alice lo miró con una ceja enarcada, él resopló- por teléfono, La Diosa y yo nos encargaremos de entrar a Dirección en el Instituto y sacaremos su ficha, veremos que tanto esconde la pobre Paulina, Carita de Farol, tu misión será seguirla, debemos averiguar si está metida en drogas o algo, ¿Alguien sabe su dirección?- todos lo miramos con la boca abierta, él frunció el ceño- ¿No les gusta la idea o algo?- Jasper lo abrazó

- Realmente nunca pensé decir esto, pero eres ge-nial- él sonrió y se encogió de hombros

- No soy solo una cara bonita y un cuerpo perfecto, mi neurona flotante a veces hace acto de presencia, es por eso que debo anotarlo todo, antes de que lo olvide- se rascó la nuca con el lápiz mientras hacía una mueca, reímos- Ok, entonces… ¿Alguien sabe su dirección o algo?- miramos a Alice

- No, la verdad Edward pasa a buscarla, pero nunca ha llegado a su casa, por lo que no tengo idea, sé que se juntan en un parque, ella siempre le dice que se junten en algún lugar, o llegan cada uno por su cuenta- Jasper asintió

- Es cierto, nunca me percaté de ese detalle, pero ahora que lo mencionan, claramente nunca he visto su casa tampoco, hace un tiempo Edward me pidió que la fuera a dejar, fue el día del regreso de Bella, y cuando me dijo que dobláramos en una esquina, de pronto cambió de opinión, me dijo que la dejara en el siguiente semáforo, porque debía comprar algo, aunque le insistí que la acompañaba, se negó y dijo que estaría bien- miré por mi ventana, ¿Qué mierda escondía?, necesitábamos averiguarlo, _necesitaba _averiguarlo, el celular de Alice sonó, ella miró el identificador y nos hizo una seña para que nos mantuviéramos en silencio

- Hola Ed… si, en casa de Bella… ¿Qué?, no, ellos no están aquí… ¿Vienes para acá?- nos miró alarmada, le hice una seña- No… mejor no vengas, yo ya me estoy yendo, Bella necesita estudiar y ahora mismo está… está en la ducha, si, en la ducha, yo estoy esperando que termine y me voy… no, él no está aquí tampoco, si, dile a mamá que llego en unos momentos, ok, te quiero, besos- cortó la comunicación, suspiramos de alivio- Debo irme, mamá ya está preocupada, tienen la cena lista- se levantó y tomó su bolso, Jasper me miró

- También debemos irnos, es tarde y debo terminar un informe para mañana, entonces… ¿Quedamos como Emm… Oso Sexy dijo?- reímos sin poder evitarlo, que apodos más tontos, asentí

- ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar mi Diosa?- ella negó levemente

- No, me voy con mi hermano, pasaremos a dejar a Al… Campanita Hiperactiva, luego nos vamos a casa- mi hermano le plantó un beso

- ¡Esa es mi chica!, podrían aprender de ella… ya aprendió su nombre de misión- movió sus cejas, rodé los ojos

- ¿Cuándo empezaremos con esto?, digo, necesitamos un tiempo, tampoco nos podemos pasar meses reservando pruebas y eso, tenemos que tener una fecha limite- Jasper tenía razón

- 2 semanas, será tiempo suficiente, el problema será como se lo diremos a Edward- metí las manos en mis bolsillos, sin duda, no lo haría yo

- Pues… eso se lo dejaremos a Ricitos Risueño- dijo Emmett como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, todos miramos a Jasper, él suspiró mientras asentía

- Está bien, yo se lo diré, pero ustedes tendrán que estar conmigo, si no, no lo pienso hacer, no sé como reaccionará, ¿Qué tal y no me cree?- tenía razón

- Estaremos ahí apoyándote Ricitos, no te preocupes- mi hermano le dio un golpe en la espalda, me despedí de las chicas y de Jazz, los acompañamos a la puerta y esperamos a que se fueran, me tiré en el sofá mirando la hora

- Ok, prepararé la cena, nuestros padres deben estar por llegar, ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?- él me sonrió

- Umm, ¿Lasaña?- asentí poniéndome de pie, caminé hasta la cocina y mi hermano se sentó a mirar mientras sacaba los ingredientes que necesitaba, comencé a trabajar mientras el silencio nos inundaba, cuando ya terminé de cocer y freír los ingredientes, sentimos el timbre, mi hermano se paró y fue a abrir, las voces se acercaban, sonreí cuando mi novio hizo su aparición en mi cocina

- Umm que bien huele, ¿Qué cocinas bebé?- me dio un beso suave en los labios mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, comencé a armar la comida

- Lasaña, ¿Te quedas a comer?- el negó mientras se apoyaba a mi lado

- No, solamente vine a buscar mi suéter- asentí mientras terminaba de poner la salsa, me limpié las manos

- ¿Me prestas el baño?- asentí mirando a Emmett, él lo guió hasta el baño, subí a mi cuarto y saqué el suéter, tomé su aroma mientras sonreía, olía muy rico, ¡Diablos!, no sé que me estaba pasando con Alex, pero como que en serio cada día sentía más cosas por él, no quería hacerme demasiadas ilusiones, pero a quien quería engañar, me sentía enamorada, muy enamorada, podría hablar con él y decirle que estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso, si, quería entregarme a él, porque simplemente es todo lo que necesito, y me sentía preparada, mis sentimientos por Edward ya casi estaban enterrados, no necesitaba de él, ya no me dolía verlo con Paulina, ni siquiera me sentía nerviosa de mirarlo o cuando hacía alguno de los gestos que en algún tiempo me parecieron los más sexys, suspiré aliviada ante mi conclusión, ya no estaba enamorada de él y eso hacía más fácil todo, sonreí mientras salía de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras y me detuve al escuchar a alguien conversando en el baño

- No… no puedo hablarte ahora, estoy en casa de un amigo, no te preocupes, si lo sé, pff, ¿Cómo crees tú?, amigo, en serio aún no avanzo mucho con eso- fruncí el ceño, ¿en casa de un amigo?, pegué más la oreja a la puerta para oír mejor, sentí su melodiosa risa- No, mis vacaciones bien, estoy en un pueblucho de mala muerte, pero le dije a Steve que ganaría como fuese, llevaré la prueba cuando la tenga, si, ella es mi novia, y muy pronto estará en mi cama, no… no te preocupes, es de las típicas tontas a las que dejan por frígidas seguramente, es tan melosa, creo que es fácil que el idiota que tenía por novio la botara, a mi también me aburre a veces- tapé mi boca y cerré los ojos para no gritar- Si, aún no me deja avanzar, pero ganaré la apuesta, Isabella Freak Swan terminará en mi cama, si no dejo de llamarme Alexander Backer- las lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, ¡Dios!, ¿Hice algo tan malo para merecer algo así?, minutos antes de escuchar mi nombre, pensé que podía estar bromeando, pero ahora con esto… sinceramente no sé que estaba mal conmigo, pero si sabía una cosa, una vez me habían botado, ahora… ahora mi mente maquinaba algo más, sentí que la llave del lavamanos se abría sacándome de mis pensamientos, volví sobre mis pasos por la escalera y corrí a mi cuarto, me acerqué al espejo mientras sonreía

- Bien Isabella, ahora tenemos dos misiones, descubrir a la tarada puta de Paulina, y… que tu adorado novio se trague sus palabras… ¿Quiere un revolcón conmigo?, se revolcará, pero de cargo de conciencia, y aprenderá que con Bella no se juega- sonreí a mi reflejo, llámenme loca si quieren, pero ya no era tonta, sabía a ciencia cierta que esto del amor y los acostones era algo de tira y afloja, si no me cuidaba atacarían, entonces yo de ahora en adelante iría un paso delante de los demás, seguiría siendo la misma, porque esta venganza la haría yo, sin ayuda de nadie, esto sería solamente entre él y yo, me limpié los ojos con un pañuelo de papel, tomé aire y sonreí, salí de mi cuarto, nunca he sido una buena mentirosa, pero ahora debía hacer mi mayor esfuerzo, bajé las escaleras y caminé hasta la cocina, me dolió el corazón cuando lo vi sonreírme con sus ojos azules brillando, me acerqué a su lado tendiéndole el suéter

- ¿Seguro que no te quedas a cenar?- pregunté mientras pasaba por su lado para meter la cena en el horno, lo escuché suspirar

- No amor, lo lamento, debo irme, papá me está esperando- lo miré con una ceja enarcada

- ¿Tu papá?, ¿Cuándo llegó?- él abrió los ojos de sorpresa y luego me sonrió

- Umm, hoy, si… hoy en la mañana, no supe hasta que volví del Instituto, por eso no te lo dije- asentí mordiendo mi labio

- Y… ¿Emmett?- se encogió de hombros

- Dijo algo de que tenía un código azul, en realidad es tan niño, estaba sonando su celular, supongo que subió a su habitación- dijo mirando hacía las escaleras, quizá estaba hablando con Alice, ¿Encontraron el sobre?, sonreí ante el pensamiento, simplemente esto se iría poniendo mejor, los pasos en la escalera me hicieron mirar, Emmett venía con el ceño fruncido y algo cabizbajo, me miró y supe que no tenía buenas noticias

- ¿Ya está lista la cena?, ¡Oh Alex!, pensé que ya te habías ido- le dio una sonrisa sincera, reí internamente, cuando terminara mi venganza, mi noviecito se llevaría una paliza por parte de mi hermano, y ni siquiera se enteraría por mi, eso sería sin duda la mejor parte

- No, pero ya me tengo que ir, ¿Paso por ti mañana?- miré a mi hermano que negó sutilmente

- No, me voy con Emmy no te preocupes, nos vemos allá- él asintió y me acercó a él, _no llores Isabella, no dejes que se entere que sabes nada_ respiré en su cuello, besó mi frente y me miró

- Buenas noches princesa, descansa y recuerda que te amo, por favor, nunca lo olvides- asentí mientras lo miraba, _¡Maldito mentiroso!,_ acaricié su mejilla

- No hay nada de lo que esté más segura amor, yo también te amo, eres lo más importante para mi- suspiró y besó mis labios, sentí ganas de vomitar, me daba asco su toque, ¿Cómo algo puede cambiar en un minuto?, no negaré que me sentía destrozada por dentro, sucia, aún sin haber hecho algo más con él, pero me sentía usada, lo pagaría, pagaría el querer dejarme como su prostituta, de eso me encargaría yo personalmente, lo acompañe hasta la puerta, nos besamos una vez más, sentía cosas con sus besos, ¿Cómo podía fingir eso?, sentía que cuando me besaba lo hacía de verdad, que como yo, trataba de poner todos sus sentimientos en cada cosa que hacíamos juntos, pero no, él me había mentido, quería simplemente ganar una puta apuesta, espero no haya apostado mucho dinero, porque será una perdida para su padre que su niño deje en cero su cuenta bancaría, cerré la puerta y caminé de nuevo hasta la cocina, Emmett estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

- Y bien hermanito, ¿Puedo preguntar con quien hablabas?- me miró y rascó su cabeza

- Ok carita de farol, la primera parte del plan falló, Campanita y Ricitos buscaron el bendito sobre hasta el último rincón de la casa Cullen, no encontraron nada, al parecer Esme lo tiró a la basura, simplemente desapareció, ¡Mierda!, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- nos miramos un instante, suspiré y miré la comida, apagué el horno

- ¿Se demoraran mucho los señores Swan en llegar?- mi hermano me miró con una ceja enarcada

- Carita de farol, primero que todo, si no te conociera tanto, juraría que estuviste llorando, ¿Te pasó algo?- negué con la cabeza rápidamente- ok, supongamos que te creo, necesitamos pruebas, si no tenemos el sobre, que era nuestra salida fácil, entonces ¿Qué hacemos?- lo miré con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y suspiré

- Seguiremos con las demás partes, si el sobre no está, no importa, nos queda el registro en el Instituto, y el seguimiento hasta su casa, algo sacaremos de eso, así que no te preocupes, aún no está todo dicho- me senté a su lado y apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, mi hermano estaba con la mirada perdida- ¿Qué pasa Oso Sexy?- dije sonriendo por su apodo

- No entiendo Bella, nuestras vidas eran perfectas, todos éramos felices, y llega esta niña y nos destrozo la vida y la existencia a todos, Edward terminó contigo por ella, tú casi mueres de una hipotermia o de depresión, te fuiste, tuviste que irte dos meses a otro estado, ¡Dios!, ella nos engatusó a todos, creímos en ella, apoyamos a Edward y no nos importó que ella se uniera a nosotros, ¡y la muy zorra así nos paga!, te juro que si fuera un chico, ya le hubiera partido la cara hace mucho tiempo, rompió nuestra normalidad- tomé su mano por encima de la mesa- Menos mal que encontraste a Alex, él si es un buen chico para ti, simplemente es lo mejor que ha pasado, lo único honesto que hay en nuestro presente- desvié mi mirada, me hubiera encantado decirle que no sacara conclusiones apresuradas, pero de haberlo hecho me haría explicarle todo, la puerta de entrada sonó, nos pusimos en pie para recibir a nuestros padres, terminamos de poner la mesa y cenamos tranquilamente hablando de las cosas del día y demaces

- Papá, ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?- mi hermano se limpió la boca mientras terminaba y miraba a papá, este asintió- ¿Conoces a los Miller?- casi me atraganto con mi jugo, fulminé a Emmett con la mirada

- Si, conozco a los Miller, de hecho John trabaja en el local de los Newton- miré con sorpresa a mi papá, mi hermano sonrió, me aclaré la garganta

- ¿No se supone que él es abogado?- mi papá soltó una carcajada

- Mira hija, a no ser que ahora en el local de ropa deportiva tengan un departamento jurídico, creo que no estamos hablando de la misma persona- asentí mientras miraba mi plato

- ¿Queda más?- mi hermano estiró su plato, me paré y fui a buscar la budinera, volví y puse otro pedazo en su plato, lo que quedaba se lo di a papá

- Y… tienen hijos ¿Verdad?- patee a Emmett por debajo de la mesa

- A Rosalie no le gustará saber que andas indagando tanto sobre otras familias Emmett- me sacó la lengua, me encogí de hombros

- Si, tienen una hija, Paulina creo que es su nombre, creí que la conocían, va al Instituto con ustedes- nos miró alternadamente

- Sabes que no soy sociable, a demás de los chicos, pues son pocas las personas con las que converso en clases- mi hermano asintió, supuse que sería suficiente para dar por terminada la conversación, terminamos de comer, mamá y papá lavaron los platos mientras recogíamos la mesa, nos despedimos y subimos a nuestras habitaciones, me despedí de Emmett en el pasillo y entré a mi habitación, me lavé los dientes y cepillé mi cabello, me puse mi pijama y me dejé caer en mi cama con la luz apagada, contemplé la luna que esta noche estaba muy grande y luminosa, suspiré y una lagrima cayó por mi mejilla, Emmett tenía razón, por culpa de Paulina se rompió mi cuento de hadas, ella llegó a robarme lo que era mío, me separó de mi primer y único amor, me llevó a tomar decisiones que antes no hubiera pensado, me hizo conocer a Alex para ilusionarme de nuevo, como la odiaba, ¡maldita perra!, ella lo pagaría, claro que Alex también, pero ella era la principal culpable de todo, ya nada era por Edward, ahora todo era por mí, simplemente por mí, se tornó personal, sentí como el odio y la ira corrían por mis venas, lloraba solo de frustración, ¿Por qué las personas crean maldad?, ahora debía pensar, ¿Qué era lo que ella quería?, ¿Cuál era su propósito?, me di vueltas en la cama mientras sentía mi cabello adhiriéndose a mi cara por las lagrimas que aún caían, no sé cuanto tiempo me quedé despierta, y mucho menos cuando me venció todo y solo me dejé ir.

Emmett aparcó el Jeep en el lugar de siempre, los chicos estaban sentados en una banca, aún no llegaba Alex ni Paulina, por lo que solo estaban Los Cullen y Los Hale, mi hermano me ayudó a bajar y llegamos donde estaban los demás, saludamos y nos sentamos quedando Emmett con Rose y yo al lado de Edward, él me sonrió

- No me gusta tu cara- abrí mi boca mientras asentía

- Gracias, es el mejor cumplido que me han hecho nunca- se pasó una mano por el cabello y sonrió

- No me refiero a eso, simplemente me refiero a esto- pasó su índice bajo mis ojos, si, tenía ojeras, pero sinceramente no dormí muy bien, sus ojos no dejaron los míos mientras lo hacía, me sonrojé

- Oh bueno, digamos que… no dormí mucho- le di una mirada sugestiva y suspiré

- Oh-Oh, ¿Pasó algo?, ¿Estás bien?- me encogí de hombros

- He tenido días peores definitivamente, pero no te preocupes, es normal supongo, ya se me pasara- tomó mi mano entre las suyas

- Bella, en serio lamento lo del otro día, también lamento haber dicho algo malo sobre tu novio, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, dijiste que seríamos amigos de nuevo, por favor, si no quieres hablar de ello no importa, lo entiendo, pero… lo que necesites, no importa la hora, simplemente llámame y prometo que estaré contigo antes de que puedas decir __- sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta con pesar, ¡Demonios!, él me advirtió, tuvo el coraje que yo no tuve para decirme lo que Alex le dijo en la playa, me sentí miserable y no merecedora de nada de parte de él, después de mucho tiempo volvía a sentir que no merecía ni siquiera una mirada de su parte, no me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla- Hey no llores bonita, ven acá- me aferró a su pecho y aspiré su aroma, ¡Dios!, él era único, olía a perfume, desodorante, jabón y su olor natural, como a lluvia o algo así, era una mezcla made in Edward, me concentré en los latidos de su corazón y me tranquilicé

- ¿Qué mierda se supone que haces abrazando a MI novia?- fui sacada de sus brazos de un solo tirón, Alex lo miraba de forma asesina, Edward se puso de pie

- Suéltala imbécil, la lastimas, y para que lo sepas, somos amigos, los amigos hacen eso ¿no?, ¿Cuál es tu problema niño bonito?- cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y sonrió desafiante, Alex me soltó y me sobé el brazo

- Mira Cullen, no discutiré contigo, simplemente déjala en paz, ella me tiene a mi, no te necesita- Edward frunció el ceño

- Alguien está celoso, ella tiene derecho a estar con más personas, tu no eres su mundo- los miré a ambos

- Agradecería que dejaran de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente- miré a mi novio- ¿Mala noche?, tu humor es algo extraño hoy, a demás tú no puedes decidir que necesito y que no- miré a Edward- gracias por tus palabras, no te preocupes, estaré bien, y no necesito que me defiendas, sé hacerlo sola- tomé mi mochila y caminé hacia mi casillero, escuché que Alex me llamaba pero no lo tomé en cuenta, lo que menos me importaba era lo que me decía, vi a Mike conversando con Jessica, llegué hasta ellos

- Bella, buenos días, ¿Cómo estás?- besé la mejilla de Jess y le sonreí

- Bien gracias, Mike ¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?- él asintió con el ceño fruncido, Jessica desapareció por el pasillo, si no fuera una chismosa, la hubiera dejado aquí, pero esto no lo podía saber ella- Veras, necesito preguntarte algo- él asintió- ¿Es cierto que John Miller trabaja en la tienda de tus padres?

- Si, es vendedor de la tienda, mamá necesitaba ayuda, así que lo contrató, es una buena persona, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pasé mi peso de un pie al otro

- Nada, simplemente curiosidad, en realidad lo vi ahí el otro día, pero no sabía que trabajaba con tus padres- jugué con un mechón de mi cabello, no era buena mintiendo, me despedí de Mike y seguí mi camino hasta mi casillero, metí mis libros y saqué solo lo necesario para mi primera clase, seguí caminando hasta que un brazo me jaló y me metió en una sala, ahogue un grito

- ¡Mierda Rose!, no hagas eso jamás- mi amiga me miraba con una sonrisa divertida, los demás ya estaban ahí

- Carita de Farol, Diosa te trajo hasta aquí porque necesitamos tener una asamblea antes de que comiencen las clases- Alice sonrió mientras se paraba a mi lado, la miré divertida

- Bien Campanita, como digas- miré a Rose- Diosa, pues tu dirás- mi amiga miró a su hermano

- Ok, esto es lo que haremos, como Campanita y yo no encontramos el dichoso sobre, yo ayudaré a Oso Sexy y Diosa con lo de la ficha en Dirección, y Campanita y tú irán de camufladas siguiendo a Edward cuando vaya a dejar a Paulina hasta su casa, bajarán del vehículo cuando ella lo haga y la seguirán hasta su casa, o donde sea que viva, luego veremos que hacemos, nos comunicaremos por código azul en cuanto tengamos novedades, próximo punto de asamblea, el comedor del Instituto, pero lo haremos por claves, no podemos dejar que ella se entere de nada, por lo que se quedarán en silencio, ¿Entendido Oso Sexy?- mi hermano asintió e hizo un saludo militar, el timbre sonó

- Bien, primera fase del plan "descubriendo a la perra de Paulina" en acción- miramos a Emmett que tenía su mano puesta en el centro del circulo donde nos encontrábamos

- No creo que eso sea- me callé al ver su puchero, suspiré- Está bien, hagámoslo rápido- miré a los demás que asintieron con una sonrisa

- Oso Sexy, presente- puso su mano nuevamente en el centro

- Ricitos Risueño, presente- Jazz puso su mano sobre la de él

- Campanita Hiperactiva, presente- Alice dio un saltito y puso su mano

- La Diosa, presente- Rose sonrió mientras ponía su mano sobre las demás

- Carita de Farol, presente- dije rodando los ojos y poniendo mi mano sobre las de ellos

- Equipo Superespías en acción- dijo mi hermano sonriendo y todos levantamos la mano hacia arriba mientras reíamos, salimos del salón de limpieza y nos dirigimos a clases mientras el primer grupo iba en su misión, entré a historia esperando que todo saliera bien.

JPOV

- _Pan pan, panpanpanpan, pan pan pan pan, panpanpanpan, pan pan, tururuuu, tururuuu, tururuuu, turu-_ rodé los ojos mientras seguíamos caminando por el pasillo el pasillo

- En serio ¿podrías dejar de cantar Misión Imposible?- mi cuñado me miró divertido

- Entendido y copiado Ricitos, cerraré la boca- Rose suspiró exasperada

- Recuérdame porqué lo amo- la miré divertido

- Umm, creo que amas su madurez o algo así hermanita, sinceramente no lo sé, se que si lo golpeo te enojas, entonces por eso prefiero advertirlo y nada más- seguimos caminando por el pasillo, miré mi reloj, me di la vuelta y los miré- Ok, esto es lo que haremos, distraeré a la señora Coupe, entonces tendrán 5 minutos, nada más, deberán revisar los estantes, están por apellidos y ordenados alfabéticamente, sacaran los papeles y tomaran fotografías de todo, haré sonar tu celular cuando vayamos de vuelta, ¿Entendido?- los chicos asintieron, seguimos caminando, según lo que tenía entendido el Director los días Viernes llegaba a las 11 al igual que el Inspector, por lo que solo estaba la secretaria en Dirección, abri la puerta y puse mi mejor sonrisa cuando la anciana señora me miró

- Buenos días Señor Hale, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- suspiré

- Señora Coupe, la verdad estoy teniendo problemas, no quiero ser una carga para nadie, pero… necesito de su ayuda, me siento raro y ando emocional, todo el tiempo tengo ganas de llorar y cosas de ese tipo- mis ojos se humedecieron, bajé la mirada y miré los estantes, el tercero era el que ellos necesitaban registrar, desde la J a la P, la pobre viejita tomó mis manos, la miré sintiendo que en cualquier momento me pondría a llorar de verdad

- Mi pobre niño, ¿Tienes problemas en casa?- me encogí de hombros- Jasper, dime que puedo hacer por ti y lo haré con gusto, ¿Te quieres ir a casa?, puedo hacerte un permiso para que te puedas ir a descansar- negué con la cabeza y tomé aire

- ¿Sería mucho pedirle… pedirle que se tome un café conmigo?, solo iríamos al pasillo y podríamos volver, no será mucho tiempo lo prometo- ella miró a su alrededor, suspiró y asintió

- Está bien, pero debemos regresar rápido, no tengo a nadie que cuide aquí- tomó su abrigo y dio la vuelta- Vamos querido- tomó mi brazo y salimos, al atravesar la puerta, le guiñe un ojo a mi hermana, sonreí a la anciana y caminé con ella por el pasillo, ahora todo dependía de ellos.

RPOV

Esperamos que mi hermano se alejara y miré a Emmett

- Oso Sexy, ¿Todo despejado?- él dio un vistazo general y me sonrió

- Afirmativo Diosa, todo despejado, procedamos- caminé hasta la entrada y mantuve la puerta abierta para que también pasara, miré sobre mi hombro asegurándome que nadie nos hubiera visto, mi novio se paró a mi lado- Esto es lo que haremos, yo me quedaré en la puerta y tú buscarás, avísame lo que encuentres- asentí y besé sus labios, se quedó con la mirada hacia fuera, caminé hasta los estantes, A…D, no, ese no, E…I, no, J…P, este era, tiré del primer cajón, ¡Mierda!, estaba cerrado, miré a Emmett

- Oso Sexy, tenemos problemas, está con llave- dije tirando en vano del mueble por tercera vez, mi novio corrió a mi lado, miró la chapa y luego a mi

- Dame una de tus horquillas- me saqué una de mi lado derecho y se la di, él la abrió y con el ceño fruncido la metió en la chapa, movió arriba y abajo un par de veces

- ¡Diablos!, Edward es bueno abriendo cosas, no yo- hizo girar el alambre y volvió a sacudirlo, tiró del mueble y este se abrió- ¡Wala!, agradécele a los pingüinos de Madagascar, Cowoski me enseño como se hacía esto- sonreí y él volvió a su posición original- Diosa apresúrate, nos quedan 3.52 segundos antes de que Ricitos vuelva, date prisa- abrí el cajón, y el que seguía y el siguiente, en el cuarto estaba la letra L y M, Marshall, Melden, Mellan, Midak, Millan, Miller…¡Bingo!

- ¡Lo tengo!- dije sacando la ficha, la abrí poniendo los papeles uno al lado del otro

- Diosa, nos quedan 2 minutos- asentí y saqué mi cámara- ¡Hey! mira- apuntó a mi lado, la fotocopiadora parecía iluminada, sin pensarlo puse las hojas en la bandeja y le di al botón verde, mi novio me miró- ¿Puedes revisar el primer mueble?- lo miré con el ceño fruncido mientras asentía, llegué al mueble donde estaban los alumnos de la A a la D y tiré del primer cajón, estaba abierto, miré a Emmett

- ¿Y ahora qué?- él sonrió

- Saca el expediente de Alex, nunca está demás- comencé a buscar, fruncí el ceño, volví a buscar entre los alumnos apellidados con B, pero no estaba

- No está aquí- sus ojos se entrecerraron

- ¿Buscaste bien?- asentí, pero me volví a dar la vuelta, comencé a buscar de nuevo, una carpeta cayó al suelo, la tomé del lado contrario, los papeles cayeron, ¡Mierda!, los comencé a recoger y vi la foto de Alex, fruncí el ceño sin detenerme, una vez los tuve miré la carpeta, _Alumnos oyentes_- Diosa, ¿Encontraste algo?- miró por el cristal de la puerta- ¡Mierda!, ya vienen, date prisa- asentí y saqué fotocopias a los papeles de Alex, ¿Qué mierda pasaba aquí?, guardé el expediente de Paulina y lo metí al mueble de nuevo, tomé los de Alex y los metí en su lugar correspondiente

- ¿Cuánto nos queda Oso Sexy?- mi novio me miró

- Código Rojo Diosa, ellos ya vienen, apresúrate o estaremos perdidos- tomé los papeles y los guardé en mi chaqueta, nos sentamos e hicimos como que conversábamos justo en el momento que se abría la puerta, mi hermano nos miró y le guiñe un ojo, la señora Coupe nos miró con el ceño fruncido

- Señorita Hale, Señor Swan, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- aclaré mi garganta

- Nada Señora Coupe, gracias, solamente estaba buscando a mi hermano, me tenía muy preocupada- Jasper me pasó un brazo por los hombros

- No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor- miró a la anciana- Gracias Señora Coupe, fue de gran ayuda para mí, ¿Sería mucho pedirle un pase para entrar a clases?- ella negó y nos miró

- Supongo que también debo darles uno a ustedes ¿Verdad?- asentimos, hizo nuestros pases y nos retiramos, caminamos por el pasillo

- ¿Tienen los papeles?- asentí sacando las hojas de mi abrigo, mi hermano sonrió mientras las tomaba- ¡Perfecto!, ahora vayamos a clases, me comunicaré con Campanita por código azul, nos vemos en la siguiente clase Oso Sexy- mi novio saludó con la mano en su frente, mi hermano desapareció por el pasillo

- Primera parte del plan lista Diosa, ¡Somos unos genios!- me besó con pasión, era adicta al idiota de mi novio, daba lo mismo que tuviera el cerebro de un niño de 4 años, lo amaba así y todo

- Ahora solo dependemos de Carita de Farol y Campanita, ellas nos llevaran con lo que falta- caminamos hasta mi salón, me dejó ahí y lo vi desaparecer por la esquina, pedí permiso para entrar y me acomodé en mi asiento de siempre, saqué los papeles de Alex y los metí en mi libro, mientras hacía que tomaba atención a la clase, comencé a leer su ficha, y cada vez mi boca se abría más, Bella tenía que saber esto.

APOV

El timbre sonó y tomé mi bolso, caminé fuera del salón, Jazzy me había dicho que tenían los papeles, juro que busqué el sobre hasta en el ultimo rincón de la casa anoche, pero no encontré nada, le pregunté a Edward si lo había visto, pero me dijo que no, seguramente mamá lo tomó y lo tiró a la basura, mi novio me esperaba apoyado en la pared

**-**¿Vamos mi campanita?- sonreí y golpee su estómago ligeramente, él sonrió y me besó la mejilla, asentí y comenzamos a caminar, llegamos al comedor, ya estaban todos ahí, incluso _ella_, mi novio tomó nuestro almuerzo mientras yo me sentaba al lado de mi hermano

- ¿Cómo han estado sus clases?- pregunté en general mientras me robaba una papa del plato de Edward, él me revolvió el cabello

- Bien, todo tranquilo, ¿Dónde te metiste los primeros 15 minutos de clase Emmett?-mi hermano miró al oso, mi amigo tomó de su soda y lo miró

- Tuve un pequeño problema estomacal, la Señora Coupe tuvo que darme un pase para entrar, Rose me acompaño, ¿Verdad amor?- pero mi amiga y cuñada tenía la mirada en la nada, pasé una mano frente a sus ojos, saltó en su lugar

- Perdón, ¿Qué decían?- le di una mirada y ella me miró con alarma en sus ojos, algo no estaba bien, mi novio llegó y comimos entre risas, como siempre, Paulina se portaba muy participativa como todos los días, maldita mosca muerta, juro por mi colección de maquillaje que si no fuera una señorita, hace mucho tiempo le hubiera dicho un par de cosas nada agradables, pero tenía que controlarme, seguimos comiendo hasta que el timbre sonó, es Viernes, por lo que era hora de irnos, tomamos nuestras cosas y caminamos fuera del comedor, llegamos al estacionamiento

- Bien, nosotros nos vamos, ¿Te veo en casa duende?- sonreí y asentí, Pau se despidió y caminó hasta el Volvo junto con mi hermano

- Bebé, ¿Nos vamos?- Alex miró a Bella, él era tan dulce, casi tan enamorado como Jazz y yo estábamos, mi amiga hizo una mueca y negó

- No, lo siento, me voy con Alice, tenemos… cosas que hacer, ¿Verdad?- asentí mientras la tomaba del brazo y me enganchaba de ella, miré a Emmett y le module _entretén a Edward_, él asintió y caminó hasta el Volvo de mi hermano, Alex besó a Bella, entrecerré los ojos, mi amiga se veía incómoda, miré a Rose y noté que tenía los puños apretados, ¿Qué mierda pasaba aquí?, algo me estaban ocultando, Alex se despidió de nosotros y subió a su auto, mi novio subió al de él, Emmett se subió a su jeep y Rose subió con él, solo quedaba mi auto ahí, pero no podríamos usarlo, yo tenía todo bajo control, cuando nos quedamos solas miré a Bella

- Hay un taxi esperándonos fuera, vamos- salimos del aparcamiento y nos subimos al auto, como en las películas apunté con mi índice al frente- Siga a ese auto- mi amiga soltó una risita, me encogí de hombros- ¿Qué?, siempre quise hacer eso- negó con la cabeza mientras poníamos atención, tratamos de no perder ningún detalle

- ¿Crees que esto resultará?- mire a Bella con una ceja enarcada

- No veo porque no, tenemos su ficha escolar, descubrimos que su papá no es abogado, ahora simplemente necesitamos saber que más esconde y porqué- ella suspiró- Bella… sabes que somos amigas y que siempre nos tendremos ¿Verdad?- ella asintió con el ceño fruncido- ¿Estás bien?, me refiero a que… bueno, hoy en la mañana llegaste con ojeras y no te despegaste de Edward, dejaste a tu novio con la palabra en la boca y no te vi muy comunicativa, y… ahora, te despediste de él, pero fue frio, ¿Qué pasa?- mi amiga suspiró y mordió su labio

- Odio que me conozcan tanto, Alice… sé que eres mi amiga y todo, en serio prometo que lo sabrás, pero no aún, primero necesitamos concentrarnos en esto, luego veremos que hacemos con… mi problema de humor- hizo una mueca, asentí y la abracé

- No importa que pase, quizá si todo esto sale bien, podamos ser cuñadas de nuevo, ¿No te parece?- ella negó con su cabeza mientras ponía un mechón tras su oreja

- No Allie, estoy haciendo esto por Edward, por ustedes y principalmente por mi- enarqué una ceja- No puedo decírtelo ahora, pero quiero que quede claro, ya me di cuenta de que no siento lo mismo por Edward, llámalo resignación o como sea, pero… no quiero volver con él, me hizo daño y no estaré esperándolo con los brazos abiertos cuando sepa el tipo de novia que tiene, ya no, si quiere que seamos amigos, perfecto, pero novios… no, ya no hay un nosotros- la miré con tristeza- Él rompió conmigo, me dejó destrozada, se pasó por… bueno, ya sabes donde mis sentimientos por él, ahora no puede pretender que todo sea como antes- asentí con un suspiro, mi amiga tenía razón, pero sé que ella quería aún a mi hermano, y si su destino era estar juntos, pues… Alice Cullen les daría un empujoncito, miré por la ventana, no tenía idea donde estábamos metidas, el chofer se giró hacia nosotras

- Umm, no sé si será a quien buscan, pero la señorita que va en el auto al que seguimos acaba de bajarse- miré hacia adelante para darme cuenta que Paulina caminaba por un parque, saqué unos billetes y se los di

- Guarde el cambio, muchas gracias- bajamos del taxi y comenzamos a caminar detrás de ella, pero sin dejar que nos viera, caminamos como 2 cuadras hasta que ella doblo en una esquina, miramos a través de la pared

- Campanita, ¿Logras ver algo?- dijo Bella encima de mi cabeza, saqué mi cámara fotográfica, puse el zoom y miré, tomé fotos mientras ella cruzaba la calle

- Vamos niña, sonríe, dale a Campanita una sonrisa- como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento, giró su rostro hacia nosotras, me escondí pero alcancé a tomar una foto de su rostro, sonreí- ¡SI!- miré a Bella

- Ok Carita de Farol, es tu turno, dime que ves- mi amiga se asomó con cuidado

- Umm… está con un chico, dame la cámara Campanita- se la di y ella tomó fotos, de pronto maldijo

- Qué… ¿Qué pasa?- ella miró la cámara y luego me la dio, miré la imagen que me mostraba y mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo- Ella… ella está con un chico… besándose- Bella me miró y asintió

- Eso… eso no es lo peor Campanita, sabemos quien es el chico- fruncí el ceño, solo veía dos personas de perfil, claramente Paulina era una, pero el otro chico solo se veía que era grande y moreno, tenía el cabello corto y usaba unos jeans desgastados y una playera negra ajustada

- No lo reconozco, ¿Quién es?- pregunté, mi amiga tomó aire

- Jacob, Jacob Black- la miré con sorpresa, no podía ser, Jacob ha sido conocido nuestro de siempre, amigo de Bella, vivía en La Push por lo que recordaba- ¡Vienen hacia acá, corre!- nos pusimos de pie y corrimos sin mirar atrás, nos detuvimos cuando llegamos al mismo parque donde nos bajamos, nos sentamos en una banca, mi celular sonó, era Emmett

- Aquí Campanita, ¿Qué pasa Oso Sexy?- dije mientras trataba de regular mi respiración

- Campanita, tengo el altavoz conectado, Diosa y Ricitos están conmigo, ¿Tienen novedades?- miré a Bella, ella se aclaró la garganta

- Oso sexy, aquí Carita de Farol, tenemos novedades, denos su localización física- sonreí, ahora si se volvió loca

- Estamos en la residencia Hale, es el lugar más seguro, ¿Dónde se encuentran ustedes?- puse el teléfono cerca de mi boca

- Nos encontramos con la misión realizada, aunque tendremos que hacer una nueva investigación, ella no está sola, ahora mismo nos dirigimos al colegio, tomaremos el Alice móvil y nos iremos a casa de Los Hale, ¿Me copias Oso Sexy?- Bella enarcó una ceja, me encogí de hombros

- Fuerte y claro Campanita, nos vemos aquí entonces, cuídense, besos, cambio y fuera- cortamos la comunicación e hicimos parar un taxi hasta el Instituto, tomamos mi Porshe y nos dirigimos a casa de mi novio

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunté a mi amiga, ella suspiró y pasó una mano por su cabello

- Yo… yo iré a hablar con Jacob mañana, necesito que mantengan entretenida a Paulina, aunque nos resulte difícil, tenemos que hacerlo para que todo encaje, si no comenzará a sospechar- asentí y seguí mirando al frente- No entiendo nada Alice, simplemente no entiendo que busca, que quiere, que tiene que ver Jacob en esto, porque claramente él sabe que ella está con alguien más, y seguramente sabe que se trata de Edward, ¿Para que hace todo esto?, ¿Cuál es el fin?- me encogí de hombros

- Para averiguar todo eso es que estamos haciendo todo ¿no?, tenemos que descubrirlo- respiré con pesar pensando en mi hermano, sin duda Edward sufriría mucho cuando se enterara, pero era necesario, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, y para eso tendríamos que sufrir, arriesgarnos y lo que fuera, pero nuestro fin era uno, aunque Bella no lo sabía, estábamos haciendo esto por Edward… y por ella, porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro y estarían de nuevo juntos, eso lo juraba o dejaba de llamarme Marie Alice Cullen Platt.

EPOV

-¡Mamá ya llegué!- grité al entrar a casa, silencio, que raro, subí hasta su cuarto, golpee su puerta- ¿Mamá?- asomé mi cabeza por su puerta, no, nada inusual, ¿Dónde estarían todos?, cerré y volví a bajar, entré a la cocina y en el refrigerador había una nota

_**Edward**_

_**Acompañé**__** a Renne a Port Ángeles, luego iremos a comer algo por ahí, ya sabes, cosas de chicas, dejé almuerzo en el refrigerador y unos waffles en el horno, come lo que quieras, ya le avise a tu papá, cuídense y dile a Alice que no haga tanto desorden… Oh!, y que encontré su pintura de uñas**_

_**Ok bebé, besos te quiero**_

_**Esme**_

Tomé la nota y la dejé donde estaba, abrí el refrigerador y saqué la ensalada césar que guardaron para mi, la duende no estaba, así que puse un poco en un plato y me senté a comer mientras pensaba en lo raro que el día estuvo hoy, comenzando por Bella, llegó con una cara del demonio al colegio, tenía bolsas purpuras bajo sus bellos ojos, aún así se veía linda, pero se notaba que había llorado, cuando la abracé no opuso resistencia, cosa que me extraño y me gustó a la vez, sentir su cuerpo diminuto contra el mío me hacía estar más claro sobre lo que pensaba, claro, el estúpido de su novio la sacó de mi abrazo de un solo tirón, pensé que ella lo defendería cuando lo insulté, pero simplemente se limitó a decirle que estaba de un humor raro hoy, me dio las gracias y dijo que podía defenderse sola, tomó sus cosas y se fue, quería ir tras ella, pero me contuve, ya no me correspondía ese papel en la historia, luego los chicos estaban actuando todos extraños, hablaban entre ellos y desaparecieron uno por uno antes de que comenzaran las clases, cuando entré a Historia le sonreí a Bella y me senté en mi lugar, me di cuenta que Emmett no había llegado aún, 15 minutos después apareció con un pase de Dirección, tomó asiento en su lugar de siempre y le hizo una señal a Bella con el pulgar hacia arriba, ella sonrió y asintió volviendo a tomar atención al profesor, después en el almuerzo, la enana y Jasper llegaron tarde, cosa que nunca ocurría, Rosalie estaba como perdida en sus pensamientos, y todos conversaban, pero como que sus mentes no estaban ahí, y a la hora de salida, me di cuenta de un detalle, Alex estaba besando a Bella, desvié mi mirada y vi a Rose con los puños apretados, si no la conociera pensaría que estaba celosa, pero eso era imposible, Emmett comenzó a preguntarme un par de cosas sin sentido, y luego se despidió alegando que su dolor estomacal volvía, salimos del aparcamiento con mi novia, nos detuvimos en un semáforo y por costumbre miré por el retrovisor, juro por todo lo que es santo que las chicas del taxi que estaba tras nuestro eran iguales a Alice y Bella, pero era imposible, porque mi hermana iría de compras con mi ex, miré a Paulina que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba la música que inundaba el Volvo, suspiré, ya sabía lo que quería, la quería a ella, quería a Bella conmigo, fue un simple impulso el que cometí, no digo que Pau sea mala, al contrario, me dolía el corazón pensar en ella y el daño que le haría al terminar lo nuestro, pero no aguantaba un segundo más sin Bella, soñaba con ella y repetía el beso que le robé en su casa la otra noche, ni siquiera podía besar a mi novia sin pensar en que era a Bella a quien besaba, más de una vez continué el beso solo imaginándola a ella, sabía que ella ya no sentía nada por mi, ni siquiera se sonrojaba cuando le sonreía o la miraba, pero no me importaba, haría que me diera una oportunidad, y si no resultaba, simplemente… simplemente me conformaría con ser su amigo, su mejor amigo sobre todas las cosas… un momento, ¿Sobre?, dejé lo que estaba haciendo y corrí a mi habitación, chequé bajo mi almohada, aún estaba ahí, suspiré aliviado, no lo había abierto, pero lo saqué el otro día, cuando Pau me preguntó por él, no entendía el maldito afán por el dichoso trozo de papel, Alice también me preguntó por él anoche, andaba buscándolo como loca, lo puse a contra luz, solamente vería que contenía, Pau había dicho que eran documentos de su padre, pero si era eso, ¿Por qué Alice lo andaba buscando también?, golpee mi palma con el dichoso papel, lo abro, no lo abro, decidí dejarlo para después, lo metí en mi bolsillo trasero y bajé a terminar de comer, lo puse frente a mi y no le quité la mirada, como si tuviera rayos láser y pudiera saber que mierda tenía sin abrirlo, terminé de comer, lavé mi plato, limpie la mesa y me senté en la encimera de la cocina con el sobre entre mis manos

- ¡Qué diablos!- lo tomé y lo rasgué, tenía un par de hojas dentro, las comencé a leer sin imaginarme que sería el peor error que cometí.-

_**OK, recuerden ser niñas buenas y no piensen en matar a esta bella escritora que aún tiene capítulos que entregarles, ¿si?...**_

_**¿Y bien?... wow, en serio me pasé, es el capitulo más largo que he escrito… pero lo que sea que las haga feliz, ven como si aparecerá Jacob, si, es un regalito para las que siguen al lobito más sexy del mundo**_

_**Como siempre darles las gracias, aunque solo nos conocemos por aquí, saben que las adoro con todo mi corazoncito**_

_**Ya se dieron cuenta que este tiene más puntos de vista, así sabemos que pasa por las mentes de los demás también y no los dejamos tan fuera de todo, a demás Emmett es único =)**_

_**Ok, ahora viene la parte fea del asunto, necesito disculparme con ustedes… porque no podré publicar hasta el próximo Martes, no me pongan esas caritas… simplemente no me comprometo a publicar el Viernes, si, soy ser humano y tengo mil obligaciones, prometo que trataré de publicar el Viernes si se portan bien, pero no es nada seguro… en serio lo lamento =(**_

_**Ahora si, ya me voy, hablé demasiado, espero este capitulo les haya gustado más que el anterior, sé que el anterior les gustó, pero simplemente espero que este les guste más… ¡Hasta yo quiero saber que pasará! XD**_

_**Ya, ya, ahora sip, me retiro…. Recuerden darle al botoncito de REVIEWS… por Emmett y sus códigos y apodos… él inventó el mío =P **_

_**Besos mis niñas hermosas, las quiero muchísimo**_

_***/Xapyta Cullen Masen/***_


	13. Chapter 13: Malos entendidos

_**¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!**_

_**Por favor, favor, lean la nota al finalizar el capitulo… ¡Es importante!**_

Capitulo 13: Malos entendidos y peticiones dolorosas

BPOV

- Aquí no dice nada que no sepamos- dijo Rose mientras dejaba los papeles encima de la mesa, Jasper negó con la cabeza

- Tenemos algo, Paulina nos ha estado mintiendo _otra vez_ respecto a su familia, suponíamos que su papá era un gran abogado, que su situación económica era buena y que no tenía mayores vicios, sin embargo, supimos que su papá trabaja en la tienda de los Newton, que su situación económica no es lo suficientemente buena, puesto que vive en una casa que les dejó una tía de su mamá, y al parecer es ambiciosa-levanté la mano- Carita de Farol, tienes la palabra- le saqué la lengua y suspiré

- Nosotras tenemos otros antecedentes- miré a la duende, ella asintió sacando la cámara, me la pasó y conecté la tarjeta al computador, las imágenes se comenzaron a proyectar, sentí como aguantaron la respiración cuando la foto de Paulina besándose con Jacob apareció- Como pueden ver, tenemos a otro implicado, supongo lo identifican- todos negaron con la cabeza, excepto Alice, puse los ojos en blanco- Es Jacob Black- dije como si fuera obvio, Emmett se puso de pie

- A demás de todo, ¿Triple M anda con Black?- fruncimos el ceño- Ya saben, Maldita Mosca Muerta, fue lo menos insultante que se me ocurrió- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, solté una risita y los demás hicieron lo mismo

- ¿Crees que Jacob… esté confabulado con ella?, quiero decir, después de todo siempre le tuvo un poco de celos a Edward- Rose lo dijo con un tono que dejaba entrever que era obvio

- ¿Crees que Jacob y Paulina estén en esto para solamente dañarnos a Edward y a mi?, no tiene sentido, porque si así fuera, simplemente Jacob hubiera estado conmigo cuando todo ocurrió, sin embargo, creo que hace más de 6 meses que no lo veo, así que sinceramente no me explico como encaja él en esta historia- Jasper se puso de pie

- Ok, eso es lo que debemos deducir, por lo que haremos lo siguiente- me miró- Carita de Farol, tú iras a hablar con Jacob mañana, tendrás que hacerlo sola, ¿Podrás?- asentí mordiendo mi labio inferior, después de todo era más conocido mío que de los demás, miró a Emmett- Oso Sexy, tú y Diosa irán a casa de Triple M, hablaran con su madre como compañeros preocupados, inventen una escusa, lo que sea, pero que ella no llegue a comentarle nada a su hija, Campanita y yo, mantendremos ocupados a la parejita, simplemente los llevaremos de compras o lo que sea, ¿si?- todos asentimos, Emmett levantó la mano

- ¿Cómo se supone que nos comunicaremos?, digo, no pretenderás que deje ir a mi pequeña hermanita con ese perro y no saber que consecuencias puede traer ¿verdad?- después de todo tenía razón, mi hermano aclaró su garganta- Ok, no venía preparado para esto pero…- sacó un par de cosas de su mochila- ¡Miren!, se los saqué a papá, espero no lo note, pero así nos mantendremos comunicados entre todos- metió su mano dentro de una bolsa negra, y sacó unos walkie tokkie, eran seis, lo miré con las cejas enarcadas

- Sabes que te meterás en líos si papá los ve ¿verdad?- él se encogió de hombros

- Si supiera que los estoy utilizando para salvar a la niña de sus ojos, lo más probable es que me felicite, así que despreocúpate, a demás solo será el fin de semana, nada del otro mundo, ni lo notara- eso esperaba sinceramente, porque no quería tener que darle explicaciones a mis padres de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo- Tienen un radio de 360km a la redonda, por lo que perfectamente podremos estarnos comunicando, y están conectados entre todos, por lo que si uno habla, todos los demás lo oiremos- miramos los aparatos negros, tenían unos botones a los lados y una perilla de volumen, seguimos conversando hasta que ya se hizo un poco tarde, despidiéndonos de los chicos y deseándome suerte para mañana emprendimos rumbo a casa.

Cuando llegamos vimos el auto de Alex aparcado al frente de la misma, bufé y Emmett me miró con cautela

- ¿Qué va mal peque?- negué con la cabeza

- Nada Oso, simplemente… ya no estoy segura de nada- él me sonrió

- No te preocupes hermanita, ya verás como todo se arregla, no hay drama en ello, tú tranquila que para eso está el Oso Emmy, siempre listo para salvarte de lo que sea- le sonreí para infundirle tranquilidad, porque si se enterara de lo que realmente planeaba Alex, ni siquiera hubiera esperado aparcar el Jeep para ir a golpearlo ahí donde le duele más a los hombres, bajamos y caminamos hasta la entrada, sería una larga noche.

Miré por la ventana de mi habitación, Forks nos regalaba sol un día más, con un suspiro terminé de atar mi coleta y me puse mi chaqueta negra, tenía misiones que hacer hoy y no podía desperdiciar minutos, mi celular sonó, lo saqué del bolsillo de mi jeans y sonreí, era Rose

- ¡Hey Diosa!, buenos días, aprontándome para salir en misión, ¿Cómo estás?- mi amiga soltó una risita

- Bien Carita de Farol, pero necesito conversar contigo, si es posible ahora mismo- fruncí el ceño por su serio tono de voz

- Rose ¿Qué pasa?- sentí su suspiro a través de la línea

- Prefiero que lo hablemos en persona, ¿A qué hora estarás de vuelta de casa de Jacob?- miré mi reloj

- Pues… definitivamente antes del almuerzo, pero… si quieres lo dejo para luego, me interesa saber más que pasa contigo- me senté en la cama esperando su respuesta

- No, haz lo que tengas que hacer, luego podemos juntarnos en mi casa ¿si?- asentí a pesar de que ella no podía verme

- Me parece bien, pero… ¿Segura estás bien?- no me gustaba dejar para después las cosas de mis amigas

- Si, simplemente llámame cuando vengas de vuelta ¿si?, te quiero amiga, besos- la línea se cortó, miré el teléfono como si pudiera darme algún tipo de respuesta por el extraño comportamiento de mi amiga, me encogí de hombros y tomé mi mochila, bajé las escaleras, ya todos estaban desayunando

- Buenos días hija, ¿Dónde vas un sábado por la mañana?- besé la mejilla de papá y la frente de mamá, me senté al lado de Emmett que comía sus waffles como si su vida dependiera de ello, tomé una tostada

- Pues, voy a La Push, quiero ver a Jacob, hace muchísimo que no nos vemos, ayer estuvimos conversando un poco y quedamos en que iría a visitarlo- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, era pésima mintiendo, pero mis papás no lo sabían, mi hermano me sonrió

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- lo miré con una ceja enarcada, él entendió mi mensaje- Oh, lo lamento, tengo que salir con Rose, en otro momento será- dijo disculpándose con una sonrisa, rodé los ojos y terminé mi desayuno, lavé mis dientes y me despedí de todos, salí y vi el taxi que ya me esperaba, no podía ir en el jeep de mi hermano, así que no me había quedado más remedio, condujo hasta La Push mientras yo iba perdida en mis pensamientos, dejé de ver el verde de la carretera para dar paso a las casitas humildes y de madera tan características de esta zona, me encantaba venir de visita a la playa cuando era pequeña, a demás tenía mi grupo de amigos acá también, el taxista me miró por el retrovisor

- ¿A que parte exactamente señorita?- miré por la ventana, si mal no recordaba la casa de Jacob se encontraba en la próxima esquina

- En la esquina que viene por favor- él me sonrió y asintió, cuando llegamos, pagué y bajé del taxi, me senté en la banqueta y saqué el aparatito de mi mochila- Aquí Carita de Farol, ¿Alguien me escucha?, cambio- solté el botón simplemente escuchando interferencia

- Aquí Ricitos Risueño, te escucho Carita de Farol, cambio- aún no podía evitar reírme al escuchar nuestros nombres de combate

- Ya me encuentro fuera de la casa de Jacob, si no me comunico en 20 minutos, llámenme, cambio- esta vez la pausa fue más corta

- No hay problema, estaremos pendientes, voy camino a casa de Campanita para salir con Edward, triple M está ahí con él, por lo que sé Diosa y Oso Sexy en 15 minutos más salen camino a su casa, por favor cuídate y llámame en caso de cualquier cosa, ¿ok?, cambio- suspiré

- Ok Ricitos, copiado, éxito con su misión, cambio y fuera- apagué el aparato y me puse de pie, cruce la carretera y caminé por el camino de tierra hasta la desteñida casita de rojo que tan bien recordaba, tomé dos respiraciones antes de golpear la puerta suavemente con los nudillos, metí mis manos en los bolsillos mientras esperaba, la puerta se abrió mostrándome a un Jacob sorprendido

- ¿Bella?- sonreí- ¡Dios Santo, eres tú!- y dicho eso me abrazó con una fuerza descomunal, me aferré a su cintura

- Jake… no… res…piro- él soltó una risita y me dejó sobre mis pies regalándome una deslumbrante sonrisa, se la devolví tomando aire

- ¿Qué haces acá?, hace muchísimo tiempo que no te dejas ver por estos lares, pensé que te habías mudado de aquí- me miró sopesando mis reacciones- Supe… Charlie le contó a mi papá lo de tu ruptura con el imbécil de Cullen, en verdad lamento no haber estado contigo cuando me necesitabas- sentía su auténtico pesar, como siempre sus palabras salían del corazón, sonreí restándole importancia

- Pues si, pero ya estoy mejor, costó, pero salí adelante- miré el cielo- El día está muy lindo, ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa?- él asintió y sacó sus llaves de un clavo en la pared- ¿Y Billy?- dije para hacer tema

- Pues… no lo sé, creo que debe estar con Sam o algo, ya sabes, se pone tan especial con la edad, que simplemente es como un niño, lo dejo que haga lo que se le antoje, al final del día siempre está de vuelta sano y salvo, eso es lo que importa- se encogió de hombros, no sabía como empezar a hablar, _¿Qué te parece si comienzas por el principio?_, no podía decirle simplemente ¡Hey Jacob!, ¿Por qué mierda estás con la perra de Paulina, si sabes que es novia de Edward?, no, no podía decirle eso

- Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas por Forks?- lo miré y menee la cabeza de un lado a otro

- Pues lo mismo de siempre, Rose y mi hermano siguen juntos, Alice y Jasper por fin se hicieron novios y… pues, lo demás sigue igual- él miró al frente mientras soltaba un suspiro, aproveche el momento de silencio cómodo que se hizo entre nosotros- ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué hay de nuevo por acá?- dije sin dejar de mirar al frente

- Pues… ya sabes, los chicos siguen igual, Leah está con Jared, Sam y Emily están a punto de comprometerse y el resto de los chicos siguen igual de inmaduros- esperé un poco sabiendo que me soltaría más- Y yo… - suspiró- No pensé decir esto pero… creo que estoy enamorado- lo miré con sorpresa fingida, él se sonrojó un poco haciendo que su piel marrón rojiza se oscureciera un poco más

- No puedo creerlo, por fin el amor tocó tu puerta, ¿Puedo saber quién es la afortunada chica?- sonreí para infundirle confianza, rascó su nuca

- Pues creo que debes conocerla, estudia en el Instituto de Forks, aunque ella no te conoce, su nombre es Paulina- fruncí el ceño, ¿No me conoce?, esto no me gustaba nada, Jacob interpretó mi ceño fruncido de distinta manera- No me extraña si no la conoces, de todos modos eres poco sociable ¿no?- soltó una risita, le sonreí aunque creo que salió como una mueca de malestar

- Paulina… umm, si, no me suena su nombre- me encogí de hombros- Y… ¿van en serio?- enarqué una ceja mientras lo miraba, en sus ojos solo relucía la sinceridad y la ilusión

- La conozco hace poco, pero sin duda es lo mejor que me ha pasado, es única y linda, me siento como un quinceañero cuando estoy con ella, a demás es de una familia humilde, su papá trabaja en la tienda deportiva de Los Newton y su mamá es dueña de casa, no tiene hermanos, es única y la tengo solo para mi- sonreí al verle tan contento, pero me sentía pésimo por dentro

- Jake… ¿Estás seguro de ella?, quiero decir… Pues, no lo sé, puede ser que tenga a alguien más en el Instituto o algo- sus ojos me miraron curiosos, desvíe la mirada

- No, no lo creo, en realidad le he preguntado, pero verás, en su casa ya me presentó como su novio oficial, por lo que en serio estoy seguro de ella y de lo que tenemos, ¿Qué pasó?- no me di cuenta de que me había detenido, tratando de procesar sus ultimas palabras, ninguno de nosotros cayó en la cuenta de eso, ¡Dios!, Edward no conocía a los padres de Paulina, esto era un echo ahora más que constatado, Jake pasó una mano frente a mis ojos

- Perdón Jacob, me quedé pensando en otra cosa, lo lamento, ¿Así que novio oficial y todo?- él asintió con una sonrisa, suspiré mirando el cielo, esto cambiaba mucho las cosas, los chicos tenían que saber esto, miré mi reloj mientras seguíamos caminando- ¡Pero que tarde se hizo!, Jacob en serio debo irme- dije con mi mejor cara de mortificada, su ceño se frunció

- Pero si acabas de llegar, ¿Cómo que te vas?- asentí pasando nerviosamente una mano por mi cabello

- Si Jake, lo lamento, pero… mis papás me están esperando, si, les dije que solamente vendría a saludarte, me encantaría quedarme más tiempo pero debo irme ya- me acerqué y planté un beso en su mejilla, tomó mi muñeca

- ¿Volverás?- sus ojos oscuros me miraban con tristeza contenida, suspiré y mordiendo mi labio asentí levemente, se lo debería luego

- Si Jake, prometo que vendré, lo que sea que necesites, simplemente llámame y aquí estaré ¿si?- acaricié su mejilla- Sabes que eres uno de mis mejores amigos, nunca te dejaré solo, te quiero mi perrito hermoso- tomó mi mano entre la suya y besó mi el dorso de esta, me alejé e hice parar un taxi de vuelta

- A Forks, por favor, le indico la calle- el taxista asintió y comenzó a avanzar, saqué mi celular y le marqué a Jasper

- ¿Si?- dijo con voz formal, ok, no podía hablar

- Umm, Carita de Farol reportándose, escucha atentamente Ricitos, junta en mi casa…- miré mi reloj de nuevo- a las 6:00, tengo novedades- dije mirando por la ventana del taxi y suspirando, ya no sabía donde nos llevaría todo esto.

EMPOV

- ¿Falta mucho?, me duelen los pies- hice un puchero mientras seguíamos caminando rumbo a casa de Triple M, Rose me sonrió

- Osito, ya no falta nada, no seas quejumbroso, tu eres fuerte, así que continua caminando soldado- hice un saludo militar y le di mi mejor sonrisa, cuando no me estaba viendo le saqué la lengua, en realidad quería saber porque no habíamos traído el jeep, el taxista que nos trajo olía a sudor, así como mis calcetines, no, nunca tanto, pero si tenía un olor feísimo, hice una mueca al recordarlo

- Diosa… ¿Qué pasa que andas como en la luna?- me rasqué la nuca mientras preguntaba, aproveché de oler mis axilas, umm, siempre huelen bien, sonreí, mi novia suspiró

- No pasa nada, en realidad estoy un poco preocupada por…- en ese momento pasó un carrito vendiendo algodones, ¡De azúcar!

- Oh, quiero uno, uno solo, Rose por fis, ¿si?- solté su mano y le silbé al caballero- ¡Hey!, señor de los ricos algodones, espéreme- corrí mientras contaba las monedas de mi bolsillo, llegué a su lado- ¿Cuánto me cobra por hacerme uno de 400 vueltas?- él me miró como si estuviera loco

- Jovencito, compra más de uno, no puedo hacerte uno de 400 vueltas- me crucé de brazos y entrecerré los ojos

- ¡ROSE!- mi novia llegó a mi lado, le dio una mirada de disculpa al viejito decrépito

- ¿Si Emmy?- apunté al dulce arrugado viejito con mi índice

- Quiero un algodón, pero este caballero no me lo quiere vender, dice que estoy loco porque quiero uno de 400 vueltas, uno muy grande- dije haciendo el porte con mis manos, miré al anciano-Miré lindo señor vendedor de algodones de azúcar, no pienso moverme de aquí, quiero mi algodoncito de azúcar, soy un super espía ultra secreto y no quiero tener que utilizar mis armas secretas contra usted, así que deme el bendito dulce, le pago y aquí no ha pasado nada, porque- Rose se puso frente a mi, juntó sus manos y le sonrió al caballero, él cual parece que había dejado de respirar

- Señor, verá, tenemos que hacer un trabajo para el Instituto, mi novio sufre un extraño síndrome con el azúcar, ¿Podría darle el bendito algodón?, ¿Por favor?- él viejo le sonrió y asintió, viejo sucio, mi novia podría haber sido su nieta, sacó un palito de madera y comenzó a pedalear dando vueltas, con ojos brillantes vi como mi algodón se hacía cada vez más grande, creo que tenia un hilo de baba escapando de la comisura de mis labios

- Más, más, más- decía entre saltitos, el viejito le seguía dando vueltas mientras esa masa de dulce rosa se iba haciendo más y más grande, de pronto se detuvo y lo sacó, abrí mi boca, sin duda era el algodón más gigante que vi nunca antes, me lo entregó y le di sus monedas- ¡Gracias lindo viejito!- dije mientras me metía un gran trozo en mi boca, sentí el azúcar deshacerse en mi lengua y casi gimo de placer, mi novia me tomó del poleron

- Bien Oso Sexy, pareces más Winnie the Pooh comiendo miel, ahora camina Emmett Swan, porque sino lo haces, en serio conocerás a una Diosa muy, muy enojada- dejé el bocado a medio camino, la miré y le sonreí

- ¿Quieres?- dije con mi mejor sonrisa, ella bufó y comenzó a caminar, le seguí el paso, doblamos una esquina, lamí el palito y lo puse entre mis dientes, mi novia sacó una hoja de su bolso y miró al frente

- Es esa casa- dijo apuntando una casa de dos plantas de un color marfil, no, era como blanco invierno, era bonita, no como la nuestra, pero linda, ¿Sería una casa de remolienda?, quiero decir, después de todo ella era una p- Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, vamos- asentí y seguí a La Diosa, saqué de mi mochila la tabla con la hoja y un bolígrafo, me puse el gorro que también había ahí

- Wow, si hasta de chico de encuestas me veo sexy, ¿No Diosa?- dije moviendo mis cejas, ella rodó los ojos y murmuro algo como "_recuerda que lo amas Rose, ten paciencia"_, fruncí el ceño mientras cruzábamos la calle, ella tocó el timbre, una señora de mediana edad salió mientras secaba sus manos en la falda, nos miró con una sonrisa sincera en los labios

- ¿Si?- dijo desde una distancia prudente, mi novia sonrió

- Muy buenos días señora, lamentamos molestarla un día sábado, pero ¿Podríamos quitarle unos minutos de su valioso tiempo?- ella asintió y se acercó hasta abrirnos la puerta

- Díganme jovencitos, ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?- dijo con una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, me aclaré la garganta

- Verá, somos estudiantes del Instituto de Forks, mi nombre es Mike McCarthy y ella es Jessica Withlock, tenemos entendido que tiene un hijo que estudia ahí ¿verdad?- ella negó con la cabeza

- No, es una hija, de echo la única que tengo, su nombre es Paulina- asentí y tomé nota del nombre que tan bien conocíamos

- Y dígame señora…- mi novia la miró con una ceja enarcada

- Sara, Sara Miller- dijo con tono de disculpa, Rose asintió

- Señora Sara, ¿Hace cuánto que su hija estudia en el Instituto?- la señora hizo un gesto pensativo, ¿Eso que tiene en la blusa es salsa?, sus ropas eran modestas, ni mamá se veía así cuando andaba en casa, un momento, ¿Eso que se asoma en su nariz es un…?... ¡Ew!

- Pues llegamos a Forks hace 1 año más o menos, nos vinimos porque caímos en quiebra luego de una estafa que le hicieron a mi esposo, John ahora trabaja en una tienda de artículos deportivos, Paulina ingresó este año al Instituto de aquí y eso gracias a que la becaron por nuestra falta de recursos, esta casa nos la dejó una hermana mía que falleció hace un par de años, no nos quedó otra alternativa- miré con los ojos dilatados de sorpresa a mi novia, ella me devolvió la mirada e hizo una mueca, ¿becada?

- Y… ¿Tiene novio?- la señora me miró con el ceño fruncido- Está escrito en mi tablero, perdón, tengo que preguntarle- dije agitando la tabla donde no había escrito más que puras burradas

- Pues… si, tiene de novio a un chico que no es de por aquí, ni siquiera me acuerdo de su nombre, creo que se llama… Jack, Jason, Jacobo, o algo así- dijo restándole importancia, le di un golpe en el codo a Rose, ella asintió

- Pues… creo que eso es todo, de verdad muchas gracias señora Sara, si sacamos una excelente calificación por este trabajo, prometo traerle un algodón de azúcar gigante o un chocolate- nos dimos la mano y nos fuimos caminando tranquilamente, al doblar la esquina suspiré

- Te diste cuenta ¿verdad?-bufé mirando al cielo, habría sido idiota de no haberlo hecho, asentí con fuerza

- Si, es decir, nadie puede andar con una blusa manchada de salsa, y ¡Por Dios!, no puede andar con cosas asomando de su nariz, estuve a punto de decirle que metiera su dedo y se sacara eso de dudosa procedencia que se asomaba- mi novia hizo una mueca de asco, frunció el ceño y me dio un golpe en la cabeza- Diosa, ¿Por qué me golpeas?- dije sobándome mi cabecita, ella rodó los ojos

- Camina Oso Idiota, si no quieres que yo te manche la playera, pero de sangre- y con eso comenzó a caminar dejándome atrás, miré al cielo

- Diosito, ¿Por qué nadie entiende a este pobre osito?- dije haciendo un puchero, suspiré y seguí caminando hasta darle alcance a mi novia mientras pensaba ¿Por qué Ricco cada vez que vomita saca el artículo preciso?, sacudí la cabeza, sin duda era un misterio sin resolver de Los Pingüinos de Madagascar.

RPOV

Miré mi reloj al tirarme en mi cama, realmente esto de ser super espía ya me está comenzando a pasar la cuenta, eran las 13:30, suspiré mirando el techo, las chicas deberían estar aquí a las 14:00, decidí ponerme de costado y dormir un poco.

Sentí la cama hundirse a mis pies, me volví aún con los ojos cerrados, sentí las risas de mis amigas, pasé la lengua por mis labios

- ¿Y ustedes de qué se ríen?- dije con voz ronca producto del sueño, Bella acarició mi cabello

- Rose lo que pasa es que cuando duermes, en serio tu fachada de princesa se va a la basura, ¡Cómprate un bozal por Dios!, agradece que tus paredes son aislantes, supongo que tus padres sabían lo que hacían, porque no podíamos escucharnos ni nosotras con tus ronquidos- le saqué la lengua, siguieron riéndose, me senté en la cama tallándome los ojos, me miraban con lagrimas en los ojos producto de sus carcajadas

- Rose… tu… cabello… pareces… un… león… por tus ronquidos… ¡Ay Dios!, mis costillas- dijo Alice mientras se tiraba al suelo riéndose, les enseñe el dedo aunque me contagié de su humor, arreglé mi cabello y traté de calmarme

- Ok, ya es demasiado- Bella suspiró limpiando sus ojos- Bien, aquí nos tienes, ¿Se puede saber que es tan importante para no esperar hasta más tarde?- suspiré y la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro, ellas se sentaron conmigo en la cama, miré mis manos mientras hablaba

- Yo… las cité aquí, porque tengo que contarte algo Bella, es serio y necesito que me creas, porque tengo pruebas- me atreví a mirarla y tenía el ceño fruncido, Alice me miró interrogante- Se trata de Alex- suspiré, la duende tapó su boca con las manos y sus ojos me miraron acusatorios

- Rose… ¡Lo sabía!, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Emmett?, pensé que lo amabas- la miré con las cejas enarcadas, se puso en pie de un salto y me apuntó con su dedo- Es el novio de tu mejor amiga, ¡No puedes haberte enamorado de él!

- ¡¿QUÉ?- Bella y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo, me paré y la apunté con mi dedo de vuelta- Mary Alice Cullen, ¿Qué mierda acabas de insinuar?- ella me miró con los ojos dilatados, seguro me veía más alta que ella

- Pues… t-tú dijiste q-que- suspiré y miré a Bella que alternaba su mirada entre la duende y yo, pasé una mano por mi cabello

- ¡Estás loca!, amo a mi osito, jamás me fijaría en alguien más, menos en _él_, no tengo idea de porque sacaste esa estúpida conclusión, es sin duda lo más tremendamente ridículo que jamás has dicho en tu vida, dios santo, nunca vuelvas a insinuar semejante tontera- dije volviendo a sentarme en la cama, Alice se sentó en el suelo con los ojos con lagrimas, me sentía pésimo por tratarla así, pero no me retractaría, el silencio se hizo en la habitación, me puse de pie y caminé hasta mi bolso, saqué los papeles que había doblado y se los di a Bells

- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella sin abrirlos, estaba apenada, fruncí los labios

- Bella… ¿Sabías que Alex solo vino de oyente a clases en el Instituto?- su boca se abrió de sorpresa y negó lentamente con la cabeza, asentí y miré a Alice- Alex nos ha estado engañando, en realidad tiene 20 años, es repitente, lo sacaron de un internado en Phoenix por su mala conducta y lo trasladaron al Instituto donde Bella se fue de intercambio, estuvo detenido por robo a los 15 años, su papá es jodidamente millonario, él nos ha estado mintiendo, esos papeles- dije apuntando sus manos- son la prueba de que solo vino de oyente, su papá pagó una cuantiosa suma de dinero porque lo dejaran quedarse hasta fin de año, él ya debería estar terminando el Instituto, pero se vino solo por estar contigo- volví a mirar a Bella que tenía lagrimas en los ojos- Lo siento tanto, sé que es un buen chico, pero… tenías que saber la verdad Bells, sé que te ama y que te lo contaría algún día, pero… el día que estuvimos con Emmett en la oficina del Director, pues, él me pidió que buscara su expediente, solo por si a caso, no lo encontré y buscando se cayó esta carpeta y ahí vi su foto, les saqué una copia, y aquí tienes los resultados- mi amiga se quedó mirando al vacio

- Por eso estabas tan tensa… ayer cuando Alex se despidió de Bella ¿verdad?- dijo Alice con la voz baja, la miré suspirando, ¡Oh!, ya sabía de donde había sacado tan estúpida conclusión anterior

- Emmett… ¿Vio esto?- Bella miraba los papeles mientras más lagrimas caían de sus ojos, negué y pasé un brazo por sus hombros

- No farolito, pero no te preocupes, simplemente creo que deberían conversarlo, después de todo son novios y se quieren- dije tratando de darle apoyo moral, Alice tomó sus manos

- Si Bellita, ya verás como él te cuenta todo y simplemente será un impass, todo estará bien- frotó su brazo en consuelo, pero Bella nos miró y negó con la cabeza

- No chicas, esto no es solo un problemita, sino que hace que todo mi odio sea más grande- la miré con el ceño fruncido, ella soltó una sonrisa amarga- Alex no me ama, está conmigo por una apuesta- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, miré a Alice, entrecerré los ojos

- ¿Cómo dices?- la solté y ella secó sus lagrimas con la manga de su jersey, asintió y vi el dolor en sus ojos- La otra noche lo oí hablando con alguien, le decía que… que solo estaba esperando acostarse conmigo, que él nunca perdía, que llevaría las pruebas y ese dinero sería suyo- sentí mi sangre calentarse, Alice me miró y apretó los dientes

- ¿Dio alguna fecha?- miramos a Alice, ella nos miraba con las cejas alzadas, Bells negó con la cabeza mientras otro sollozo escapaba de sus labios, mi corazón se oprimió por su tristeza- Bien, tenemos tiempo entonces- dijo poniéndose de pie, la miré con la cabeza ladeada

- ¿Qué mierda está maquinando tu cabeza Allie?- dije con una ceja enarcada, ella juntó sus manos frente a su rostro, pensé por un minuto que estaba rezando, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió la palabra "maldad" brillaba como si fuera un anuncio de neón

- ¿Es que a caso nunca nadie me querrá?, ¿De verdad tan poca cosa soy que ni siquiera pueden dejar de dañarme?- las palabras de Bella nos hicieron mirarla, la abrazamos entre las dos mientras besábamos su cabello y hacíamos círculos en su espalda, Alice me miró sobre la cabeza de Bells

- Alex hizo una apuesta, pues bien, le daremos lo que quiere- Bella la miró como si estuviera loca, bufé- Si, será perfecto, así, nos vengamos de él y aprovechamos de darle la lección de que con Isabella Swan nadie juega, y que si se mete con una de nosotras, se mete con todo el grupo- sonreí con malicia, si Alice decía que sería así, yo le creía, Bella comenzó a negar con la cabeza

- No chicas, no es necesario que lo hagan, de todos modos he estado pensando y quizá una vez que descubramos a Paulina, pues… me iré, tengo familiares en San Diego, termino el año, presento mi solicitud a alguna universidad de ahí y listo, así me alejo de una vez por todas de este pueblo que solo me ha traído tan malas cosas este año- negué con la cabeza e hice que me mirara

- Isabella Swan, tenemos una promesa, iremos todas a la misma Universidad, esto no se trata de que arranques cada vez que un problema te sobrepase, a demás… somos tus amigas, esto ya no es solo contigo, él nos ha engañado a todos, ¡Mierda!, hasta hemos discutido con Edward por culpa de él pensando que estaba malditamente celoso y… ¡Ouch Alice!- dije cuando sentí el apretón en mi muslo, Bella me miró con los ojos abiertos

- ¿Con Edward?, ¿Por qué discutieron con él por Alex?- maldije en mi interior, yo y mi ladita boca, miré a Alice en busca de ayuda, ella suspiró y miró a Bella

- Verás… Cuando tú volviste de Phoenix con Alex, un día que no recuerdo muy bien, Edward nos dijo que Alex le daba mala espina, le dijimos que estaba celoso, él dijo que no se trataba de eso, pero al fin entre tantas cosas, yo dije, él dijo, ya sabes, pues… terminamos discutiendo, eso es todo- le restó importancia y me miró, le articulé un "gracias", ella me guiñó un ojo, Bella suspiró

- No lo sé, eso también me hace sentir pésimo, Edward me lo dijo, un día que fue a mi casa, me dijo que el día que casi me ahogo, Alex le había dicho que no se metiera con él, y que solo me quería para meterme en su cama- la miré con las cejas enarcadas- Lo peor de todo es que… no entendí a que se refería, me preguntó si yo había compartido mi cama con él y le dije que si, pero no en "ese" sentido, si no que solo dormimos, claro que él no entendió a que me refería, por lo que desde ese día dejó de insistir, no sin antes meterse por mi ventana durante la noche y besarme y- ahogué un grito y Bella se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más

- O sea que si mi hermano te besó… ¡Aun te ama!, ¿Lo puedes creer?, lo sabía- dijo Alice dando saltitos, Bella negó con la cabeza

- No Allie, simplemente estaba borracho, nada más, tenía el ego herido porque le dije que ya no lo quería, para probar su hombría lo hizo, pero por nada más- le di una mirada inquisitiva a Alice, ese tema era harina de otro costal, pero al parecer las cosas se estaban dando un poco mejor de lo que esperábamos- Por favor no insistan con el tema, ¿si?- Allie me guiño un ojo y asintió fervientemente

- Si, por supuesto, no pensamos de distinta forma, ¿Verdad Rose?- Bella me miró y asentí seriamente, aunque sonreí cuando ella no me veía, sin duda esto sería muy buenísimo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera- Ok, entonces… haremos lo siguiente, déjame ver… ¡ah, aquí estás!- dijo la duende mientras sacaba un cuaderno con lápiz y todo, se sentó al estilo indio frente a nosotras que aún estábamos sentadas en la cama

- Alice, en serio no es necesario, lo dejaremos por la paz, terminaré con él y listo, me importa un cuerno que pierda su maldita apuesta, ya me cansé, puesto que no soy digna de nadie, entonces, desde hoy en adelante nadie será digno de mi tampoco, esta fue la ultima vez que se burlaron de Isabella Swan- la miré con las cejas enarcadas mientras ella estaba parada sobre mi cama, con una mano en su cintura estrecha y la otra con el dedo índice arriba, rodamos los ojos y la tiré del jersey

- Ok chica ruda, sabemos que eso NO va a pasar, no pudiste hacerlo con Edward, menos resultará con Alex, así que no perdamos tiempo y déjate de ridiculeces- miré a Alice- ¿Qué haremos?- Bella cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y me sacó la lengua

- Bien señoritas… procederé a explicarles el plan, al cual le he llamado "Cagandose al estúpido niño bonito"- reímos ante el nombre y escuchamos atentamente lo que tendríamos que hacer.-

EPOV

Me tiré en la cama mirando el techo, me sentía cansado, fuimos al centro comercial con mi hermana y Jasper, juro que nunca me sentí tan incómodo con mi entorno como hoy, di un puñetazo a la cama, el pobre imbécil de Edward, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron riéndose de mi?, ¿Cuánto tiempo _ella_ estuvo riéndose de mi?, si, sé que merezco todo lo que me ha pasado, pero…nunca pensé que ella estuviera engañándome, pasamos tantas cosas, alguna explicación debía haber para todo esto, mi celular sonó, miré el identificador, era Paulina, lo puse en silencio, no me apetecía hablarle ahora mismo, tenía muchos sentimientos en mi interior, y solo podía hacer una cosa, me puse de pie y tomé la carta que había leído al menos unas 3 veces para comenzar a comprender que había sido el imbécil más grande de la historia y el hazmerreír de todos, porque lo más seguro es que todos supieran y nadie me dijo nada, ella con su carita de buena e inocente, era una perra, si, y eso mismo iría a decirle en este mismo momento.

La opresión de mi pecho se hizo más grande al llegar al frente de su casa, apagué el motor, le di un ultimo y largo sorbo a mi cerveza y saqué la carta, bajé de mi auto y caminé con paso firme hasta su puerta, no me molesté en tocar el timbre, simplemente comencé a golpearla con mi puño, una, dos, tres veces, sentía que mi mandíbula en cualquier momento se rompería de lo apretado que tenía mis dientes, la puerta se abrió, dejándola ver a ella, primero con sorpresa y luego nerviosa mientras me sonreía, ¡hipócrita!

- Edward… hola, ¿Cómo estás?- no podía creer que sus hermosos ojos chocolates me estuvieran mintiendo

- ¿Puedo pasar?- evadí su pregunta, no quería armarle un escándalo en la calle, ella asintió dubitativa y se quitó dejándome pasar, entré hasta el living y me giré a mirarla, pero ella miraba hacia las escaleras, aclaré mi garganta, ella me dio una sonrisa de disculpa

- ¿Qué se te ofrece?- dijo mientras ponía las manos en sus bolsillos, saqué el sobre de mi pantalón y lo puse a la altura de su cara, ella abrió los ojos como platos, oh si, ella sabe lo que es

- ¿Conoces esto?- mordió su labio y me miró con alarma en los ojos

- ¿De… de donde sacaste eso?- le sonreí secamente

- Lo encontré en mi casa… ¿Sabes lo que dice aquí?- ella negó con la cabeza, eso me hirvió la sangre- Aquí Isabella, simplemente dice cuan perra eres… ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer algo así?- su ceño se frunció- No te hagas más la mosca muerta y dime, ¡Dime desde cuando mierda me engañabas!- se sobresaltó al elevar mi voz, pero no me importó, miró de nuevo escaleras arriba y me volvió a mirar a mi

- No sé de que hablas, ¿Estás borracho?- _Ok Edward cálmate, en serio lo estás perdiendo, deja que te explique_

_-_ ¿No sabes de lo que hablo?- abrí el sobre, saqué la carta y comencé a leer- dice así Bellita- me aclaré la garganta

_Querida princesa bella:_

_No sabes que malos son los días sin ti, sinceramente te extraño, es por eso que mi corazón se desahoga en estas líneas que son solo para ti._

_Siento que caigo en un pozo sin fondo cada vez que pienso en lo lejos que estás, sé que todo lo haces por el bien de los dos, que el imbécil de Edward cree que lo amas, pero sabemos que no es así, tu solo me perteneces a mi, pobre idiota, niño bonito que piensa que todo lo haces porque lo amas, sé que tu corazón me pertenece solo a mi, me lo dices cada vez que tenemos que vernos a escondidas para que el estúpido de Cullen no nos descubra._

_Bella, como una flor eres tú, sin tu voz no sobreviviría, tus palabras de amor, y saber que pronto estaremos juntos y seremos felices al fin, es lo que me da la fuerza para seguir con esto, por mi parte te sigo esperando, no hay nadie que tenga cabida en mi corazón._

_Simplemente me despido diciéndote que eres el motor de mi vida, y cada latido de mi corazón tiene tu nombre, siempre tuyo_

_J._

- Inspirador y romántico, ¿No crees?- dije con un nudo en la garganta, cada vez que lo leía sentía que me rompía por dentro, miré más allá y vi que los chicos estaban detrás de Bella- ¡Pero miren!, los super amigos, ¿Ustedes sabían?- Jasper llegó a mi lado

- Edward, cálmate- negué con la cabeza me reí amargamente

- Claro, la perfecta Bella, tan dolida cuando la terminé por alguien más, ¡Me estabas engañando!, eres una p- fui cortado por la intervención de Emmett

- Hey amigo, cuida tu boquita que es de mi hermana de quien hablas- lo miré con una ceja enarcada

- ¿La siguen defendiendo?- miré a Bella- ¡Bravo Isabella!, los tienes a todos de tu lado, claro, los perfectos amigos riéndose del imbécil de Edward, y yo sintiéndome mal porque te había dejado rota cuando terminamos, ¿Cómo es posible que se digan mis amigos?, ella me estaba engañando quizá desde hace cuanto tiempo y ustedes ¡la defienden!- Jasper me tomó del brazo

- Estás borracho, deja de decir estupideces, te vas a arrepentir más tarde, por favor Ed- me zafé de su agarre

- ¡No me calmo, maldita sea!- Bella llegó a mi lado, sus ojos anegados de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas

- ¿Tienes algo más que decir?- la miré con la boca abierta, quería decirle que se defendiera, que me dijera que todo era mentira, sin embargo no hizo nada, y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la miré con todo el odio y el dolor que sentía por sus mentiras y sus engaños

- No sé como pude estar con alguien como tú todo este tiempo, me das asco Bella, eres simplemente lo peor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida, doy gracias a Dios el día en que por fin me di cuenta de que ya no te quería, que error más grande el pensar si quiera alguna vez que podría casarme contigo y formar una familia, eres una perra, si, una perra, ojalá que Alex se de cuenta del tipo de novia que tiene porque están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿Sabe él que tienes a alguien más?, no, para él tu eres la perfecta novia, ¿verdad?, te odio - miré a los demás que se mantenían en silencio mirándome como si estuviera loco, y con tristeza, si, seguramente sentían pena del ridículo que estuve haciendo todos estos años- Y ustedes, también están absolutamente muertos para mí- miré de nuevo a Bella- No quiero que me dirijas la palabra nunca más me oíste, ¡y deja de llorar!, no compro tus malditas lagrimas, ya no más Isabella, desde hoy para delante, tú y yo somos auténticos desconocidos, no tengo hermana ni amigos, solo tengo a Paulina, la única que me ama tal como soy, sin pedirme nada a cambio, toma- le di su carta- Lamento haberme entrometido en tu correspondencia, pero asegúrate de que no se vuelva a quedar nada más así en mi casa, o mejor, no pises nunca más mi casa- dije con los dientes apretados, las lagrimas caían de mis ojos tanto como de los de ella, mis manos picaban por consolarla, malditos pensamientos y sentimientos, pero ya no más, cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido o me hubiera confundido, murió con esto, ella tomó el sobre y me miró directo a los ojos, vi furia, resentimiento y odio, mi corazón dolió como la madre

- Perfecto, ya soltaste todo lo que tenías que decirme, ahora te pediré por favor que te vayas de mi casa- Alice se acercó, pero Bella con una seña de la mano le dijo que se quedara donde estaba y negó con la cabeza, mi hermana se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño- No te preocupes, me quedó claro todo lo que me dijiste, no nos toparemos, te lo aseguro, me quitaré de tu camino, solo te pido a cambio que me disculpes, yo no pretendí que esto pasara así

- Bella, ¿De qué diantres estás hablando?, tú no- Bella hizo callar a Emmett

- No, no importa ya, Edward ya dijo todo lo que sentía- me miró de nuevo mientras su mentón temblaba y contenía los sollozos- Yo a pesar de todo siempre te amé, como te digo, lamento que todo se haya dado así, seremos dos desconocidos, no te preocupes, quédate con tu hermosa y perfecta novia, ahora vete- me paralicé por la calma con la que dijo todo, y a la vez me sentí inquieto por la forma en que hablaba, era como una advertencia, aunque no estaba seguro, asentí y luego de darles una ultima mirada a todos, salí de esa casa a la que no volvería nunca más, subí a mi auto y conduje hasta mi casa, llegué y me encerré en mi cuarto todo lo que restaba de tarde.

El lunes llegó sin mayores novedades, hace 3 semanas que había salido de la casa de Los Swan para no volver a entrar jamás, salía todo el día de mi casa para no toparme con Alice, aunque trataba de hablarme, después de los primeros días no insistió más, con Pau las cosas van geniales aunque me preocupa un poco su comportamiento, las cosas con los demás son así, nulas, no nos hablamos ni nada, y Bella vive su mundo, ni siquiera me mira cuando paso a su lado, cosa que agradezco, porque tener su olor a fresas dando vueltas a mi alrededor me hace sentir mareado y más asqueado, miro a Pau de vez en cuanto y me siento tan mal, la engañé con Bella cuando le robé ese beso, ha tenido que aguantar las acusaciones de los demás y pasar malos ratos por nada, bajé de mi auto y caminé hasta el interior del Instituto sin mirar a los demás que estaban riendo y conversando, apreté los dientes, hacían como si no existiera, tal como se los pedí, llegué a mi casillero y saqué rápidamente mis libros, no quería toparme con Bella, la primera clase llegaría en 15 minutos, así que me metí al salón, me senté y miré a la nada esperando que el profesor llegara.

La hora del almuerzo fue un suplicio, no me sentaría con ellos, busqué una mesa y me senté junto a Pau, con los chicos del equipo de futbol, fue amena la conversación aunque algunas veces me permitía mirar a la que antiguamente fue mi mesa, fruncí el ceño, estaban todos cabezas gachos conversando y Alex no estaba con ellos

- Edward, ¿Qué fue tan grave para que no hables con los chicos?- miré a mi novia y me encogí de hombros, ella se notaba preocupada, no le diría nada

- Nada de importancia, solo que de vez en cuando es bueno un cambio, no puedo estar toda la vida con ellos- dejó el tema y seguimos conversando de otras cosas, cuando terminamos de comer, nos levantamos y acompañe a Pau a su siguiente clase para luego irme a la mía, caminé por el pasillo y Jasper venía en dirección contraria a mi, traté de pasar, pero él me tapó el paso

- Jasper, déjame pasar, no me quiero poner violento- dije tratando de quitar su mano de la pared, él suspiró

- Edward, dame 5 minutos, solo 5 y prometo que no te molesto más- negué mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello

- Si Alice te mandó, olvídalo, no quiero saber nada, ni de ella ni de ustedes, ahora déjame pasar- él cerró los ojos y se quitó de mi camino, el pasillo ya estaba quedando desierto

- ¡Hicimos una investigación!- no lo tomé en cuenta- ¡Es sobre tu novia!- me quedé estático en mi lugar y me volví lentamente, él seguía parado en el mismo lugar, agitó una carpeta que tenía en su mano derecha- ¿Seguro no quieres saber?- apreté los puños y caminé hasta donde estaba él

- Mira Jasper, no creeré nada de lo que me digas, ya no confío en ustedes- él comenzó a sacar papeles de la dichosa carpeta que tenía en sus manos, me tendió unas hojas, no las tomé

- Paulina te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, ¿Sabías que su padre nunca fue abogado?, ¿Qué es becada?, y lo mejor de todo, ¿Sabías que tiene no un novio, sino 3?- lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados- Aquí están las pruebas, toma- tomé dudoso los papeles, era la ficha escolar de mi novia, donde decía que estaba becada completamente, seguí revisando, informes computacionales de noticias, y unas fotos, donde claramente veía a Pau, aunque no conocía al chico que estaba con ella, pero se notaba que estaban besandose, mi respiración se comenzó a agitar

- ¿De donde sacaste todo esto?- él suspiró y me golpeó el hombro

- Nos saltaremos esta hora, tengo pases para después, vamos- lo seguí, llegamos a las bancas que estaban detrás del Instituto, habían más estudiantes ahí, nos sentamos

- Como te dije hicimos una investigación, se supone que tomaría más tiempo, pero con esto tenemos las pruebas necesarias, fue… fue gracias a Bella- levanté la mirada de golpe- Si, ella escuchó hablando por teléfono a Pau en el baño el día que te pidió el dinero para la colegiatura, ¿Te acuerdas?- asentí- Pues… ella supo que Bella sabía, la amenazó diciéndole que si te decía algo se arrepentiría, Bella me lo contó a mi por desahogarse, le dije que te dijera, pero dijo que no le creerías, entonces lo dejamos entre nosotros, pero… otro día, en la biblioteca la grabó mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien- sus ojos me miraron apenados- Sobre una carta… un sobre que ella había perdido en algún lugar, dijo que te había preguntado y que le habías dicho que no lo habías visto- esto no podía ser- Si Edward, el sobre que encontraste era de Paulina, no de Bella- negué con la cabeza

- Pero… pero decía Bella- lo recordaba perfectamente

- Si te hubieras detenido a mirar la carta, te hubieras dado cuenta de que la coma está mal puesta, y a demás la fecha es de hace un par de semanas, ya no estabas con Bella en ese entonces, ¿No lo viste?- negué con la cabeza tratando de procesar todo lo que me estaba diciendo, un intenso dolor comenzó a crecer en mi estómago

- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué Bella no se defendió?- tenía que haber algún error, no podía ser que ella no me hubiese abofeteado por cada estupidez que le dije- Si ella no hizo nada, ¿por qué me pidió disculpas?, ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que la estaba cagando?- Jasper tomó aire

-¡Mierda!, quisimos hacerlo, pero ella no nos dejó, si se disculpó, fue porque realmente ella no quería que te enteraras así, nunca dijo que ella fuera culpable, tuvimos que contener a Emmett para que no te golpeara y a Alice para que no te dijera nada- me puse de pie

- Tengo que hablar con Bella, pero ya mismo- Jasper tomó mi brazo y negó con la cabeza

- No Edward, ella está respetando tu decisión- le fruncí el ceño- No importa, ahora lo que necesito es que veas algo- me dio otro papel con una dirección- Aquí está la dirección de la casa de Paulina, ahí se ve con su novio cuando llega a casa, él es su novio oficial frente a sus padres, tú no eres nadie en la vida de Paulina, solo te ha estado utilizando, en realidad es tu dinero el que ha estado utilizando, aún no logramos saber que quiere, y aquí es donde necesitamos tu ayuda- asentí, aunque solo quería ir donde Bella y rogarle que me disculpara- Necesitamos averiguar quien es el otro novio de Triple M, pero no nos dirá, en cambio quizá tú si le logres sacar algo, lo que sea, es por eso que tomamos el acuerdo de decirte toda la verdad, no es justo que te hagas más daño pensando cosas que no son- fruncí los labios y entrecerré los ojos

- ¿Triple M?, ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- dije con una ceja enarcada, Jasper sonrió y sacudió su cabeza

- Ok, esto era una misión ultra secreta, Emmett puso sobrenombres sobre cada uno de nosotros, algún día los sabrás, pero el de Paulina es Maldita Mosca Muerta, triple M, así de simple- sacudí la cabeza

- Ok, lo haré, pero por ahora debo ir a hablar con Bella, en serio le dije cosas horribles, y ¿Me acompañas donde Pau?, no sé si podré controlarme- me sentía como en un estado de letargo, aún no podía sobreponerme, como que no lo podía asumir aún, demasiada información para mí

- Edward… No podrás hablar con Bella- lo miré interrogante, él suspiró y cerró un ojo- Ella… ella vino a las primeras clases, dejó sus papeles en dirección y se fue, no para siempre, pero si le dieron autorización para faltar 2 semanas- cerré fuertemente los ojos, esto no me podía estar pasando

- Pe… pero ¿Por lo que le dije?- él tomó aire- ¿Dónde se fue?

- Pues la verdad no lo sé, lo único que te puedo decir es que en realidad dijo que no se cruzaría en tu camino, así que perderás tu tiempo tratando de hablar con ella, y… tengo una leve sospecha de porque más se fue, pero no te lo puedo decir, porque no estoy completamente seguro, lo único que espero, al igual que todos, es que vuelva, porque en serio si no vuelve… será tu culpa y ahí si te quedarás sin amigos para siempre, me incluyo- me senté a su lado

- Jasper… la cagué, se que lo hice, yo… estaba tan herido ese día, sé que no debí decirle todas esas cosas, pero… me comió por dentro el leer esa carta y sentir que me había engañado, no es propio de ella, me cegué completamente- él me dio un golpe en la espalda

- Pues… yo también lo sé, todos nos dimos cuenta de que te dolió más de lo que nunca imaginaste, pero… no lo sé Edward, Bella no habló más del tema, simplemente hoy antes de irse, nos pidió por favor que te dijéramos todo, porque tú no mereces sufrir como Paulina lo está provocando, ¿te das cuenta?, si hasta ella es más sensata que tú, la heriste, ella no lo dijo, pero… yo y los demás lo sabemos, lo vimos en sus ojos, lo sentimos en la manera en la que se comportó toda esa tarde, aunque ella en ningún momento nos demostró nada, eres tan importante en su vida, que a pesar de todo lo que le dijiste, ella no quiere que salgas herido- sentí las lagrimas bajar por mis mejillas, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto?, no me di cuenta de que la hora de clases había terminado, Jasper se puso de pie

- ¿A dónde vas?- dije mirándolo mientras secaba mis lagrimas, él sacó unos permisos de su bolsillo

- Nos vamos, estás indispuesto, la Sra. Coupe nos dio permisos para llevarte a casa, pero nos iremos hasta la casa de Pau, en el camino conversamos más, mándale un mensaje y dile que tuviste que irte antes, cuando ella llegue allá, simplemente la estaremos espiando, vamos- nos pusimos de pie, y caminamos hasta mi auto, saqué mi teléfono y le mandé un mensaje a mi noviecita, pero mi mente solo pensaba en una persona… Bella.-

_**Edward, Edward, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?... Creo que ambos no somos del agrado de nuestro Publico ¿verdad?... Oh niñas, ya llegaron u.u**_

_**Gracias en serio si estan leyendo esto, sé que merezco cada maldición que me quieran dar por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, no pretendo excusarme, porque ya no sirve de nada.**_

_**Así que simplemente les digo que las adoro, que lo lamento en serio no pretendí desaparecer tanto tiempo, no me odien por favor, ¿si?**_

_**Ya volvi y no me voy más, así que si me quieren dar reviews ya sea porque les gustó el capi, o simplemente me extrañaron, todo es bienvenido, si, los tomatazos y las puteadas también ¬¬, merezco lo que quieran darme…**_

_**Las amo!, y yo si las extrañe un caraj**_o_**, nos vemos el Viernes niñas hermosas**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ok niñas… ya saben, la historia es totalmente **__**mía, los personajes son de S. M.**_

_**Edward… pues, él me cuida mientras les escribo…**_

_**Preciosas… respóndanme la pregunta del final… **_

Capitulo 14: Nunca más… serás para mí

BPOV

Han sido las 3 peores semanas de mi vida, todo dio un giro radical, Edward encontró el dichoso sobre que tanto buscamos, me fue a encarar a mi casa,¡ y como dolió todo lo que me dijo!, los chicos se molestaron conmigo por no parar a Edward o gritarle la verdad en su cara, sé que debí haberlo echo sentir mal, pero no tenía corazón para eso, en estos momentos ya debe saber toda la verdad, y aunque sé que cuando nos veamos tratará de disculparse como siempre, no lo culpaba, pero no cedería frente a él, le prometí que haríamos como que no nos conocíamos y precisamente así sería, esa sería su forma de pagar sus palabras, porque lo que más me dolió de todo lo que me dijo fue el hecho de que no confiara en mí, no me importó que me tratara de perra, zorra o cuanto adjetivo se le ocurriera, fue el motivo de que pensara que nunca lo amé, pero algún día sabría, sabría todo lo que sufrí cuando me dejó, esas cosas me las guardo para mi, porque ni mi hermano ni las chicas lo saben, nadie es merecedor ni en ese momento ni ahora de saber todo lo que pasé, como me sentí y como me puse de pie, pero tenía claro que entre Edward y yo, todo estaba muerto y enterrado.

Miré por la ventana del avión y sequé una lágrima solitaria que caía por mi mejilla, de vuelta a donde todo comenzó, si, en estos momentos estaba viajando a Phoenix, tenía una misión que cumplir, claro que ahora no era para nadie que no fuera yo, solo esperaba que todo resultara, hoy fui al Instituto a dejar mis papeles y nada más, había conseguido un permiso de 2 semanas para poder faltar al Instituto, venía a averiguar todo de mi novio, bufé, mi novio, Alex se ha portado muy cercano conmigo, aunque lo noto extraño, es como que a veces quisiera decirme toda la verdad, pero a ultimo momento simplemente me sale con otra cosa, Alice tenía preparado un plan, esperaba sinceramente que resultara porque estábamos arriesgando demasiado, si Alex nos llegaba a descubrir o se enteraba de que yo andaba hurgando en sus expedientes y demaces, no sé que sería capaz de hacerme, y tampoco quería que dañara a las chicas

- Señorita, por favor abroche su cinturón, estamos por descender- asentí mirando a la azafata e hice lo que me indicaba, el avión comenzó a bajar y mi estomago se contrajo, parte por la sensación del descenso y parte por anticipación, aquí no tenía a quien acudir, nadie vendría a salvarme, teníamos todo monitoreado, me quedaría en un hotel y nos estaríamos comunicando entre todos, en realidad solo entre las chicas, para Emmett y Jasper, simplemente venía por asuntos del intercambio, pero también venía para cambiar aires, no podía quedarme en Forks cuando Edward se enterara, no soportaría ver su dolor, su culpabilidad haría mella en mí y me pondría vulnerable, en cambio lejos de todo y de todos, simplemente volvería con la cabeza más fría, ya sus dulces palabras y sus hermosos ojos verdes no causarían nada en mí, tendría 2 semanas para prepararme mentalmente y no caer en sus encantos, como lo dije ese día en casa de Rosalie, ya me cansé de que jueguen conmigo, no cambiaría de estilos ni nada, pero de hoy en adelante, mi corazón estará cerrado a todos los sentimientos, no más novios, no más mentiras, en mi vida solo tendrían cabida mis padres y amigos, nadie más.

Bajé del avión, tomé mi maleta de la cinta transportadora de equipaje y miré a la persona que me estaba esperando con un cartel que tenía mi nombre escrito en letras grandes, cambié hasta él

- ¿Señorita Swan?- asentí y el hombre de unos 60 años de edad me miró tiernamente antes de tomar mi maleta y caminar hasta la salida del aeropuerto, lo seguí hasta que se detuvo frente a un Mercedes como el de Carlisle, negro y brillante

- Soy Marcos, seré su chofer, por encargo de la Srta. Alice Cullen tengo la misión de llevarla al hotel donde le han pedido hospedaje, por favor entre, podemos dar un paseo por la ciudad si lo quiere, comprar cosas y recuerdos, Phoenix es un lugar muy lindo, sobre todo de día- le sonreí y suspiré

- Muchas gracias Marcos, por el momento simplemente me gustaría que me llevara al hotel, no es necesario que me acompañe a todos lados, no quiero ser una molestia- él metió la maleta en la cajuela del auto y me dio una sonrisa sincera

- Lamento si soy impertinente, pero…la señorita Alice me dijo que no venía en muy buenas condiciones, es por eso que me dejó encarecidas ordenes de que lo pase espectacular aquí, ya ve que yo ya soy viejo para esas cosas, pero tengo un nieto que necesita despejarse, no lo ha pasado muy bien estos días, ya sabe, problemas de amor, su nombre es Demetri, si no le molestara me gustaría que él fuera su guía turístico, que le mostrara todo, creo que podrían ayudarse mutuamente, a demás a mi esposa Rebeca le encantaría conocer a la mejor amiga de la señorita Alice- sonrió y unas arruguitas se formaron en sus ojos azules, le sonreí de vuelta

- Le prometo que lo tendré en cuenta, la verdad es que vengo… vengo a realizar unas investigaciones, aunque me gustaría conocer a su nieto y por supuesto que aceptaría conocer su casa y a su esposa- él asintió dándome las gracias y me abrió la puerta del auto, entré y la cerró, recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y revisé mi celular, tenía un mensaje de Alice, sonreí

_Bellita_

_Espero que Marcos te haya recibido bien, es un viejito muy lindo y su nieto es una excelente persona, podría ayudarte, es maestro en computación, llámame cuando llegues al hotel, besos Allie_ ^^

Guardé el celular en mi bolso y miré por la ventana, ya estaba anocheciendo y a pesar de que estaba oscuro, el calor era abrasador, extrañaba esto de Phoenix, Marcos me miró por el retrovisor y me sonrió

- Señorita Isabella, ¿Forks es pequeño?- le sonreí de vuelta y suspiré

- Marcos, primero simplemente dígame Bella, y si, es un pueblo pequeño, alrededor de 3.120 personas, es frio y el sol aparece 2 veces al año con suerte- el siguió mirando hacia adelante

- ¿Y sería mucha intromisión preguntar con que misión viene a este estado?- miré por la ventana y mordí mi labio- Si no quiere, no tiene porque decirme, discúlpeme, fue una intromisión impropia de mi- lo miré negando con la cabeza

- No, no se disculpe, solo… que es un poco complicado, vengo porque un chico le hizo mucho daño a una amiga mía, necesitamos desenmascararlo, es por eso que estoy aquí- él suspiró y me dio una mirada dulce a través del espejo

- Bella, no sé, quizá me equivoque, pero con su permiso, el chico que la daño es un idiota, si yo tuviera cuarenta años menos, de seguro la hubiera cortejado para que me aceptara una cita por lo menos- me sonrojé y le regalé una sonrisa, él siguió manejando, yo saqué mi cuaderno y leí lo que tenía que hacer, no podía fallar en nada, esto era por mí y no podía salir nada mal.

Veinte minutos después, ya estaba registrada y situada en mi habitación de hotel, mi celular sonó cuando iba a darme un baño, me tiré en la cama y miré la pantalla, era mi novio, hice una mueca y aclaré mi garganta

- Hola amor- dije con la voz más melosa que pude

- _Ay mi vida, hace horas que te fuiste y te extraño como no lo imaginas, ¿Cómo estás?_- apreté mis dientes, maldito mentiroso, suspiré

- Bien, ya estoy en el hotel que consiguió Alice para mi, también te extraño, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?- realmente me interesaba solo un asunto

- _Pues bien, supongo, en realidad hoy vi muy poco a los demás, Jasper y Edward se fueron antes de que terminaran las clases, Emmett me acompañó a comprar un juego nuevo, las chicas salieron solas y ya no sé más, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Phoenix?- _noté que su tono era preocupado, umm, dicen por ahí que el que nada hace nada teme, decidí comenzar a poner en marcha parte del plan

- No lo sé, espero estar pronto de vuelta- me puse de espaldas en la cama y acaricié el edredón- Amor, tengo una cama tan grande, y solo para mí, me encantaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo- puse la mejor voz seductora que tenía, estas cosas no se me daban muy bien, sentí que contuvo el aire al otro lado de la línea- Amor, ¿Sigues ahí?- dije con el ceño fruncido, lo sentí aclararse la garganta y me tapé la boca para no soltar una risita

- _Ay Isi, por favor no me digas esas cosas, menos cuando te tengo tan lejos, me encanta que me hables así, ¿Te gustaría que nos dijéramos cosas sucias por teléfono?-_ me sonrojé solo al pensar en la suciedad y vergüenza que me provocaban sus palabras, en cambio sonreí y le cambié la pregunta

- Y qué te parece… Si cuando vuelva a Forks, tú y yo… ya sabes, me encantaría que… me dieras una bienvenida como corresponde- solté todo con los ojos cerrados

- _¿Estás segura?, digo, yo feliz por mi, pero… no quiero presionarte a nada y lo sabes, a demás no es necesario que me demuestres nada y-_ lo corté soltando una risita

- No lo hago por eso, simplemente estoy preparada, quiero ser tuya en todo el sentido de la palabra- solo Dios sabe como me costó decir aquello, sabía que el estaba sonriendo aunque no lo podía ver- Si no quieres…- lo sentí maldecir

- _¡NO!, es decir, claro que quiero, puedo tomar un avión para allá ahora mismo, y mañana ya estaríamos juntos-_ maldije en mi fuero interno

- No amor, prefiero que sea en Forks, solo nosotros, ahora tengo cosas que hacer, terminar de arreglar los asuntos del intercambio y eso, así que no estaría bien, prefiero que nos tomemos este tiempito que por lo demás espero pase volando, y a penas vuelva, pues lo organizaremos todo, te juro que será inolvidable, conocerás mi interior y a Isabella Swan como nadie lo ha hecho- sentí que gimió por el teléfono

- _Ay mi amor, como me prende que me hables así mi chica ruda, entonces esperaré, por supuesto será una noche única e inolvidable, porque siempre gano y ahora mi mayor premio serás tú-_ rodé los ojos, si el imbécil pensó que ese era un cumplido estaba muy equivocado, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de decirle que ya sabía todo, que era un maldito perro que jugó conmigo, limpié las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos y sonreí

- Ok amor, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo, pero sinceramente el viaje fue cansador y necesito darme un baño y dormir, me quedan días acá, regresaré pronto, lo prometo, pero te pido por favor que solo contestes mis llamadas, me pondré en contacto contigo a penas pueda, pero… necesito un poco de espacio, simplemente recuerda que te amo y que pronto estaré contigo… en todos los sentidos- mi novio suspiró y luego de jurarme su amor eterno y demaces, cortó la comunicación, miré el techo, ¿Cómo mierda me pudo hacer algo así?, nunca fui una mala persona, quizá un poco entregada, pero ese no es pecado que yo sepa, simplemente es el resultado de abrir mi roto corazón a otro chico, pero como lo juré hoy cuando venía en ese avión, esta era la ultima vez que se reían de Isabella Swan, con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa, me fui a la ducha para luego dormir, desde mañana comenzaba mi misión y no podía salir mal.

Los rayos del sol dieron sobre mi rostro, gemí y me tapé con la almohada, quería dormir un poco más, pero como si todo confabulara en mi contra, mi celular comenzó a sonar, y por el tono, solo era una persona, lo tomé aún con los ojos cerrados

- Buenos días, oso sexy, Carita de Farol aún fuera de servicio- mi hermano se quedó callado

- _¿Por qué hablas como si estuvieras en misión aún?-_ me senté en la cama de golpe, que estúpida puedo llegar a ser cuando ando medio dormida aún, me reí nerviosamente

- Es la costumbre supongo- dije rascando mi cabeza, él rió y suspiró

- _Te extraño hermanita, un día sin ti y siento como si fuera una eternidad, ¿Ya vuelves?_- suspiré

- No hermanito, aún no hago nada aquí, recién llegue anoche, no pretenderás que sea una maquina ¿verdad?, por cierto, también te extraño un montón- rió a través de la línea, pero era cierto, lo extrañaba demasiado- ¿Ya estás en el Instituto?- lo sentí dudar

_- Si… ya estamos acá_- fruncí el ceño

- ¿Qué… Qué pasa Emmett?- al otro lado solo se oía silencio, mi estomago se contrajo, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo había pasado- ¡Emmett!

- _Ay Peque… pues, que Jasper le dijo todo a Eddie, y al parecer hoy se desatará el infierno aquí_- tapé mi boca para ahogar un grito, tomé una respiración y cerré los ojos

- ¿Co-como lo tomó Edward?- ¡mierda!, quería estar ahí, _necesitaba_ estar ahí, sentí suspirar a mi hermano

- _Pues… la verdad no lo sabemos, Jasper simplemente dijo que había sido peor de lo que imaginó, Edward está desecho, pero aún no llega, y la tal Paulina tampoco, así que no puedo suponer nada aún_- suspiré, tenía cosas que hacer, y mientras más rápido lo hiciera, más pronto podría estar de vuelta con los demás, no hablaría con Edward, pero necesitaba al menos verlo para saber como estaba

- Bien, te dejo hermanito, tengo cosas que hacer y quiero regresar pronto a Forks así que nos estamos hablando, te mando besos, te quiero mucho, mándale saludos a los demás- mi hermano se despidió, corté la llamada y me dejé caer nuevamente en la cama, unas traicioneras lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia en mi rostro, ¿Cómo podía ser que después de todo lo que ha pasado siga sufriendo por él?, me dolía el corazón simplemente de pensar que él sufriera, a pesar de todas las cosas que me dijo en mi casa la ultima vez que lo vi, apreté los dientes, _ya basta Isabella, deja de pensar en él, las cosas ya sucedieron y tú tienes que salir adelante, debemos planear una venganza y Edward simplemente está pagando el precio por haberte botado, sinceramente, ¿No te da un poquito de gusto saber que sufre?_, sonreí, sí, la verdad si me alegraba saber que sufría, no soy mala, simplemente es como el carma de lo que él me hizo a mi, saber como se siente que la persona que amas te traicione, limpié mis lagrimas y tomé aire sentándome en la cama

- No hay más lagrimas para Edward Cullen, simplemente centrarme en resolver a lo que vine, y cuando vuelva a Forks, seré totalmente nula a cualquier sentimiento- sonreí, parecía una auténtica loca hablando sola, pero ¿nadie nunca lo hizo?, bufé y me levanté dispuesta a aprovechar mucho el día.

Salí al lobby del hotel, Marcos me esperaba sentado en una silla muy elegante, le sonreí sinceramente y él me devolvió la sonrisa

- Buenos días Srta. Bella- dijo sonriendo aún, tendió su mano y la tomé para darle un apretón cariñoso

- Buenos días Marcos, ¿Cómo está?- él suspiro, supe que algo no andaba bien- ¿Qué sucede?- fruncí el ceño

- Pues… mi esposa no despertó muy bien hoy día, yo… yo quería pedirle si… si es posible que pueda prescindir de mis servicios por hoy- agachó la mirada, mordí mi labio y tomé aire

- Por supuesto que si Marcos- sus ojos azules me miraron cristalinos, le sonreí y acaricié su mano- No se preocupe, yo me las puedo arreglar sola, vaya con su esposa, si algo se me ofrece prometo llamarle para que me oriente- él negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco

- Pues… ¿no sé si recuerda que le hablé de mi nieto?- asentí confundida- Él me acompaño, anda en el baño en estos momentos, pero… si a usted no le incomoda, le puedo decir a él que la acompañe a hacer sus trámites, no quiero sentirme responsable por si algo le llegase a suceder- le di una mirada tierna y suspiré, bien, tendría que estar de niñera, simplemente genial- ¡Oh!, ahí viene, ¡Demetri!- seguí su mirada, abrí los ojos como platos, el chico era sumamente guapo, no así tipo Robert Pattinson, pero si, de todos modos era muy lindo, sonrió y se acercó a nosotros, sus ojos del color de la miel me miraron y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- Señorita Isabella, este es mi nieto, Demetri, esta señorita será de quien cuidaras hoy- él chico me tendió su mano, la tomé y le di una cálida sonrisa

- Hola Demetri- miré a Marcos- Tiene un nieto muy guapo- dije con una sonrisa, el chico metió las manos en los bolsillos del jeans deslavado que traía y miró sus converse azules, aún así vi su sonrojo, volví a sonreír

- Bien, me tengo que ir, por favor llámeme cualquier cosa que necesite y muchas gracias Señorita Bella, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco- besó el dorso de mi mano y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su nieto, lo vi alejarse y subirse al auto, Demetri se aclaró la garganta

- Umm, yo… ¿Qué quiere hacer señorita?- sonreí y negué con la cabeza

- No, nada de señorita, simplemente llámame Bella, y… pues tengo que ir al Instituto de Phoenix, ¿Vamos?- él asintió y salimos al caluroso día de la ciudad, comenzamos a caminar, nos sumimos en un silencio un tanto incómodo- Y cuéntame, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- él se quitó el poleron y lo puso sobre un brazo, me miró

- Tengo 20 años- asentí mirando al frente- ¿Qué vas a hacer al Instituto?, mi abuelo me dijo que eres de Forks, ¿Piensas venirte a estudiar aquí?- negué con la cabeza

- No, vine de intercambio hace unos meses, pero… ahora vengo en otra misión- aclaré mi garganta

- ¿Una misión?, ¿Puedo ayudarte?, sé de computación y conozco a casi todos los chicos que estudian ahí, ¿Necesitas encontrar a alguien?- lo miré con una ceja enarcada, su entusiasmo me sacó una sonrisa

- Pues… creo que me puedes ayudar, sería genial, porque no me siento cómoda haciendo esto sola, a demás, tengo un poco de miedo si todo sale mal, como que mi integridad está en juego- su boca se abrió en sorpresa- Dime… Si conoces a la mayoría de la gente de esta ciudad, ¿Sabes algo de Alexander Backer?- su sonrisa se borró y bufó mirando al frente

- Si, lo conozco, fue compañero mío en la Preparatoria, aunque… ¿Tienes que ver algo con él?- no sé porque, pero este chico desgarbado me dio confianza

- Veras…- le conté toda mi historia con Alex, incluso lo de la apuesta, su rostro pasó por varias emociones, pero al terminar de relatar todo, la rabia era la que más lo dominaba- Y es por eso que con mis amigas decidimos vengarnos, pero necesito pruebas para que no me engatuse haciéndome sentir culpable- suspiré y seguí mirando al frente, en la próxima esquina estaba el Instituto

- Yo… yo era amigo de él, pero… cuando lo pillaron robando y lo tomaron detenido, mis padres me prohibieron juntarme con él, su papá es una de las personas más buenas de esta ciudad, siempre haciendo obras de caridad y eso, pero en lo que a su único hijo respecta, no lo ayuda, siempre tapa todas las cosas malas que hace, pero nunca lo escucha ni eso, yo te ayudaré en lo que más pueda, no se vale, no sé pero… como que me caes muy bien, sé que nos conocemos nada, pero te agradezco que confíes en mí, conozco a demás a los amigos de él, sé con quienes está haciendo la apuesta, pero tu no te preocupes, aunque… tengo una sola condición para ayudarte- lo miré con el ceño fruncido, su mirada estaba un poco ilusionada, asentí encogiéndome de hombros

- Claro, dime cómo puedo ayudarte- se sonrojó un poco

- Yo… necesito que tú me ayudes a encontrar a alguien en Forks, su nombre es Jane, no sé porque motivos se fue de aquí, pero investigando descubrí que está allá, por favor, ella es la única chica que me interesa, necesito que me ayudes, ¿Si?- asentí dándole una sonrisa, de pronto una idea se me ocurrió

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer acá?- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa, él se encogió de hombros

- Nada por el momento, soy un mantenido de mis abuelos, mis padres andan de viaje, entro a la Universidad el próximo año, pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta?- mordí mi labio inferior

- Pues… ¿Crees que si hablo con tus abuelos… Te dejen ir a Forks conmigo?, puedes quedarte en mi casa, a mis padres no les molestaría- sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no decía nada

- ¿Es en serio?- asentí, casi me tiró al suelo cuando me abrazó- Gracias Bella, en realidad no sabes como me gustaría, ¿Crees que me dejen?- me encogí de hombros, en verdad me caía bien este chico

- No lo sé campeón, pero de momento, me debes ayudar, así que andando- seguimos caminando, lo más probable es que no volviera sola a Forks.

JPOV

Estaba desesperado. Hace una semana que Edward no viene al Instituto, no sé que pasa con él, no me contesta las llamadas, Alice dice que no sale de su habitación, y Bella no vuelve, si no fuera porque mi hermana ha hablado con ella estos días, pensaría que está desaparecida, miré a mi novia que tenía la mirada perdida

- Campanita, ¿Qué pasa preciosa?- sus ojos me miraron con tristeza

- Me siento tan impotente Jazz, no sé que hacer, en mi casa parece que hubiera un funeral, mamá llora la mayor parte del día, papá ha tratado por todos los medios hablar con Edward, pero nunca logra nada, y mi hermano no come, no sale, solo sé que está vivo porque lo siento golpear cosas, o lo escucho llorando en las noches, no quiero que nada le pase, está tan dañado- la apreté contra mi pecho para que dejara salir todo su dolor, acaricié su espalda, suspiré poniendo mi mentón en su cabeza y mirando hacia la nada

- Yo iré a hablar con él mi amor, no te preocupes- sus ojitos húmedos me miraron, mi corazón se encogió, amaba a esta niña más que a nada en el mundo

- ¿De- de veras harás eso?- asentí dándole mi mejor sonrisa, besé la punta de su pequeña nariz

- Si mi duende, por ti soy capaz de todo, de saltar un muro lleno de espinas si me lo pides, de lanzarme de un edificio y de ser tu modelo para tus productos de Victoria Secret- menee mis cejas y ella rió, mi corazón se calentó con la melodía de su risa, acercó sus labios a los míos y me dio un beso cargado de ternura, juro que cada vez que mi novia me besa, me dan ganas de llorar, sí, sé que soy emo, pero no me importa, ella me hace feliz y es lo único que le da sentido a mi vida

- Ok, los tortolos, dejen de contarse las caries- rodé los ojos mirando a Emmett que se sentó a nuestro lado, Rose se sentó al lado de Alice, le dijo algo al oído y se alejaron de nosotros

- ¿Haz visto a Alex?- entrecerré los ojos, ese chico andaba muy raro últimamente, supongo que extrañaba a Bella, pero no sé… es como si estuviera asustado por algo, negué con la cabeza

- No, debe andar por ahí, seguramente todo depresivo porque Bells no está- y como si lo hubiéramos invocado, llegó a sentarse a nuestro lado

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo chicos?- nos miró con una sonrisa, una sensación extraña se coló en mi pecho, había algo que no me cuadraba, la actitud de las chicas con él era extraña, necesitaba averiguar que cosas ocultaba este chico, miré a Emmett

- Emmett, ¿Me puedes traer un agua del comedor?, trae lo que quieras para ti- mi amigo asintió y se alejó corriendo, cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con comida, era santo remedio para alejar a Emmy, miré a Alex- ¿Haz hablado con Bella?- dije jugando con el cordón de mi poleron, él asintió

- Si, y no te imaginas que conversaciones amigo, ¿Puedo contarte algo?- asentí acercándome a él- Ella y yo… pues, ya sabes, cuando vuelva me dijo que quiere que lo hagamos, ¿Lo puedes creer?- mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa

- Un momento… ¿Nunca tú y ella?, pues… ya sabes, ¿No ha pasado nada entre ustedes?- él negó y frunció el labio

- No, es como muy… santita mi novia, pero no te preocupes, que me lo prometió, y pues bueno… ese será mi gran golpe, así que no te preocupes, que ahora si no se me escapa- asentí con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro solo quería golpearlo, recordé de pronto lo que Edward me dijo hace tiempo atrás, ¿Sería cierto?, Emmett llegó justo en ese momento, miré como mi hermana miraba con dagas en los ojos a Alex, así que ella sabía algo que yo no… umm, interesante, pues lo averiguaría, con ese pensamiento me fui a clases.

Llegamos con Alice a su casa, entramos y vi a Esme en la cocina

- Hola Esme, ¿Cómo estás?- dije abrazándola, ella al igual que Renne eran como mis segundas madres, me miró con sus dulces ojos un poco hinchados

- Ay Jazz, no puedo decir que estoy bien, nadie me ha explicado que pasa con mi hijo, solo sé que no sale de su cuarto para nada, estoy tan preocupada hijo, no sé que pasa, ¿Tú si sabes por qué está así?- asentí mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías- Dímelo Jasper, por favor- miré como de sus ojos se derramaban lagrimas, mi corazón se encogió, odiaba ver a las personas que amaba llorar, más con la tristeza que lo hacía Esme

- Ya no llores por favor Esme, perdóname pero… no puedo decírtelo, es un asunto de Edward, es por eso que estoy aquí, a mí si me va a tener que escuchar, porque no me pienso ir sin hablar con él, no te preocupes, te devolveremos a tu hijo- besé su mejilla y la abracé, subí por las escaleras, mi novia me esperaba fuera de la puerta de Edward, llegué a su lado

- Amor, por favor, prende tu laptop, metete a E-Bay y encarga una puerta nueva, no creo que esta resista, si no me abre por las buenas, será por las malas- ella asintió con una sonrisa, sabía que amaba las compras, más si era por internet, le di un breve beso y la vi desaparecer por el pasillo, suspiré mirando la puerta y di tres toques

- Edward, soy yo Jasper- apoye mi oreja en la puerta, solo se oía silencio, pasé saliva y probé de nuevo, golpee nuevamente- Amigo, ábreme la puerta, por favor, hablemos ¿si?- nada, fruncí el ceño- ¡Maldita sea Edward!, abre la puerta, o te prometo que la tumbo- odio la violencia, pero como dice el dicho, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas- Bien, ¿No me abrirás?, perfecto, tú lo quisiste Eddie- me hice para atrás, dios, esto dolería como la madre, pero no me importaba, era más importante saber como estaba Edward, tomé un par de inspiraciones y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, impacté con mi hombro la puerta, fallé, me sobé el hombro y decidí intentarlo de nuevo, dos veces, tres- ¡Edward, mi brazo duele como la mierda!, ¡Abre la puerta, Dios!- le di una patada a la puerta, miré la chapa de la misma, me mordí el labio, esto era lo ultimo que intentaba, si no llamaría a Emmett, esa mole de seguro de un puro empujón la abría, me puse de costado y di la patada más fuerte de la historia, la puerta se partió en dos y cayo al suelo, me puse de pie y me sobé el trasero, eso dolió, vi solo oscuridad en la habitación de mi amigo, la luz a duras penas entraba en esa habitación, pero cuando mi visión se adecuó al ambiente, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, ¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?

EPOV

Vacio. Un gran vacio y un dolor en mi corazón era todo lo que sentía, ¿Qué día era?, no lo sé, y la verdad no me importaba, solo quería morirme, que un rayo me cayera, no lo sé, cualquier cosa sería mejor que esto que siento ahora, siento golpes a lo lejos, ¿Quién se preocupa aún por mi?, no merezco nada, soy un simple imbécil, el idiota más grande del mundo, abracé mis rodillas y enterré mis dientes en mis brazos para que mamá no me oiga llorar, no quiero que se preocupen por mi, pero solo Dios sabe como duele mi interior, _Edward, pobre de ti, nadie te querrá nunca más, eres tan estúpido, dañando siempre a los que te aman, queriendo todo lo que es malo para ti, ni siquiera Paulina te quiere, Bella para que decirlo, ella es feliz, mientras tú te hundes en toda esta mierda, Dios, que pena me das_ tapé mis oídos mientras lloraba, me mecí hacia adelante y atrás, ya no quería escuchar más a mi conciencia, no quería sentirme así, quería retroceder el tiempo, quería que me frieran el cerebro y borrar todos mis recuerdos, sobre todo los de aquel día, el día en que mi perfecto cuento de hadas se fue a la basura…

_**Flash Back**_

_-__ ¿Qué se supone que haremos?- dije mirando a Jasper, estábamos estacionados frente a la plaza donde siempre me encontraba con Pau, aún no procesaba ni podía creer todo lo que mi amigo me había dicho, ni mucho menos que Bella no se hubiese defendido, simplemente no podía ser verdad_

_- Pues… la seguiremos, tenemos que hacer el tramo hasta su casa a pie, si no reconocerá el auto y no es la idea- me miró- Edward en serio lamento todo lo que está pasando, los chicos querían estar aquí, pero… no soportaban el saber que te dañaría la situación, a demás Emmett aún tiene ganas de golpearte por lo del Sábado- asentí suspirando, ¿Dónde estaba Bella?, tenía que hablar con ella- ¡Ahí viene!, agáchate- hice lo que me dijo, nos escondimos hasta que Jasper se asomó un poco- Ok, vamos, vamos- bajamos del Volvo y comenzamos a caminar detrás de mi novia, ella se veía tan hermosa, nunca fue tan linda como Bella, pero… era hermosa a su manera, nunca me dejó ir hasta su casa, decía que le gustaba caminar, yo como el imbécil enamorado le creí, ¡Dios, que estúpido había sido!, doblamos una esquina y seguimos caminando, siempre escondiéndonos por si ella volteaba, un chico parado frente a una moto estaba en la acera de enfrente, ella cruzó y la sonrisa de él se hizo muy grande, dejando ver esos malditos dientes blancos que contrastaban con esa piel cobriza que yo tanto conocía, ¡Era Jacob Black!, apreté mis puños, Jasper tomó mi brazo, lo miré y él negó con la cabeza, seguimos mirando, Paulina cruzó y le dio un abrazo, lo que pasó después me hizo ahogar un gruñido, él tocó sus labios con los de ella, y la muy perra, le respondió gustosa el beso, siguieron así un momento, después solo tomaron sus manos, solté una risa irónica, Black siempre fue el mejor amigo de Bella, pero en mi interior siempre supe que le gustaba, me enfermaba de celos verlo con ella, hasta que un día fue demasiado, fuimos a una fiesta en la reserva y el maldito chucho se trató de pasar de listo con mi novia, le quiso dar un beso y ahí me tiré sobre él, ¿el resultado?, pues, yo terminé con la mejilla golpeada y una costilla rota, él con la nariz quebrada, un esguince en el tobillo y dos dedos dislocados, así que si, fui más yo, a demás de la advertencia de que nunca más se acercara a lo que es mío, al parecer no le quedó clara la lección_

_- ¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora?, ¿esperar hasta que se terminen de besar?- mis dientes estaban apretados mientras decía esto, mis nudillos dolían por la fuerza con que los apretaba, Jasper sonrió y negó con la cabeza_

_- No mi amigo, iremos a decirle a Black que nos presente a su novia, es lo justo ¿no?- asentí y comencé a caminar, Jasper tomó mi brazo- Cuidado Edward, él no sabe que ella es tu novia, lo tenemos garantizado, así que no le digas nada a él, déjamelo a mi, tengo todo cubierto- asentí suspirando, no quería pensar en nada, simplemente actuar, caminamos hasta donde estaban ellos, Paulina estaba de espaldas a mi, por lo que solo Black se dio cuenta de mi presencia, no me aguanté y le sonreí con ironía, el frunció el ceño_

_- Black, que gusto encontrarte por acá- dije sin quitar mis ojos de la espalda de Pau, la cual por cierto se tensó al instante, pero no volteó_

_- Cullen, lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo, ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?- enarcó una ceja, sonreí de lado- ¡Hey Jasper!- dijo mirando a mi amigo, el aludido le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, sus ojos se volvieron a posar en mi, esperando mi respuesta_

_- Pues… viendo a mi novia, vive por acá- miré a ambos lados de la calle- Quizá tu amiga la conozca, por cierto, ¿No nos presentas?- él entrecerró los ojos, tomó a Paulina de los hombros y la hizo girar, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron se mordió el labio y desvió su mirada_

_- Claro, Pauli, este es Edwin Cullen- lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados- No, perdón, Edward, eso, perdón amigo, nunca me aprendí muy bien tu nombre, es como tan anticuado, tu sabes- se encogió de hombros- Ok, de todos modos, Edward, ella es Paulina, mi hermosa novia- la miré sonriendo, ella no me miraba, estiré mi mano pero ella no la tomó, me crucé de brazos, la rabia pudo más y ya no controlé mi boca, a pesar de las advertencias de Jasper, la situación me sobrepasó_

_- Paulina, wow, amor, en serio ¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿Jugando con el corazón del perrito Black?- Jacob me miró con el ceño fruncido, miré a Paulina con los ojos abiertos- ¿No lo sabe?- miré a Jacob nuevamente_

_- Edward, por favor- dijo mirándome por primera vez, sus ojos estaban húmedos y apretaba sus manos, sonreí, si Paulinita, suplicarás, te lo prometo_

_- No entiendo, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Jacob soltó a su novia y me miró, puse un dedo en mi barbilla_

_- Pues… pasa que esta niña es mi novia también, increíble ¿no?- miré a Pau- Vamos amor, dile, cuéntale quien es tu apuesto novio, él que pasa a buscarte y te trae todos los días del Instituto, di algo, ¡maldita sea!- los ojos de Jacob eran solo sorpresa, Pau miraba el suelo mientras temblaba, solté una risa amarga- Parece que se quedó muda nuestra doncella- con un dedo toqué su barbilla para levantarla, sus ojos me miraron con una tristeza infinita_

_- Por favor, yo te puedo explicar todo- negué con la cabeza- Por favor, basta Edward, no lo hagas así- entrecerré los ojos acercándome a ella con los dientes apretados_

_- Simplemente quiero saber una cosa, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Me amaste alguna vez?- ella soltó un sollozo y yo la solté_

_- ¿Lo que dice este imbécil es verdad?, ¿Estabas con ambos?- Paulina tapó su rostro con ambas manos- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, demasiadas, ¡Pero que imbécil!, ella me lo dijo, por eso me fue a ver, ella lo sabía- hablaba consigo mismo, pero no le tomé importancia- Yo me largo, primero aclara las cosas con tu noviecito, después hablaremos tu y yo- negué con la cabeza_

_- No, no te vayas, a mi me quedó todo muy claro, no es como con Bella, ella si me perteneció y me amó, no fui un juguete como para Paulina, ¿verdad "amor"?- la aludida levantó la mirada con furia, como si fuéramos nosotros los que hicimos algo malo_

_- ¿Tú también estabas enamorado de ella?- miró a Jacob, luego sus ojos se clavaron en mi y bufó- Claro, la perfecta Bella, con una vida perfecta, los amigos perfectos y el novio millonario, una tropa de imbéciles y niños mimados, odie cada minuto que pasé a tu lado Edward, porque siempre me comparabas con ella, nunca me quisiste, nunca la perfecta y dulce Bella salió de tu corazón, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?, no pasaría mendigando tu amor toda la vida, Jacob si me quiere, o al menos eso creía, ahora resulta que también le gusta la idiota de Isabella, ¿Qué mierda tiene ella que no tenga yo?- abrí los ojos como platos, sonreí mientras aplaudía, estaba mostrándose tal como era_

_- ¡Wow!, que excelente actriz- bajé mis manos y bufé- deja de hacerte la victima que no te queda, Jacob es solo el mejor amigo de Bella, mis amigos no son una tropa de imbéciles, nunca te comparé y lo sabes, siempre traté de dártelo todo, de no hacerte sentir incómoda, por dios, te di mi dinero, mentí por ti, ¿y tú?, claro, tú solamente recibías, ¿no es cierto?, tengo pruebas Paulina, tengo muchas pruebas, si algo pasa… porque aunque no lo creas, sé en todo lo que estás metida, supongo que Jacob sabe de James ¿verdad?- miré a Jacob, Jasper me miró con los ojos abiertos, pero aunque nadie lo sabía, yo también había echo alguna que otra investigación, uno nunca sabe- ¡Oh claro!, pues te resumo, nuestra amada chica aquí, tiene otro novio, si, el oficial ante todos, menos ante sus padres, su nombre es James y es un reconocido traficante de drogas, para eso querías el dinero ¿verdad?, porque ya sé que estás becada en el Instituto y que tus padres no tienen ni un puto peso- los ojos de Paulina se abrieron en sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, miré a Jacob- ¿Ves?, ni tu ni yo, valemos nada para ella- miré a Jasper que se había mantenido en silencio todo este tiempo- Vámonos, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- miré a Paulina- No te vuelvas a acercar a mi, no te quiero cerca de ninguno de nosotros, y hay de ti si inventas algo en el Instituto porque te juro que olvidaré las enseñanzas que me dieron mis padres y te partiré la boca a golpes, ¿Entiendes?- ella asintió con los ojos entrecerrados, caminé de vuelta con Jasper, me detuve y la miré sobre mi hombro- Y por si no es obvio, terminamos, no quiero que me involucren con alguien tan poca cosa como tú, y espero mi dinero de vuelta, porque si no te juro que hundiré a tu papá y a toda tu familia en la cárcel- seguí caminando sin mirar atrás, sintiendo como el peso de todo lo que estaba pasando caía sobre mí, me costaba respirar y quería golpear algo hasta cansarme, subí a mi auto y manejé en absoluto silencio, dejé a Jasper en su casa_

_- ¿Cómo es que sabías del otro novio de Paulina?- miré a través del parabrisas, suspiré_

_- Yo… simplemente escuché un día a Paulina hablando con él, cuando le pregunté quien era, me dijo que era un primo, pero resultó ser que entrando en Google me puse a investigar el nombre de este tipo y dio con que era un narcotraficante conocido en San Diego, sé que ahora se mudó, pero no sé donde está- miré a Jasper por un breve momento- Hace rato cuando íbamos a casa de ella, recordé que la carta iba firmada solamente por una "J", y si Jacob no sabía nada, pues no me quedaba más opción que decir que James es el otro novio que tiene- tragué el nudo de mi garganta, sentí mis ojos humedecerse, pero no lloraría, aún no- Me quiero ir a casa, puedes bajar cuando quieras- dije mirando al frente, sentí a Jasper suspirar_

_- Edward, ¿Estarás bien?- no moví mi mirada de la carretera, hice una mueca y suspiré_

_- No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, dale las gracias a los demás de mi parte, nos vemos- Jasper bajó del auto y arranqué, pasé por el almacén a comprar alcohol, subí nuevamente a mi auto y conduje hasta mi casa mientras las lagrimas hacían acto de presencia, llegué y subí a mi habitación sin mirar a nadie, entré a mi cuarto y Alice estaba sentada en mi cama, se puso en pie a penas me vio entrar_

_- Edward, me tenías preocupada, ¿Cómo estás?- apreté mis dientes_

_- Sal de aquí Alice- no quería desquitarme con ella, no lo merecía_

_- No, dime algo, por favor, no llores, hablemos, ¿Si?- eso colmó mi paciencia, la tomé del brazo y la saqué de mi habitación_

_- Déjame solo, ¡Maldita sea!, sal de aquí- cerré la puerta en su rostro, tiré las botellas al suelo y fui hasta el estante donde estaban mis discos, con mi mano boté todo lo del mueble, di vuelta mi cama, patee la pared y rompí el espejo de mi habitación con los nudillos, el liquido rojo corría por mis manos pero no me importó, grité y golpee todo hasta que me cansé, destapé una botella de vodka y comencé a tomar, necesitaba olvidar, olvidar lo que pudo haber sido, olvidar cuanto daño cause, todo lo que pude tener, los errores que cometí, todo, y simplemente quedarme con una cosa, la mirada dulce y chocolate de Bella, mi Bella, nunca más la tendría en mi vida, y eso solo me hizo soltar otro amargo sollozo mientras me sentaba contra la pared, había perdido lo más importante que jamás tuve en mi vida, por una chica que no lo valió, le entregué mi corazón a una persona que no lo supo valorar, tal como yo no supe valorar el amor de mi Bells mientras lo tuve, pensando simplemente en ella, apoyé mi mejilla sobre la alfombra de mi habitación y cerré los ojos, dejando que el frio que sentía mi corazón me consumiera._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Edward, mirame- dirigí mi mirada hacia la voz, los ojos celestes de Jasper me miraban preocupados, los cerré, me dolía la cabeza

- De-déjame s…so-solo- lo traté de empujar, pero mis fuerzas eran nulas, me dolían las manos

- No, ¡demonios!, ¿Qué pasó contigo?- sonreí aún bajo los efectos del alcohol, sé que llevaba muchos días bebiendo, pero era lo único que me hacía caer en la inconsciencia al menos unos momentos

- Di-dije q-que te va, que te va-yas- sentí un nudo en mi garganta- ¡Ve-vete!, no- no qui-ero… compa-sion, de, de naa-die- sentí la humedad bajar por mis ojos, esto ya era una costumbre, Jasper me abrazó poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho

- Shh, tranquilo amigo, estoy aquí, nadie te lastimará, está bien, todo estará bien- dejé mi llanto salir y lloré como hace tiempo no lo hacía, mi pecho quemaba y dolía, sabía la razón de eso, quería que _ella_ me consolara, deseaba no haberla dañado como lo hice, no haberla roto por dentro, ella merecía ser feliz, no con alguien como yo

- Du- duele Jazz… ¡Mie-mierda!, ¿Por- qué… a- mi?- apreté su playera con mi mano, no merecía nada, ni siquiera la amistad de los demás, yo mismo me odiaba con toda mi alma, de pronto sentí otras manos acariciar mi cabello

- Hermanito, tranquilo, yo estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí- negué con la cabeza, no merecía nada, no, era una pésima persona, mi linda duende, tanto daño le hice y ella aún así esta conmigo

- Du-duen-de, la-lamen-to lo… del otro día- tomé su mano entre las mias y besé el dorso de la misma- per-perdóname, por favor her-mani-ta- dije entre sollozos, ella besó mi mejilla, me dolía, todo el cuerpo me dolía, tomé mi botella y la llevé a mi boca, pero me la quitaron de las manos

- No Edward, nada más de tragos, por favor mírate, no eres tú por dios, nos tenías preocupados, una semana sin saber de ti, no vuelvas a hacernos esto- Jasper me miraba, trataba de procesar sus palabras, pero me dolía la cabeza, de pronto me sentí mareado, cerré los ojos fuertemente, pero solo fue peor, Bella me miraba con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, su labio inferior temblaba, los abrí de golpe, Alice me miraba, al menos nada daba vueltas

- Ya no… ya no quiero más, dejen-me so-solo, ¿No- no lo entie-entienden?- el ceño de ambos se frunció-

Yo… yo- lo arruí-ne, ella es to-todo lo que quie- quiero- las lagrimas seguían cayendo de mis ojos, mi hermana me golpeó con toda su fuerza en la mejilla, dejé mi rostro ladeado

- Encuentro absolutamente insólito que después de todo lo que ha pasado, de todas las cosas que hemos tenido que pasar, aún la quieras contigo, entiéndelo, ¡ella no te ama!, es una maldita perra que solo se aprovechó de ti, te usó, ¡Dios!, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil?, nosotros preocupados por ti, y tu pensando en ella, sinceramente no lo entiendo- miré a la nada

- Yo… yo no ha-hablo de Pau- Paulina, me, me refie-ro a, a Be-Bella- los ojos de mi hermana me miraron tristes, besó mi mejilla

- Lo siento, perdí los estribos, no quise golpearte- me encogí de hombros, Jasper tomó mi mano

- Debemos curar tu mano, tus nudillos están rotos y tienes cortes en el brazo- miré por primera vez mi mano, aún brillaban algunas esquirlas y la sangre se había secado formando una gran costra café rojizo, hice una mueca de asco, sentía nauseas, Jasper me tendió la mano y la tomé poniéndome en pie, me tambalee un poco, tenía los músculos agarrotados y el trasero me dolía horrores, sobé mi cabeza, mi hermana corrió las cortinas de mi habitación, debía ser tarde, quizá la hora del crepúsculo, puesto que el cielo estaba un poco rojizo, puse una mano delante de mis ojos y fruncí el ceño, la luz era molesta, miré mi habitación, mi cama aún estaba volteada, los discos esparcidos por todo el piso, los cristales del espejo regados, algunos tenían manchas de sangre, botellas de alcohol tiradas por todos lados, me senté al lado de la ventana, los ojos me pesaban y solo quería dormir, vi como los chicos comenzaban a recoger todo, de pronto Alice levantó un portarretratos del suelo, me tiré como autómata

- ¡Deja eso!, es mío- dije pegándolo contra mi pecho, mi hermana me miró con los ojos llenos de miedo, la rabia volvía a hacer llama en mi- ¡Sa-salgan de a-aquí!- me puse de pie y los comencé a sacar, volví a sentir como las lagrimas caían de mis ojos- No los qui-quier-o a-aquí, ¡Fu-fuera!- solloce con impotencia, tiré la primera cosa que encontré, que resultó ser mi zapatilla, Jasper la atrapó y caminó hacia mi con paso decidido

- ¡Ya basta Edward!, primero que todo, Paulina no merece que estés así, segundo, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer, tú nos tienes que ayudar, no te dejaremos solo- de pronto me sentí volar en el aire, y mis ojos se toparon con el trasero de alguien

- Así que Eddie no quiere salir, ¿verdad?, pues adivina, El oso Emmett te ayudará, una ducha de agua fría es lo que necesitas, te crees macho poniéndote con las mujeres, ¿eh?- me movía al vaivén de sus pasos, comencé a pegarle con mis puños

- De-déjame Emm… Emmett, voy a- voy a vomi-tar- sentí como la puerta era abierta, entramos a mi baño, que al igual que mi habitación era un desastre, sentí como mi sangre se iba a mi cerebro

- Rose, el agua fría, ¡Ahora!- de pronto me vi en la ducha, cerré los ojos porque todo daba vueltas y me apoyé en la pared, sentí como era completamente mojado, el chorro de agua cayó directo a mi cara

- ¡Bas- basta!, Ya… ya, no más, ya… ya, po-por fa-favor- tosí mientras trataba de tapar mi rostro con ambas manos, sentí que dejaron de apuntarme con la ducha, respiré y tosí nuevamente, sentía que me ahogaba, me dejé caer en la ducha, resbalando por los fríos azulejos, comencé a temblar de frio, Rose se puso a mi altura y tomó mi rostro en sus manos

- Edward, cálmate, respira y cuenta hasta diez, no queríamos hacer esto, pero es necesario, no nos sirves así- miró sobre su hombro- Por favor, Emmett, Jazz, vayan y búsquenle ropa limpia y seca, llamen a Carlisle para que mire sus heridas, nosotras nos quedamos con él, no se preocupen- vi que los chicos salieron y Rose fijó sus ojos azules en mi- Escúchame muy bien Edward Cullen, sabemos que no mereces esto, pero… tu te lo buscaste, deberíamos partirte el rostro por haber echo sufrir tanto a Bella, pero… ahora hay algo que nos preocupa más, y… necesitamos de tu ayuda antes de que sea demasiado tarde- cerré mis ojos, mi mente se estaba despejando, ya no me sentía nauseabundo, simplemente quería dormir, pero hilaba más mis pensamientos- ¿Me estas oyendo?- asentí débilmente

- Si Rose, pero… no hay…no hay nada que me… importe, por favor, solo déjame dormir, me duele aquí- dije tomando mi pecho, me dolía demasiado el corazón- Me siento solo, triste, desolado, no quiero que nadie me compadezca, por favor perdónenme, no me dejen solo, Bella ya lo hizo, no lo hagan ustedes también, si… si no están, me muero- sollocé mientras los brazos de mi rubia amiga me rodeaban, sentí su cuerpo temblar y supe que lloraba al igual que yo

- Sabía que esa maldita te dejaría herido, pero se las verá conmigo, Shh, tranquilo bebé, no te dejaremos solo, pero tú no vuelvas a actuar así, nos tenías preocupados- besó mi frente- Sabes que eres como mi hermano, por dios, me muero si algo te pasa, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón- me aferré más a su abrazo mientras lloraba con más fuerza- Eso, deja salir todo tu dolor mi niño hermoso, tranquilo, llora que eso limpia el alma- grité mientras seguía llorando, me dolía tanto el corazón, ¿Así es como se siente uno cuando lo lastiman?, _No Eddie, así es como te sientes porque sabes que no es por Paulina por quien lloras, lloras porque tuvo que pasar todo esto para que al fin te des cuenta de cuanto amas a Bella_ negué con la cabeza, no, yo ya me había dado cuenta de eso desde antes, quizá desde siempre, pero no, no era eso lo que me dolía, era haberme ilusionado con una persona que creí perfecta para mí, me proyecté y en serio la quería

- ¿Por qué jugó así conmigo?- dije mientras sentía que no tenía mas lagrimas que botar, solo sentía un vacio, un gran vacio porque no tenía el amor de Paulina, y el que Bella me tenía yo mismo lo había tirado a la basura, tenía a mis amigos y mi familia, pero… mi corazón estaba hecho trizas, pedazos que nunca se volverían a juntar, porque Bella nunca más sería para mi, seguía mirando hacia la nada mientras las ultimas lagrimas caían de mis ojos

- Porque es una maldita arpía interesada que no merece nada de ti, ni siquiera una mirada, nada, no la dejes explicarse ni mucho menos, déjala que el cargo de conciencia la consuma, no te preocupes, que nosotras haremos de su vida un infierno- besó mi frente una vez más, los chicos llegaron y me sacaron del baño, me llevaron a mi cuarto y todo estaba pulcramente ordenado, me di cuenta de que todos pensaban que las chicas pensaron que todo mi dolor era por Paulina, cuando en el fondo de mi ser, todo se reducía a saber que había dejado ir al amor de mi vida para siempre… mi Bella, nunca más sería mía, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la tan anhelada oscuridad.

_**No saben como me costó escribir este capitulo… Aún estoy llorando un poquito**_

_**Ok, espero haya sido de su agrado, me alegra saber que no estaban tan enojadas conmigo… u.u**_

_**Simplemente quiero decirles una cosa, nunca las dejaría abandonadas, tuve un problema con mi computadora, por eso no pude publicar en 2 semanas, no soy mentirosa ni embustera, así que las personas que andan dejando comentarios de ese tipo, simplemente no sigan más la historia y sería.**_

_**Demoré escribiendo este, porque necesitaba darle dramatismo necesario, no tengo la historia concluida, la voy haciendo a base de sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, así que no den nada por sentado, porque ni yo sé aún como terminara ¬¬.**_

_**Ok, les dejo como siempre un montón de besos, saben que las quiero con toda mi alma, ustedes y sus lindas palabras son las que me incitan a seguir escribiendo… ¿Reviews por el sufrimiento de Edward?...**_

_**Nos estamos viendo prontito, en cuanto tenga el siguiente capitulo listo… ahora les dejo la siguiente pregunta… así sabré que leyeron esto… ¿Cuál creen que será la venganza de las chicas en contra del niño bonito?... Tarea para la casa…**_

_**Las quiere por siempre…**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen Masen/****_


	15. Chapter 15: La venganza se sirve fria

_**Ya sé que me demoré más de la cuenta… espero les guste :D**_

Capitulo 15: La venganza es un plato que se come frio

BPOV

El frio de Forks me acarició como dándome la bienvenida, 2 semanas fuera de mi hogar y se me habían hecho eternas, a pesar de hablar con las chicas todos los días, las sentía extrañas, como si me estuvieran ocultando algo, miré por la ventana del taxi que me estaba llevando a casa, en Phoenix me fue mucho mejor de lo que espere, conseguí expedientes y personas que conocían a mi novio, una sonrisa triste se formó en mi rostro, ¿Cómo puede alguien mentir tanto?, suspiré mientras mordía mi labio, me prometí que no más lagrimas, ya había sido demasiado, y ahora tenía que tener la cabeza fría, si no todo mi trabajo y esfuerzos se irían a la basura

- ¡Wow!, ¿No te marea tanto verde?-giré mi cabeza hacia mi acompañante y negué, Demetri miraba maravillado el paisaje, si, al final me lo había traído conmigo, era asombroso el cariño que le había tomado a este chico en solo 2 semanas, éramos como mejores amigos

- ¿Encontraste la foto de Jane?- él asintió y sacó de su mochila un cuaderno, dentro de él había una foto, con cuidado la sacó y me la pasó, la tomé y sonreí, un par de chicos estaban apoyados contra un árbol, la chica con cabellos dorados me miraba con una sonrisa resplandeciente y con unos hermosos ojos azules, mientras Demetri besaba su mejilla con los ojos cerrados, se notaba que él había tomado la foto porque se veía su brazo donde había extendido la cámara, suspiré- Es muy linda Dem- él miró por su ventana y soltó un suspiro- Hey!, ¿Qué te preocupa?- sus ojos me miraron tristes

- Belli… ¿Tú crees que la encontremos?- acaricie su cabello y le sonreí

- Claro que si, ya te dije antes que Forks es un pueblo pequeño… a demás, creo que olvide comentarte que mi papá es el jefe de policía en el pueblo, así que será mucho más fácil- tomé su mano para que se relajara, él me sonrió

- En serio muchas gracias por lo que estas haciendo por mi, tú si eres una amiga de verdad- besó mi mejilla y nos miramos un rato, en realidad me gustaba Demetri, era como un amigo más de esos que conoces de toda la vida, sinceramente esperaba que encontráramos a su chica, porque se notaba a leguas que la adoraba con el alma, volví a mirar por la ventana, ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa y el estomago me dolía de anticipación, quería ver a mi familia, mis amigos, y, si, aunque lo negara hasta la muerte, me moría por ver a Edward, lo había extrañado demasiado, no había preguntado por él en estas dos semanas y la verdad es que… aunque me moría por saber que había pasado con él, no era mi asunto y él me había dejado claro que no quería que me acercara a él, pero aún así, necesitaba aunque fuera ver odio en su mirada, pero algo era peor que nada, necesitaba sentirme cerca de él, sentí el auto detenerse, sacudí la cabeza y le indiqué a Demetri que bajara, nadie sabía que volvía hoy día, le pagué al chofer y bajamos nuestras maletas, miré a mi amigo

- ¿Estás listo?- él asintió, tomé una respiración y abrí la puerta de mi casa, el silencio reinaba en esta, entramos y dejé mis maletas en la entrada, las llaves en la encimera y aspiré el dulce olor del perfume de mi mamá, sonreí inconscientemente, en las escaleras se oyeron pasos, Emmett bajó sin percatarse de mi presencia, me tapé la boca para no reír, ¿Se podía ser más despistado?, pasó hacia la cocina

- Mamá, ¿No has hablado con la peque?, en serio ya quiero que vuelva- suspiré por la tristeza que emanó de su voz, me encaminé hasta donde estaban, los dos estaban de espalda a mi, aclaré mi garganta

- Pues ya llegó por quien lloraban- Emmett me miró con los ojos como platos- Hola familia- de pronto un Emmett muy emocionado me tenía cargada y daba vueltas conmigo por toda la casa, reí y grité mientras lo abrazaba, me dejó en el suelo y comenzó a besar mis mejillas, mi frente, me revolvió el pelo y volvió a abrazarme

- Emmett, no… res…piro- él me soltó y su sonrisa me contagió

- Ay hermanita, no sabes como te extrañé, ¿Por qué no avisaste que llegabas?, te hubiera ido a buscar al aeropuerto y- de pronto giró su cabeza, ya sabía que estaba mirando, tardó un minuto en reconocer a la persona que me acompañaba- ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos acá!- caminó hasta donde Demetri mientras mi mamá me abrazaba, besó mi mejilla y tomó mis manos entre las suyas, miramos a mi hermano que tenía a Demetri entre sus brazos, el pobre era tan desgarbado que parecía marioneta en el abrazo de mi hermano, lo dejó en el suelo y mi amigo estaba sonrojado, seguramente por la falta de aire- Así que al fin viniste ¿eh?- le revolvió el cabello y Demetri lo miró con el ceño fruncido, yo sabía que odiaba que jugaran con su cabello, pero mi hermano no

- Hola Emmett, es un gusto conocerte al fin- miró a mi madre y se acercó hasta nosotras- Señora Swan, mucho gusto- estrechó su mano con la de mi madre- Quiero agradecerle el que me permita quedarme acá y pedirle disculpas por causarle molestias- yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido mientras aguantaba una risa, mi hermano me miró de igual forma, mamá tomó sus manos entre las de ella y le sonrió dulcemente

- Demetri, no causas ninguna molestia, los amigos de mi hija siempre son bienvenidos, a demás estamos muy contentos de que aceptaras la invitación de Bella para quedarte aquí, ven acá- lo apretó entre sus brazos, el celular de mi hermano sonó y se disculpó para salir a contestar

- Ok, basta de tantos abrazos, ¿Papá está en el trabajo?- mi mamá asintió, suspiré, tenía cosas que hacer- Ok, umm, subiremos a dejar mis cosas y le mostraré a Demi donde puede quedarse, ¿vamos?- mi amigo asintió

- Con permiso Señora Swan- dijo con una sonrisa tímida, estaba sonrojado, caminó hasta sus maletas y cuando comenzamos a subir las escaleras mi mamá habló

- Un momento jovencito- nos congelamos en el lugar y miré a mi mamá, tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en su cintura, ¿Qué le pasaba?- Si te quedarás aquí, tienes prohibido decirme Señora, solamente dime Renne, si no me haces sentir demasiado vieja, y no lo soy ¿verdad?- le sonrió ampliamente, mi amigo negó rápidamente y yo apreté mis labios para no reírme de la cara que puso mi amigo, si los colores hasta habían volado de su rostro- Bien, ahora si, vayan a arreglar sus cosas, porque estoy preparando un riquísimo almuerzo para ustedes- asentimos y subimos las escaleras, entramos a mi habitación y me dejé caer en mi cama, Demetri me miraba desde la puerta

- ¿Qué te pasa?, en Phoenix invadiste mi habitación todos los días, y ¿ahora te da pena tirarte en mi cama conmigo?, ven- palmee el espacio a mi lado y después de sonreírme, llegó a mi lado y se recostó junto a mi, nos quedamos mirando el techo unos momentos, soltó un suspiro

- En mi casa, mis papás nunca están, es raro y un poco envidiable ver el amor que hay en tu familia- junté nuestras manos mientras lo miraba

- Aquí siempre serás tratado como un hijo y un hermano más, no somos una familia perfecta tampoco, mis papás a veces discuten, yo peleo casi todos los días con Emm, pero si, nos queremos- sonreímos y seguimos mirando el techo, estar con Demetri era cómodo y reconfortante, él sabía cosas que los demás no, había sido de gran ayuda con mi misión, y unas cuantas cosas más

- ¿Bella?- miré a mi amigo y suspiré- ¿Irás a ver a Edward?- mordí mi labio y me encogí de hombros

- No lo sé, primero tenemos otras cosas que hacer, tengo que presentarte a mis amigas y mostrarles todo lo que trajimos, una vez que hagamos eso, tenemos que convencer a mi hermano de que no mencione nada de tu estancia en esta casa, no podemos dejar que Alex se dé por enterado que estás aquí, si no el plan se nos va a la mierda- él asintió y se puso en pie

- Entonces… ¿Me muestras mi habitación?- miró su reloj- Así después podemos ir donde Rose o Alice y… aprovecharías de pasar a ver a Edward, por mi no te preocupes, puedo ir a caminar por ahí con las chicas o algo- lo miré con una ceja enarcada sentada aún en mi cama

- ¿Cuál es tu maldito afán de hacerme ir a casa de Edward?- él solo se encogió de hombros

- Pues… de camino en el avión solo susurrabas su nombre y… decías que siempre lo amarías, ¿te dice algo eso?- enrojecí de inmediato, sentía como toda la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, bajé la mirada y mordí mi labio, mi amigo se agachó hasta ponerse a mi altura- No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, pero… no sé, quizá deberías ir a ver como está, si se enteró de la mentira con su novia y eso… pues no pierdes nada- lo miré y negué mientras suspiraba

- No es tan fácil, la ultima vez que nos vimos él fue tan hiriente conmigo, te juro que no sé porque mierda lo sigo amando después de todo lo que me ha hecho… supongo que en el amor no se manda, pero… ¿Y si me trata mal?- la verdad es que hasta ese punto de confianza había llegado con Demetri, era el único que aún sabía todo lo que sentía por Edward, me puse de pie y caminamos hasta la que sería su habitación, lo dejé acomodarse y volví a la mía, Emmett estaba sentado en mi cama y me miraba con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué pasa oso?- dije sentándome a su lado, él pasó un brazo por mis hombros

- Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, sé que a veces soy lento y no entiendo muchas cosas, pero si sé que algo se traen las chicas y tú, han pasado varias cosas estas 2 semanas y sinceramente algo me huele demasiado mal, hay algo que me estás ocultando y quiero saber que es- mordí mi labio y miré mis manos

- Emmy, no puedo decírtelo ahora, solamente confía en mi y necesito pedirte un favor gigante, solo si me prometes que no preguntaras nada- el frunció el ceño y asintió- Por favor, Alex no puede saber que Demetri está aquí, no debes nombrarlo si quiera, y mucho menos permitir que lo vea, si no, todo lo que he hecho se irá a la borda, no me mires así, pronto sabrás a que me refiero- mi hermano suspiró y besó mi frente

- Ay mi Bells, que tanto pasa por tu cabecita hermana mía, ok, prometo que no diré nada y que te apoyaré en lo que sea, solo espero saber pronto que es lo que pasa, porque sinceramente, me estoy asustando, como que siento que terminaré golpeando a alguien- rió con ganas y yo lo acompañé, aunque no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

Cuando tuvimos todo listo, bajamos a comer, el almuerzo pasó entre anécdotas y preguntas básicamente para mi amigo, el cual respondió gustoso todo lo que le preguntaron

- ¿Y que te trae por acá Demetri?- preguntó mi mamá terminando de comer, mi amigo tomó de su jugo y la miró

- Pues… yo estoy enamorado de una chica y ella… ella se mudó aquí con sus padres, Bella me dijo que me podía ayudar a encontrarla y es por eso que estoy aquí- mi mamá lo miró con emoción y luego me sonrió, mi celular sonó, miré el identificador y sonreí, era Alice

- Hola Duende- dije haciendo un gesto de silencio con mi dedo, mi amiga aún no sabía que estaba aquí

- Isabella Marie Swan, deberías haber llegado hace media hora si no me equivoco, ¿Me vas a decir que estás en tu casa y ni siquiera te dignaste a llamarme o mandarme un mensaje para saber que habías llegado bien?- mordí mi labio y suspire, era imposible engañar a mi amiga

- Alice… lo siento, debí llamarte lo sé, pero… mi mamá me atrapó en cuanto llegué y Emmett y bueno, ya sabes… perdóname por favor- sentí un suspiro al otro lado de la línea

-Cité a Rose en media hora en mi casa, te espero acá, oh!, y trae a Demetri, que sé que está contigo, cuando te tenga frente a frente hablaremos tú y yo, besos- y me cortó la línea antes de que dijera nada, pasé una mano por mi cabello y miré a mi familia, Emmett sonreía mientras tenía comida en la boca, le hice una mueca de asco y me senté nuevamente con ellos

- Eresh mujed muedta- miré a mi hermano y le di un golpe

- ¡Traga oso!, no entiendo lo que me dices- él mastico y se tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca

- Digo que eres mujer muerta, Alice era la más emocionada con tu llegada para hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida, y tú lo arruinaste- me guiño un ojo, le daría mis explicaciones luego a Alice

- Ok, necesito que me lleves a casa de Alice, ¿Puedes?- batí mis pestañas y mi hermano suspiró

- Está bien, supongo que Rose también estará allá ¿verdad?- asentí, nos levantamos de la mesa y corrí a cambiarme de ropa y lavar mis dientes, guardé todo en mi bolso y salí de mi habitación pasando la de Demetri, golpee su puerta y me abrió al instante

- ¿Llevas todo?- él asintió, asentí y bajé las escaleras, mi hermano estaba sentado en el sofá viendo dibujos animados- Emmett, te sabes todas las temporadas de Bob Esponja, ¿Cuál es la gracia de ver la maratón?- él me miró y sonrió

- Ay es que amo a Bob, me identifico con Patricio, aunque claro, yo soy más apuesto, pero… a demás, somos miembros honorables de las caracolas, ¿No lo recuerdas?- reímos y me senté junto a él, evaluó mi atuendo que consistía en unos jeans de tubo azules y una playera llena de estampados en azul, mis converse del mismo color y mi chaqueta negra- Definitivamente Alice es influyente, ¿Estás más delgada?- sonreí y negué con la cabeza, aunque de nuevo tenía razón, lo más probable es que estuviera más delgada, solo un poco, pero se debía a la presión, en Phoenix me había enterado de más cosas de las que pretendía, cosas que me hicieron abrir los ojos como nunca antes, me hicieron derramar lagrimas amargas, odie a todo el mundo, odiaba a Edward por haberme terminado, si siguiéramos juntos nada de esto habría pasado, odiaba a Alex por engañarme de la peor manera que alguien lo puede hacer, odiaba a Paulina, por haber engatusado a Edward y haberme arrebatado todo, si, principalmente la culpaba a ella, maldita perra, ya me vengaría de ella también, ahora no tenía quien la defendiera, estaba sola, así que sinceramente, era cuestión de esperar, primero sería Alex y luego ella, sonreí ante mis pensamientos, todo saldría tal cual lo planeamos- Bells, ¿Dónde te fuiste?- sacudí la cabeza alejando mis pensamientos, mi hermano y mi amigo me miraban como si estuviera loca, me puse de pie y salimos, nos montamos en el jeep de Emmett y partimos rumbo a la casa Cullen.

Hicimos el camino cantando y riendo, Demetri lloraba de la risa porque Emmett cantaba animadamente una canción de Justin Bieber, lo mejor de todo es que cambiaba la letra y eso era lo que le daba el toque de diversión, volvió a sonar el coro y mi hermano comenzó a cantar

- Emmett, Emmett, Emmett Ohhh, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett Ohhh, Emmett, Emmett, Emmett Ohhh, es más guapo que ningu-no- y así continuamos hasta que llegamos a la conocida casona blanca y la sonrisa se borró de mis labios automáticamente, bajamos y llegamos a la entrada, iba a tocar el timbre pero mi hermano me detuvo- Bells, por favor… habla con Edward, en serio te necesita, te lo pido por nosotros, por Alice, por Esme y Carlisle- suspiré y me volví a girar quedando de frente a la puerta, no podía prometer nada, ni siquiera entendía como podían pedirme algo así, cuando todos fueron testigos de lo mal que me trató, toqué el timbre y a los minutos una Esme muy sonriente y ojerosa me sonrió tiernamente

- Bella, hija que alegría que volviste- dijo abriéndome sus brazos, la abracé con todas mis fuerzas, porque extrañaba sentir el calor de mi segunda madre, nos quedamos un momento así, con apretones cariñosos nos dijimos todo lo que no expresaríamos en palabras, nos alejamos y Esme tenía sus ojos bañados en lagrimas, pasé un dedo por su mejilla- No sabes como te hemos extrañado, debes ayudarme a recuperar a mi hijo, yo ya no sé que hacer- un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y unas lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, asentí y volví a abrazarla, sentimos pasos en las escaleras y nos giramos, alcancé a ponerme contra la pared antes de que el cuerpo de Alice y el de Rose estamparan contra el mío, aunque de todos modos me golpee la espalda, hice una mueca de dolor que las chicas ignoraron

- Bella, por dios que linda estás, no sabes como te hemos extrañado, simplemente no puedes irte de nuevo, los días son interminables sin ti- decía Rose en uno de mis lados

- ¿Qué te hiciste en el cabello?, se te ve fenomenal, aunque sinceramente yo no lo plancharía ni te hubiera puesto un flequillo, pero se te ve hermoso, retocaste tus reflejos rojizos y cambiaste perfume, ¡oh por dios!, mi amiga está tomándole sentido a la moda- decía Alice a mi otro lado, cerré los ojos y las alejé con todas mis fuerzas

- Chicas… chicas… ¡CHICAS!- se callaron al instante, puse mis manos en mi cabeza y respiré pausadamente, abrí los ojos, ellas me miraban atónitas- En serio las extrañé una enormidad, me hicieron demasiada falta, tengo millones de cosas que contarles, si, me cambié el look, gracias por su recibimiento, pero déjenme respirar, me están mareando, vengan acá de a una- primero Rose me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo entre palabras cariñosas, luego Alice hizo lo mismo, aunque sus palabras solo eran de promesas de ir de compras y todo eso, una vez me soltaron, mis ojos se encontraron con los azules de Jasper, le hice un puchero y él me dio una sonrisa radiante mientras abría sus brazos para mi, me acurruqué dentro de sus brazos, realmente lo había extrañado

- No sabes que bueno es tenerte de nuevo con nosotros Bella, espero que todo haya resultado bien en Phoenix- me iba a soltar de su abrazo, pero él me mantuvo en la misma posición- No preguntaré nada ni comentaré, pero no sabes la alegría que me da saber que estás bien, sé que todos te lo han dicho pero… necesito que veas a Edward, quizá lo puedes hacer entrar en razón, te lo pido por favor Bells, estoy seguro que tú eres lo que él necesita, solo te pido que hables con él- asentí mientras sentía como las lagrimas caían por mi rostro, Jasper besó mi frente y limpió mis lagrimas, me regaló una sonrisa donde me dejaba entrever que sabía todo lo que significaba lo que me estaba pidiendo, respiré y me giré, Demetri conversaba con las chicas como si las conociera de toda la vida, no me sentía capaz de hablar con Edward

- Wow, veo que ya se conocieron, de todos modos, Alice, Rose, Esme, Jazz, él es Demetri, un amigo de Phoenix que viene a quedarse por un tiempo con nosotros en casa, Demmy, ellos son mis amigos y Esme que es como mi segunda mamá- mi amigo solo sonrió y siguió hablando con todos, Esme me preguntó como había estado mi viaje y demaces, pregunté por Carlisle, pero estaba en el hospital como suponíamos, las chicas me dieron una mirada y asentí, Esme se puso de pie

- ¿Se quedan a cenar?- preguntó, Emmett me miró con los ojos brillantes, asentimos- Bien, iré de compras al Supermercado, ¿Quién me acompaña?- mi hermano y Jazz se levantaron como autómatas, Demetri me miró interrogante- ¿Demetri no vienes?- dijo Esme haciéndonos mirarla

- No, lo dejamos con nosotras, tenemos miles de cosas que averiguar para ayudarlo, vayan ustedes, nosotras adelantamos mientras van de compras y así cuando vuelvan ya tenemos todo armado, ¿Les parece?- dijo Alice viéndonos a todos, nosotros asentimos y esperamos hasta que Esme y los chicos se fueron, Alice nos hizo subir a su habitación, entramos y nos sentamos en la alfombra, menos Demetri que se sentó en el escritorio de Alice, vi que era la oportunidad de hacer algo

- Yo iré al baño y vuelvo- dije sonrojándome, Alice y Rose me dieron una mirada significativa y asintieron, salí del cuarto de Alice y me dirigí al baño, aún no tenía claro que le diría a Edward, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me miré en el espejo por primera vez el día de hoy, mi cabello, antes chocolate y largo hasta la cintura, seguía del mismo color, pero con unos reflejos que al sol se veían rojizos, cortado por capaz y totalmente liso, me había dejado un flequillo que llegaba justo a mis cejas, mi rostro estaba más delgado, seguramente producto de las noches en vela que pasé en Phoenix, mis ojos no estaban con ese tono brillante y natural, no, ahora eran apagados, a demás mi rostro estaba pulcramente maquillado, desde mis ojos a mis labios, mis manos también, es decir, tenía la costumbre de morderme las uñas, ahora no, mis uñas lucían una pulcra manicura francesa, hacía que se vieran más largas y delicadas, me miré una vez más topándome con la mirada que me devolvía el espejo, por fuera me veía de una manera, pero por dentro, por dentro seguía teniendo miedo y los mismos sentimientos hacia un solo hombre, solamente que él no merecía nada de mí, quizá lo que pretendía hacer fuera pésimo, para ambos… pero era lo mejor, ya me había cansado de que me pisoteara a su antojo, que me dijera todo lo que se le venía a la mente solo porque era un maldito impulsivo, cuando a la que tenía que insultar era a esa perra que tenía por novia, siempre me aguanté todo, ahora lo veo con demasiada claridad, ¡Que estúpida fui!, siempre, desde que comenzamos nuestro noviazgo, nunca recordó un aniversario, jamás me saludó a tiempo para mi cumpleaños, ¿un detalle lindo?, nunca, siempre aguanté pensando tontamente que algún día cambiaría, pero… simplemente, me cambió, me botó por una puta interesada que nunca lo valoró, aunque me doliera en el alma, él se lo merecía, era su castigo, así como yo tuve el mío en su momento aún no sé porque, pero de todos modos vaya que he aprendido de mis castigos, unos toques en la puerta me hicieron volver a la realidad

- Alice, ¿Puedes apresurarte?, estoy que me hago pis- me tensé ante su voz, mi estomago se hizo un manojo de nervios, vi la mirada aterrada de la Bella del espejo y respire para tranquilizarme

- Bella, tu puedes hacer esto, no dejes que te amedrente y no mires por ningún motivo sus ojos por más de 1 minuto, ¿si?, ok, ahora abrirás esa puerta con tu mejor sonrisa socarrona y no dejaras que vea tu interior, solamente a esta nueva Bella- asentí y le sonreí a mi imagen en el espejo, tiré de la cadena y me moje las manos, la puerta volvió a sonar, tomé la manilla y la giré mientras tomaba una respiración

- Al fin, pensé que…- sonreí internamente al ver su cara de sorpresa, aunque su imagen dejaba mucho que desear, su rostro estaba sombrío, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y vi una chispa de algo que me resultó familiar en su mirada, realmente tenía que ser fuerte, lo que iba a hacer tenía que verse real, comencé a recordar cada cosa mala que he pasado por su culpa, apreté los dientes, su realidad y la mía eran solo culpa de él- ¿Bella?- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza

- Hola tú- dije lo más natural posible, él me miró un par de segundos más antes de tomarme por los hombros y apretarme contra su cuerpo, mis manos picaban por abrazarlo, pero las apreté en puños y las mantuve quietas, _No respires, no respires Bella… Contente, no caigas… aguanta_, le hice caso a mi consciencia, pero no pude aguantar la respiración y terminé aspirando todo su olor, eso si que no cambiaba, aunque había un toque de alguna clase de alcohol, solo lo hacía más adictivo, la mezcla de menta, alcohol y miel era única en él, nadie nunca se le compararía, su agarre se aflojó de a poco hasta que volvimos a quedar frente a frente, hice como si nada hubiera pasado- Que cambiado estás- dije apuntándolo, él pasó la mano por su cabello, estaba nervioso

- ¿Y me lo preguntas?, tu lo sabes, tú ayudaste a que me abrieran los ojos, ¡Dios!, Bella, no sabes que falta me haz hecho- dijo tratando de acercarse, puse una mano delante de mi para que no avanzara y le dí una mirada de sorpresa

- ¿Falta?, ah ya sé, no tenías a quien insultar, ¿Verdad?, ¿Y qué pasó con tu novia perfecta?- él me miró apenado

- Sobre eso… ¿Podemos hablar?- pasó una mano por su cabello, fruncí el ceño

- ¿No estamos hablando ya?- dije con una ceja enarcada, él soltó un bufido

- Me refiero a que… te debo una disculpa, yo te traté pésimo, dije cosas que no sentía, no era yo en ese momento, de verdad lo siento si te herí- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, suspiré y solté una risita

- Ya me haz herido demasiado Edward, ¿Importa si lo hiciste una vez más?- levantó una mano para acercarla a mi mejilla, pero me hice para atrás- No me toques- suspiró

- Realmente lo lamento, yo… yo quería agradecerte que hicieras todo eso por mí, digo, lo de Paulina, pero no debiste callarte, tu no eres así Bella, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, mírate, te ves distinta, parece que cada vez que vas a Phoenix vuelves distinta- me crucé de brazos y solté una risa irónica

- ¿En serio no sabes que me pasó?, a ver, te lo resumo, mi novio, al que amaba con toda mi alma y al que le di todo de mi me botó, ¿Lo puedes creer?, me botó por alguien supuestamente mejor que yo, encontré a otro chico… un chico excepcional, único, lindo y que me ama- ¿Notaría mi tono sarcástico?- Que resultó ser un hijo de puta- sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa- Simplemente me pasó que me cansé, me cansé de ser la maldita Bella de la que todos se burlan, le ven la cara de idiota, no tengo porque soportar nada más, ni amenazas de tu novia, ni tus malas palabras, ni nada, deberías estar contento, esto- dije mirándome de pies a cabeza- es producto de tu creación, lo que hice, no lo hice por ti, lo hice por los demás, ellos no merecen tener que soportarte, bastante han tenido conmigo- puse un dedo en mi barbilla- aunque ahora que lo pienso, te ves peor que yo… ¿Qué se siente?, se siente feo ¿verdad?, se siente como basura que la persona que elegiste para ti te defraude, que te des cuenta de lo que perdiste por haber elegido incorrectamente, si Edward, fíjate en tu dolor, pues el mío fue el triple de feo, porque nadie estuvo conmigo, a ti todos te miman, ¡El pobre Edward!, claro, y como siempre sales haciéndote la victima de todo, porque es lo mejor que sabes hacer, dañar, tirar mierda a los demás y luego disculparte- ya respiraba entrecortadamente, él me miró atónito y luego suspiró

- Bella… sé que lo que te hice pasar no merece perdón pero… yo me di cuenta de que aún te amo, yo no puedo vivir sin ti, lo supe incluso antes de que todo esto pasara, iba a terminar con Paulina cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos reales, he sido un maldito ciego, Alex no es para ti, por favor, dame una oportunidad más, prometo que no te defraudaré- sus ojos estaban húmedos, tragué el nudo de mi garganta, lo que siempre quise escuchar salir de sus hermosos labios, lastima que todo fuera una mentira

- Ahora resulta que te das cuenta de que me amas, tu si eres raro, te di más de una oportunidad, la primera vez me fuiste a advertir de Alex, luego te metiste a mi habitación y me besaste a la fuerza, y para terminar de colorear el cuento, la ultima vez que nos vimos, me trataste como una perra, desconfiaste de mi, cuando sabías perfectamente que nunca te mentí, siempre fui sincera, entregada y sobretodo sometida a cada una de las cosas que me pedías, y nunca lo supiste valorar, y resulta que ahora que tu vida está peor que la mía, ¿Te das cuenta que me amas?, no Edward, anda con esas palabras a otra idiota que te las crea, porque de mí no obtendrás nada- pasé por su lado y caminé a través del pasillo, de pronto su mano me jaló de la muñeca y me hizo chocar contra una pared, hizo una cárcel con sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos

- Sé que la cagué, sé que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, pero… te conozco, desde siempre, sé que aunque me lo niegues, aún sientes cosas por mí, y con eso ya tengo algo a mi favor- lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados

- Pues si, te lo reconozco, tengo sentimientos por ti… te odio con todo mi corazón- su famosa sonrisa torcida hizo acto de presencia, aunque en sus ojos se veía tristeza, negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros

- No me importa, el odio ya es algo, con eso me quedo por ahora… pero te reconquistaré… te lo juro Isabella Swan, te amo y no habrá nada que me impida estar contigo de nuevo, cometí demasiados errores en el pasado, pero nunca dejaste de estar en mi mente, nunca te dejé de pensar, de imaginarte, de soñarte- no aguanté más y con toda mi fuerza le di un golpe en la mejilla, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados por el impacto, me miró con los ojos abiertos mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla, sentí las lagrimas caer por mi rostro

- ¡Deja de mentirme!, no tienes derecho de nada sobre mí, yo ya te olvide, no eres nada ni nadie para mi, entiéndelo Edward, estás muerto para mí desde el día en que me dejaste- a estas alturas lloraba desconsoladamente- Me rompiste por dentro, me dejaste sola, no te importó una mierda lo que pasó conmigo, solo te importa tu maldito ego de macho herido, lloré, sufrí, me quería morir porque no me amabas más, mientras tú… tú estabas feliz de la vida con esa ¡puta mosca muerta!- sentí sus brazos rodearme, traté de soltarme y comencé a golpear su pecho, él acarició mi cabello mientras lloraba como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, sentí que su cuerpo se sacudía

- Perdóname, perdóname mi princesa, shh, no llores, por favor, ya no llores más- decía entre sollozos, creo que una parte de mí se recompuso con eso, no nos habíamos dado cuenta ni el tiempo de decirnos todo esto, me aferré a su camisa mientras lloraba con más fuerza, y él lloraba conmigo, este era nuestro dolor, nadie más tenía que ver nada acá, éramos solo nosotros con nuestra realidad, tratando de sanarnos un poco, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, solo sé que me calmé y él también, se separó solo un poco de mi y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, _por favor que no lo haga_, eso terminaría conmigo, hice eco de mis pensamientos cuando tuve su rostro a centímetros del mío

- Por favor no lo hagas- sus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente, eran un reflejo de los míos, estaban rojos producto del llanto- Me moriré definitivamente si lo haces, no me beses, déjame en paz, ya no me hagas más daño por favor- las lagrimas siguieron cayendo por mis mejillas, él las limpió con sus pulgares

- Prometo que no te dañaré nunca más mi dulce Bella, no te besaré contra tu voluntad, aunque tu mirada me lo pide a gritos, simplemente quiero que veas en mis ojos que te hablo desde el corazón, voy a reconquistarte, si no me amas, no me importa, destrocé tu corazón y yo mismo lo arreglaré, no te preocupes- besó mi frente y mis mejillas, llevándose el rastro de mis lagrimas, cerré los ojos mientras sus labios recorrían mi rostro, de pronto sus manos ya no me tocaban y no sentía su olor cerca, abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré sola en medio del pasillo, suspiré y una sonrisa tonta se instaló en mi rostro, sequé mis ojos y seguí caminando, cuando pasé por la puerta de Edward había un papel tirado justo debajo de esta, lo tomé dudosa y lo leí

_No me importa lo que digas, ni demorarme toda una vida, te reconquistaré, tu corazón volverá a latir por este imbécil que cometió el peor error de su vida, simplemente dame una oportunidad, sé mi amiga de nuevo, por favor, si aceptas prometo no defraudarte, y si cometo cualquier error, harás como que no existo y prometo dejarte tranquila_

_Te… bueno, lo sabes_

_E.C._

Estuve a punto de tocar su puerta para darle una respuesta, pero decidí que lo pondría a prueba, dejaría que me demostrara todo, tendría que ver para creer, respiré y entré de nuevo al cuarto de Alice, tenía que poner en marcha un plan.

APOV

Me mordí las uñas mientras miraba mi reloj, Bella estaba demorando demasiado y juro que sentí llantos en el pasillo, mi corazón se oprimió, sé que mi hermano cometió el peor error de su vida terminando a Bella, pero yo sé que ella aún lo ama, no pueden culparme por querer verlos juntos de nuevo, en realidad es lo que todos esperábamos con ansias, que ellos estuvieran juntos si ese era su destino, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y mi amiga, ahora renovada 2.0 entró por ella, traía los ojos hinchados y eso contestó todas mis preguntas, había estado con Edward, nos miró y sonrió levemente, se sentó donde estaba antes y la habitación quedó en un silencio incómodo

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué tienen para nosotras?- dijo Rose dando un aplauso, rompimos nuestra burbuja y saltamos, seguramente estábamos todos pensando en lo mismo, Demetri fue el primero en reaccionar

- Pues… conseguimos lo siguiente, Alexander Backer, 20 años, detenido por exceso de velocidad, conducir en estado de ebriedad, robo a mano armada y tiene detenciones pendientes, novio de la señorita Isabella Swan, su misión es acostarse con esta chica por ganar una apuesta con unos amigos de él- Demetri había hecho esfuerzos grandes para obtener toda esa información- Así que aquí hay papeles, certificados de cada detención- nos tendió una carpeta a Rose y a mi- Como pueden darse cuenta, está todo lo que necesitamos, Bella no me explicó en que consistía su plan, solamente me dijo que necesitaríamos cámaras, y una buena locación, tengo contactos en Port Ángeles, ellos felices de ayudar a un amigo, así que señoritas, lo que ustedes dispongan, está hecho- sonreí malévolamente y me puse de pie

- Ok, entonces… ¿Bella?- mi amiga se sobresaltó y me miró- Te necesito concentrada en esto ¿si?- ella asintió y me tomó atención al 100%- ¿Estás dispuesta a todo por hacer pagar a este maldito idiota?- ella mordió su labio

- ¿Será muy malo?- miré a Rose, ella se levantó y se sentó junto a Bella

- Amiga, no podemos hacer esto sin divertirnos, dejarlo en ridículo y demaces, así que si, quizá sea un poco malo… pero valdrá la pena, créeme- Bella asintió y me miró

- Si, entonces estoy lista, ustedes dispongan y lo haremos- chocamos manos con Rose y sonreímos

- Comencemos de una vez- le tendí su teléfono- Llama a tu novio y cítalo para mañana, no antes, tenemos demasiado que hacer- busqué en mi cuaderno una dirección, nosotras también habíamos estado trabajando arduamente- Dile que se junten en esta dirección, Demetri, llama a tu amigo y dile que lo veremos dentro de unas horas, tenemos que ir de compras urgentemente, esto tiene que parecer real- nos pusimos manos a la obra, esto sin duda sería algo para recordar.

RPOV

Ayer no pasó más en casa de Alice, hoy era el gran día, hoy teníamos que encargarnos de que todo saliera muy bien, era el plan perfecto, no había manera de que se nos escapara algo de las manos, tomé mi cartera y mi celular, las llaves del departamento que teníamos en Port Ángeles y salí de mi habitación, mi hermano me estaba esperando en la sala, lo sabía por la forma en que me miraba

- ¿Me dirás en que mierda andan metidas ustedes?- negué con la cabeza y le soplé un beso

- Menos averigua Dios y perdona hermanito, no seas curioso, ya lo verás, pronto, muy pronto- antes de que me dijera nada yo había cerrado la puerta de entrada, me subí a mi auto y conduje a casa de Bella, no demoré demasiado, en 15 minutos estaba frente a la casa que tan bien conocía, toqué el claxon 3 veces, Bella subió rápidamente con mochila al hombro y partimos, nos saludamos y todo, se veía hermosa, andaba con el jeans y la blusa que le habíamos comprado ayer con Alice, a demás había aprendido a maquillarse como correspondía, su cabello estaba totalmente liso, hacia que sus reflejos se vieran más notorios y su rostro como el de una mujer más madura, a mi en lo personal me encantaba su nueva imagen, porque aunque se hiciera diez mil cosas, seguía siendo esa tierna y dolida niña aún, me daba tristeza mirarla mucho a los ojos porque aún podía ver su amor por el idiota de Edward, mi amiga me miró sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Rose… ¿Tu crees que resulte?- la miré y le sonreí socarronamente

- Por supuesto que si Bellita, nunca nadie más se meterá contigo y saldrá ileso, no te preocupes, a demás nada saldrá mal porque nosotras estamos monitoreando todo, así que relájate ¿Si?- ella asintió y seguimos en silencio

- Rose… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- la miré de nuevo, estaba un poco sonrojada, asentí con una sonrisa- ¿Fue muy malo?, me refiero a lo de Edward… ¿Estuvo muy mal?- noté el tono de preocupación en su voz, suspiré y asentí

- Si Bella, fue terrible, pasó una semana entera sin ir a clases, Jasper entró en su habitación a la fuerza de golpes, estaba tomado, su cuarto era un caos total, tenía heridas en los brazos y la mano, pero lo peor es que estaba roto por dentro, tuvimos que meterlo en la ducha para que despertara, no sé como demonios no sufrió un coma etílico de tanto que bebió, Carlisle lo revisó y le dio otra semana de reposo absoluto, nosotros hemos ido a verlo todos los días, pero… - dejé la ultima palabra en el aire, no sabía que tan sano era que Bella supiera absolutamente todo

- ¿Pero qué?- tomé un respiro, el semáforo dio en rojo y la miré detenidamente

- Pero… Bella, él no estaba así por Paulina… él estaba así porque te necesitaba a ti, cada día desde que lo encontramos, se dormía abrazado a una fotografía de ustedes dos, la que se tomaron el día de su primer día como novios, y Emmett… lavó una playera tuya con tu shampoo, para que Edward la tuviera y así no extrañara tanto tu olor- vi como mordía su labio inferior, estaba confundida por algo- Bells, no estamos diciendo que vuelvas con él, simplemente necesitan conversar, yo sé mejor que nadie todo lo que haz pasado, pero… las cosas se dieron así y no pueden hacer nada para cambiarlas a estas alturas- ella me miró con sus ojos brillantes producto de las lagrimas no derramadas

- Rose yo… yo hablé con Edward ayer en casa de Alice, me lo topé en el pasillo, discutimos y hasta lo golpee, y me dijo exactamente lo mismo, o sea, dijo que me iba a conquistar de nuevo y todo eso, pero… no le creo, él ya no siente lo mismo por mí, simplemente tiene el ego herido, no quiero hacerme ilusiones de nada, porque si me ilusiono y él me rompe el corazón de nuevo, ya no lo podré soportar más, así que mejor dejemos el tema, porque ya no quiero pensar más en eso- asentí, ella secó sus lagrimas, el semáforo cambió y seguimos nuestro camino

- ¿Tienes todo?- ella asintió y revisó su mochila una vez más, sabíamos que todo tenía que estar en orden, cualquier paso en falso y nos iríamos a la mierda con el famoso plan

- Si, tengo todo, ¿Alice y Demetri ya están allá?- asentí doblando la ultima curva que nos quedaba para llegar al punto de encuentro con los chicos, Bella tomó un par de respiraciones y asintió, llegamos a la calle donde todo se desarrollaría, el auto de Alice ya estaba ahí, bajamos y caminamos hasta el edificio donde tendría lugar nuestra venganza, entramos y subimos hasta mi departamento, en realidad era de Jasper y mío, nuestros padres nos lo habían dado de regalo hace un tiempo, lo usábamos en pocas oportunidades, pero esta era una ocasión perfecta para usarlo, sería el mejor uso que le he dado, llegamos al piso que correspondía y caminé hasta la puerta, entramos y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa

- ¿Jasper?- mi hermano estaba sentado en uno de los sofás mientras Alice y Demetri nos miraban un poco asustados, se paró y comenzó a caminar hasta donde estábamos nosotras, miré a Bella que estaba pálida

- Bueno… les dije que sabía que andaban en algo raro, y Rose, te dije que lo averiguaría, ¿Me puedes decir por qué mierda está lleno de cámaras escondidas por todo el cuarto, por qué Bella está que se desmaya y por qué esta todo preparado como para una noche de pasión?- tomé un par de respiraciones

- Jasper yo…- pero mi amiga me tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza, suspiró y miró a mi hermano

- Lo que sucede es que nos vengaremos de Alex- los ojos de mi hermano se abrieron- Si Jasper, una vez más han jugado conmigo, Alex está conmigo por una apuesta, lo descubrimos hace un tiempo, él gana si logra que pasemos la noche juntos, mi viaje a Phoenix fue por eso, tenía que ir a buscar información, cosas que me ayudaran con todo esto, no estoy dispuesta a ser burla de alguien más otra vez, ahora conocerá a Bella Swan- mi hermano estaba tan en shock como nosotras cuando nos enteramos de todo, de pronto soltó un bufido y pasó una mano por su frente

- ¡Lo sabia!, sabía que algo se traía entre manos ese pedazo de mierda- miró a Bella- Yo me quedo, tengo que presenciar todo esto y cuidarte, y te prometo Bella que nadie nunca más te dañara, porque si alguien lo hace, yo mismo me encargaré de que sufra y lo pague- acto seguido la abrazó y besó su frente, estas eran las cosas que me hacían ver que éramos amigos de verdad, y me alegraba que Bella se sintiera tan apoyada, ella ya sabía que nosotras estaríamos siempre de su lado, pero saber que los chicos también, de seguro la hacía sentirse mejor, aunque me dolía saber que mi osito no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, saber que se enteraría junto con las demás personas, sinceramente hacía que me dieran ganas de llorar, sabía que se pondría como un energúmeno cuando supiera toda la verdad, despejé esos pensamientos y nos pusimos manos a la obra, teníamos que tener todo listo antes de las 19:00 hrs., y eran las 17:30, así que teníamos poquísimo tiempo, lo bueno es que los chicos habían puesto ya las cámaras, el escenario estaba listo para ser la perfecta cena romántica y supuestamente "la mejor noche de pasión" de toda su vida, Alice habló para que todos la oyéramos

- Ok, entonces, Demetri, asegúrate de que las cámaras tomen todos los ángulos que necesitamos, Jazz, acompaña a nuestro amiguito a hacer eso, revisen que la sala de televisores tenga todo lo que necesitamos- los chicos asintieron y recogieron todo lo que no necesitábamos acá y se lo llevaron hasta una puerta que había dentro de un closet, ni yo sabía que existía ese lugar, ya le preguntaría luego a Jasper para que hizo ese pasadizo, Alice tomó unas bolsas y caminó hasta nosotras

- ¿Nerviosa?- Bella asintió- Ok, te tienes que ver nerviosa, pero no en demasía, Bella recuerda que todo esto es por lo que el te ha hecho, nada más, debes mantener la cabeza fría, porque la venganza es un plato que se come frio, no des muestras de inseguridades, detallamos todo y estaremos con ustedes en todo momento, así que si algo llegase a salir mal, nosotros seremos los primeros en caerle a golpes a ese hijo de su madre, ¿ok?- Bella asintió, Alice le dio la bolsa- Necesito que te pongas esto, es lo que compramos ayer, luego te retocaremos el maquillaje y demaces, recuerda que te queremos y no te preocupes, Alice Cullen siempre sabe lo que hace- le guiñó un ojo y nos dimos un abrazo grupal, adoraba a estas chicas, Bella se fue al baño y nosotras terminamos de dar los últimos toques al lugar, cuando ella salió se veía preciosa como siempre, la sentamos en una silla para comenzar a retocar su maquillaje y alisar su cabello, me puse en cuclillas y quedé frente a ella

- Bells, las pastillas que te di antes, son somníferos, si le das la mitad, dormirá hasta media noche máximo, tienes que darle una pastilla completa, mira- le mostré las copas de cristal que teníamos para ellos- Esta copa está levemente marcada con pintura, ¿lo ves?- le mostré el borde, tenía una línea azul imperceptible, ella asintió- Ok, esta copa es la tuya, es para que no te confundas al momento de darle la suya, mantén tu teléfono apagado, no queremos que nadie nos moleste ¿si?- ella asintió una vez más, me puse al lado de Alice, mientras ella maquillaba a nuestra amiga, yo le ondulaba un poco el cabello, nos dimos una mirada significativa

- Esta sin duda será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas- Alice me sonrió asintiendo y chocamos las manos antes de reírnos malévolamente, pobre Alex, en realidad no sabía lo que le esperaba.-

APOV (Alex)

Me puse la camisa y me miré una vez más al espejo, realmente estaba nervioso, no veía a Isa hace 2 semanas, ayer me llamó diciendo que estaba de nuevo aquí en Forks y que quería que nos viésemos hoy, eso solo significaba una cosa, tendríamos sexo, al fin, aunque si soy sincero conmigo mismo, me sentía nervioso porque en realidad si quería estar con ella de esa forma, cuando acepté esa estúpida apuesta, no supe que me enamoraría por primera vez en toda mi miserable vida, porque si, estoy enamorado de Isabella, y hoy será el día en que le diga toda la verdad, no importa las consecuencias, pero ella no merece que alguien juegue con sus sentimientos, aunque fui un maldito en el pasado, ahora las cosas son distintas, la amo y dejaré en claro que todo lo anterior no tiene nada que ver con la realidad de ahora, que quiero que sea mía para siempre y que me permita estar a su lado para toda la vida, me terminé de calzar los zapatos y me gustó el reflejo que me dio el espejo, la cita era un tanto formal, así que me vestí de traje y corbata, a excepción de mi camisa blanca, todo mi traje era negro, peiné mi cabello y me puse perfume, tomé el regalo que le tenía a mi novia y salí de casa

- ¿Alex?- rodé mis ojos, el maldito de mi padre me miraba desde las escaleras de la entrada

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- él se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro

- No me trates así, simplemente quería decirte que te quiero mucho y que te vaya excelente, Bella es una chica excelente, es todo lo que necesitas, así que por favor, no lo estropees con ella- lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados

- Papá, ya estoy grande para saber que hacer, y no te preocupes, que ella no se irá de mi lado, nos vemos- pasé por su lado y subí a mi auto, conduje por las calles de Port Ángeles, menos mal que no se le había ocurrido citarme en la China, tenía un tramo que recorrer que no era muy largo, me concentré en todo lo que tenía que decirle, pasé por un puesto de flores y compré un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas, seguí mi camino hasta detenerme en la calle donde me había citado mi novia, salí y saqué el papel donde me había dado las indicaciones, vi el edificio y sonreí, mi chica si sabia que hacer, entré y subí los 8 pisos en el ascensor, salí a un pasillo donde habían 4 puertas, el departamento era el 802, me situé frente a la puerta con mis regalos, tomé una respiración y sonreí mientras tocaba el timbre, la puerta se abrió y casi se me cae la boca al suelo, Bella estaba enfundada en un lindo vestido morado, que llegaba a sus rodillas, era ajustado y anudado en el cuello, hacia resaltar su hermosa figura, tenía el cabello tan hermoso como siempre, aunque noté que lo había cortado y teñido un poco, pero eso hacía que se viera más sexy, estaba maquillada tenuemente, era sin duda la chica más hermosa de todo el universo y yo era el maldito afortunado que la tenía para mi solito, me sonrió y le sonreí de vuelta

- Hola mi amor- dijo dando un paso, quedando a centímetros de mi, le entregué las flores, ella las acercó a su rostro y las olió- Muchas gracias, están hermosas- dijo sonriéndome, la tomé de la cintura y rocé mis labios con los suyos, tan dulce como siempre ella, notaba que estaba temblando, sonreí, pobrecita, estaba casi tan nerviosa como yo

- No tan hermosas como tú mi princesa preciosa, no sabes como te extrañé- miré esos ojos chocolate que me calentaban el alma, ella sonrió y me besó una vez más, entramos en el departamento, era amplio y estaba muy bien amueblado, pasamos a la mesa, que estaba preparada delicadamente para dos personas, habían velas y demaces, sonreí, ella era mejor que yo en estas cosas, me pregunto ¿cuántas veces le habrá hecho algo así a Edward?, realmente ese tipo era un idiota por no haber valorado lo que tenía, y yo estuve a punto de cometer la misma estupidez, pero me di cuenta a tiempo, ella no merecía nada de lo que yo quería hacerle, porque su alma era pura y sus sentimientos genuinos, no me hubiera perdonado nunca si ella se hubiera enterado aunque fuera de la cuarta parte de lo que tenía planeado para ella, a demás de mi pasado, si, fui un maldito vago derrochador en el pasado, pero ella no tenía porque enterarse de eso ahora mismo, con el tiempo quizá se lo podría decir, nos sentamos a comer, por supuesto era comida italiana, no podía ser de otro modo

- Espero que te guste, porque lo hice yo misma- asentí y tomé su mano sobre la mesa, acaricié el dorso y la acerqué a mis labios dejando un beso, ella se sonrojó, tomó las copas que ya estaban servidas y alzó la suya, hice lo mismo con la mía

- Por ti y por mi, porque te extrañé un montón, y porque eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo mi amor- ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron producto de la emoción, si, sabía como hacerla emocionar

- Porque esta sea una noche inolvidable, y porque será la mejor de mi vida… no, la mejor de nuestras vidas- juntamos nuestras copas y bebimos el contenido, comimos entre risas y anécdotas de su viaje, realmente me sentía una persona distinta cuando estaba con mi novia, cuando terminamos de comer ella tomó mi mano y nos condujo a una habitación amplia, había una cama de dos plazas y velas por todas las orillas de la habitación

- ¿Tú preparaste todo esto para mi?- ella sonrió y asintió, la besé dulcemente, sin duda era un maldito afortunado por tenerla, ella me besó de vuelta y puso sus manos en mi pecho, acaricié su espalda, no podía hacer esto sin antes hablar con ella

- Isa, tengo que decirte algo, es algo importante- ella negó con la cabeza y me volvió a besar, seguí su ritmo porque era adicto a sus besos, la cabeza me daba vueltas, estaba seguro que todo esto me lo provocaba solo ella, se separó de mi solo lo necesario para poder mirarme a los ojos

- Esta noche no es de explicaciones, solo siente todo lo que tengo para ti- nos volvimos a besar y decidí hacerle caso, caminamos hasta la cama y la dejé caer para ponerme encima de ella, comencé a besarla con más pasión, ella jugaba con mi cabello y recorría mi espalda mandándome olas de calor por todo el cuerpo, gemí cuando tomé su muslo para enroscarlo en mi cadera, seguí besando su cuello, de pronto me sentí raro, me sentía cansado, abrí los ojos para verla, ella aún estaba con los ojos cerrados recorriendo mi cuello con sus manos, sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro y seguí besándola, apreté los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí que la cabeza me punzaba, lo ignoré y aumenté mis caricias, pero de pronto dejé de sentir mis piernas, mi torso, y no supe en que momento quede sumido en la absoluta oscuridad.

BPOV

Sentí que dejó de besarme y acariciarme, abrí mis ojos para ver como su cabeza descansaba en mi estómago, sus manos aún en mis costados, me estaba costando respirar, lo moví

- ¿Alex?- pero no obtuve respuesta, su cuerpo era absolutamente un trapo mojado, me lo traté de quitar de encima y cayó a mi lado, me puse de pie y pegué un grito

- ¡Chicos!- al instante ellos aparecieron desde dentro del Closet- Ya se durmió, ahora hay que poner en marcha las cosas como las planeamos- asintieron y mientras las chicas y yo salíamos, no pude evitar soltar una risa al saber lo que se le venía, pobre Alex se metió con la menos indicada y ahora tenía que pagarlo.-

Continuará…

_**Ok preciosas, ya les di las explicaciones pertinentes al caso, esto continua y ya tengo la continuación, no tendrán que esperarme 3 semanas, (en serio lamento esto)… Saben que las amo, si, merezco las puteadas mismas de ustedes… pero please, déjenle reviews en ultimo para saber que siguen conmigo y que aún me quieren aunque sea un poquito**_

_**Besos enormes, las adoro con el alma… Ok, les dejo una pista del próximo… ¡Preparen armas!, creo que hay alguien a quien querrán matar XD**_

_**Ahora si me retiro, las amo con todo mi corazón**_

_***/Xapyta Cullen Masen/***_


	16. Chapter 16: Lo que ayer fue cierto… Resu

_**Ya llegó por quien lloraban… ¡Lean!**_

_**Y por favor, lean la nota al final, **_

Capitulo 16: Lo que ayer fue cierto… Resultó una mentira

BPOV

Me levanté con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lunes, día de varias novedades, por un lado recordaba con creces las palabras de Edward el día Sábado en casa de Los Cullen, si quería reconquistarme, pues no se lo pondría fácil, pero sin duda era algo que quería ver, había decidido darle la ultima oportunidad de tener contacto conmigo, si cometía un solo error ahora, sería historia terminada y no habría pero que valiera ser escuchado, por otro lado, hoy desenmascararía a Alex, la verdad es que nuestra venganza sería algo épico, pero, una vez humillado, también escucharía que tenía que decirme, no que sea mala, pero… si Edward tenía oportunidades, Alex también merecía ser escuchado, me miré al espejo mientras cepillaba mi cabello, no me puse nada muy sofisticado hoy, unos jeans entubados de color negro, mis converse negras y una blusa blanca con cuadros azules, si, nada muy combinable, pero me sentía muy yo así, bajé a tomar desayuno, mi hermano y Demetri estaban ya sentados a la mesa

- Buenos días oso- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano- ¿Cómo estás Demi?- chocamos las manos, me senté en mi lugar y tomé una tostada- ¿De qué hablaban?- dije untándole mermelada a mi pan y sirviéndome un vaso de leche

- Le estaba diciendo a Demetri que papá ya está trabajando en encontrar a Jane, dice que no será complicado y se llevó la foto y todo- miré a mi amigo con una sonrisa

- ¡Que bien!, ya verás como pronto la encontramos- sobé su brazo, él me sonrió de vuelta

- Si, en serio eso espero, porque la verdad es que tengo nulas esperanzas de encontrarla- suspiró cabizbajo mientras jugaba con su taza, miré a mi hermano, él se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo- A demás no sé que hare hoy día, ustedes se irán a la escuela y me tendré que quedar aquí, solo- miré un momento hacia la nada pensando en que se podría distraer, no se me ocurría nada, a demás Forks no tenía mucho donde divertirse tampoco

- Pues, tengo una consola, si quieres puedes jugar, tengo un cerro de juegos de todo lo que puedas imaginar, también tenemos una computadora, en el garaje tenemos una batería y si quieres puedes jugar ahí, es lo que hago todo el tiempo- mi hermano sonrió y yo asentí mirando a Demetri, la verdad Emmett era bueno tocando instrumentos, pero la batería era su especialidad, mi amigo asintió con una sonrisa

- Yo… yo sé cocinar, así que cuando ustedes lleguen de la escuela, les tendré preparado un plato riquísimo de comida… si es que quieren comer- me dijo dándome una mirada significativa, sabía a que se refería, pero asentí de todos modos, sabiendo que hoy me vendría directo a la casa luego del Instituto

- Bien, me parece excelente- Emmett miró su reloj- Peque, hoy nos vamos juntos, Rose se irá con Jasper, no sé que les pasa a todos, andan como un poco raros- dijo rascándose la nuca, me encogí de hombros y lo dejé pasar, ya pronto sabría porque andábamos así, se puso de pie y subió a terminar de arreglarse, Demetri aclaró su garganta

- Bells, yo… quería darte las gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mi, y… nos veremos más tarde en el Instituto, ya sabes que tengo que ir a buscar a unas personas que quieren estar ahí también, así que- se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca, tomó mi mano y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos- Quiero que estés tranquila, nada pasará, estaremos ahí para apoyarte y que sepas que… te quiero mucho, en realidad este tiempo que te he conocido he visto en ti a la hermana que nunca tuve, muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi- sentí una lagrima solitaria derramarse por mi rostro y le sonreí dándole un abrazo

- Yo también te quiero mucho, muchas gracias a ti por todo lo que haz hecho por mí- acaricié su espalda en círculos y besé su mejilla, nos separamos y seque mis lagrimas, tenía un largo día por delante y no podía darme el lujo de ponerme a llorar antes de tiempo, subí y terminé de arreglarme, cuando bajé mi hermano ya estaba montado en el jeep, subí y me despedí de mi amigo con la mano, suspiré y miré hacia adelante, hicimos el camino en silencio, cuando llegamos al Instituto, el auto de Rose ya estaba ahí, Jasper y ella conversaban apoyados sobre el mismo, mi hermano suspiró enamorado antes de bajar y yo solté una risa burlesca, él me miró y me sacó la lengua, saludamos a los chicos mientras esperábamos a Alice, Rose y Emmett comenzaron con su sesión de novios, por lo que Jasper y yo nos sentamos en una banca cerca de ellos

- ¿Cómo estás?- sonreí encogiéndome de hombros

- Bien, o sea aún superando un poco el shock de lo que hicimos ayer, pero bien a pesar de todo- mi amigo suspiró y pasó las manos por sus rodillas, supe que algo le pasaba- ¿Qué pasa Jazz?- él me miró e hizo una mueca

- Pues… Bella, la verdad es que no sé como todo se volvió a esto, quiero decir, hace meses atrás estábamos perfectamente, todos éramos felices, pero 2 personas llegaron y pusieron nuestro mundo de cabeza, a demás… no lo sé, ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?, me refiero a lo de Alex- fruncí el ceño- No me mires así, pero… ¿No sería mejor que hablaras con él en privado?, al final no ganas nada con dejarlo en vergüenza delante de todos- negué con la cabeza

- No Jasper, siempre se burlan de mi, Edward me dejó mucho en ridículo cuando me terminó por esa tipa, Alex quería hacer lo mismo, pero yo fui más astuta, y ahora es momento de mi venganza, en realidad más que una venganza, es una lección, nadie más jugara conmigo ni mis sentimientos nunca más, y esto es para que Alex sepa que la _frígida _Bella Swan, es más astuta que el, eso es todo- mi amigo suspiró y asintió dándome la razón, aunque su rostro era de "bueno, si tu lo dices", pero la verdad poco me importaba lo que pensaran mis amigos, esto tenía que ver conmigo siendo humillada ante todos, y eso no pasaría, por lo que yo lo humillaría primero, mi amigo levantó la vista mirando por encima de mi cabeza, sonrió y se puso de pie, el Porshe amarillo canario se estacionó junto al BMW rojo descapotable de Rose, si, a mis amigos no les gustaba presumir, pero en días como hoy, cuando todos llegaban separados, pues no les quedaba de otra que mostrar cuan pudientes eran, Alice bajó de su auto con la mirada perdida, fruncí el ceño mientras miraba a Jasper, que la miraba de la misma forma que yo, ¿Qué le pasaba?, él caminó hasta donde estaba ella y le dio un leve beso en los labios, caminaron hasta donde nos encontrábamos nosotros

- Alice ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Emmett visiblemente preocupado, mi amiga como que salió del trance porque sacudió la cabeza, sonrió y nos miró

- Nada, esto… ¿Vamos?, entremos, no tenemos porque quedarnos aquí, vamos- tiró de Emmett y Rose también se levantó, enarque las cejas

- Pues yo no voy todavía, me quedaré un rato más aquí, aún falta para entrar a clases- la verdad es que quería ver llegar a Edward, no había dejado de pensar en él y lo había extrañado estas 2 semanas, ver cuando aparcaba su Volvo plateado, verlo bajarse con esa elegancia tan propia de él, caminar hasta nosotros con su sonrisa torcida, sacudí la cabeza y pasé mi mano por mi boca disimuladamente, por si un hilo de baba había escapado por alguna de mis comisuras, Alice me tomó de la mano y me habló quedamente al oído

- Tenemos que irnos, hay que ir a preparar todo para dar el golpe de hoy ¿recuerdas?- dijo con los dientes apretados, asentí y cuando nos estábamos yendo, Rose abrió los ojos mirando nuevamente sobre mi cabeza, sus ojos se entrecerraron, miró a Alice antes de articular

- Ah no, ahora si que lo mato- fruncí el ceño, seguimos su mirada, ahí en su Volvo venía él, estacionó su auto un poco más allá de donde estaban los de los demás y dudó un poco antes de bajar, abrió la puerta del conductor y bajó, tan hermoso como siempre, sus ojos verdes chocaron con los míos, sonreí por inercia, pero en vez de recibir una sonrisa de su parte, él sacudió su cabeza y bajó la mirada, dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta del acompañante, mi corazón que antes martillaba contra mi pecho con furia al verlo llegar, se detuvo al 100% al ver bajar a Paulina del otro lado, pero lo que pasó a continuación me hizo sentir como la estúpida más grande del mundo, con suma lentitud, ella tomó las solapas de la camisa de él y tiró de Edward hasta que sus labios chocaron dándose un beso, de esos que te hacen mirar hacia otro lado inevitablemente, bajé la cabeza un momento mientras luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para no llorar, no, ya había jurado que no derramaría más lagrimas por nadie, y menos por él, así que haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, levanté la cabeza, me di la vuelta, todos me miraban como esperando que en cualquier momento me desplomara o algo, sin embargo les sonreí

- ¿Y bien, nos vamos?- ya no quería presenciar más la escena, comprendí que todo lo que hice había sido en vano, nada de lo que arriesgamos para ayudar a Edward y desenmascarar a esa tipa sirvió, era un idiota y sufriría, pero ya no me importaba, mis amigos asintieron y caminamos dentro del Instituto, llegamos a nuestros casilleros y dejé mis cosas ahí, tomé lo necesario para ir a mi primera clase, hice una mueca, era Biología, de mi novio no había ni luces, Rose y Alice caminaron conmigo hasta el salón, me giré hacia ellas para despedirme

- Bella, yo… no sabía, lo siento de- corté a Alice poniendo un dedo frente a ella

- No Allie, da lo mismo, tu hermano es un idiota sin remedio, si se quiere joder la vida, allá él, si hicimos todo lo de la misión y eso, fue más por todos nosotros, por Esme y Carlisle, solo por eso, yo ya no tengo más que esperar de él, así que no estoy sorprendida- me encogí de hombros, y era la verdad, no me sorprendía nada de lo que él pudiera hacer, simplemente comprendí que mi corazón de nuevo estaba albergando esperanzas tontas, pero solo eso, así que no me importó en absoluto, mis amigas se fueron y me senté en mi puesto de siempre, abrí mi libro de lectura y comencé a leer desde donde había quedado anteriormente, mi celular sonó, con extrañeza lo saqué de mi bolsillo, era un mensaje de Alex

_**Preciosa…**_

_**Me abandonaste u.u jajajaja… Lo pasé increíble contigo, sinceramente la mejor noche de mi vida, te amo mi dulce Bella, sentirme tuyo fue la mejor sensación que jamás he tenido, nos vemos en un rato, llego a la segunda clase, te amo princesa**_

Enarqué las cejas mientras soltaba una risa seca, que mentiroso podía llegar a ser este hombre, obviamente no había pasado nada, al menos nada de lo que él nombraba aquí, sin embargo hacía como si todo fuera real, seguramente para no hacerme sentir mal, guardé mi celular y volví a leer, consciente de que "alguien" se encontraba sentado a mi lado, pero seguí sin ponerle atención

- Bella yo…- no hice ni amago de despegar mí vista del libro y el profesor justo entró haciendo acto de presencia y salvándome, no sé de que sería capaz si alguna otra mentira volvía a salir de sus labios, guardé mi libro de lectura y miré al frente, por el rabillo del ojo podía ver que su rostro solo me miraba a mi, Edward estaba demasiado equivocado si pensaba que lo escucharía esta vez, el profesor iba a comenzar la clase, levanté mi mano

- ¿Srta. Swan?, es un gusto tenerla con nosotros nuevamente, espero que le haya ido muy bien en Phoenix y haya arreglado todo lo que necesitaba, dígame, ¿Qué necesita?- sonreí

- Gracias profesor, umm, lo que pasa es que no veo bien desde aquí, ¿Hay posibilidades de que me pueda sentar más adelante?- él comenzó a recorrer la sala con la mirada, Edward a mi lado se tensó

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- me dijo en un susurro, lo ignoré

- Si, Srta. Judd, ¿Podría hacer cambio de puesto con la Srta. Swan?- Anna, sonrió y asintió, tomó sus cosas y yo hice lo mismo, pasé por el lado de Edward

- No tengo porque soportarte- dije en un susurro, supe que me había oído y no dijo nada más, caminé hasta los primeros puestos, me senté junto a Tom y ahí me quedé, el resto de la clase pasó sin mayores complicaciones y jamás me permití mirar hacia atrás, no tenía interés alguno en toparme con Edward y su cara de víctima, ni quería saber con que trataría de convencerme esta vez, el timbre sonó y mi estomago se contrajo, ¿cómo justo hoy el día avanzaba tan rápido?, seguramente yo me estaba distrayendo demasiado, tomé mis libros y salí del salón, fuera, apoyada contra la pared estaba la mustia de Paulina, me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo cuando pasé por su lado, rodé los ojos y seguí caminando, llegué a mi casillero y me puse a guardar mis libros, sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi, me giré y Alex me miraba con los ojos brillantes, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar me besó con pasión, me paralice por un par de segundos y luego le devolví el beso lo mejor que pude, me causaba asco y dolor besarlo sabiendo todo lo que me había hecho, sentía en su beso como si me amara de verdad, estuvimos un momento así, hasta que sentimos un aclaramiento de garganta, nos separamos jadeantes y vi como Edward me miraba tristemente mientras Paulina sonreía

- Yo… necesito guardar mis libros- dijo Edward sin mirarme apuntando hacia su locker, Alex me tomó de la mano

- No te preocupes Cullen, ya nos vamos, con Bella tenemos cosas… importantes de las que conversar, ¿Verdad amor?- asentí y sonreí, pasó su mano por mi cintura y comenzamos a caminar, me detuve y me giré a ver a la parejita feliz

- Oh! Por cierto, felicidades, no sabía que habían vuelto- dije con una sonrisa, Paulina atrajo a Edward, quien se puso tenso, eso me pareció raro pero lo deje pasar, seguramente sentía el cargo de conciencia por haberme mentido de nuevo

- Pues si, aunque gente envidiosa haya tratado de separarnos, nuestro amor es más fuerte, ¿verdad amor?- Paulina sonreía mientras miraba a Edward, él hizo una mueca y suspirando asintió

- Si, es verdad- esas palabras se calaron en mi corazón, Alex sonrío y estiro un brazo hacia adelante

- Pues mis felicitaciones para ustedes, hacen una excelente pareja- Paulina sonrió apretándose más a Edward que parecía una estatua

- Ustedes también se ven radiantes… Es como si algo muy bueno les hubiera pasado- tomé la mano de Alex, él me miró y sonrió

- Nada, que simplemente me siento honrado de poder reclamar a esta bella dama como mi novia, porque ahora es mía, en todos los sentidos de la palabra- miré a Edward que apretó sus puños y tensó la mandíbula, me sonrojé y comencé a caminar nuevamente, Alex me siguió, me tomó de la mano cuando me alcanzó- Hey!, ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- dijo acariciando mi mejilla

- Pues, si quieres andarle contando a todo el Instituto nuestra noche de pasión, la verdad es que no quiero estar ahí para oírlo- él me abrazó y suspiró, apoyé mi cabeza contra su pecho mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, ¿Es que pretendía seguir con su mentira hasta el final?, me separé de él y caminamos a nuestra próxima clase.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, tomé un par de respiraciones antes de caminar hasta allá, era hora, ahora se sabría toda la verdad, Alex me estaba esperando, mi cara de nerviosismo debía ser notoria porque él lo notó

- ¿Qué pasa amor?, estas como… nerviosa o algo- negué con la cabeza mientras seguíamos caminando

- Yo… necesito ir al baño, pero adelántate, te alcanzo allá- él asintió y siguió caminando mientras yo entraba al baño, hice lo que tenía que hacer y me tiré un poco de agua fría en la cara, tenía que estar bien y fresca, no podía dudar ahora de las cosas que tenía que hacer, esto era por mi y tenía que interpretar un papel, el de novia humillada, pero solo confiaba en que todo saliera bien

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, ¿Si no es la agente Swan?- suspiré antes de darme la vuelta, sabía perfectamente quien era, me miraba apoyada en una de las puertas de los baños con los brazos cruzados

- Déjame en paz perra- dije tomando papel para secarme las manos y el rostro, Paulina suspiró teatralmente

- Es una lástima que nada haya resultado como querías, Edward volvió conmigo porque me ama, y tú en cambio, haz hecho hasta lo inimaginable para volver con él y aún así no lo haz conseguido, me das pena- dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza, sonreí

- ¿Sabes?, quédatelo, a mi no me importa en lo absoluto, a demás… yo siempre lo quise limpiamente, en cambio tú a base de mentiras dañas a las personas, aquí la única que da pena eres tú- sus dientes se apretaron- ¿Me negaras que no es así?, ¡Por Dios!, o sea mírate y mirame, tú tienes a Edward, si ¿ y qué?, no tienes a nadie más, no tienes amigos, no tienes apoyo, sinceramente creo que das pena, a lo mejor por eso él volvió contigo, yo no lo tengo, pero tengo amigos que me aman, soy espontánea y simple- me acerqué un poco más a ella- Entre tú y yo no hay comparación- su mano se alzó y la agarré en el aire- No te atrevas a tocarme, recupera un poco de dignidad, y piensa en esto, cuando Edward te bese, te toque o lo que sea, siempre, pero siempre estará pensando en mí, tu solamente eres la que recibe las sobras de lo que yo ya tuve, así que no reclames ni esperes más- solté su brazo y sacudí mis manos

- Te vas a arrepentir Isabella, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo- sus dientes estaban apretados y las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, suspiré y le soplé un beso antes de salir de ahí, una vez fuera dejé salir el aire de golpe, nunca pensé que le diría todo eso, arreglé mi blusa y seguí caminando, entré en la cafetería, hice la fila para comprarme un sándwich y una soda

- Bella, necesito hablar contigo- rodé los ojos al sentir su murmullo cerca de mi oído, ni siquiera me giré, saqué el dinero de mi bolsillo y seguí avanzando en la fila- Por favor, tienes que escucharme- suspiré y giré un poco mi cuello haciendo como que me rascaba la nuca

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, déjame en paz de una vez por todas- seguí avanzando, sentí que tiró de mi blusa disimuladamente

- Necesito que me escuches, si no es por las buenas, será por las malas, nada es como parece- sacudí mi cabeza, y lo miré a los ojos

- Púdrete Cullen- dije con la voz fría, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, me giré, tomé mi sándwich y caminé hasta donde estaban mis amigos sentados, me senté junto a Alice

- No entiendo nada Bella, ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota mi hermano?- suspiré y le di una mordida a mi pan mientras me encogía de hombros

- Me da igual Allie, no es asunto mío y realmente no me interesa- ok, la ultima parte era mentira, tampoco entendía como Edward había vuelto con Paulina luego de todo lo que le hizo, pero ya era cosa de él y yo tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparme

- ¿Dónde están Rose y Jasper?-preguntó mi hermano, miré a Alice en busca de ayuda, Alex nos miró también, al mismo tiempo nos encogimos de hombros con Alice, la cafetería estaba atestada de gente, obviamente porque era la hora de mayor flujo entre los estudiantes, de pronto sentimos un pito, miramos hacia el frente, ahí encima de una mesa, Rose estaba parada con un micrófono

- Queridos compañeros, pido un minuto de su atención por favor- dejé mi sándwich de lado y presté atención, esto comenzaba, todos estaban en absoluto silencio, miré a Alex que estaba igual de concentrado que nosotros- Muchas gracias, tengo una sorpresa para un amigo muy querido que está aquí hoy, en realidad es novio de una de mis mejores amigas, Alex Backer, ¿Quisieras ponerte de pie por favor?- Alex me miró extrañado, yo solo sonreí haciéndome la desentendida, él se puso de pie y metió las manos en sus bolsillos- Queremos que mires y escuches esto con mucha atención- una conversación se comenzó a reproducir por unos parlantes, la reconocí de inmediato, era la conversación que Alex había tenido con su amigo en el baño de mi casa,

- _No… no puedo hablarte ahora, estoy en casa de un amigo, no te preocupes_

_- Se te está acabando el tiempo Alex, ¿Cómo vas?_

_- Si lo sé, pff, ¿Cómo crees tú?, amigo, en serio aún no avanzo mucho con eso_

- _Ya, pero estás desperdiciando tus vacaciones, mejor déjalo_

_-_ _No, mis vacaciones bien, estoy en un pueblucho de mala muerte, pero le dije a Steve que ganaría como fuese, llevaré la prueba cuando la tenga_

- _Ya, pero ¿ella es tu novia o algo?_

_- Si, ella es mi novia, y muy pronto estará en mi cama_

- _¿Y si no cae?, perderás la apuesta_

- _No… no te preocupes, es de las típicas tontas a las que dejan por frígidas seguramente, es tan melosa, creo que es fácil que el idiota que tenía por novio la botara, a mi también me aburre a veces_- se oyeron unas risas del otro lado de la línea

- _¿Es tímida la chica?_

- _Si, aún no me deja avanzar, pero ganaré la apuesta, Isabella Freak Swan terminará en mi cama, si no dejo de llamarme Alexander Backer_- a estas alturas las lagrimas caían en cascadas por mis mejillas, Alex me miraba con terror en los ojos, todos en la cafetería nos miraban, incluso Edward, podía sentir su mirada puesta en mi, Rosalie comenzó a hablar

- Pues bien, como todos se dan cuenta, este señor es un embustero de mierda, pero… hay algo más que tienen que saber, porque esto no termina aquí, no señor, esto es lo mejor de todo, observen- unas imágenes se proyectaron en una pantalla, en ellas se veía a Alex en una cama con otro chico, si, la venganza consistía en eso, llevé las manos a mi boca haciéndome la victima, en otra imagen, se veía a Alex abrazado al mismo chico, ambos desnudos en la cama, y así desfilaron otras más en distintas posiciones y una donde se salían besando, recordaba esa perfectamente, Alex estaba despertando un poco, le hable y le dije que me besara, sin duda fue asqueroso ver eso, pero valió la pena, las reacciones en las cafetería fueron diversas, desde murmullos hasta maldiciones, Alex me miró con dolor en los ojos

- ¿Tú hiciste todo eso?- preguntó apuntando hacia donde estaba Rosalie y Jasper, antes de que pudiera responderle mi hermano lo tiró de un puñetazo al suelo, me paré horrorizada mientras Emmett se ponía delante de mi

- ¡TU QUE MIERDA TE CREES!, nadie se mete con mi hermana, eres un maldito mal nacido, te entregamos todo, te dimos nuestro voto de confianza, sabías como estaba Bella y aún así la dañaste, te voy a matar hijo de puta- y dicho esto, se volvió a tirar contra él, lo golpeó una, dos, tres veces, nadie se movía o hacia nada

- ¡Emmett, para, lo vas a matar!- dijo Alice, yo estaba petrificada detrás de mi hermano, de la nada apareció Demetri, con ayuda de Jasper sacaron a Emmett de encima de Alex, su rostro estaba ensangrentado completamente, sentí que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, Rose me tomó del brazo

- Bella respira- hice lo que me pidió y me senté, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos, Alex se puso de pie y limpió la sangre de su labio, se acercó de nuevo a mi y mi hermano forcejeó con mis amigos

- ¡Suéltenme!, ¡Te voy a matar Backer!, ¡te juro que no te olvidaras jamás de quien es Emmett Swan!- decía mi hermanito mientras los chicos lo sacaban fuera, se acercaron 2 chicos y uno de ellos tomó a Alex del hombro

- Vamos a limpiarte, luego hablas con ella- los ojos de Alex se abrieron de sorpresa, si, sus amigos, con los que hizo la apuesta estaban aquí, no dijo nada, simplemente los siguió, salieron de la cafetería y volví a respirar, entre sollozos sentí cuando sonó el timbre, era verdad que quería vengarme, pero tampoco quería que todo terminara así

- Ya tranquila Bells, vamos- me sacaron de ahí, comenzamos a caminar mientras nadie se movía, pasamos junto a la mesa de Edward, logré darme cuenta de que miraba la mesa con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, no le di importancia y me dejé sacar por las chicas, tenía que hablar con Alex y estar preparada para lo que se me venía.

Alex POV

Me senté en una silla cuando llegamos a un cuarto, miré a ese par de traidores, a pesar de que mis ojos con suerte se abrían

- ¿Se puede saber que mierda hacen aquí?- dije haciendo una mueca, Emmett me dio una paliza de antaño, Steve y Nick me miraban con un poco de pena

- Alex, de veras lo sentimos, nos engañaron, Steve y yo vinimos porque Demetri nos dijo que sabía que habías ganado la apuesta, y que necesitaba la prueba de la conversación que habíamos tenido tú y yo, jamás pensamos que esto fuera a darse así, realmente lo sentimos- quise golpear a Nick por ser tan imbécil, pero a fin de cuentas, nada sacaba, Isi me odiaba y no tenía armas para defenderme, pero hablaría con ella así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, sabía que la había dañado, pero tampoco merecía la humillación pública a la que me sometió

- Yo… realmente, no sé que decir, lo lamento amigo, ten- dijo Steve dándome un vaso con agua, me la tomé lentamente, me dolían las costillas, los chicos comenzaron a limpiar mi rostro con cuidado mientras me relataban todo lo ocurrido, abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de un detalle

- ¿Demetri?... ¿Ese mocoso está aquí?, ¡mierda!- pasé una mano por mi cabello, esto si que era malo, si ese pendejo se había puesto a abrir la boca, estaba perdido totalmente, siguieron haciéndome curaciones hasta que me pude poner de pie y salir de esa habitación, no sé cuanto tiempo había pasado pero, ya la mayoría de los estudiantes estaba en clases, fui al baño de hombres y los chicos entraron conmigo, me miré en el espejo y casi se me cae la mandíbula al suelo, tenía el ojo derecho totalmente cerrado, el otro no estaba en mejores condiciones, mi nariz estaba hinchada y se me estaba comenzando a hinchar la mejilla, mi ceja izquierda tenía una abertura y mi labio inferior aún sangraba un poco aún, me toqué con cuidado el rostro haciendo solo muecas de dolor, maldito gigantón, si que sabía dar palizas, por primera vez me compadecí de Edward, porque su paliza había sido diez mil veces peor que la mía, Nick salió un momento y volvió a entrar

- Esto… Alex, hay una chica allá afuera que dice que salgas- inmediatamente pensé en Isi, miré mi playera blanca, ahora toda manchada de sangre, Nick entendió lo que quería y se sacó la suya dándomela, me quité la mía haciendo una mueca de dolor, me puse su playera azul y me miré una vez más, con la ropa sin sangre, mi rostro se veía peor, al menos los moretones hacían juego con mi ropa, tomé una respiración y salí, hice una mueca al ver a Alice esperándome recargada contra la pared

- ¿Qué quieres?- dije como pude, la boca me dolía horrores, la duende hizo una mueca

- Mira Alex, si no pateo tus partes ahora mismo, es porque con la paliza que te dio Emmett creo que tuviste suficiente, si estoy aquí es por Bella, ella quiere explicaciones, las merece ¿No lo crees?- asentí metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans, suspiré y hablé bajito mirando el suelo

- Ella… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe?- Alice suspiró y negó con la cabeza

- Yo no te diré nada, ella es la que tiene que decirte todo, no entiendo como mierda pudiste hacer algo así, con lo frágil que es ella, sabías por lo que estaba pasando cuando la conociste, te dio su confianza, te abrió su corazón, ¡Por Dios!, hasta me atrevo a decir que te amaba, y tú como el perfecto idiota que eres, le rompes el corazón, eres sin duda el chico más estúpido y sin corazón que jamás conocí- la miré a los ojos

- ¿Dónde está?- dije sin ninguna emoción en la voz, ella se cruzó de brazos y suspiró

- En el salón de atrás- articule un gracias y comencé a caminar- ¡Espera!- me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos cuando sentí el impacto de la palma de Alice en mi mejilla- Esto es por lo de Bella, ahora ve- respiré y comencé a caminar, pensando en como mierda explicaría todo, doblé el pasillo desierto y entré en el salón que me indicó Alice, Bella fijó sus ojos chocolates, ahora rojizos en mí y sentí mi corazón paralizarse, realmente la había cagado, caminé y me senté frente a ella que en ningún momento despegó su mirada de mi, ¿Qué se supone que debía decir?

- Solo dime ¿Por qué?- dijo ella con la voz temblorosa, como leyendo mis pensamientos, tomé aire y puse mis manos sobre la mesa, aclaré mi garganta

- Isi yo… lo siento mucho, no pensé en nada cuando acepté esa estúpida apuesta, yo no te conocía y… era una persona distinta, una mala persona, pero con el paso del tiempo me enamoré realmente de ti, yo te amo- ella soltó una carcajada amarga, luego me miró y de sus ojos se escaparon algunas lagrimas que limpió rápidamente con el dorso de su mano

- Fuiste testigo de lo rota que estaba cuando llegué a Phoenix, viste lo sin vida que me dejó el imbécil de Cullen, confié en ti como no lo hice ni siquiera con mis amigos, te di todo de mí, te comencé a querer casi en el minuto en que te conocí en el aeropuerto, dime una razón, solo una para que jugaras así conmigo- sus dientes estaban apretados, sentí las lagrimas salir de mis ojos, pero no me importó

- Isabella soy un imbécil, más que Edward, merezco todo, pero… por favor, solo dime que me disculpas, yo, yo te amo, eres mi vida entera, lo de la apuesta fue la estupidez más grande que cometí en mi vida, haré lo que quieras, seré tu esclavo, me arrodillaré frente a ti por tu perdón, te cantaré y caminaré todos los kilómetros que me pidas con tal de que me creas, pero por favor, te lo suplico, no me dejes- tomé sus manos por encima de la mesa, ella me miró y sonrió tristemente

- ¿Sabes?, la noche que te escuché hablando con tu amiguito en el baño de mi casa- abrí los ojos como platos- Si Alex, te escuché, de ahí que sé todo, pero como te decía, esa noche había decidido que me entregaría a ti porque te amaba de verdad, me habías tratado con tanto cariño y me hacías sentir segura, pero como ves, una vez más me equivoqué- se encogió de hombros

- Isa, no me digas eso, yo te amo, di que me disculpas y que lo volveremos a intentar, no puedes dejarme- dije entre sollozos, la necesitaba conmigo, era lo único verdadero que tenía y por mi estupidez lo había echado todo a perder

- Yo… yo no tengo nada que disculparte, no alcanzó a pasar nada entre nosotros, cosa que agradezco, pero… simplemente no quiero saber más de ti, esto se terminó, lo lamento en serio porque te quería, pero tú te encargaste de convertir todo eso en odio, me mentiste sobre quien eras- la miré mientras seguía llorando, mi corazón se partía con cada una de sus palabras- Sé que viniste de oyente a Forks, encontramos tu ficha escolar, a demás de saber que estuviste detenido por asuntos que no vale la pena mencionar, ¿Cuándo me ibas a contar todo eso?- dijo con una ceja enarcada, la miré y sequé mis ojos

- Fue Demetri ¿verdad?, sabía que ese chico tenía que ver con todo esto- dije dándole un golpe a la mesa, Isa pegó un salto del susto

- No, no fue Demetri, a él lo conocí cuando fui a Phoenix, por coincidencia nos hicimos amigos y cuando le conté porque estaba allá, él me dijo que te conocía, pero no me dijo nada de ti, simplemente se limitó a ayudarme a encontrar pruebas que me aseguraban quien eras realmente, no entiendo porque me mentiste tanto, no tenías necesidad de hacerlo, siempre te he hablado con la verdad, nunca te mentí, simplemente no puedo entender que mierda hice para que me trataras así- dijo volviendo a llorar, no aguanté más, me levanté de mi lugar y la abracé, al principio se resistió, pero terminó cediendo y llorando con ganas, lloré con ella, soltando también todo mi dolor, parecía como si alguien se hubiera muerto, porque no encontrábamos consuelo en nada, lloramos quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, la verdad es que no me importaba, sentir el calor de Isa conmigo era todo lo que necesitaba para que mi vida tuviera sentido, ella se despegó de mi cuando se calmó, se puso de pie y la imité, tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar

- Isa… ¿Me dejaras aquí?, por lo menos dime que pasará ahora… ¿Podremos por lo menos ser amigos?- ella se giró y me miró dándome una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos- Por favor- dije entre sollozos, muy bajito

- ¿Crees que podemos ser amigos, luego de todo lo que me hiciste?, no hay confianza Alex, no confío en ti, no creo en nada de lo que me dices, puedes quedarte con tus amigos, de mi olvídate, porque yo ya lo estoy haciendo, nos estamos viendo, suerte en tu vida- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo por ella, me volví a sentar y apoyé mi cabeza frente a mis manos dejando salir toda la rabia que me producía haber perdido a la única persona que he amado en toda mi vida por una estúpida apuesta, y por no darme cuenta antes de mis sentimientos.

EPOV

- ¡Quiero que me expliques en este mismo instante que mierda haces con ella de nuevo!- Alice entró en mi cuarto de golpe, me levanté de la silla del escritorio y la miré, podía ver la ira en sus ojos

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?- mi hermana abrió su boca y yo tragué en seco, me apuntó con su dedo índice

- Escúchame solo una cosa Edward Anthony Cullen, no te quiero ver cerca de Bella de nuevo, eres un maldito imbécil, me da vergüenza ser tu hermana, eres un ser sin corazón, la peor basura del mundo, no quiero que te dirijas a nosotros por nada del mundo, los demás no quisieron venir a hablar contigo porque les das asco, a mi me das pena, eres terriblemente patético, para nosotros desde hoy estas muerto ¿entendiste?, ¡MUERTO!- mi pecho dolió por sus palabras, pero no me importó, me crucé de brazos y alcé el mentón

- ¿Terminaste?, ok, me da lo mismo si lo hiciste o no, fuera de aquí- dije tomándola del brazo y sacándola a empujones de mi habitación, cerré la puerta en su cara y le puse llave, comenzó a golpearla pero la ignoré, me tiré en mi cama mirando el techo mientras me ponía mis auriculares y colocaba mi música a todo volumen, cerré los ojos, necesitaba pensar, desconectarme del mundo, abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta de que todo era una estúpida pesadilla, pero no, esta mierda es mi realidad, ¿Cómo todo cambió de un día a otro?, ah si, lo recuerdo, pero no lo podía decir, si lo hacía, el amor de mi vida sería chica muerta, y eso era lo único que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, maldita sea Paulina, por su culpa toda mi vida es una porquería nuevamente

_***Flash Back***_

_Desperté con una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro, hoy pondría en marcha todo para que Bella volviera conmigo, no sabía si resultaría, pero aún sentía una mínima esperanza de parte de ella, así que arriesgaría todo lo que tuviera para enamorarla de nuevo, no me importaba nada más que ella, mañana era Lunes, así que pondría todo mi esfuerzo para que todo resultara excelente, ¿Mi objetivo?, que Bella vuelva a ser mi novia antes del baile de graduación, acontecimiento para el que faltan solo semanas, así que tenía que jugar mis cartas al máximo para que todo resulte como quiero, ayer fue un día extraño, verla de nuevo, luego de 2 semanas interminables sin su presencia, sin sentir su olor, sin poder mirarme en esos hermosos ojos chocolate, había sido sin duda la mayor prueba de que la amaba solo a ella, que nunca tendría comparación, que había sido el idiota más grande del mundo por haberla dejado, pero todo eso cambiaría, la tendría de nuevo conmigo, volvería a ser el dueño de sus besos, de sus caricias, la reclamaría como mía nuevamente y esta vez para siempre, no importaba nada más que ella, pasaría el resto de mi vida enamorándola, amándola y mimándola, dando todo lo que tuviera por verla sonreír y que fuese feliz a mi lado, me duché y tomé desayuno con mamá y papá, Alice se había levantado antes y ya había salido, ni siquiera pregunté donde podría andar metida, era tan hiperactiva que se podía esperar cualquier cosa de ella, subí nuevamente a mi habitación, la ordené e hice mi cama y otras cosas, mis papás fueron de compras, bajé y me puse a ver una película, después de mucho dar vueltas, vi Remember Me, aparecía este chico que hacía también una saga de vampiros, era el actor de moda, muchas de mis compañeras de Instituto suspiraban mientras veían fotos de él, me concentré mucho en la trama, era interesante y la protagonista era muy linda, me encantaban sus ojos azules, el timbre sonó haciéndome pegar un salto, puse la película en pausa y suspiré caminando hacia la entrada, abrí la puerta y mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, antes de decir nada, Paulina me empujó por el pecho dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella_

_- ¿Se puede saber que mierda haces acá?- dije apretando mis puños, ella cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió arrogante_

_- Cuidado y como me hablas amor- dijo acercándose a mi y poniendo una mano en mi pecho, la quité de un manotazo y la tomé de las muñecas_

_- Dime que mierda haces en mi casa Paulina-ella se soltó de mi agarre y me miró fijamente_

_- Vengo a hablar contigo precioso, nada más- sorbió su nariz, la miré con los ojos entrecerrados_

_- ¿Estas… drogada?- ella soltó una risa y se encogió de hombros_

_- Mira, a ti que te de lo mismo eso, vengo porque te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, eres todo lo que quiero, y como siempre consigo lo que quiero, tú volverás conmigo- dijo apuntándome primero a mi y luego a ella, solté una carcajada_

_- Realmente estás loca si piensas que voy a seguir escuchándote, sal de mi casa ahora- la iba a tomar del brazo pero dio un paso hacia atrás y de su espalda sacó una pistola, me paré en seco y tragué pesado poniendo mis manos en alto- Ten cuidado con eso- dije dándole un ápice de sonrisa, ella la sostuvo apuntándome mientras sonreía_

_- Ya no te crees tan machito ¿verdad mi amor?, mira, no tengo mucha paciencia y lo sabes, simplemente haremos esto, tú volverás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, si es la primera opción, la pobre Bellita solamente sufrirá la decepción de saber que todos los intentos que hizo para terminar lo nuestro fueron en vano, si es por las malas, simplemente James se encargará de ella- abrí mis ojos como plato, respiré tratando de que no notara el pánico en mi voz_

_-¿Ja-James?- ella asintió con cara de niña inocente_

_- Si, recuerda que él es mi novio oficial, en realidad es un pobre imbécil bueno para nada que me ayuda en lo que necesite y hace todo lo que yo le digo, yo te amo a ti, y sé que tú también, ok, el tema es que él, a demás de ser un excelente narcotraficante y consumidor, además es un asesino a sueldo, también conocido como un sicario, y pasa que si no vuelves conmigo, él personalmente se encargará de que tu adorada Isabella cierre sus ojos para siempre, y nunca nadie sabrá que pasó con ella- se me apretó el corazón ante sus palabras y la ira me inundó_

_- ¡No te metas con ella!- dije bajando mis manos y acercándome a ella_

_- No haré nada si tu vuelves conmigo, así que decide- se encogió de hombros, asentí, daría lo que fuera por Bella_

_- Está bien, volveré contigo, pero no le hagas nada a Bella, por favor- ella asintió y se acercó un paso más a mí aún con la pistola en alto_

_- Así me gusta amor, que seas un chico obediente, ahora escúchame, esto será bajo mis reglas, no trates de pasarte de listo, si le dices a tu hermanita o a alguno de tus amigos, o peor aún, si Isabella se entera de que esto pasó, todo se acabará, solo tengo que hacer una llamada y James la matará, cualquier paso mal dado de tu parte, será el fin de su vida, así que cuidado como te comportas frente a tus amigos o frente a la puta esa, mi novio está aquí en el pueblo, así que la está manteniendo vigilada, ¿Entendiste?- cerré los ojos deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, una puta pesadilla, esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora que lo único que quería era estar con Bella, asentí aún con los ojos cerrados, los abrí y vi una sonrisa surcando su rostro, la pistola ya no estaba- Ahora, pregúntamelo, pregúntame si quiero volver a ser tu novia- sentí un nudo en mi garganta, pero tenía que hacerlo_

_- Pau… ¿Quieres… tú quieres ser mi novia de nuevo?- ella soltó una risa tonta de niña enamorada y asintió feliz, traté de devolverle la sonrisa, pero solo salió una mueca_

_- ¡Si!, te amo- dijo y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para bajarme a su altura, apretó sus labios contra los míos y comenzó a moverlos suavemente, apreté mi boca para evitar vomitar, todo en ella me daba asco, me soltó a los minutos- Mi amor, debes relajarte- volvió a presionar sus labios contra los míos, pasé las manos por su cintura, sentí como sonrió contra mis labios, subí una mano por su costado hasta ponerla en su cabello, tiré de su coleta haciendo que nos separáramos, ella sonrió y yo hablé con los dientes apretados_

_- Aprovecha mientras puedas perra, porque será un infierno todo esto, cada vez que tenga que besarte o demostrarte cariño en público, estaré pensando en Bella, nadie más ocupa mi mente, así que tenlo claro, porque yo ya te advertí- ella pasó una mano por mi mejilla y sonrió mientras negaba, la solté_

_- Tú no harás eso, porque cualquier cosa que me demuestre que no es real lo que haces, ella lo pagará, así que tú ten claro lo que harás, y ten mucho cuidado, porque no tendré piedad ni compasión si haces algo mal- volvió a besarme una vez más y se separó definitivamente- Bien, ahora me voy, tengo que preparar mis cosas para mañana, pasas por mi ¿verdad?- asentí como autómata- Bien, es una lastima que tus padres no estén, me hubiera encantado darles la noticia, pero será en otra ocasión, bueno amor, me voy- me dio otro beso corto y salió por la puerta, me quedé estático en mi lugar tratando de regular un poco mi respiración, cuando volví a ser consciente de todo, subí a mi habitación y cerré mi puerta con seguro, me dejé caer sobre la misma y puse mi cabeza entre mis manos_

_- ¿Por qué?, ¡Porque mierda justo ahora!- dije entre lagrimas poniéndome de pie y dándole una patada a la pared con toda mi fuerza, tiré todo lo que tenia a mano mientras las lagrimas caían a borbotones por mi rostro, caminé hasta mi baño y dí el agua de la ducha, me metí vestido y todo y me abracé a mi mismo mientras el agua helada caía sobre mí, no quería rastros de Paulina en mi cuerpo, grité como maniático mientras golpeaba mis rodillas_

_-¡No es justo!, ¡No es justo por Dios!- decía mientras jalaba mi cabello, lloré mucho, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pero cuando ya no sentí parte de mi cuerpo, me puse de pie y salí como pude del baño, me puse mi pijama y me senté en mi cama, esto no podía estarme pasando, Bella no me perdonaría, pero lo estaba haciendo por ella, no la haría pagar por nada que no hubiese hecho, y esto era solo un asunto que me competía a mi, sentí que mis papás me hablaron, pero simplemente dije que no tenía hambre y que tenía que estudiar para mañana, no podía bajar así, sabrían que algo me pasaba, así que simplemente apagué la luz y me metí bajo las mantas, mordí la almohada para ahogar mi llanto y ya no supe más de mi._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Le di un golpe a la pared mientras me secaba las lagrimas, era un puto cobarde, debería poder proteger mejor a Bella, pero tenía tanto miedo de que algo le pasara, Paulina estaba completamente loca y sabía que era capaz de cumplir con su amenaza de matar a Bella, mordí mi puño para no gritar, la sola idea de imaginarme un mundo sin mi princesa me hacía estremecerme, estaba solo, absolutamente solo, había perdido a mis amigos otra vez, pero tenía que hacer que Bella me escuchara, aunque fuera una sola vez, el problema es que no sabía ni como acercarme, ni siquiera sabía como estaba después de lo de hoy, cuando Alex dijo que era una frígida vi todo rojo, ella era espectacular en todo lo que hacia, pero mucho más que eso, quise romperle la cara al igual que Emmett cuando se supo todo, en realidad yo siempre lo supe, traté de advertirle, pero ella no me quiso creer, hasta Jasper lo sabía, aún así, yo debí haber estado con ella, debí protegerla y abrazarla como ella lo necesitaba, pero me tuve que conformar con mirar su reacción de tristeza mientras Rose daba a conocer a toda la escuela la clase de hombre que era Alex, ver pasar a mi hermosa Bella por mi lado mientras las lagrimas hacían acto de presencia en su hermoso rostro y solo quería pararme y abrazarla, raptarla, llevármela lejos y decirle cuanto la amo, demostrarle todo lo que siento, que ella me golpeara y sacara toda su rabia contra mi, porque al final yo había sido el causante de todo lo que estaba pasando con ella, de todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, Paulina y yo éramos los causantes de todo, miré mi reloj y me puse de pie sin pensar en lo que iba a hacer, no me importaba nada, yo quería estar con Bella y eso haría, guardé mis auriculares y busqué mi poleron, bajé las escaleras sin mirar a nadie, mamá me habló pero no me detuve, salí de mi casa y miré para todos lados, era tarde, quizá Bella ya estuviera cenando, o haciendo cualquier cosa, saqué las llaves de mi auto del bolsillo trasero de mi jeans, luego lo pensé mejor y las volví a guardar, después de todo no podía arriesgarla demasiado, mi vida importaba nada, solo me preocupaba ella, corrí hasta el garaje de mi casa, tomé la vieja bicicleta de Carlisle y me monté, me puse la capucha de mi poleron y comencé a pedalear con todas mis fuerzas, hacía un frio de mierda pero no me importó, comencé a cantar en mi mente, cerré los ojos en algunos tramos y sonreí en otros, cuando la luz no me permitía ver mucho fruncía el ceño, la luna era mi única compañera y sería simple testigo de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer, solamente miré al cielo para pedir que Bella no hubiera cumplido su amenaza de un tiempo atrás, sonreí al doblar la esquina y ver la casa de Bella, las luces estaban apagadas, fruncí el ceño mientras miraba el árbol que daba con la ventana del cuarto de mi princesa, de pronto me inundó el pánico, ¿Y si Paulina andaba merodeando por acá?, o peor aún, ¿Tendrá vigilada a Bella?, después de meditarlo un par de minutos, saqué mi celular y le marqué a Pau, ella contestó al segundo timbrazo

- _¿Edward?-_ rodé los ojos, no, soy pocahontas, menuda imbécil

- Si soy yo… esto, Pau… ¿Dónde estás?- dije pasando una mano por mi cabello

- _En mi casa amor, ¿Dónde debería estar?-_ tomé aire y sonreí cínicamente

- No, obviamente deberías estar en tu casa, es que… andaba dando vueltas cerca de tu casa, iba a pasar a verte, pero… mi mamá me acaba de mandar un mensaje de texto, así que de todos modos no importa, nos vemos mañana, paso por ti, besos- ¡Ay Dios!, que no note el temblor en mi voz

- _Estas medio raro, ¿Seguro no quieres venir?-_ negué con la cabeza, como si me pudiera ver

- No, o sea, quería pero… no puedo, en fin, tengo que colgar, nos vemos mañana, cuídate- no esperé su respuesta, solo corté mi teléfono, lo puse en silencio y lo guardé en mi bolsillo, avancé en mi bicicleta y la dejé junto al árbol, me froté las manos y comencé a trepar, me afirmé de los barrotes de madera del balcón y me empuje hasta pasar al otro lado, miré sobre mi hombro, no quería llamar la atención de nadie, suspiré y limpié le polvo de mis pantalones, tomé la orilla de la ventana y la empujé, estaba todo a oscuras, pero me sabía los espacios de memoria, así que solo cerré la ventana con cuidado y entrecerré los ojos comenzando a caminar con cuidado, sentí solo silencio y de pronto la respiración acompasada de Bella, me concentré en eso y seguí caminando, avanzaba casi arrastrando los pies, mi rodilla chocó con el borde de la cama y me tapé la boca, porque me dolió como la madre, estiré mis manos y comencé a tocar la cama, ropa arrugada, calcetines, una pierna, detuve mi mano inmediatamente, suavemente comencé a rozar su piel mientras tragaba pesadamente, era imposible que cierta parte de mi cuerpo no despertara al poder sentirla así, pero me contuve, seguí avanzando, pasando por el hueso de su cadera, su costado, rocé accidentalmente uno de sus pechos, me sonrojé, lo sentí incluso en la oscuridad, pasé por su hombro, su cuello, hasta llegar a su mejilla, me senté frente a ella y me acerqué a su oído

- Bella- ni se movió- Bella, despierta- acaricié su mejilla, ella suspiró y se dio la vuelta aún dormida

- Edward- sonreí, aún dormida ella me nombraba, la moví con un poco más de fuerza

- Bells, despierta- aún en la oscuridad, vi como lentamente sus ojos se abrían mientras se estiraba

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo con voz adormilada, sonreí y me aleje mientras se movía, seguramente prendiendo la luz de su lámpara, cuando se iluminó el cuarto me puse una mano delante de los ojos por la molestia que sentí, pude escuchar como contuvo la respiración, saqué la mano de enfrente de mi y la vi con los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca, fruncí el ceño

- ¿Estás bien?- dije mirándola con una sonrisa, ella sacudió su cabeza y me volvió a mirar

- Siempre te apareces en mis sueños… pero, nunca solo, ni con una sonrisa, me gusta más como te ves así, como hoy día- sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, sonreí y me apoye sobre su mano

- Tú eres un sueño, yo no lo soy, pero de todos modos no estás dormida, estoy aquí de verdad- su sonrisa se borró y quitó su mano de mi rostro, me miró con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Cómo entraste?- apunté hacia la ventana con mi cabeza

- En realidad, me vine en bicicleta desde mi casa hasta aquí, trepé el árbol que nunca sacaste y tu ventana estaba sin seguro, caminé en la oscuridad, choqué con tu cama y… bueno, llegué aquí- omití la parte de que la había tocado, eso era bofetada segura, ella se puso de pie y caminó lejos de mi, abrió la ventana y me miró

- Lárgate, no te quiero ver aquí Cullen, no tengo nada que hablar contigo, fuera- me paré y caminé hasta su lado

- Necesito hablar contigo, te dije que sería por las buenas o por las malas, no me quisiste oír por las buenas, así que aquí estoy- ella se alejó de mí y pasó una mano por su cabello

- Dime a que vienes, ¿A burlarte?, ¿A decirme que todo lo que dijo el imbécil de Alex es cierto?- negué con la cabeza y me quedé donde estaba

- No Bella, vengo a explicarte porque estoy de nuevo con Paulina- ella me cortó poniendo una mano en alto

- No me interesa en lo más mínimo nada de lo que hagas, entiende que no me importas, no quiero saber más de ti, tu relación con Paulina es simplemente basura para mi, no quiero escuchar que mentira me dirás ahora, porque realmente eres un inventor de lo más espectacular, pero no me interesan tus cuentos ni historias, si era todo lo que tenías que decirme, listo, ya te oí, ahora ándate- pasó por mi lado, la tomé del brazo y la acerqué a mi

- ¿Podrías siquiera mirarme a los ojos?, necesito decirte las cosas como son, no mentiras, debes escucharme- ella me miró con los ojos entrecerrados

- Suéltame- dijo entre dientes, negué con la cabeza mientras sentía como su respiración se aceleraba, la acerqué más a mi- Edward por favor, suéltame, ya no me dañes más, ¿Es qué no lo entiendes?- vi como las lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, ¿Es qué siempre que hablara con ella la haría llorar?

- No llores princesa, escúchame por favor, estoy sufriendo, me siento como la mierda con todo lo que ha pasado, ¿Crees que es fácil para mi darme cuenta de cómo me cagué la vida?, ¿Cómo nos cagué la vida?, te juro que daría todo por volver el tiempo atrás y no cometer los mismos errores, pero no puedo, y en serio estoy pagándolo demasiado caro- ella me miró y sonrió

- ¿Tan caro como los pague yo cuando me dejaste?- la miré mientras ella luchaba con sus pensamientos- Tú no sabes de sufrimientos, mientras te estabas revolcando y viviendo tu noviazgo feliz con esa puta de mierda, yo… yo estaba en un hospital, lejos de todos, internada por depresión y descompensación, lloré, me hundí, nadie estuvo conmigo, eso gracias a tus errores, a tu calentura de momento, me cagaste la vida maldito imbécil, y ahora tienes el descaro de venir a decirme todas estas cosas, realmente eres la peor basura de toda la vida Edward, no sabes como desearía nunca haberte conocido, por mí y te murieras, eres solo eso, un estorbo, una maldita piedra en mi zapato- se detuvo para tomar aire, mientras las lagrimas caían por mi rostro, lo que ella me decía no podía ser verdad- Te lo he dicho un montón de veces, no sabes como me dolió todo lo que pasó, cuantas veces esperé por una llamada tuya o lo que fuera, un te extraño que saliera de tus labios, pero no, volví y tú hiciste como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, confié en ti, te deje acercarte de nuevo, me volviste a dañar, ya no creo en nada de lo que me dices, aquí la única que sufrió con todo lo que pasó fui yo- se soltó de mi agarre- Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas, que no me mires, no me hables, no respires en el mismo espacio que yo lo hago, sal de mi vida de una vez por todas, deja de dañarme, deja de engañarte, y déjame tratar de ser feliz- las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, mientras yo procesaba todo lo que ella me estaba diciendo, quería tomarla, besarla, demostrarle con hechos todo lo que con palabras no puedo, sin embargo, simplemente asentí metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos

- Perfecto, me voy, quería que me escucharas por una sola vez, pero entiendo que me odies, yo también lo hago, me odio por haber destruido lo nuestro, pero más me odio por perder a mi Bella, la chica de sentimientos puros, yo… yo prometo no molestarte más, no me cruzaré en tu camino de nuevo, tienes razón, tienes todo el derecho a ser feliz, será como si no existiera, adiós Bella- dije dándole un beso en su mejilla, ella solo sollozó una vez más, salí por la ventana, bajé el árbol y al llegar al piso sentí como una lagrima se deslizó por mi ojo, pero no lloraría aún no, me di la vuelta, ella estaba mirándome desde su balcón, le di la ultima mirada, llevándome su recuerdo, era lo mejor, había cometido demasiados errores, y ahora los estaba pagando con creces, estaba destruido por dentro, pero lo merecía, así que lo afrontaría con todo lo que conllevara, suspiré y me di la vuelta, tomé mi bicicleta y me aleje de ahí, llevándome su imagen grabada en mi mente, sin saber que sería la ultima vez que la vería.-

_**Niñas hermosas, las que llegaron hasta aquí, en serio me aman XD jajaja, si, ya sé que me demoré más que la mierda en publicar, pero sinceramente han pasado muchas cosas este mes de mierda, menos mal que ya se termina, :/ lamento haberlas abandonado, pero estuve trabajando, lo juro, ya muchas saben que paso con mi computador, así que tuve que ir al archivador de mi cerebro para sacar las cosas que había escrito, a demás con el estreno de Amanecer, en serio estuve de allá para acá y en shock emocional XD**_

_**Well, la verdad es que ya no me desaparezco, mil gracias a todas las que me siguen, en todo sentido, y en serio les digo, si me quieren agregar al Facebook para tirarme puteadas directamente, o se enteren de los nuevos proyectos que tengo, agregenme… Mi face es Xapyta Fonsiadicta, acepto todas las solicitudes, más si son de ustedes…**_

_**Esta historia casi, casi termina… unos 3 capis más y seria, asi que ahora más que nunca, les prometo no dejarlas en ascuas tanto tiempo ¿Si?**_

_**Ok, ya sé que no tengo derecho a nada, pero… dejen Reviews ¿Si?, saben que las adoro con el alma y que cada palabra de ustedes es importantísima par a mi, así que ya saben, lo que sea, tomatazos, puteadas, acepto todo de todo… solo no me abandonen , no lo soportaría…**_

_**Les dejo muchísimos besos y un abrazo gigantesco!**_

_**Xapyta Cullen- Massen**_


	17. Chapter 17: Por favor no me dejes

_**Niñas hermosas… Lean! ^^… Y la nota al final también XD**_

Capitulo 17: Por favor no me dejes

BPOV

2 Semanas. 2 malditas semanas donde todo ha cambiado nuevamente, quedan exactamente 2 semanas para el baile de graduación, así que todos andan preparándose con eso, ya los afiches llenan las paredes del Instituto, las entradas ya están en venta y los chicos y chicas andan pensando a quien invitar, pero mi cabeza no tiene cabida para eso, mi vida no es la misma desde que ocurrió el episodio de Alex, quien por cierto no se fue de Forks, dijo que se quedaría para terminar el año, pero no hablábamos, ni siquiera nos topábamos, seguíamos compartiendo algunas clases, pero no nos sentábamos juntos ni nada, era como si no nos conociéramos, lo cual por mi estaba excelente, insistió en hablar conmigo en dos ocasiones, la ultima vez accedí y simplemente le dije que si realmente había sentido algo por mi, me dejara en paz, no quería más embrollos en mi cabeza, Edward… él era un caso totalmente distinto, él estaba distinto, después de esa noche en la que estuvo en mi cuarto diciendo que tenía que hablar conmigo y aclararme cosas, le solté todo, mi gran secreto y mis penas pasadas, se me salió el tema del hospital, no quería que nadie supiera lo mal que estuve, pero en su afán por seguirme mintiendo, me vi en la obligación de contarle todo para que me dejara en paz de una vez por todas, y él lo hizo al pie de la letra, seguía con su perra novia, pero no me miraba, nunca, cambió de casillero al otro lado del pasillo con Erick Yorkie para no tener que verme, al principio levantaba el mentón en señal de orgullo cuando lo veía, esperando porque él me suplicara, me dijera algo, sin embargo nada pasó, ahora era yo la que lo buscaba con la mirada, la que trataba de cruzarme en su camino, en una ocasión hasta me hice chocar con él para que algo me dijera, sin embargo, chocamos y él ni siquiera se disculpó, simplemente suspiró y pasó por mi lado, no tengo la más puta idea de porqué mierda me dolía tanto su rechazo, a fin de cuentas yo fui la que se lo pidió, él simplemente estaba haciendo lo que yo le dije que hiciera, pero ya no me parecía buena idea… para nada

- Tengo un puto examen de cálculo, ¿Cómo van tus exámenes enana?- dijo mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos, respiré aún mirando por la ventana y giré la cabeza para enfocar su mirada con la mía, me encogí de hombros- Tú andas demasiado rara estos días, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba al frente, suspiré y volví a mirar por la ventana

- Me siento estresada, eso es todo- no le diría ni por asomo que estaba preocupada por mi situación con Edward y eso, llegamos al Instituto, me puse mi capucha, para variar llovía débilmente sobre el pueblo, bajamos y llegamos junto a los demás, Alice estaba hablando con Jasper silenciosamente, Rosalie estaba con un cuaderno sobre su regazo mientras movía una pierna insistentemente y movía los labios con los ojos cerrados, sí, era período de exámenes, estábamos todos en lo mismo, mi hermano llegó junto a su novia y le plantó un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, saludé a los chicos y me senté junto a Alice que tomó mi mano

- Alice, ¿Qué pasa?- dije al ver como ella se limpiaba una lagrima de su mejilla, Jasper le tendió un pañuelo y besó mi mano antes de ponerse de pie y alejarse con los demás, pasé mi mano por el cabello de mi amiga

- No sé Bells, me siento tan confundida, herida, tengo tantos sentimientos dentro de mi corazón, perdí a mi hermano, lo perdí y quiero recuperarlo- dijo mirándome con sus ojos brillantes, tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta y tomé aire mirando hacia el frente, justo en el momento en que un Volvo plateado se estacionaba un poco más allá, lejos de nuestros autos, alejado totalmente de nosotros, Edward bajó y Paulina bajó del otro lado, se tomaron de las manos, ella con una sonrisa, y él con el rostro cabizbajo, miró hacia el frente y nuestras miradas se toparon, el verde de su mirada, antes brillante, ahora era opaca, como si tuviera una capa negra puesta encima, no había vida en su mirada, menos en su rostro, estaba serio y tenía una barba de 2 días, quise sonreír, sin embargo antes de poder siquiera intentarlo, él desvió su mirada y caminó con los hombros hundidos hasta el interior del Instituto, seguí con mi mirada su camino, Pau se giró y me sonrió mientras me guiñaba un ojo, esa maldita puta de mierda me las pagaría

- ¿Por qué… Por qué no vamos a clases? , tenemos examen- dije poniéndome de pie, Alice sacudió su cabeza y con un suspiro se puso de pie, Jasper me hizo una seña con el rostro, asentí con el ceño fruncido, le dijo algo al oído a la duende y ella asintió, comenzaron a caminar, siempre en silencio, Emm y Rose iban metidos en su mundo, yo caminaba al lado de Jasper, dejamos a Alice en su salón, mi hermano y mi amiga también entraron a su salón, seguimos caminando con Jazz, me tomó del brazo con suavidad

- Yo sé que algo pasó Bells- lo miré confundida- Tú sabes a que me refiero, ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Edward?- suspiré y pasé una mano por mi cabello

- No pasó nada, simplemente fue a mi casa y… estuvimos conversando, en realidad trató de decirme que nada es lo que parece y esas cosas, ya sabes, volvió con Paulina y se sintió culpable porque me había mentido y demaces, la misma cantaleta de siempre- dije rodando los ojos, Jasper me miró con los ojos entrecerrados

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo?- suspiré mirando mis manos

- Mira, tengo clases ahora, y tú también, ¿Podemos dejarlo para más tarde?- dije desesperada por escapar de ahí, no me gustaba cuando Jazz se ponía en plan de indagador, sobre todo porque siempre que investigaba algo, terminaba descubriendo algo más, yo ya lo había dicho todo, ya había sacado al chico Cullen de mi miserable vida, no quería arrepentimientos ni nada, por lo que entre menos supiera, mejor para mi, mi amigo asintió de mala gana y caminamos hasta mi salón, la suerte no estaba de mi lado hoy, mi primera clase era Biología, Jasper me dejó en el salón y dejó un beso en mi frente, entré e inmediatamente sentí una mirada en mi, pero tan rápido como la sentí, se desvaneció, caminé hasta mi pupitre, justo a su lado, me senté y dejé mi mochila en el suelo, saqué mis apuntes y comencé a estudiar un poco más, de pronto subí mi mirada y miré a Edward, él miraba fijamente su libro sin leer en realidad, se veía ojeroso, un chico totalmente distinto al que fue mi novio y mi perseguidor por estos 6 meses y más, aclaré mi garganta, sus ojos se movieron hacia mi un segundo antes de seguir en lo suyo

- Creo… creo que la prueba estará un poco complicada- dije tratando de hacer conversación con él, sin embargo todo lo que conseguí fue que apretara su mandíbula- ¿Tú… estudiaste lo suficiente?- dije mirando mi cuaderno de nuevo

- .Hables.- dijo entre dientes dándome una mirada que me dejó congelada, el odio brillaba en su mirada, aguanté la respiración y él desvió su mirada y siguió leyendo sus apuntes, tragué pesado el nudo de mi garganta y centré toda mi atención al libro que tenía frente a mi, el profesor llegó y pidió que guardáramos nuestros apuntes, nos dio la prueba y el tiempo comenzó a correr, despejé mi mente y comencé a responder mi examen.

Una hora y 30 preguntas después el timbre sonó indicando el final del período del examen, el profesor comenzó a recoger las pruebas desde el otro lado de la sala, miré mi prueba, me faltaba solo una pregunta por responder, me sentía bloqueada, sabía la respuesta, la había estudiado y sin embargo no podía recordarla

- ¡Mierda!- maldije por lo bajo, esto no podía estarme pasando, no ahora, miré desesperadamente el salón, el profesor avanzaba retirando los exámenes por los pupitres continuos al nuestro, de pronto me arrebataron la hoja, me sobresalté y giré mi cabeza, Edward miraba con el ceño fruncido mi examen, rodó los ojos y un asomo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, escribió rápidamente algo en mi hoja con lápiz grafito y me la devolvió, miré lo que había escrito, la respuesta estaba pulcramente detallada con su letra de dios, memoricé por líneas y comencé a pasarla con mi lapicera de color negra, él se puso de pie, tomó su mochila y caminó hasta el profesor, le entregó su examen y caminó fuera del salón, terminé de responder el examen y se lo entregué al profesor, tomé mi mochila y corrí para alcanzarlo- ¡Hey!- dije corriendo detrás de él, pero no se detuvo, corrí más rápido y tomé su brazo haciéndolo parar, se detuvo pero no me miró- Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dije con la respiración agitada, sus ojos bajaron en mi dirección luego miró mi mano, solté su brazo al instante, volvió a mirarme y se encogió de hombros- ¿No piensas hablarme ni nada?- dije una octava más alta de mi tono normal, soltó un bufido

- No tenemos nada de que hablar, ni siquiera sé porque me diriges la palabra, dijiste que éramos desconocidos, y eso es lo que hago, adiós- siguió caminando, pero me puse a su lado de nuevo

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?- me miró con una ceja enarcada

- Digamos que es mi buena obra del día, ahora no me molestes más, ya salvé tu culo, déjame tranquilo, esta conversación nunca existió Isabella- escupió mi nombre y se alejó por el pasillo, los demás estudiantes pasaban por mi lado, pero no veía a nadie que no fuera él, _esto era lo que querías, no tienes que ponerte mal, él simplemente está haciendo caso de tus peticiones,_ apreté los dientes mientras trataba de no oír a mi conciencia, esto era sumamente ridículo, era cierto, le había pedido que se alejara de mi, pero no pensé que lo cumpliría al pie de la letra, negué con la cabeza mientras caminaba hasta mi casillero, guardé mis cosas y saqué los libros correspondientes a mi siguiente clase, caminé por el pasillo, al dar la vuelta en la esquina me quedé petrificada, Alex estaba con una muy caliente Tanya, dándose un apasionado beso, él con las manos en la cintura de ella, mientras ella se frotaba contra él descaradamente, rodé los ojos y pasé por su lado, llegué a mi siguiente clase, me senté y miré el reloj de la pared, esperando que el día escolar terminara de una vez por todas.

El timbre sonó indicando el período del almuerzo, tomé mi mochila suspirando y caminé fuera de mi salón, me junté con los chicos en el comedor del Instituto, estaba rebosado de personas, mientras hacía la fila para comprar mi almuerzo fijé mis ojos en la mesa donde estaba sentado Edward, a su lado Paulina se pintaba las pestañas mientras le decía algo, él negaba con la cabeza de manera mortificada, ella dejó de maquillarse y lo miró con una ceja enarcada, con el ruido que había no podía escuchar lo que se decían, intenté mirar de reojo hacia ellos, no quería que me cacharan mirando, de pronto Edward dio un golpe a la mesa mientras se ponía de pie, apuntó a Paulina con su dedo índice, ella se encogió de hombros y siguió en lo suyo, él dijo algo más, tomó su mochila y salió mirando al suelo del comedor, miré a mis amigos mientras me mordía el labio con fuerza, ¿Qué habría pasado?, ellos siguieron a Edward hasta que este atravesó la puerta del comedor, Jasper fijó su mirada en mi mientras los demás no se percataban de nada, con un movimiento de cabeza me indicó que fuera con Edward, asentí y caminé distraídamente fuera del comedor, una vez las puertas se cerraron, corrí con todas mis fuerzas mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar a Edward, caminé y caminé sin éxito, llegué al patio trasero del Instituto, el lugar donde conversábamos con los chicos cuando queríamos saltarnos clases o algo así, me senté en la banca de siempre y de pronto escuché un gruñido, fruncí el ceño mientras seguía escuchando, un golpe y una maldición, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar con cuidado hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz, llegué al borde del Instituto, ahí donde se funde con el bosque, seguí caminando mientras seguía escuchando golpes ahuecados, pasé sobre unas ramas y levanté la cabeza, Edward le daba con todas sus fuerzas a un árbol con el puño mientras tenía la cabeza apoyada en el tronco, lo vi mover los labios, no sé si estaba diciendo algo para sí mismo o simplemente decía incoherencias, dejé mi mochila en el suelo y me acerqué a él

- Edward- dije en el tono justo para que me oyera, sus golpes se detuvieron y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, miré su mano ensangrentada, ahogué un grito y caminé hasta llegar a su lado, iba a tomar su mano, pero él se alejó

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ándate- dijo dando media vuelta y pasando una mano por su cabello, me quedé estática en mi lugar un minuto y luego sacudí la cabeza, no tenía caso, esto era más fuerte que yo

- Te vi salir del comedor, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- dije mirándolo angustiada, él soltó un bufido y una risa seca, se dio la vuelta mirándome y enarcó una ceja

- ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?, te pedí que me oyeras hace 2 semanas Bella, me mandaste a la mierda y me dijiste que te ignorara, no querías saber más de mi, y ahora vienes aquí y me dices… ¿Qué estás preocupada?, realmente eres bipolar- su mano sangraba, tragué pesado, era cierto y yo lo sabía, pero también era cierto que lo amaba, siempre lo había amado, y siempre lo haría

- Simplemente quería saber si estabas bien- dije en un susurro, él levantó sus manos hacia los lados

- Mirame, estoy putamente solo, me cagué la vida por caliente, tengo una chica que es más molestosa que una espinilla en el culo por novia, mi familia cree que soy un puto mentiroso, la chica a la que amaba me mandó a la mierda luego de confesarme que pasó un mes en el hospital por mi maldita culpa, mi hermana sufre por mi culpa, ¡Estoy excelente!- dijo sonriendo, suspiró y me miró de nuevo- Bella, simplemente… ándate, tú no necesitas mi lastima más de lo que yo necesito la tuya, déjame solo y vete, haz tu vida y sé feliz, simplemente eso- tomó su mochila y comenzó a alejarse, apreté los dientes, imité su gesto y caminé detrás de él

- ¡Hey!- él se detuvo y levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo, no se giró a mirarme- Sé lo que dije, y no ha cambiado nada, pero… tú me ayudaste en el examen hoy, no me diste ninguna explicación de porque lo hiciste- me acerqué a él hasta rodearlo y quedé frente a él, lo apunté con mi mano- Mírate, estás hecho un desastre, ¿Qué pasó contigo?, tú no eres así- dije dejando caer mis manos a mis costados, él cerró los ojos y vi como su mandíbula tembló

- Estoy harto, aburrido de mi vida, no quiero luchar más, sé que cometí errores, los pagué, ¡Dios!, yo ya pagué- dijo tirando su mochila al suelo, su mano aún sangraba- ¡Me cansé de luchar!, no quiero demostrar nada más, estoy cansado de todo, de todos, mi vida es una auténtica mierda, estoy metido hasta el fondo en un agujero sin salida, estoy solo, y… y ya no puedo más- dijo con tono cansado mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños- Ahora que ya sabes, por favor, ándate, no es sano que estés aquí- sin embargo me acerqué a él, pero él retrocedió poniendo sus manos en alto- No me toques, por favor, aunque sea por lástima por como me veo, no hagas que me odie más- se abrazó a si mismo y se agachó, lo vi temblar y eso bastó para que me agachara a su altura, tomé sus muñecas con cuidado e hice que se soltara, él lo hizo y me miró, sus ojos verdes, eran rojos, tenía ojeras bajo ellos y estaba segura que estaba más delgado, ¿Qué mierda pasaba acá?- Perdí a mis padres, a mi hermana, a mis amigos, mi popularidad, perdí el norte, te perdí a ti, no tengo nada, absolutamente nada- dijo conteniendo un sollozo, se dejó caer en la hierba, en medio de la nada, me arrodillé y lo tomé de los hombros acercándolo a mi pecho, sentí como se sacudió cuando se aferró a mi blusa

- Shh, ya tranquilo, saca todo Edward, llora que te hará bien- se aferró a mí como si la vida se le fuera en ello y ahogó sus gritos contra mi pecho

- Duele Bella, ahora veo y entiendo cuanto duele- decía entre sollozos, no sé en que momento pasó, pero él estaba casi sentado en mi regazo, yo apoyada con la espalda contra un árbol, con su cabeza en mi pecho, sus manos en mi blusa apretándola de una manera que creí la podría romper en cualquier momento, mis piernas alrededor de él, con él llorando fuertemente, y yo acariciando su cabello mientras lloraba por mi cuenta- Tarde comprendí el sentido de tus palabras, ¿Lo recuerdas?, cuando me dijiste que nadie me querría como tú, ahora es que lo entiendo completamente- dijo mientras seguía llorando, simplemente froté su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo

- No vale la pena hablar de eso, tú tienes a tu chica y deberías estar contento por eso, sabíamos que sería difícil- él negaba con la cabeza

- Dime que hago… que hago con esto que me está quemando, con el dolor que siento, con el amor contenido- me miró mientras su rostro estaba mojado- Bella, dime qué tengo que hacer para volver todo donde estaba hace unos meses, cuando solo éramos nosotros, cuando nada más importaba que tenernos el uno al otro, ¡como mierda te recupero por dios!- dijo en un susurro bajo y entre dientes mientras bajaba su mirada, cerré los ojos, prometí que esto no volvería a pasar, pero simplemente me superó

- Yo… yo dije muchas cosas, pero debes entender que estoy herida por dentro también, no hago esto para que te sientas peor, te lo juro que no, pero… nada volverá a ser lo de antes, he tratado de alejarme de ti, tú no me haces bien y lo sabes, rompiste mi corazón y no creo en nadie desde que terminamos, te lo he dicho tantas veces, no sé como no lo entiendes aún, te trate de ayudar con Paulina, me has tratado de lo peor y aquí estoy, como una tonta enamorada y preocupada por ti, tampoco sé si esto es bueno o no, pero… simplemente el conocerte de siempre hace que me interese por ti como si fueras parte de mi- él me miró y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos sin acercarse

- No soy una buena persona, soy un asco, Alice tenía razón, soy una absoluta vergüenza, me faltan los huevos necesarios para enfrentar la mierda en la que estoy metido- lo miré y las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que fuera consciente de lo que decía realmente

- Lucha… intenta luchar, no te des por vencido, si lo que quieres vale la pena, lucha- sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me miró de tal manera que juré podía ver mi alma, hizo que mi corazón latiera como hace meses no lo hacía

- No me dejes… Quédate conmigo, ayúdame a luchar, dame razones para salir adelante por favor- decía mientras las lagrimas caían aún de sus ojos, saqué sus manos de mis mejillas y las tomé entre las mias, lo miré y tomé aire, esto me dolería como la mierda

- Tus problemas con ella se solucionaran, estarán juntos y serán felices, es razón suficiente para luchar, ¿No crees?, y si sientes que te faltan fuerzas para luchar por su amor, estaré siempre para ti y lo sabes, independiente de lo que diga o cuantas estupideces cometamos, siempre me tendrás, no me iré- dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa, sus ojos se entrecerraron y se puso de pie rápidamente

- ¿Ves?, ahí está el problema, no lo entiendes, ¡No lo entiendes, Maldición!- dijo apuntándome con su índice, caminaba como un león enjaulado de un lado a otro mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca, miraba al cielo y repetía, _no lo entiende, no lo entiende_, me puse de pie y me puse delante de él

- No tengo idea de que mierda estás hablando, te estoy diciendo que estaré ahí para ti, ¡Seré más que una desconocida para ti!, ¡¿Es qué no te basta?- dije dando un grito, esto me estaba sacando de mis casillas, él se acercó rápidamente a mi

- No la quiero a ella, ¿Por qué mierda es tan difícil de entender?- dijo con los dientes apretados, rodé los ojos

- Ya, haré de cuenta que te creo, y si no la quieres a ella, ¿Entonces por qué estás a su lado?, ¡Ilumíname!, porque sinceramente no entiendo nada- él tomó aire y me miró fijamente

- Me tiene amenazado- dijo simplemente, abrí los ojos y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, esto sin duda era algo insólito

- Ok… ¿Te tiene amenazado?, ¡Por Dios Edward!, no puedes creer que sea tan estúpida para tragarme algo así, ¿Verdad?- sus ojos me miraban entrecerrados- ¿Y qué sigue?, ¿Te apuntó con una pistola y te dijo algo como _Vuelve conmigo o te mato_ o algo así?- dije haciendo una pobre imitación de su voz, él apretó sus puños haciendo una mueca de dolor

- Amenazó con matarte a ti- me puse a reír nuevamente, enarqué una ceja y lo miré

- ¿Me matará?, ¿A mi?- dije apuntándome, él asintió lentamente, apreté mis dientes y caminé hasta donde estaba mi mochila, la tomé y lo miré, él seguía en su sitio- Mira Edward, te creí muchas cosas, pero lo que me estás diciendo es totalmente ilógico, ella te tiene, con eso me mató hace mucho tiempo, si la quieres está bien, no tienes porque mentirme de ese modo, simplemente quería estar cerca de ti, nada más, adiós y piensa en lo que te dije- caminé lo más rápido que pude y salí nuevamente a la parte trasera del Instituto mientras las lagrimas caían de mis ojos, me las sequé rápidamente, estúpida y mil veces estúpida, él seguía envolviéndome en sus palabras y yo caía, definitivamente no aprendería nunca, llegué justo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar para marcar mi ultima clase, caminé por el pasillo y Paulina salió de la nada, simplemente la miré y ella me sonrió, me sopló un beso con la mano y se fue, entrecerré los ojos y seguí caminando hasta mi clase, entre a Historia y me senté junto a Jasper, él me miró y enarcó una ceja

- Bella…

- No quiero hablar de nada Jazz, por favor- dije sacando mis libros, él jugó un momento con su lapicera y volvió a mirarme

- ¿Te dijo por lo menos qué le pasa?, Alice está preocupada, más que nosotros, tírame un salvavidas Bells, a lo mejor puedo ayudar- rodé los ojos y suspiré, cruce mis manos sobre la mesa y lo miré

- Bien… umm, me dijo que estaba cansado de luchar, que tenía un problema gigante, está metido en algo, no sé que es, y lloró, nada más- dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras contenía las lagrimas, la imagen de Edward llorando entre mis brazos sería algo que no olvidaría nunca- ¡Oh!, y después me salió con la tontera más grande del mundo- bufé mientras sacudía la cabeza, mi amigo me miraba con una ceja enarcada- Dijo que Paulina lo tenía amenazado con matarme a mi si no volvía con ella, ¿Lo puedes creer?, es sin duda la estupidez más grande que jamás escuché- Jasper abrió sus ojos y me tomó de los hombros

- ¿Él te dijo eso?- Asentí con convicción- ¿Qué más te dijo?- fruncí el ceño

- Nada más, ¿Por qué?- él me miró como si estuviera loca- No pretenderás que me crea eso ¿Verdad?- él siguió sin moverse- Jasper, es una mentira, ¿Tú crees que él sería capaz de sacrificarse así por mi?- él suspiró

- ¿Tú que crees Bella?- dijo mirándome con una ceja enarcada, negué con la cabeza mientras sacaba sus manos de mis hombros

- Mira, me da lo mismo lo que creas, simplemente creo que lo dijo porque se sentía agobiado, Edward sabe cuanto me dañó, se siente putamente arrepentido y solo eso, no hay más que decir- dije justo en el momento en que el profesor entró, dejamos el tema hasta ahí y lo agradecí de sobremanera, no valía la pena seguir hablando de lo mismo, si ambos sabíamos que nada cambiaría las cosas.-

Salimos del Instituto y llegamos a casa, Demetri estaba cocinando una lasaña cuando entramos, sonreí al verlo con el delantal de mamá, le quedaba solo una semana aquí, y aunque las investigaciones sobre Jane avanzaban, no sabíamos su paradero concreto aún, papá estaba poniendo su máximo de empeño en lograrlo, lo bueno de todo es que Dem no perdía la esperanza de encontrarla antes de irse

- Chicos, que bueno que llegaron, la mesa está servida, así que lávense las manitos y siéntense- dijo terminando de poner los platos y los cubiertos en los respectivos puestos, asentimos e hicimos lo que nos indicó, subimos a lavarnos las manos, y bajamos con una sonrisa y el estómago sonándonos ruidosamente, nos sentamos y Demetri puso la fuente con comida, se veía exquisita, me tendió la espátula

- Yo cociné y demaces, espero les guste, pero Bellita, tu pulso es mejor que el mío, así que corta los trozos y comamos, porque en serio tengo hambre- sonreí y me puse a trozar la comida, el teléfono sonó y Emmett se levantó rápidamente mientras el aparato no paraba de sonar

- ¡Ya voy por Dios!- dijo mientras llegaba a la sala, solté una risita

- Hablé con mi abuelo hoy, te mandó muchísimos saludos- dijo mi amigo, lo miré mientras dejaba una porción de lasaña en el plato de mi hermano

- ¿De veras?, muchas gracias, y ¿Cómo está?, ¿Cómo andan las cosas por tu casa?- Dem suspiró y sonrió

- Bien, quería saber cuando vuelvo, dijo que bastante me había aprovechado de la buena hospitalidad de Los Swan- rodó los ojos y miró sus manos- Mi abuela ha estado un poco delicada de salud, ya sabes, problemas y dolencias de viejos- sonrió, pero la sonrisa no subió hasta sus ojos, tomé su mano

- Realmente los extrañas ¿verdad?- él asintió con una mueca, me acerqué a él- ¿No crees… Qué sería mejor que vuelvas a casa?- me miró con la boca abierta- No, no me mires así, no nos molesta para nada tu presencia y lo sabes, Renne te ama como un hijo más y papá está haciendo de todo para evitar adoptarte- reí- Pero… no lo sé, deberías estar con tus abuelos, eres lo único que tienen, tu abuela quizá sufre por lo mismo, si supiéramos algo sobre el paradero de Jane, te avisaríamos inmediatamente, tú puedes viajar aquí y resolver tu asunto pendiente con ella- dije encogiéndome de hombros, él miró su plato un momento y luego asintió

- Tienes razón, esperaré hasta mañana, si no se sabe nada de ella, entonces volveré a Phoenix y esperaré a que ella aparezca, lo siento aquí, yo sé que ella está cerca- iba a agregar algo más, cuando mi hermano entró saltando como si tuviera fuego bajo los pies y agitaba las manos arriba y abajo

- ¡Rápido, pronto!- dijo a gritos mientras seguía saltando

- ¿Dónde está el fuego Emm?- dije con una sonrisa, él apuntó el teléfono y siguió saltando

- Papá… Debemos irnos, no, tú debes ir- dijo apuntando a Demetri, fruncí el ceño y nos miramos uno al otro, me giré de nuevo hacia mi hermano

- ¿Quién estaba al teléfono Emm?, ¡Y deja de saltar, me tienes mareada!- él dejó de saltar y se puso una mano en el corazón mientras trataba de recuperar el aire- Muy bien, ahora respira y cuéntanos que te tiene así- él asintió y se sentó a la mesa

- Papá llamó… y dijo que… ¡oh!, esto se ve delicioso- dijo metiéndose un trozo de lasaña en la boca, rodé los ojos

- ¡Emmett!- dije, él me miró y masticó rápidamente

- Si, papá llamó y dijo que encontró la dirección de donde está Jane- miré a Demetri quien se atoró con su lasaña y comenzó a toser, mi hermano le dio unos golpes en la espalda hasta que se calmó

- ¿Dónde está?- dijo con la voz rasposa mientras tomaba agua

- Dejé la dirección anotada encima de la mesita del teléfono, debes ir, pero ya- dijo mientras lo empujaba fuera de la mesa y de la cocina, mi amigo me miró

- ¿Puedes venir conmigo Bella?- dijo en voz baja, asentí y me puse de pie, miré a mi hermano

- ¿Vamos?- él negó mientras comía

- No puedo, realmente me encantaría, ya sabes que amo eso de los reencuentros y demaces, pero tengo una cita con Rose, pero vayan y cuéntenme todo con lujo de detalles ¿si?- asentí y subí a mi habitación, lavé mis dientes y me puse un jeans negro desgastado junto con mis converse, bajé y llamé un taxi a domicilio mientras Demetri estaba listo, cuando bajó esperamos a que el auto llegara, la bocina sonó y nos despedimos de Emmett, subimos al auto y le indiqué la dirección al chofer, teníamos un buen rato de viaje, la dirección que papá dejó estaba en Port Ángeles, mi amigo miraba por la ventana mientras hacíamos el viaje

- Relájate, todo saldrá bien- dije guiñándole un ojo, él asintió

- ¿Qué le diré?, ¿Me reconocerá?- asentí entusiasta

- Si, por supuesto que lo hará, y le dirás lo que salga de tu corazón en cuanto la veas, confía en mi- él me sonrió y asintió volviendo a mirar por la ventana, simplemente esperaba que todo saliera bien, sabía cuanto sufría él por no poder encontrarla, y sabía también la emoción que debía sentir ahora, no parábamos de conversar sobre cuanto la amaba aún, nunca más hubo otra chica en su vida, y prometió que así seguiría hasta encontrarla, pasara lo que pasara, él siempre la amaría, apoyé la frente en el cristal sabiendo lo que se sentía tomar una decisión así.-

Llegamos a la dirección que se nos indicó en el papel, le pagué al taxista y miré a Demetri

- ¿Listo?- dije mirándolo con una sonrisa, él cerró los ojos, tomó una respiración profunda y asintió, bajamos del auto y miramos la casa frente a nosotros, de 2 pisos, era muy hermosa, me acerqué a la puerta y toqué el timbre, Dem se quedó a mi lado, un señor de unos 40 años salió y me miró seriamente

- ¿Diga?- dijo desde la puerta aún, le sonreí

- Buenas tardes señor, ando buscando a Jane, éramos amigas en Phoenix y ahora que me mudé a Forks, supe que ella también estaba aquí, ¿Se encuentra ella?- él me miró y sonrió con confianza, asintió

- Si querida, espera un momento- volvió a entrar en la casa, a los minutos salió la chica de la foto, era hermosa, tenía el cabello del color del oro, liso y hasta la cintura, sus ojos eran de un verde precioso, frunció el ceño cuando se acercó a mi

- Mi papá dijo que éramos amigas, disculpa pero… No te recuerdo de ningún lado- yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza, estiré mi mano

- Hola Jane, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y si, tienes razón en no recordarme, porque no nos conocemos, sin embargo, creo que debes conocer a mi amigo- me giré hasta donde estaba Dem- ¡Hey!, ven acá- él se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estábamos, levantó la mirada y la fijó en la de ella, por el rostro de Jane pasaron distintas emociones, confusión, sorpresa, reconocimiento, entendimiento, amor, alegría y un sinfín de emociones más, sin embargo de los ojos de ella cayeron lagrimas mientras miraba a Demetri con una sonrisa

- ¿Demetri?, ¿Realmente eres tú?- dijo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, él asintió

- Si cabellos de sol, soy yo- ella se tiró a sus brazos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba, desvié la mirada para no hacerlos sentir incómodos- Estoy aquí pequeña, ya estoy aquí- decía mi amigo mientras besaba su cabello

- Te e extrañado tanto, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías, siempre lo supe, no sabes la falta que me has hecho- ella lo miró besó sus mejillas y sus manos, él hizo lo mismo, luego se quedaron mirando fijamente, aclaré mi garganta haciendo que ambos me miraran

- Bien yo… este, iré a dar una vuelta, tengo unas cosas que comprar, llámame cuando estés listo para volver- miré a Jane- un gusto conocerte Jane, nos vemos- dije alejándome de ellos y caminando mientras ponía las manos en mis bolsillos, aprovecharía de pasar a la librería, tenía cosas que comprar, mi biblioteca personal estaba pobre, iba caminando, a punto de llegar al lugar sagrado de los libros cuando vi a un chico acercarse a mi

- Hola, disculpa, ¿Me puedes decir la hora?- era rubio y llevaba el cabello atado en una cola a la altura de la nuca, vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans azules, olía un poco raro, como a alcohol y algo más, asentí y miré mi reloj

- Claro, son las 16:45- dije sonriéndole, él me devolvió la sonrisa

- ¿Eres de por aquí?, lo que pasa es que necesito encontrar una calle, soy nuevo en la ciudad y aún no me ubico- dijo mientras sacaba un papel doblado desgastado, me lo tendió

- Si, esta calle está como a 2 cuadras de aquí, caminas derecho por este mismo lado de la calzada, y encontraras la numeración que buscas- dije devolviéndole el papel, él asintió y lo guardó en su bolsillo

- Muchas gracias…- dijo con una ceja enarcada

- Isabella, Bella Swan- dije tomando la mano que me tendía

- Muchas gracias Bella, yo soy James y tú me acompañaras- dijo mientras sacaba una pistola desde su espalda, abrí los ojos como platos- No hagas ni el intento de gritar, una sola palabra y te vuelo los sesos aquí mismo, ¿Serás una chica buena?- dijo pasando una mano por mis hombros mientras la pistola me picaba la costilla, asentí- Muy bien, ahora camina, nos vamos de aquí- lo miré a la cara mientras las lagrimas caían de mis ojos, ¿Por qué mierda justo ahora no pasaba nadie?

- Por favor, por favor no me haga daño- él sonrió mirándome

- No te haré daño si te callas, ahora camina- me arrastró hasta un auto negro que tenía vidrios polarizados, me hizo subir y cerró la puerta, traté de abrirla pero no pude, él subió por el lado del conductor y metió la llave en el contacto antes de darme una mirada cómica- Te dije que te callaras y no hiciste caso, ahora dale la bienvenida al país de los sueños- me puso un paño con un liquido en la nariz, presionándolo contra mi cara con fuerza, patalee tratando de zafarme, pero fui perdiendo fuerzas, hasta que no supe más de mi y todo se oscureció.

APOV

Pasé por el pasillo para ir a cenar, me detuve en la puerta del cuarto de mi hermano, jugué con mis manos mientras pensaba si tocar o no, este ultimo tiempo nuestra relación cambió radicalmente, ya no hablábamos y mucho menos compartíamos nada, nos sentábamos juntos a desayunar y cenar, el resto del tiempo al principio era yo quien se iba del living si él llegaba a sentarse, no podía soportar el dolor de la traición y la estupidez de Edward, me pasé noches enteras pensando en algún motivo coherente por el cual él estuviera de nuevo con esa zorra de Paulina, y la única conclusión a la que llegué es que en el corazón no se manda, quizá ella cometió muchos errores, pero lo conversaron y se arreglaron, quería pensar y convencerme de que lo que ellos tenían realmente era amor del bueno, que esa chica cambiaría y que haría feliz a mi hermano, con esa conclusión intenté acercarme a él, pero ahora era él el que se alejaba de mi, cada vez que trataba de hacerle conversación, se iba o simplemente me ignoraba, contestándome con monosílabos y dejándome sola, eso me dolía el doble, la puerta se abrió haciéndome sobresaltar, Edward se sorprendió de verme ahí, pero luego su actual rostro, demacrado como el de un indigente, me miró como lo hacía siempre

- ¿Qué se supone qué esperas?- dijo con una ceja enarcada, ¿Así de miserable se ve alguien enamorado?, ¿No se supone que cuando estás enamorado te ves radiante?- Alice, te estoy hablando- dijo mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos, sacudí mi cabeza

- Yo… la cena está lista, venía a avisarte- dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, él asintió

- Gracias, iba para allá, permiso- dijo pasando por mi lado y caminando sin voltear por el pasillo, lo seguí cabizbaja, quería en serio recuperar a mi hermano, pero no sabía como, bajé las escaleras y me senté a la mesa, mamá y papá nos miraban alternadamente, sabían que las cosas estaban delicadas, y aunque en un primer momento estaban igual de confundidos que yo, ahora también estaban preocupados, con Edward siempre hemos sido unidos, preocupados el uno por el otro, sin embargo ahora las cosas ya no eran así, yo me preocupaba por él, pero él… él simplemente andaba en otro mundo, uno donde ninguno de nosotros estaba incluido, comimos en silencio, como era la costumbre habitual en el ultimo tiempo, mi celular comenzó a sonar, lo miré con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar a mis padres

- Es Emmett- dije con tono preocupado, generalmente el oso me llamaba solo cuando era necesario, así que o estaba en problemas, o algo lo preocupaba realmente

- Contesta, puede ser importante- dijo mamá, asentí mientras sentía las miradas de todos en mi

- Emmy, ¿Qué pasa?- dije alegremente

-_Alice, estoy preocupado, ¿Bella está ahí?-_ entrecerré los ojos

- No, no ha venido por acá, ¿La llamaste a su celular?- mis padres y Edward seguían comiendo, pero sabía que estaban prestando atención de lo que estaba hablando

- _Si, pero suena apagado, pasa que Demetri encontró a su chica, ¿Si te acuerdas de Jane?-_ miré la mesa fijamente, recordaba algo de esa chica, no mucho, pero Demetri me caía realmente bien y algo me acordaba de su historia y del porque estaba acá

- Continua- dije mirando mis uñas y suspirando

- _Bueno, el caso es que él la encontró y Bella lo acompañó, la chica se encontraba en Port Ángeles, Demetri llegó recién y preguntó por la enana, pero yo salí con Rose, así que le dije que no sabía, la llamamos al celular pero nos tira a buzón de voz, ella antes de dejar al rubio con su novia o lo que sea, le dijo que iba a comprar a la librería, pero… aún no vuelve y en serio, mira la hora que es, mis papás están a punto de llegar y no sé que les diré- _mordí mi labio y tomé aire, había que conservar la calma

- Umm, ok, ¿Llamaste a Rose?, quizá ella o Jasper sepan donde está- sentí su suspiro y una risa nerviosa de parte del grandote

- _No, no se me ocurrió, pero tienes razón, ¿Podrías llamar a tu novio y avisarme?_- asentí aún sabiendo que no podía verme

- Si, si claro, lo hago de inmediato y te llamo ¿si?- esperé- Ok, besos, bye- colgué y me puse a discar el número de mi novio con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Hija está todo bien?- miré a mi papá y suspiré

- No papi, Bells… no ha llegado aún a su casa, se supone que acompañó a Demetri a Port Ángeles, lo dejó en un lugar y le dijo que iría a la librería, sin embargo no volvió y Emmett está preocupado- Esme puso ambas manos sobre su boca

- ¡Dios Mío!, que no le haya pasado nada a mi niña- miré a Edward, había soltado sus cubiertos y miraba la mesa con una cara de terror única, tenía los puños apretados sobre la mesa, me fijé que tenía una mano herida, sus nudillos estaban rojos y un rastro de sangre seca se colaba por ellos

- Hola precioso, ¿Cómo estás?- dije al oír la voz de mi novio por la línea

- _Bien mi amor, ¿Qué sucede?-_ mi novio podía ser demasiado perceptivo algunas veces

- Bella… ¿Has hablado con ella?, ¿Sabes donde puede estar?- esperé pacientemente su respuesta, pero el silencio me estaba asustando- ¿Jazz?- dije con el ceño fruncido

- _No Alice, no he hablado con ella y no sé donde puede estar… ¿Desde que horas no está?-_dijo con tono preocupado

- No lo sé, Emmett me llamó recién, creo que acompañó a Demetri a Port Ángeles, apareció la chica a la que él andaba buscando, Bella dijo que iría a la librería, Dem llegó a casa de Los Swan preguntando por Bells, pero Emm no sabía nada porque andaba con tu hermana, la llamarón al celular, pero los tira a buzón de voz, y desde las 4 de la tarde que no saben nada- conté toda la historia tratando de no olvidar ningún detalle

- _Alice, escúchame atentamente, respóndeme si o no, ¿Edward está ahí?- _fruncí el ceño mirando de reojo a mi hermano, él parecía una estatua

- Sí- dije simplemente

- _¿O sea que está escuchando todo esto que pasa?- _asentí nuevamente

- _Dime qué emociones pasan por su rostro-_ me encogí de hombros

- Miedo, preocupación, rabia… umm, ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? dije un poco enfadada

- _Voy para allá- _dijo y simplemente me colgó, me quedé mirando el teléfono una eternidad, antes de que otro celular sonara en la sala, mi hermano salió de su letargo y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, era un mensaje de texto, lo leyó y juro que quedó más pálido que un vampiro, los colores huyeron de su rostro, miró todos nuestros rostros deteniéndose en el mío más tiempo del normal, lo miré y vi el terror reflejado en su mirada justo antes de que se pusiera de pie

- Permiso, se me quitó el apetito, me voy a mi cuarto, buenas noches- dijo abandonando la sala, mamá y papá estaban completamente convencidos de que el terror que sentía mi hermano era simplemente porque aún estaba enamorado de Bella, pero yo sabía la historia completa, por lo que sabía, estaba absolutamente segura de que algo más había.-

JPOV

- Tiene que ser un error, debe ser un error- decía mientras iba conduciendo a casa de Los Cullen

- ¿Y si está con Alex?- dijo mi hermana mostrándome su celular, asentí, ella lo llevó a su oído- ¿Alex?, si, soy Rosalie, mira no tengo tiempo para saludos de cortesía ni mucho menos, ¿Bella está contigo?, no, nada, simplemente era curiosidad, ok que estés bien, bye- suspiró mientras cerraba su teléfono, yo ya sabía la respuesta- No está con él, ¿Dónde diablos puede haberse metido?- yo sabía la respuesta, por supuesto que sabía, por lo mismo textee a Edward, él sabía de que iba todo esto y yo no me quedaría atrás, llegamos a casa de mi novia y bajamos rápidamente, el jeep y el carro de Charlie ya se encontraban ahí, le había dicho a Emmett que los llevara a todos hasta acá, era lo mejor ahora, que estuviéramos todos juntos, mi novia abrió la puerta y me abrazó fuertemente, entramos y saludamos a todos, Renne estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas mientras Esme trataba de consolarla, nuestros padres andaban de viaje, fue por eso que no pudieron venir, pero estaban igual de preocupados que todos, miré a Alice

- ¿Dónde está Edward?- dije mientras tomaba sus manos

- En su habitación, no se ha movido de ahí, estoy tan asustada Jazzy- dijo abrazándome, la abracé y besé el tope de su cabeza

- Debo ir a hablar con él, mantente aquí y avísame si saben cualquier cosa ¿si?- ella asintió, la besé y subí las escaleras, llegué a la puerta de Edward y golpee suavemente- Edward, soy yo, ábreme la puerta- esperé un par de minutos y la puerta se abrió, mi amigo me miró y me dejó entrar, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me senté en su cama

- ¿Por qué me mandaste ese mensaje?- dijo simplemente mirándome

- Sé que Paulina tiene algo que ver en todo esto, pero quiero que me lo cuentes tú, ¿Es verdad que te tiene amenazado?- él abrió los ojos con sorpresa- No me culpes, Bella pensaba que era una soberana estupidez lo que le dijiste y me lo comentó, eso es todo, pero tengo mis sospechas desde antes- él pasó las manos por su cabello y comenzó a llorar, ¡Mierda!, esto era realmente grave

- Ella vino a mi casa y me dijo que si no volvía con ella, Bella pagaría las consecuencias, ¡me apuntó con una pistola!, esa chica está loca, yo no sé que voy a hacer de mi vida Jasper, si a Bella le llega a pasar algo, me muero- dijo mirándome mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, Edward nunca fue un hombre de llantos, siempre fue de sentimientos duros, eso hasta que comenzó su relación con Bella, ahí aprendió un poco más, aunque no lo suficiente, todos nos dábamos cuenta de lo frio y poco detallista que era con ella, pero Bella con tal de tenerlo con ella y de saber que la amaba, nunca le pidió nada más, pero desde que terminó su relación, creo que lo he visto llorar más que en toda su vida, y eso me partía el corazón, digo, somos machos y demaces, pero… tenemos sentimientos al igual que todos, a mi siempre me tratan de ser super sensible y lo demás, pero… ¡Dios!, por lo menos nunca escondí mis sentimientos, me puse de pie y caminé hasta donde estaba él

- Edward, necesito que llames a Paulina, algo tuvo que haber pasado para que ella hiciera esto- él negó con la cabeza

- Ya lo hice, pero no contesta, necesito recuperar a Bella, no me importa el precio, simplemente quiero que esté a salvo- asentí en comprensión, era lo que todos queríamos

- Bien, entonces lo que haremos será bajar, ir a hablar con Charlie y los demás, ya no tiene caso que lo sigamos ocultando, a demás yo te debo una disculpa, sabía que algo raro había en todo esto y sin embargo me callé y no te hablé, me alejé y te dejé solo, y eso no estuvo bien, eres mi hermano, quizá no de sangre, pero te quiero como tal, puedo ser bastante emo a veces, pero no me importa, y por ese cariño que te tengo a ti y a ella, ayudaré lo que más pueda en todo esto- él bajó su mirada, tomé su rostro entre mis manos- Mirame Edward, encontraremos a Bella, la traeremos a salvo y te ayudaré a recuperarla, volverán a estar juntos porque ese es su destino, nacieron para estar juntos, y si sus sentimientos, el de ambos, no ha muerto a pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado, es por algo, así que mueve tu culo y arreglemos toda esta mierda- él me abrazó agradeciéndome, limpié las lagrimas que caían de mis ojos y le di un golpe en el hombro, salimos de ahí para poder solucionar todo este maldito lio.-

BPOV

Oscuridad. Aunque pestañee repetidas veces no podía ver nada, me costaba un poco respirar, no podía abrir mi boca, algo la cubría, de pronto recordé unas imágenes, un chico preguntándome la hora, una dirección y una pistola, el mismo chico rubio subiéndome a un auto y poniendo algo en mi nariz que me hizo quedar inconsciente, moví mis muñecas pero estaban atadas a una silla por mi espalda, lo mismo con mis tobillos, comencé a sacudirme y a gritar como podía, necesitaba en ultimo que me quitaran la venda de los ojos, de pronto sentí pasos acercarse y me detuve, la persona se acercó a mi y quitó la venda de mis ojos, cerré los ojos por la luz que me golpeó y pestañee repetidas veces con el ceño fruncido, algunos mechones de mi cabello caían en mi rostro

- ¡Despertaste Bella Durmiente!- reconocí la voz del chico que me había traído hasta aquí, al contrario de lo que siempre vi en películas, donde a la chica la mantienen en un taller o un galpón o algo así, ahora no, estaba simplemente en una habitación, era pequeña, quizá 5 personas caerían con suerte aquí dentro, había una cama, simplemente eso y yo, que estaba en una silla, el chico, James, se comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, yo simplemente lo miraba siguiendo sus movimientos, quería pedirle, rogarle que no me hiciera daño, me sentía confundida, no entendía porque me tenían aquí, él se acercó a mi quitando el cabello de mi rostro- Me alegra que despertaras, esto ya se estaba volviendo aburrido contigo durmiendo- dijo sonriendo- Sé de alguien que quiere saludarte- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación dejándome sola, sentí las lagrimas bajar por mi rostro, traté de soltar mis manos, pero solo me quemaba con las cuerdas, dejé de moverme cuando sentí voces cerca, James entró y miró sobre su hombro, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando otro par de personas hizo acto de presencia en la habitación

- Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero si no es la mosca muerta Swan?- dijo Paulina con una sonrisa en su cara, pero mi mirada estaba clavada en Alex- ¿Qué?, Ah, no esperabas ver a tu noviecito ¿verdad?- dijo la muy perra acercándose a mi- Oh, esto es aburrido sin tu hermosa voz de por medio- dijo justo antes de quitarme la cinta de la boca de un solo tirón, cerré los ojos y gemí por el dolor que me causó

- ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces puta loca?- grite tratando de zafarme inútilmente de mi prisión, ella miró a James

- Sal de aquí, vigila la entrada, sé que en cualquier momento vendrán por ella- dijo con veneno en la voz, el chico asintió y la besó en los labios antes de salir, ¡Claro!, el novio que tenía ella se llamaba James, con razón su nombre me sonaba de algún lado, espero que el chico saliera, yo seguía mirando a Alex quien tenía un sentimiento extraño en su mirada, era ¿Culpa?, no, no lo creo

- Paulina, estás loca, déjame salir de aquí- dije nuevamente, ella negó con la cabeza

- Se lo advertí Bella, le dije a Edward que si te decía solo una palabra de nuestro trato, la pagarías caro, pero para ser tan hermoso, es tan imbécil a veces, no me creyó, simplemente hizo lo que le dio la gana, y ahora tú mosquita muerta, pagaras las consecuencias de su estupidez- se me atoró el aire en la garganta, ¿Era cierto?, todo lo que me había dicho Edward era verdad y no le creí, ¡Maldición!, no le creí nada

- ¿Por qué hiciste algo así?, ¡Dime que mierda ganas con todo esto!- grité con lagrimas bajando por mis mejillas, era una estúpida, ella se acercó a mi

- Porque lo amo, lo quiero solo para mi, y tú estas estorbando, ¡Siempre en medio de todo!, ¿Sabes?, cuando me mudé a Forks, no tenía nada, mis padres habían hecho un mal negocio y quedaron en la quiebra, llegué al Instituto de Forks y a penas vi a Edward, tan hermoso y único, me gustó, pero claro, él no estaba solo, tenía una novia que era una simplona, la chica más popular y querida de todo Forks, la que tenía al chico deseado por todos, los mejores amigos del mundo, ¡Los más ricos!, todos forrados en dinero, ¿Por qué?, ¡Por qué mierda tenías esa suerte!, entonces decidí que tú no eras para él, Edward merecía alguien que supiera sacarle dinero y satisfacerlo como se debe, me costó, juro que me costó una mierda, pero lo logré, los hombres son una basura, se dejan engatusar tan fácilmente, cuando vi como terminaba contigo, te veías tan rota, tan dolida, sonreí por mi triunfo interno, debería ganarme un Oscar por ser tan buena actriz, me gané el cariño de todos, la aceptación de Los Cullen y logré mandarte lejos, dolida y derrotada, así era como siempre quise verte, ¡Porque eres una maldita perra!- dijo al momento en que sentí el ardor en mi mejilla producto de la bofetada que me dio, agarró mi cabello obligándome a mirarla- Tú tenías todo lo que yo siempre quise, y no lo merecías, claro que no, yo también era una buena chica, una excelente estudiante, era inocente en todo el sentido de la palabra, ¿Por qué el destino no te dañó a ti?, ¿Por qué a mi?, ¡dímelo!- dijo mientras tiraba de mi cabello con fuerza

- No lo sé, no es mi culpa- dije simplemente, esto era demasiada información para mi- Estás loca, déjame ir, yo no diré nada y mucho menos volveré con Edward, para mí es asunto terminado lo nuestro, él te ama, yo lo sé- ella negó con la cabeza

- No, no lo hace, si lo hiciera no te hubiera nombrado inconscientemente cada vez que acariciaba su cabello, cada vez que se le escapaba un suspiro, tenía tu nombre, siempre te comparaba y se acordaba de todo lo que habían vivido, logré separarlos, pero no pude hacer que te olvidara, hice de todo, ¿Ves a Alex?- dijo apuntándolo, lo miré con el ruego imprimado en mi mirada, pero él simplemente desvió su mirada- Este chico es amigo de mi novio, él me dijo que había conocido a una chica muy linda en Phoenix, cuando me mostró tu foto, le dije que necesitaba que te enamorara, pero el muy imbécil se terminó enamorando de ti, al igual que Jacob, al igual que Edward, ¡Al igual que todo el mundo!, tú no mereces existir, estorbas mi vida- dijo mientras lagrimas de rabia brotaban de sus ojos, apreté mis dientes

- ¡No es mi culpa que me tengas envidia!- dije con todo el veneno que pude

- ¡CALLATÉ!- dijo antes de darme un golpe con el dorso de su mano en mi rostro, sentí el sabor de la sangre brotar desde mi boca

- Tú puedes ser una mejor persona Paulina, no hagas esto, no te lo hagas a ti misma, si Edward no es para ti, no importa, habrá alguien más que lo sea, yo te puedo ayudar con tu problema- ella soltó una risa amarga

- ¿Mi problema?, ¿Ahora crees que estoy malditamente enferma?, tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi- pasó una mano por su cabello- ¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?, Edward ya sabe que te tengo, y él vendrá, no le importará que sea, lo hará, pero vendrá por ti, no por mi, y eso es algo que no permitiré, si no es mío, tampoco será tuyo- me apuntó con su arma, lloré mientras pensaba en sus palabras, tanto daño para nada, él nunca la quiso realmente, ella forzó todo este tiempo su relación, simplemente me quedaba suplicar

- Por favor, por favor no me hagas nada- ella sonrió

- No te mataré Bellita, aún no, primero me divertiré un poco contigo- miró a Alex- ¡Quita esa cara de muerto!, ahí tienes a tu chica, lista para que hagas con ella aquello que no pudiste, tienes tu venganza en las manos, puedes amordazarla, nadie lo notará, ¡vamos!- Alex la miró y luego me miró a mi, al ver que él no se movía, se puso de nuevo frente a mi- Creo que no le gusta tu aspecto, pero yo le ayudaré- caminó detrás de mi y agarró mi cabello- Quizá si te hacemos un cambio de look, le gustes más- dijo a mi oído

- No por favor, no lo hagas- ella solo rió y yo lloré mientras sentía como cortaba mi cabello, dejaba caer los mechones frente a mi rostro, estos aterrizaban en mis piernas, en el piso, en todos lados, seguí llorando, esto no podía estar pasando, Alex miraba atentamente la escena, cuando Paulina terminó se puso delante de mi de nuevo, tiró mi cabello hasta adelante

- Ahora te ves más hermosa de lo que eres- dijo dejando un mechón tras mi oreja que me rozó la barbilla, no era vanidosa para nada, pero mi cabello lo cuidaba siempre porque era lo que Edward más amaba de mi, tomó mi blusa y con la tijera comenzó a hacer cortes desiguales, dejándome casi en ropa interior solamente

- Para, por favor Paulina- dije entre sollozos, ella siguió con su tarea y me rasgó toda la ropa, incluidos mis jeans, se volteó hacia Alex

- Ahora si se ve hermosa, pues yo iré a ver a James, los dejo a solas para que…bueno, ya saben- dijo saliendo, miré a Alex

- Alex, ayúdame por favor, tú no quieres hacer esto- dije suplicándole, él sin embargo me sonrió y se acercó a mi dejando un beso en mi mejilla

- Te equivocas, es lo que he estado buscando desde un principio, y ahora lo tendré- dijo besándome a la fuerza, su lengua me invadió sin permiso y sentí el estómago revuelto, sabía a alcohol, mucho alcohol, le mordí la lengua haciendo que soltara un grito- ¡Estúpida!- dijo dándome un golpe en el rostro a la altura del ojo, pero no dolió como los anteriores, ya tenía el rostro adormecido, rasgó mi blusa completamente- Ahora será a mi modo zorrita- pero ya no pelee, no discutí ni dije nada, Alex comenzó a besar mi cuello y yo lo único que pude hacer, fue cerrar los ojos rogando que esta pesadilla terminara pronto.

EPOV

A pesar de todo lo que le dije a Jasper en mi habitación, no había dicho nada a nadie, miré fijamente la ventana del living de mi casa, ya estaba amaneciendo, giré mi cabeza hacia el lado, Renee dormía sobre el hombro de mi mamá mientras ella acariciaba su cabello, aún su rostro estaba brillante producto de las lagrimas que derramó toda la noche, mi papá estaba pendiente del teléfono, dentro de poco se debía ir a su turno, Jasper me miraba fijamente mientras mantenía a una dormida Alice en su regazo y Rose le traía un café a Emmett sentándose a su lado en el sofá, suspiré mirando como un nuevo amanecer comenzaba, toda la noche me mantuve en silencio pensando donde podría estar Bella, donde mierda podría tenerla Paulina, me puse de pie y caminé fuera de mi casa, Charlie estaba apoyado en la barandilla con un cigarro entre sus manos, llegué a su lado

- ¿Tiene uno para mi?- dije apuntando su cigarrillo, él se sobresaltó y me miró asintiendo, sacó una cajetilla y me dio uno, no estaba muy acostumbrado a fumar, pero ahora lo necesitaría, lo prendí y aunque me dio asco, cerré los ojos y dejé que el humo me calentara la garganta

- Si mi princesa no aparece, me muero Edward, ella es todo por lo que lucho día a día, Emmett también es mi hijo y lo amo, pero cuando tienes una niña, se convierte en la luz de tu vida, la razón para sonreír y hacerla feliz sin importar lo que cueste- me miró- Tú la amas, yo lo sé, así como sé que ella nunca te ha podido sacar de su corazón, soy hombre, sé reconocer a una chica enamorada y aun hombre arrepentido, y tú lo estás- seguí mirando al frente mientras le daba otra calada a mi cigarro, soplé botando el humo y cerré los ojos tomando aire

- No sé donde estará jefe, pero… Sé quien la tiene, y usted tiene que ayudarme, porque aunque he pensado toda la maldita noche donde puede tenerla, ya no se me ocurre ningún lugar- lo miré disculpándome

- ¿Tú sabes quien la tiene y no me dijiste nada?- pasé una mano por mi cabello en desesperación

- Mire Charlie, no le dije nada porque pensé que podría solucionar esto por mi mismo, pero necesito de su ayuda para encontrar a su hija, tiene razón, la amo, y no estoy dispuesto a perderla, por favor dígame que puedo hacer para que me la regresen con vida- él me miró con el ceño fruncido

- Comienza a hablar- le conté todo, absolutamente todo, él me miraba atentamente y escuchaba todo lo que le decía

- Y supongo que eso es lo que la hizo actuar así, no veo otra razón, Bella simplemente trataba de ayudarme- él asintió y sacó su celular

- Buenos días, soy el oficial Charlie Swan del estado de Forks, si, necesito que me envíen refuerzos lo más rápido posible, la vida de mi hija está en juego, si, gracias- entró y lo seguí, mi celular sonó justo en ese momento, miré el visor, era Paulina

- Dime que quieres para devolverme a Bella- dije con los dientes apretados

- ¡Hey! que formas son esas de saludar a tu novia mi amor- dijo con inocente voz

- Mira Paulina, no estoy para bromas ni juegos, déjala tranquila y no le hagas daño, por favor, dime donde está y que quieres a cambio, ¿Dinero?, tengo muchísimo, te daré lo que sea, pero… por favor, solo, devuélvemela ¿Si?- ella suspiró

- Piensa Edward, ¿Por qué debería devolverla, si ella tiene lo que yo no?- fruncí el ceño, Emmett me hizo una seña de que continuara hablando, ¿En que momento estaban todos junto a mi?

- No sé que puedes querer tú que ella tenga, pero sea lo que sea te lo daré, simplemente regrésala, no cometas más estupideces ¡Por dios!- dije pasando una mano por mi cabello

- Simplemente no puedes dármelo, teníamos un trato y tú lo rompiste, ahora ella está pagando por todo- dijo con veneno en la voz

- No te entiendo, dime que diablos quieres- dije paseándome bajo la atenta mirada de todos

- Eso da lo mismo, solo te llamaba para que no te preocupes, estoy tratando muy bien a mi invitada, un poco sensible me salió la chica, pero no te preocupes, tengo mis modos para tranquilizarla- dijo con una sonrisa nuevamente- Te amo bebé, nos vemos pronto, bye- la comunicación se cortó antes de que pudiera decir algo más

- Seattle, al final de la calle Kinston, debe ser una cabaña o algo así- dijo Emmett mirando su celular, todos lo quedamos mirando fijamente, él nos miró- ¡Ahí tienen a Bella!

- ¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?- dijo Jasper quitándole el teléfono de las manos

- Fácil, 2 cosas, la primera, con Bella compramos un chip para localizar nuestros teléfonos, siempre pierdo el mío y lo segundo, es que cuando se nos dio lo de los espías, instalé un localizador de dirección en mi celular, así cada vez que quiero saber donde está la persona con la que alguien de nosotros está hablando, simplemente aprieto un botón y el localizador comienza a funcionar- dijo rascándose la nuca mientras todos lo mirábamos con la boca abierta- No se me ocurrió antes, pero como Edward dijo que era Paulina, y le habló mal y eso, entonces lo activé y listo- nos miró con disculpas encogiéndose de hombros

- ¡Pues que esperamos, vamos!- dijo Carlisle, Charlie comenzó a hablar por radio con alguien mientras todo era un absoluto caos, me acerqué a Emmett

- Si tu bendito localizador funciona, juro que te hago un monumento Oso, te lo juro- él me tendió la mano

- Edward, sé que amas a mi hermana, tráemela sana y salva y juro que nunca más volveré a juzgarte sin averiguar- asentí mientras tomaba su mano y la estrechaba

- Te juro que la traeré, lo que sea necesario voy a arriesgar por tenerla de nuevo con nosotros- dije antes de que Charlie nos hablara

- Bien, los refuerzos llegaran en unos minutos, esto es muy importante- me miró- Necesito que vengas conmigo chico, esa muchacha está loca, y solo querrá verte a ti ahí, ¿Crees que puedas acompañarme?- asentí inmediatamente

- Por supuesto Charlie, de ella me encargo yo, Bella está ahí por mi culpa y seré yo quien la saque, vamos- dije saliendo por la puerta con Charlie, no me importaría arriesgar mi vida, simplemente quería ver a Bella una vez más y decirle cuanto la amaba.-

_**Mis niñas preciosas**_

_**Primero que todo, Feliz Navidad para todas y cada una de ustedes, espero que el viejito panzón se portara bien, pero sobre todo les haya traído mucha paz y salud a sus hogares**_

_**Bien, aquí está el nuevo capi, no me maten por donde lo terminé, pero el final que le tenía antes era para que me dejaran sin Navidad, el otro está listo, falta solo editarlo y eso, pero está escrito, por lo que demorará menos que este en salir.**_

_**Agradezco su apoyo, comprensión y sus comentarios en Facebook, realmente me sacan sonrisas al saber que esto les gusta muchísimo**_

_**Para dejarles adelantito, les digo desde ya, que el próximo capitulo será mas EPOV que nada, porque se viene más o menos tristón… No se asusten, o bueno, quizá asústense un poco XD**_

_**Ok, eso es todo, ya saben cuanto las quiero, publicaré pasadito el nuevo año, asi que digamos que nos vemos el próximo año, millones de besos y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, las adoro con todo mi corazón.-**_

_****/Xapyta Cullen- Masen/****_


End file.
